Weaver
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: A collection of Rivetra one-shots including prompts from Rivetra Week and requests from readers.
1. Clean

**Clean**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Blackrider:** Levi helps Petra to become neat and meticulous.

* * *

"What's wrong, Levi?" Erd asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you so jittery?"

"I'm not," he replied stiffly.

Erd rolled his eyes. "You've been staring at the same page for the last fifteen minutes."

A second of hesitation and Levi shut the economy textbook. It was a hard enough subject to understand with a clear mind. A quick glance confirmed everyone else in the library was absorbed in their own work to eavesdrop. "It's Petra," he told him reluctantly.

"Lover's quarrel?"

"No, it's... The other week, she asked why we don't hang out in her apartment."

Erd didn't understand what the problem was. "So?"

"So? Have you seen her place? It's a pigsty!"

"Levi, you're clean-freak. You have to understand—"

"I'm not exaggerating! Even by your standards, she's a mess."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I knew it! You're only saying that because you've never seen it, have you?"

"I haven't," Erd admitted.

"Exactly." Satisfied he'd gotten him to admit defeat, Levi went back to sulking. "Petra asked me to come over and I can't back out last minute after telling her I'm free."

"Look, she's an understanding person and I'm sure if you sit her down and calmly explain what the problem is, you guys can figure this out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

"I love that movie." Petra snuggled closer to Levi, watching the credits roll on the screen while the creepy music played in the background.

"Yeah, sure," he replied distractedly.

"It's one of my favorites. I knew you'd like it. What was your favorite part?"

"The, uh, end? Yeah, it was," he said and nodded, pretending to be more confident even though he had no real grasp of the plot. He blamed the chaos around him. His focus had been pulled in multiple directions, making it difficult for him to pay attention to the TV. _Now's a good time to bring it up._ She was in a good mood.

Before he could speak, her lips were on his. It was more than a little distracting. Until he felt it.

"What's wrong?" Petra leaned back, settling in his lap.

Levi reached under him and pulled out a triangular bottle of blue nail polish. _How long has that been there?_

"Hey, I've been looking for that." Tossing it aside, she began where they left off. Usually he was very much into it and wanted to pull her as close as possible. Now his attention seemed elsewhere. "What's wrong?" She leaned back, slightly worried as she took in his very un-dazed expression. Never before had she any problems getting him all worked up.

Levi gently extracted her limbs from his body and moved her next to him, holding her hands, looking serious. "Petra, I need to be honest with you."

 _That doesn't sound good._ She bit her lip. Was he jus not in the mood? What could it be? Her heart fell. He wasn't dumping her, was he?"

"And I hope you'll understand that..."

Petra leaned forward pensively. "What?"

"It's not me, it's you."

"I"m sorry?"

"I mean look at this place. It's a disaster! When was the last time you vacuumed? Please tell me you least—"

" _Excuse_ me?" Eyes narrowed, she snatched her hands back.

Being the very opposite of subtle, he then blurted, "I just can't find you attractive when you live...like this."

Her jaw unhinged. "What—this—you—it's not even that bad!"

"Not that bad?" Levi parroted incredulously. "What are you on some next level of denial? Look at this place. It looks like a tornado came through here!" He gestured to the chaotic apartment.

"I know it's a little disorganized, but you're blowing it way out of proportion." She stood, arms folded, looking very offended.

"I know I can be very neurotic when it comes to cleanliness and order, but you have to admit, this is awful even by lesser standards. You know I'm neurotic about cleanliness and this makes me feel..." His hands twitched as he tried to find the right word for how annoyed and anxious his environment made him. "Edgy."

"How _you_ feel? What about how _I_ feel? Telling me my home is dirty and then—"

"It's not dirty per se. It's messy. There's a difference." He had meant to sound reassuring. She gaped at him. "You've got papers scattered on every surface, your couch is acting as a second closet with all the clothes all over it, there are candy wrappers on the—"

"It's only one wrapper ripped in two!" Petra said defensively. "And it fell off by accident!"

"Alright, that's fine. There's still a massive pile of dishes—"

"I had to cover extra shifts for sick co-workers while keeping up with classes, I think I can be forgiven for not doing the stupid dishes!"

"That's understandable," Levi agreed, nodding. "I just don't want you to accidentally grow penicillin in your sink."

"I cannot believe you, Levi! You're such an ass!" She stomped toward her bedroom with Levi on her heels, only to have the door slammed shut in his face.

"Petra."

"Go away, you jerk, I don't want to talk to you!"

"But—"

"No!"

"If you don't clean up, your home will get infested and I know you hate cockroaches and it'll be so expensive to call an exterminator."

No reply.

Knowing her, he figured she was probably listening to loud music matching her mood.

Levi turned around and cringed at the horrific sight that was his girlfriend's apartment. She was always so conscious about his quirks and tried to compromise. He, too, tried to do the same for her, but anything regarding his obsession with a clean environment was out of his hands.

Levi sighed. He felt bad for ambushing her like that. Doing housework after a long day of classes and work was tiring, but surely taking ten, maybe fifteen minutes to tighten up one's home up to normal standards wasn't that hard. If she could do just that much then he—

His breath hitched, eyes falling to the floor and nose wrinkling as he slowly lifted his foot. _Eww! What the_ fuck _?!_ A feeling of sheer disgust rolled throughout his body at the stickiness. He hobbled on one leg to the bathroom, using wet toilet paper to wipe off the gross substance. Levi groaned. Now half of a single foot was wet. He hated that feeling.

Tearing off a paper towel in the kitchen, Levi halted. _Dammit!_ He mentally cursed, agitated at the terrible sight in the sink. That did it. Rolling up his sleeves, he poured soap on a wet sponge and attacked the dirty dishes, scrubbing them with a fervor. Finally, after they were all conquered, he moved onto the sticky spot on the floor. The floor was covered with hair and dusty on the edges as well.

Most of the dust in a house is dead skin. He shuddered and grabbed a broom. Levi paused, dust was also collecting on the TV as well as some other surfaces. But there were papers, clothes, and many random things strewn everywhere. He'd have to get those first.

And just like that, one thing led to another until he collapsed on the couch, tired from having cleaned Petra's entire apartment sans the bedroom. He wasn't brave—or dumb—enough to enter the lair of the beast without permission, especially when she was steaming from the ears.

Levi glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. If she was asleep, he didn't want to risk waking her. And if she was awake, he knew the best thing to do was to give her some space. He quickly sent her a text, apologizing and promising to make it up to her. A yawn escaped him and he shut his eyes, resting them for a bit before he had to drive home.

* * *

A good night's rest had done wonders for Petra's mood. She was never one to hold onto negative feelings for too long anyway. It was too much effort. _And it's so hard not to forgive him when he's so adorable asleep._ Petra glanced around her apartment. It looked so much better. She really preferred it this way, but exhaustion and, most often than not, laziness got in the way.

Glancing between her phone with his last message and her boyfriend's relaxed face, she kissed his slightly parted lips that were just begging for it. _I guess I can put a little more effort into this one thing_. It wasn't something he could help, she knew.

However, the tactless way he had approached the situation had displeased her greatly.

She smiled at his peaceful face and reached for the black marker sitting innocuously on the table.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	2. Trauma

**Trauma**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Stavroula G:** Petra helps Levi with a crying five-year-old Mikasa.

* * *

The high-pitched wail was very hard to ignore.

Petra's eyes flew open and she sighed. _Again?_ Up until a few days ago, her acknowledgment of the existence of her neighbor Levi had been almost nonexistent. It was limited to an exchange of polite greetings in the hallway. That was about the extent of their relationship.

Then one day, out of the blue, he was walking with a little girl clutching his hand tightly. Her mind had automatically assumed either he was babysitting her or they were related somehow because they shared a few similar features. It wasn't until the little girl became a regular occurrence Petra realized she was living with him.

She had only spared the thought a minute. She figured he was the father and had gotten full custody. Until the crying started.

Now she was convinced he was an uncle or cousin who'd taken in a recently orphaned relative. She doubted he'd woken one day and decided to adopt a child when his behavior told her he had no experience in the matter.

The wail pitched slightly just then.

Turning over and covering her head to block out the noise, she couldn't understand why he was having such a hard time. Children cried, it was normal. What wasn't normal was the abnormal amount of time the girl spent crying and the emotion behind the screams. Was she experiencing night terrors?

Apparently she wasn't the only one becoming increasingly tired of the noise. The pounding on the door told her one of their neighbors had had enough. _Finally_. She sighed happily, sinking her face into her pillow. _Some peace and quiet_.

* * *

A week had passed and Petra was fast changing her stance on not sticking her nose into Levi's business.

The screaming was becoming an every night thing and it was very worrying. Was there something really wrong with the child? If so, was she getting help? Or, Petra was somewhat skeptical to think, was Levi at fault here? He'd never shown any inclination to prove that. _It's not like I know him that well._ Or at all, really.

The situation was getting out of hand though. Many of the other occupants of the building were talking, and she was honestly surprised no one had called the cops yet. Although she could guess why. Unlike many abused kids who wore long-sleeved shirts and pants to cover their bruises, Mikasa mostly wore dresses because of the sunny weather. And she would often cling to Levi whenever Petra saw them together.

The apartment's occupants were starting to reach their limit and it was only a matter of time before someone called the police _._ Maybe she should talk to him _._ It'd be better off coming from her, considering her occupation _._ From the pronounced scowl on his usually apathetic face, Petra knew Levi was getting fed up, too, by people constantly breaking out into whispers around him and looking to place the blame squarely on his shoulders. They couldn't very well go after the little girl.

Petra finalized her decision the next day when she ran into the child. "Hi, Mikasa," she greeted her with a smile. "You're taking the stairs, too?"

Mikasa didn't say anything, only clutching the mail in her hands tightly and nodding.

"I'm trying to add a little more cardio to my day, too, little by little."

The girl nodded again.

"How was school?"

Mikasa shrugged, looking straight ahead. "Okay."

 _She should be more sociable and active at this age._ Petra was worried about the blank expression and empty eyes. Before she could speak further, they reached their floor and saw Levi waiting. The anxious expression was replaced by irritation at Petra's presence.

He'd wanted to follow Mikasa down to the mailboxes but she'd said, in the same deadpanned tone that matched her expression, she thought he wanted her to try and do it herself. It was less than five minutes and he knew the doorman wouldn't let out her out by herself without checking in with him first. Having the freedom to work from home, he always drove her to and from school, rarely leaving her by herself.

Petra wanted to start the conversation on a nicer subject and asked. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he said, itching to get inside.

She moved forward to continue. "Listen, I—"

"I don't need your help." He slammed the door shut, unwilling to subject himself to her misconceptions or misguided attempts to help.

 _Damn, he's on edge because of everyone_. But she had to talk to him. If her suspicions were true, she couldn't stop. That night, she waited until enough time had passed and their neighbors were asleep. Knocking quietly on the door, Petra waited patiently. From the dark circles she had seen under Levi's eyes earlier, she knew he wasn't sleeping either. He would likely be awake and hear her soft knock.

Sure enough, the door opened to his tired face. Sympathy welled up in her for him. "Before you slam the door in my face again you should know I'm a kindergarten teacher and I think I know what might be going on," she rushed out. He blinked at her silently and she took it as an invitation to continue. "Can I come in?"

After throwing a hesitant glance over his shoulder, Levi moved aside. "So," he folded his arms, regarding her warily, "what do you have to say?"

"Like I said, my profession has me dealing with kids all day, so I know when one is experiencing something out of the ordinary. At first, I thought Mikasa was having night terrors. Then I contemplated if she had been abused." Petra held up her hand as she saw his demeanor shift from reserved to furious and spoke quickly. " _Not by you_. From her demeanor, it's obvious she feels she with you. And after talking to her the other day and taking her situation into consideration, I'm guessing it's trauma, not abuse. Mikasa's suffering from PTSD, isn't she?"

From the way his shoulders slumped, she knew Levi had come to the same conclusion long before her. "How did you figure it out?"

"You seemed a little clueless, no offense, about raising a kid so I assumed she was placed with you because she lost her parents. It fit. Did she...?"

"Robbery-homicide," Levi told her. "She and her parents came home earlier than planned and walked in on him trying to escape. He shot them right in front of her."

"That's... I can't even imagine what she must be going through." Just imagining the sobbing child calling for help, having to report her own parents' murder, it made her sick.

Levi rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "She's seeing her school counselor. Mikasa's talking a little more now. It's helping." Initially, she had refused to part from him, always wanting him within her arm's reach or at least within sight, making him thankful for being able to work from home. Now she could stand to separate from him without having an anxiety attack.

Petra took a breath. "I've seen something like this before. Except where Mikasa retreated into herself, he became explosive and acted out, quick to anger and violence, always picking fights. He improved a lot with the help from a specialist. I know because he's a third grader now at the school I work. Maybe you should get in touch with a specialist, too. I can give you his number."

"I don't know. Mikasa seems almost comfortable with her current counselor now. I don't want her to have a sudden change and—"

Petra practically jumped a foot in the air at the scream. Without thinking, she followed Levi into the bedroom. "What are you doing?" She grabbed his arm before he reached the terrified girl.

"Let go! I have to wake her!"

"Look at her! She's just a child and it's very real to her! If you wake her up now she'll be disorientated and you'll only scare her further, looming over her!" The resistance faltered at her words. "She'll be very confused and cry to herself with her mind still stuck in the nightmare."

"What—what do I do?" He asked, looking helpless. "I can't leave her, she might hurt herself."

"Just do it gently, okay? Call her name until she wakes up."

Petra hugged herself, watching Levi kneel on the carpet, trying to wake Mikasa. Her reaction went as predicted: she curled up and cried. Petra placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, you can't do anything for now. Give her a few minutes."

"Mikasa loved her mom's tea. It relaxes her." Levi explained as he made tea. "And I know how she made it." Watching him pour it into a brand new cup decorated by a popular children's cartoon character, she felt her heart go out to him. He was really trying. Levi paused, carefully holding the hot teacup. "Sorry, I should have asked if you wanted a cup."

"It's okay." Petra shook her head. "I should go home now. I have work tomorrow."

"Before you go, can you give me this special's name?"

* * *

Petra paused at the door, feeling a little saddened, before moving to her apartment. She laid the grocery bags on the countertop and began putting the food away. Over a month had passed since Levi and Mikasa had moved out. He had told her about suggesting Dr. Erwin Smith to Mikasa's counselor and she'd approved happily. Two weeks later, Petra had gone on a vacation to visit her parents for ten days.

When she came back, the two had moved out. She would have liked to know if they were okay. They had lived right next door and never considered exchanging phones numbers. _I'm such an idiot, why would we? It's not like we talked that often_.

Dr. Smith was the star of his field. Mikasa would do well with him helping her. Petra still lamented a little. She shook her head, focusing on a brighter thing. It was almost summertime. While she would have meetings to attend and children to tutor because there were still bills to pay, she'd have a lot more free time.

There was no use in sulking. _It's such a nice day._ She should be out enjoying herself. With a book and purse in hand, she made way for her favorite cafe, ordering a nice cold fruity drink. When she turned around, Levi was the last person she was expecting to find. "Oh! Levi! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, actually. I know this place is your favorite. I've seen you holding drinks with their logo," he explained at her confused face. "And it was on your friend's social media page. I couldn't find yours, but I found some info about you on one of your friend's pages and I just wanted to confirm what I knew. I wasn't being creepy or whatever. It's just those things are a veritable treasure trove for predators."

"Yeah."

"I've made it very awkward, haven't I?"

"A little bit."

"Sorry," he said, wincing. "I wanted to say thank you for recommending Dr. Smith."

"Mikasa's doing better, then?"

His shoulders relaxed and she noticed he had lost the dark circles under his eyes. "Yes, she's made much progress. And I just wanted to say thank you. I'm not really good with in-person interaction so I figured online was a good way to go."

"Yeah, I'm not really big on social media."

Levi shoved his hands into his pockets "Anyway, I was going to offer to buy you something, but I guess I'm a little late."

"Maybe you can do it tomorrow," Petra offered with a smile.

"Yes," he agreed quickly,and cleared his throat. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Say hi to Mikasa for me."

"Will do."

With a satisfied smile on her face, Petra walked out, making plans to buy a pair of shoes for the cute dress she hadn't had a chance to wear yet.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	3. Lovestruck Part I

**Lovestruck Part I**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : Levi is convinced he's sick and Hange won't stop laughing.

* * *

Perseverance, Levi learned, was harder when it came to love than survival.

"Are you alright?"

Hange's words snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm fine," Levi snapped, arms folded, foot tapping impatiently.

"Oookaaayyy," Hange drawled out the word, tone implying the opposite. "Then why are you here?" She knew he wasn't always thrilled about hanging out with her. Actively seeking her company, then keeping his mouth shut, that wasn't like him.

"I..." He cleared his throat, which had suddenly closed up. _Spit it out already!_ He'd spent the entire day convincing himself and had finally managed to drag his feet to her office. Might as well get it over with. "I think I'm sick," he choked out.

"What, you got the flu? You're not superhuman, you know, it's normal—"

"It's not the flu." Levi uncrossed his arms and they hung uselessly by his side. He crossed them over his chest again. "I think it's something else. Something serious."

The dead seriousness of his tone drained the humor from her face. Levi hated showing weakness. For him to be convinced that he was ill and to come her asking for her help, it had to be bad. "What are the symptoms?" Hange grabbed a pencil and a notepad, wondering why he came to her instead of going to the infirmary before remembering his dislike of the place.

Levi took a steadying breath. He'd practiced this, mentally going over what he was going to say with clinical coldness. "I've always had a hard time sleeping but I've never been so _restless_. Sometimes my mouth goes dry and my palms get clammy and I get sick to my stomach. Other times I feel all warm and find myself almost smiling at nothing. My heart also beats erratically and—what are you doing?"

Hange was grinning widely. "Holy Maria!"

"What?"

"I never thought you of all people could!"

"Could _what_?"

Hange giggled. "You're really clueless, aren't you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Levi demanded.

"Tell me." She leaned forward eagerly. "Does this phenomenon occur in the presence of a certain person, maybe?"

He stared into space, a look of concentration set in his face. "Now that you mention it, it does." His eyes widened, as did her grin. "Do you think I'm allergic to her?"

The smile immediately vanished. "What? No!" She leaned back and said exasperatedly, "Where did you get that ridiculous idea?!"

"I don't know!" He replied defensively. "Just tell me!"

"Your ignorance is so cute!" Hange squealed and walked around the desk.

Levi jumped up and stepped back, warning her. "Don't you dare hug me!"

"But this is a momentous occasion!"

"What's a momentous occasion?"

The duo turned to the door and saw Petra staring curiously, clad in tiny shorts and a tank top. "Nothing," Levi answered before Hange could blurt out anything inappropriate.

Hange woman pouted at him and froze, the words dying on her lips.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt but I came for that stomach remedy," Petra said to Hange.

"Of course!" Hange snatched the small pouch from her desk and handed it to her.

"Stomach remedy? Are you having a hard time taking a shit?" Levi blurted out.

Hange was torn between wanting to hit him and laugh at his poor attempt to hide his mortification.

Petra only smiled, too used to his brand of humor. "No, it's for my father. I didn't want to stop by the apothecary on my way home tomorrow. This just saves me time." She yawned and stretched, tank top lifting and exposing some of her creamy flesh and perfect abs. "Alright, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Hange, Captain Levi."

"Sweet dreams." Hange waved and Levi nodded. As soon as the footsteps outside the hallway faded, she rounded on the short man. "How's your heart doing now, hm?"

Subconsciously, his hand found its way over the thumping organ.

"I knew it!"

"What?" Levi asked warily. "Is it some heart condition?"

"Oh yes, it's a sweet, sweet heart condition," she replied, laughing.

He scowled, annoyed at her refusal to be clear. "The hell's that supposed to mean? Stop joking around, Four-Eyes, and give it to me straight!"

She barely registered his words, continuing to giggle. "I never thought I'd live to see _you_ so _lovestruck,_ you grumpy, old clean-freak!" She smiled at his dumbstruck expression. "Yes, lovestruck!"

"Lovestruck?" Levi repeated in disbelief. "Get serious!"

"I am! It was clear from your body language! And your face! You know your pupils dilated? It's a sign of physical attraction. And don't you deny it and make excuses! You should have seen the way you were looking at her."

"You make me sound like some pervert."

"It's true! You've got a crush on your subordinate!" Hange cackled at the horrified look on his face.

* * *

Levi tossed and turned in his bed, silently fuming at the infamously dubbed 'Mad Scientist' of the Survey Corps so his mind won't wander off into dangerous territory. Four-Eyes had it wrong. He did not have a crush on his subordinate. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He knew it wasn't uncommon, having heard other squad leaders discuss it.

 _I'm just sick._ He nodded to himself. The alternative was too scary to even consider. It had to be stress. That was it. Hange was probably the cause, too. He'd keep his distance from her and everything would go back to normal. _I'd know if I had a crush._ Even if he'd never had romantic feelings for anyone in his life before.

He sat confidently at the head of the table the next morning, sipping his tea, lazily watching the early rising Scouts eat and talk. His team arrived soon and joined him. A curt nod was his reply to their greetings and the routine continued as usual.

Everything was good until Oluo said, "You're doing well to become my wife."

Levi's hand twitched as a strong urge to hurl his teacup at the idiot's head hit. He might have actually done it if Petra hadn't answered with an eye-roll. "I wouldn't marry you even if you paid me my weight in gold."

"He should give it up," Erd said to him quietly, shaking his head. "He's never getting anywhere with her."

They finished soon and went off to do their chores, leaving their captain with a half-full cup of lukewarm tea. Erd was right, Levi thought. Petra would never reciprocate Oluo's feelings. _His sad attempts at trying to woo her might hinder teamwork_. No way did his earlier temptation have anything to do with what Hange said. Or maybe it did, he figured, Hange had put the idea in his head and he reacted accordingly.

"It's not going to happen again," he muttered to himself.

Squad Levi stretched on the grass, waiting for their captain to give out orders. A dozen or so other Scouts were present as well. They were all quickly broken up and instructed to fight. It had nothing to do with Titans but they sparred obediently. Levi had insisted his squad to be well-versed in close combat. He didn't refuse anyone else who joined them.

The soldiers sparred while Levi watched them and beat his opponent at the same time. A ghost of a smirk made its way over his lips. He felt no different watching Petra take damage than he did watching her dish it out. _You were wrong, Four-Eyes._ He was going to prove Hange's claim false further. Even though no one else there besides him knew what was up.

"Petra, you're with me," Levi ordered.

It started out good, and two minutes later he was seeing the sky from his spot in the dirt.

* * *

"Okay, you were right," Levi admitted later that evening after slamming the door shut to Hange's office.

"Hello to you, too," she replied. "And you'll have to specify. Not to brag or anything, but I'm often right."

He rolled his eyes. "About what you said the other day. About me and...you know..."

"I've been pretty busy so you'll have to jog my memory here."

"Stop that. Or I'm leaving."

"Killjoy." She huffed. "What do you want? Love advise? Because you've come to the right person!"

"Yes and yes. I do want love advice and you are the perfect person to ask."

Hange perked up. "Really?"

"You've managed to avoid romantic relationships and drive people away with your insanity. I figured I can use that natural talent of yours to get out of this mess."

"If you're gonna be mean then I'm not helping!"

"Fine then." Levi moved to stand.

"No! Stay! I'll help! You'll be hopeless without me." Hange settled down once it was clear he wasn't going anywhere. "How can I help? Actually, start by telling me how you figured it out."

"Well, I was sparring with Petra. And I lost. I don't lose."

"Until now, apparently. How did that happen?"

Levi thought it was the sweet scent of Petra's shampoo and her fit and feminine body. Or maybe her slender neck and big eyes and pink lips. Probably a combination of all of the above. Either way, he wasn't telling the woman before him how his subordinate's certain soft and warm parts felt and made him freeze, giving her the opportunity to take him down.

"How I lost is of no consequence," Levi argued. "What's important here is that it's distracting! This love disease. The other week, she managed to sneak up on me and my heart nearly burst out of my fucking chest because she was so close."

"How cute." Hange giggled. "How'd she even managed to get the drop on you?"

"Luck." And he had been busy thinking about how after she'd grabbed him and led him quickly for a few seconds the day before, causing his hand to become clammy. Gross. "I'm too hyperaware of her. It's distracting. She's distracting." And she made him feel foreign, scary, and weirdly good feelings. "How do I stop this thing?"

"It's not a tangible enemy you can stop. Why don't you accept it?"

Levi stared incredulously.

"Tell her how you feel. Maybe she reciprocates your feelings."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Extra indignation was added to his tone to compensate for the feeling of thrill that shot up his spine at her words. "I can't! She's too young, I'm her captain, and we're too different. Oh, and not to mention, _Erwin will kill us_."

"Sure you're older than her. But she's a grown woman, too. Twenty-two, in fact. And you're in your early thirties—or so I assume. The gap isn't _that_ big, considering her age and she's the younger one. And don't give me that 'too different' excuse, you two get along well. As for Erwin, don't be so dramatic. Just keep it a secret," Hange waved her hand.

"No." He shook his head. "No way. Not happening. I'm not saying anything. And neither are you!" She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted, "I'm serious, Hange. You can't tell anyone anything. And you can't drop hints or whatever."

The scientist scrutinized the man before her. He looked dead serious, and a little nervous as well. "Fine," she gave in. "I won't say a word." He relaxed and nodded. "But you have to understand, it won't be healthy to keep it inside. In our line of work, if, heavens forbid, something happens," he tensed at her words, "you'll end up regretting not speaking up when you had the chance."

"I'm not telling her," he said quietly. Keeping this secret was going to be difficult due to their proximity but he'd manage somehow.

"Then you'll have to get over her. Because it will be a distraction, especially outside the Walls. You're letting it slip here and I've noticed. Out there, you can't risk it without people finding out."

"It'll be fine. I'll get through it." He always did.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	4. Escort Part I

**Escort Part I**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Petra doesn't want to walk alone to her car.

* * *

Petra leaned back in her chair and stretched. One hand covering her mouth, she yawned. Proofreading a second time to make sure everything was right, she smiled, satisfied. She saved the document and submitted it, an hour still left until it was due, and began putting the books away.

The librarian was making his way over when she was almost done. "Just one last book to put away," she told him.

"I can put it away for you," he offered.

"Thanks." Quickly packing up her notebook and her laptop, she pulled out her keys, walking down the stairs to the first floor.

It was the weekend, and considering the time of night, the place was mostly deserted. Once again, she'd put off a big assignment until last minute and spent the past six hours hunched over her laptop, going over her notes and scanning books for references. In her peripheral vision, she noticed a familiar young man putting his things away. _So I wasn't the only one procrastinating tonight._ The thought made her feel better.

Cool air greeted her as she stepped through the large doors. Halfway down the stone steps, she came to a halt. Construction had taken up half the parking spots the library offered and the street had been packed when she'd arrived, forcing her to park a couple of blocks down the road. She hadn't minded too much at the time, mind swirling with ideas for her project. People, couples, and families and their pets had been out and about in the bright sun.

Now, just an hour from midnight, the street looked dark and menacing. It wouldn't have been too much of a problem except she knew there were a couple of bars on the way to her car as well as plenty of dark alleys potentially full of psycho rapist axe-murderer freaks. Her imagination drew inspiration from anything horror-related she'd ever come across.

Footsteps came from behind her, followed by the sound of locks turning. Petra stared at the back of his head as he passed by. Behind her, the librarian checked the doors to make sure they were secure and disappeared inside. Seconds ticked by and her thoughts raced at the speed of light.

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could make up her mind. "Hey, wait."

He paused and turned, curious to see if he was the one she called had out. "Yes?"

"Um." Her mind scrambled to form a sentence. She slowly descended to the bottom of the steps, taking the time to get her thoughts in order. "We had that philosophy class together last quarter, right?"

"Yeah, I remember you. Forgot your name though."

"Petra," she blurted out and he nodded, waiting for her to continue. "So, uh…" She hesitated. She barely knew him. But he wasn't a total stranger.

Once again she cursed herself, this time for her obsession with dark procedural shows, remembering all the gruesome acts committed by crazy killers and their genius ploys of luring naive victims without effort. _Considering the fact that I'm the one who approached him, I'd be the serial killer in this scenario_. Mentally, she slapped herself for getting side-tracked and spacing-out on him.

He checked his watch. "Well, it's late—"

"I'm just gonna say it!" She took a breath. "Where are you headed?"

"Why?"

"It's not weird! I promise! I'm not asking because I'm some creepy stalker or serial killer or whatever! Because, you know, if this was a TV show I totally would be! But I'm not!"

He stared at her, unblinking and unnerving.

"It's dark and I don't wanna walk alone," she admitted sheepishly. "Can you walk me to my car, please?"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't know. Because I like to make a fool of myself?"

He nodded before agreeing. "Okay."

"It's this way," she gestured to her left. Feeling a little more relaxed as they walked, she asked, "What's your name again?"

"It's Levi."

"Oh yeah! You're Hange's friend, right?"

Levi made a face. "You remember Four-Eyes but not me?"

"I've had a few classes with her. And she's pretty loud and crazy and hard to forget."

"To put it lightly."

"Were you finishing an assignment last minute, too?"

"Nah, it's due next week and I wanted to finish it now so I could go to this bar for a friend's birthday that weekend."

"I wish I had your self-discipline.s" Petra sighed. "I'm constantly telling myself I'm not going to procrastinate but it's just so hard!"

"It gets better with practice." He pressed the round silver button and they waited for the crossing sign to glow green. Her eyebrow furrowed slightly in confusion when he suddenly took the lead, walking right in front of her, forcing her to move to his left. "I see that you're an anime fan." He nodded to her _Tokyo Ghoul_ sweatshirt.

"Are you?"

"Not me, my cousin. She's constantly harassing me into watching one anime or another."

Petra opened her mouth, but nothing came out as their surroundings caught up to her. Was that why he had quickly walked in front of her? By forcing her to move to his other side, he'd placed himself between her and the drunken men stumbling out of the pub. She couldn't deny it made her heart all weak and fluttery. Probably just a coincidence, she decided.

"You're not compiling a list of anime for me to watch, are you?"

"Hm? No, don't watch Tokyo Ghoul."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the anime sucked. Especially the second season, I mean don't even get me started! You should read the manga, it's way better! There are no plot holes, no censoring, the art is amazing, the characters have more depth and development, you really get to see the MC's mental state deteriorate, there's so much symbolism and meaning, and—"

"Okay, okay, don't watch the anime. Read the manga. Got it."

"Sorry, I got a little excited." She gestured to the street corner. "The parking garage where my car is parked is down there around that corner. Is yours there, too?"

"They charge a lot," he grumbled.

"There are a lot of office buildings around here and they have no choice but to park there so the rates are crazy."

Levi wrinkled his nose. "I really hate the traffic here."

"Are you not from around here?"

"I moved to the city when I started at Sina University. It's been three years but that's the one thing I'm still not used to." He paused. "That and the pet population. Seriously, how many cats and dogs do you people need?"

Petra's eyes sparkled and she pulled out her phone. "Wanna see my dog?" She shoved the screen under his nose. An adorable beagle stared at him, head tilted to the side. "His name's Marshmallow."

"Marshmallow?"

"Because he's the sweetest, cutest, and softest little dog ever!" She cooed. "Wait, let me show you a video!"

"He's hyper," Levi said, watching the video of them playing.

"Uh-huh, he loves going to the park and playing fetch and getting belly rubs and—"

"We're almost there," he said quickly. Checking the road, they dashed across the white lines and entered the concrete structure, brightly lit by blinding overhead lights.

"Well, that is me." Petra stopped before a small blue car. "Thanks for walking me here."

"You're welcome," Levi replied. He hesitated for a second, watching her place her bag in the passenger seat before going around to the driver's side. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, and thanks again." Her smile slipped when she saw him turn and walk toward the exit. "Where are you going?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "To my car."

"But that's the exit."

"It is."

Then it hit her. "I thought you said you parked here."

"No, I said this place is expensive. My car is parked across that plaza with the drug store and the arcade."

Her eyes widened in realization. "But that's even farther from the library and in the opposite direction."

"I like taking walks," Levi said. "It's calming." Without another word, he left.

Petra slipped into her seat, mind still running. Then she hit her head against the steering wheel. _I'm such an idiot!_ He had gone out of his way to escort her to her car and she'd just let him walk away without even asking for his number. _Should I go after him?_

"Gah!" She slapped her face. Running after him seemed a little desperate and trying to follow after him in her car was even weirder.

Why hadn't Levi asked her? Did he think she'd get weirded out? Think she might believe he'd only acted as a gentleman to gain a favor to make her feel obligated. Or was he nervous? Did it just not occur to him because he wasn't interested? She really hoped it wasn't because of that. Starting her car, she drove home, optimistic about running into him again. It was a big university and the chances were slim, but she was still hopeful.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	5. Warmth

**Warmth**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Ghost Girl:** Levi and Petra cuddling for warmth during a storm on an expedition.

* * *

Icy wind bit his skin viciously, leaving behind a stinging sensation.

If only they could utilize their gear, put their muscles to work and generate some heat. Seeing his breath in a frosty white mist only made Levi feel colder. Unfortunately, wintertime meant the sun set early.

The soldiers couldn't use their gear in this wind and it was only picking up. The gales were strong enough to make flying very difficult. It would take a lot of skill for the Scouts to make use of their gear in that weather. But Levi highly doubted most had such skill. He scowled, imagining a bloody and violent crash into a brick building. What a waste.

Oddly enough, they didn't encounter as many Titans. He contributed it to the angry, dark-gray clouds overhead. _Seems even they're sick shit of this weather._

But it would be so wonderful if the Titans decided winter was too much of a hassle and went into hibernation for a couple of months. Levi snorted to himself. As if they would ever be so lucky. A shout pulled him from his thoughts.

About time, he thought, when the order to retreat went out. The mission hadn't been a total bust. They hadn't managed to regain as many supplies as they would have liked. However, they had managed to avoid a thirty percent mortality for once because the lumbering giants were few and far between.

That, naturally, was when a 15-meter decided to show its ugly mug. An irritated expression covered his face. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._ A panicked scream pulled his squad's attention. Why couldn't the damn thing have just called it a day like most of its kind seemed to have? Internally, Levi cursed. "Petra, with me."

Erd had fallen very ill and hadn't made it to the expedition. Meanwhile, Oluo's gear had malfunctioned but Gunther had managed to grab him just in time, keeping him from meeting the ground face first, resulting in both being injured and riding in the medical cart.

Petra slashed the Titan's arm muscles, forcing it to release the captured soldier and preventing it from grabbing Levi, making for an easy kill.

They dropped near the young man and raced toward him. He was screaming, white bone sticking out of his leg from a bad landing, the right side of his body wrecked from the Titan's grip.

Petra knelt beside the blond-haired man. "What do we do, Captain?"

Thunder rolled in the distance.

A nervous, sick feeling bubbled in Levi's stomach. The ground shook. A quick scope above the rooftops confirmed his suspicions. He ripped off his cloak and let it fly away, ordering Petra to do the same. It would only be a hassle if they were driven into a corner and forced to use their gear. Plus the green cloth gave the Titans something to grab, whipping around in the wind. Not to mention Levi was annoyed by constantly getting smacked in the face by his cloak.

He quickly assessed the situation and reached an unpleasant conclusion. The soldier continued to beg them for help while Levi checked the status of the Titans again and Petra watched the injured Scout sob uncontrollably in sadness and pain. Before Levi could react, she took out a small knife and slid it into the man's throat in one swift move.

"Let's go," he told her.

The sky opened up above them and began to soak everything beneath it.

Lightning cracked, illuminating the 10-meter that had just turned the corner, making it even more grotesque-looking and terrifying. Levi ran toward Petra and pulled her to her horse. His had run off somewhere, scared by the lightning.

As soon as her arms were secured around him, he tugged at the reins. The horse raced away. Another Titan came from the direction they were supposed to turn, forcing them to move further away from the main host of the Survey Corps.

The streets were a maze. He didn't care which way they were going as long as they didn't run into a giant, man-eating mass with a creepy face. The one good benefit of the cold showers was that they ruined the Titans' vision. That also went for the horse and the two humans she carried, unfortunately.

But they were smarter. Levi stopped the horse and dismounted quickly. As soon as he hit the ground, vibrations tickled his feet. "There's no time, there're Titans close by," Levi yelled to be heard over the storm, leaning close to her pale face, amber eyes wide and locked on him. He led her into the first house and locked the door. Not that it would do any good against a Titan but the act brought him a measure of comfort.

Petra went to the window and watched her horse dash away. "I hope she'll be okay."

"Pull all the curtains."

The curtains were all closed by the time the vibrations came from the thunderous steps right outside. The two stood in the middle of the house, tensed. Levi was very conscious of his heart galloping.

Eventually, the footsteps faded and they relaxed.

* * *

Levi looked up when Petra returned from the bedroom, dry and wrapped in a small blanket She quietly joined him on the mattress he had placed in a corner of the living room floor. "Better than sitting on the ground," he had said when he'd grabbed it along with a gray bathrobe before leaving her to change in private.

Petra could still see her breath. Without a fire going, the house, while exponentially better than the mess outside, was still very cold. "They must've had a lot of time—the people who used to live here," she said. "They packed most of their clothes before they left." The spare bedroom was practically empty. Most likely a couple had lived in the house, she guessed, based on the large robe Levi was using as a make-shift blanket and a forgotten pair of earning on the dresser.

Levi nodded. Thunder roared outside. "Looks like it's gonna take a while for it to calm down."

"I hope everyone else made it back okay."

"They did." He told her about the green flares he had seen as he had looked around for Titians after they saving the man from being eaten. _Only to have to give him mercy._ Levi thought. "You okay?"

Petra stared forward with a distant look on her face. It quickly morphed into a resolved expression. "Yeah, yes," she said. "There was nothing we could do except give him a quick, painless death." No one wanted to be eaten alive.

"It was over before he knew it, you did the right thing."

They were silent after that.

 _It's fucking freezing_. Levi couldn't feel his toes. _At least we're dry._ Petra had found small towels which they'd use to soak up the water. Unfortunately, the towels had been too wet afterward to be used as an extra layer against the biting cold.

Levi watched Petra carefully. Shivering, breathing faster than normal, not talking, and she had a tired look on her face. She hadn't grown up in the Underground like him and her tolerance for the cold wasn't as good as his. Despite the thicker material around her, she was freezing. They were safe, for now, so she shouldn't have looked so bad. He frowned. At least her lips hadn't turned blue. Eyes closed and head leaned back, he debated.

Even with the noises from the outside, he could still hear Petra. She hadn't complained. _It's Petra_. He finally made up his mind. "Hey," he called out softly. She didn't respond. "Petra," Levi spoke louder. This time she looked up. "Come here—wait, you're...you're not completely undressed under that, are you?"

She shook her head.

"Good." He released a white breath. "I'm cold, but you're freezing." He faltered, not quite knowing how to word his sentence without ordering her to join him and offending her modesty. Of all people, she at least deserved some consideration before he spoke. "If you want, you can...we can..." How to say "huddle for warmth" without actually saying it?

"Cuddle?"

"That's worse than how I was going to put it." But he was glad she had said it. "And yes."

Petra stood up on shaky knees. Levi opened up the blanket-like robe—likely belonging to a very large man. She immediately sat between his legs. He almost let out a yelp. She was like a moving statue made of ice. "Wait," he stopped her from wrapping up the blanket.

Levi ignored the childish feeling he got with the sleeves of the robe hanging from his arms. He pulled up the sleeves, freeing his hands to tighten the gray robe around the two of them. Her sports bra still wet but between their body heat it would dry up soon enough. Next, he carefully tucked the blanket over them before pulling the sleeves down again and pulled his arms inside, wrapping them around the shivering woman sitting between his legs.

* * *

"...then I got caught and my dad was so mad." Petra laughed as she finished the story. "I wasn't allowed to leave the house for weeks except to go to school."

"I never pegged you as a troublemaker."

"I was a kid." She shrugged. "That's practically synonymous with troublemaker. What about you, Captain?"

Levi leaned his head back. He hadn't wanted her to fall asleep. So he'd asked her to tell him stories from before she joined the military to keep her mind off the cold. He debated whether he wanted to share.

"For a time, I used to share an apartment with two friends. One had a habit of bringing injured animals home. She let a fat rat loose in the apartment once and we ended up turning everything upside down trying to catch that little shit." He could swear the bastard had glared at him when he had thrown it out the door, ignoring Isabel's protests. "The other idiot snored loud enough to wake the dead."

Petra didn't want to pry. He had never mentioned the two before. But she was curious. "Do you ever miss them?"

"Yeah."

"The storm's starting to calm down."

Levi looked at the window before remembering it was covered. The noises outside had decreased in volume. "It's still raining, but the wind has died down a lot."

They were quiet now, warmed by their combined body heat. Color had returned to her cheeks and her breathing evened. Petra's knees were drawn up, shoulders hunched, becoming smaller, letting Levi's body surround her. She felt his heart beating against his chest. Without meaning to, she dozed off, warm and comfortable.

* * *

Levi stroked the side of her neck and her shoulder. He stopped immediately when he broke out of his thoughts, realizing what he was doing. Outside, it was quiet. No wind, no rain, no vibrations. It was time. If they waited too long it would be nightfall and they'd be stuck spending the night outside Wall Rose.

He was reluctant to leave their cocoon, though. _I'm just tired._ A bed would be better. And with a hot meal, too. His stomach agreed. Levi shook her gently. "Petra, wake up, we have to go."

Her eyes fluttered open. Petra straightened. She couldn't move too much in their little cocoon. "Did I fall asleep? Sorry, Captain." She moved the hair out of her face.

"Don't worry about it."

The redhead yawned. "I just wanna go back to sleep."

"You can when we get back."

With a sigh, she pulled away.

 _They're still wet._ In the bedroom, she wrinkled her nose as she dropped the blanket and pulled her wet clothes back on, followed by her gear. After she was done, she spent another minute there, giving Levi more time to get dressed, rubbing her face to get rid of the last bit of sleepiness.

"Let's hurry," Levi said, scowling at his clothes.

Quietly and cautiously they exited the house. Night was almost upon them. The clouds had cleared away, revealing the sun somewhat. Once on the roof, Petra stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. They were ready to take off if a Titan were to appear. But they wouldn't be able to make it to the Wall before the sun set.

Luck was on their side when Petra's horse came racing back.

* * *

Later that night, Levi lay in the warmth of his bed, one arm below his head and the other one resting on his stomach. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep, recalling the feeling of a body pressed against his. He turned to his side, yanking the sheets up in irritation. He could still feel the softness and comfort of her body. A sigh escaped his lips. It had only taken one time, less than an hour, for sleeping alone to be ruined for him.

He exhaled sharply, annoyed. Now Levi intimately knew what it felt like, the warmth and comfort of having Petra in his arms. She had, unintentionally, given him something to miss.

Sleeping felt lonely and cold now.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	6. Withdrawal

**Withdrawal**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Petra suffers from withdrawal and Levi tries to be supportive.

* * *

Levi nudged the young woman sprawled face-down on the couch with a spatula. "You alive?"

Her answer was smothered by the cushions.

"What?"

Petra turned her head to the side and groaned. "It's been so long."

"You'll live." He shook his head, knowing what she was down about.

"The wait is gonna be even longer this time around, you know?"

"I know, you told me yesterday. And the day before. And the one before that."

Petra turned over, laying on her back, right arm and leg dangling uselessly off the couch, staring hopelessly at the ceiling. "What am I supposed to do?"

Levi moved toward the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes. You want some?"

"Oh, what's the point?"

"I'm hungry."

"No, that's irrelevant, nobody cares."

"Fine, no pancakes for you." Levi added little chocolate pieces to the batter, knowing Petra would steal some anyway, she always did despite initially saying no. He ignored her shuffling restlessly.

"What do I do?" Petra repeated.

"You can come help me."

She let out a loud sigh.

"Or not."

Carefully, Levi poured the batter in the bottle and squeezed it into the pan. He glanced at his phone quickly for reference and moved with a steady hand.

On the couch, Petra continued to sigh and shift restlessly. "Levi?"

"Hm?"

"I'm dying."

"You're not."

"I am." She then held up a trembling hand. "Look at this. I'm suffering from withdrawal."

"It'll be worth it."

"But it's so far away."

"It's fall now. You should have plenty of distractions."

"They're just substitutions." Petra waved her hand dismissively.

"What about that one from last Sunday?"

"Just a filler for the real deal. Not very satisfying anyway. I feel so depressed."

"Try to find something to distract your mind," Levi suggested. "You'll feel less miserable."

"Like what?"

"Exercise. You could go out for a run and listen to some music."

"But I already walked to your apartment," Petra complained. "And it's cold."

"Read a book."

"I only brought my textbook so we could study."

This time, Levi sighed. "Just do something other than lying on the couch doing nothing."

"But getting up takes too much effort."

"You're just lazy." Levi finished making the pancakes. He got himself a tall glass of milk and the syrup bottle and moved to the couch. "Move over." He nudged her dangling arm with his knee.

Exhaling loudly, Petra dragged herself in a sitting position and scooted over. As soon as he sat down, she moved closer, stealing the fork. "Is that the Iron Throne?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." He handed her the plate.

She took a bite. "It's pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Ooh, chocolate," Petra moaned, chewing.

Levi turned on the TV, feeling quite accomplished. For a few minutes, they watched the show before the commercials came on.

"Hey, Levi, will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"It's very important," she said solemnly. He sat straighter, brow slightly furrowed. "I just realized how fleeting life really is. You know that 1.3 million people die in road crashes every year?"

"Yeah, I just heard it in the life insurance commercial five seconds ago."

"It made me realize something important."

"Oh?"

"What if, what if I die before season 7 of Game of Thrones starts? Or season 8? Or the last episode?!" Petra gasped, looking horrified.

He rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"Can you say with absolute certainty I will live to see the end of the show?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Exactly! I need you to promise me that if I die, you have to come to my grave every Sunday so I can watch Game of Thrones."

Levi gaped, mouth hanging open. "You want me to what, put my laptop in front of your headstone so you can watch the show?"

"Yes," she said and nodded, staring intently.

"You're crazy."

"Leeeviii," she whined, stretching his name out, giving him a pouty look.

"Fine, whatever, I'll do it." He knew she'd hound him mercilessly until she wore him down.

Petra beamed. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek, happily getting back to the TV. "Ooh, that reminds me." She pulled out her phone. "I need to tell Hange to pick up dinner tomorrow because my High Valyrian II class will an hour longer cause it's the first day."

 _How did I become friends with this Game of Thrones addict?_ Levi wondered. He also wondered if he should learn High Valyrian himself so she would say yes to going out on a date with him.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	7. Poison Ivy

**Poison Ivy**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Jojo:** Levi walks through a poison ivy bush.

* * *

Petra hummed softly to herself, walking to the kitchen. With her father visiting an old friend she had decided to stay at the barrack for the weekend, passing the time relaxing, reading, and enjoying the peace. "Oh, hi, Captain," she said. He nodded in greeting. "Taking a break?"

"Yes." Levi scratched the side of his neck absent-mindedly. "I'm done with the paperwork. After I finish my tea, I was thinking about going into town before it gets too dark and pick up some things, so if you want anything, let me know."

"Thanks, but I'm good."

"I might just shower first." He scowled, scratching his side.

"Is the shirt uncomfortable?"

"My legs itch like crazy, too," Levi said. "Must've been something in the soap I used to wash them."

"But the rest of the squad used it, too," Petra said, confused. "How strange."

"I'm going to get out of these clothes."

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need me." She grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine she had bought a while back, mentally debating which book she wanted to read. She picked up a novel and placed the three items near the bathtub. It was half filled when loud banging came from the door.

"Petra!"

"Just a minute!" She hastily yanked her robe on and tied it. "What's wrong?" Petra threw the door open. Were they being invaded by Titans? Levi was standing before her, shirt open, looking almost frantic. "Wha—?" She eyed the angry blisters on his chest.

"It's everywhere!" Levi was scratching everywhere.

"Stop that," she ordered and dragged him into her bathroom. Quickly, she turned off the hot water and let the cold water fill up the rest of the tub.

"Would you forget about your bath?" Levi snapped. "I need you to go get a doctor or something! The infirmary is empty and—"

"What're you talking—oh." Petra took his arms gently but firmly, preventing him from scratching. "Captain Levi, you're not sick. It's poison ivy."

"What?"

"It's alright, it'll go away in a week or two."

"Poison ivy?" Levi was less agitated now so she dropped her hands.

"Yes." She thoroughly washed her hands as she explained. "It's a plant that can cause rashes and itchiness when it comes in contact with human skin." Petra turned off the tap and tested the water temperature in the bathtub. "This should be good. Take off your clothes and get in. I'll be back." She didn't give him a chance to argue before she dashed out.

 _Thank goodness we're the only ones here_. She ran to the other side of the barrack to his room. Petra snatched a pair of pants, a shirt, and—after a second of deliberation—a pair of boxers. When she returned, Levi was in the bathtub. She ignored his clothes on the floor. Specifically the article on the top that he had removed last.

"I brought you a change of clothes." She placed them near the sink. Pulling on a pair of gloves, she tossed his old ones into a bag, placing it on the side. "When did the itching start?"

"This morning, I think," Levi answered, visibly trying not to scratch like a madman.

"Wait, weren't you training in the western forest last evening?" Petra's mind raced. "Did you take the regular trail?"

"No, I took one of the shortcuts Erd told me about."

"Did you see an upturned tree on your left while you were walking by any chance?"

"Yeah."

Petra nodded. "That shortcut leads through a lot of poison ivy bushes. Why did you freak out so much?" She asked, rummaging through the cupboard under the sink.

He played around with the water before answering. "When, where I'm from, there was no poison ivy around. I've heard about it over the years but never encountered it before." Wall Maria had fallen soon after he had joined the Survey Corps. The expeditions had become about going into towns instead of forests. "I'd heard about it but never saw it firsthand."

"I see." Petra sniffed one of the bottles and stood. "I use it because it makes my skin look and feel nice, but it should also help with the rashes and itchiness."

"It could've been a disease," Levi continued. "I didn't know. In the Underground, it's the end of the line if you fall sick. There are no proper doctors and medicine is always in shortage."

She nodded in agreement. He was embarrassed for panicking and trying to explain himself. "I'll give you a cream, use that after you shower." She pulled up the sleeves and used her arm to swirl the water, very carefully keeping her eyes away from his body. She tried not to grin, hearing and sensing Levi draw his knees up, trying to cover himself, finding it adorable.

Levi tried not to think about his state of undress under the water and most likely hers under the robe.

"Just soak in here for half an hour."

"Sorry about ruining your evening."

"It's fine." She shrugged, standing. "Make sure to get your back, too." Petra leaned against the sink. "How did you even get it all over your body?"

Levi rubbed the lukewarm water on the red rashes on his arms. "No idea."

"Your arms look the worst, I guess you brushed against the plant there first. The scratching must have transferred it to the rest of your body and it spread everywhere."

He looked over his shoulder. Levi had wanted to ask her why she was still standing around, but the way her voice had pitched near the end of the sentence had piqued his interest. "What is it?"

Petra looked like she was struggling with herself. Finally, she blurted it out. "So, it didn't reach down there, did it? I thought at first maybe that was why you were freaking out." She looked like she was trying to hold back laughter. The brightness of her eyes and the twitching of her lips gave her away.

" _No_ ," he said, scowling, and she giggled. "Why are you still here?" Levi turned back. "I'm not a child, you don't need to watch me. I can bathe myself."

Petra grabbed a small towel and knelt by the bathtub, dipping her hand into the water and moving the cloth over his back.

Levi stiffened under her touch. "What're you doing?"

"You can't reach here."

"I'll just go under the water." He submerged, leaving only his head above the water.

 _He's clearly shy and embarrassed, you idiot, and you're making him uncomfortable._ Petra dried her hand and snatched her book off the floor. "I've set the cream next to your clothes for when you're done."

* * *

Petra glanced up from her book when Levi emerged from the bathroom. She looked pointedly at his face. He was shirtless and she really didn't want to be caught staring. "Better?"

Levi nodded. Her eyes fell to the object in his hands. The lack of a shirt now made sense. She decided to make it easy on him. "Want some help with that?"

Another nod. He sat at the edge of the bed and she scooted over. Squeezing the paste into one hand, she began to apply it to his back. She made sure to gently rub the cream nicely and evenly, mindful of the way his muscles and body shifted under her touch. Petra was sure he had held in a sigh when her hand was just below the back of his neck.

It wasn't appropriate, but the thought of it was too amusing to resist. Rubbing the cream on both hands, she ran them over his back, fingers gently massaging the warm flesh. Petra grinned, seeing the way his shoulder muscles eased. She heard him exhale slowly. His shoulders rose when her hands moved down his sides. _Okay, that's enough teasing Captain Levi for one day._ Her hands fell away.

"All done."

"Thanks."

She waited patiently as he reemerged from the bathroom with a shirt on and the bag with his old clothes in one hand, the tube of cream in the other. A sweet, floral smell wafted from him. "You're going to smell very flowery for the rest of the night."

"It's fine," Levi replied. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Now remember, poison ivy has three big spoon-like leaves," Petra said and he nodded distractedly. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I know." He held up the cream. "Thanks, again. I don't feel like scratching my skin apart."

The following morning, the squad was eating breakfast together, exchanging stories about what they'd been up to over the weekend.

"What about you, Petra?"

"Just reading and relaxing," she said.

Her teammates nodded and continued talking while Levi sipped his tea calmly, contributing to the conversation here and there.

Petra tried not to wonder which pair of boxers he was wearing today.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	8. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** It's raining heavily and Petra doesn't have an umbrella.

* * *

 _Why? Why does it have to rain the one day I forget to bring my stupid umbrella?_ Petra eyed the furious cold showers unhappily. If it hadn't been as bad as it was, she would have simply walked through it.

She took a breath. There was nothing she could do except just get it over with. The only other option was waiting for the downpour to slow and risk missing her show. Petra checked the time and sighed. _Can't wait any longer_. She put her phone away, zipping up her jacket all the way and pulling her hood on. Petra adjusted the strap of her handbag on her shoulder and stuck her hands into her pockets.

"Here." The voice stopped her as she was about to move. Behind her, a familiar dark-haired man stood, hand outstretched, holding a black umbrella.

"I know you. We met at the party last week. It's Levi, right?"

"Yeah," he said, gesturing to the umbrella.

"Are you sure?"

"I have an extra one I keep in my office at all times."

"Thanks," she accepted it with a smile.

"Have a good evening then, Petra." Levi left with that.

"Okay," she said to his back, watching him disappear back into the building. The walk to the train and the ride home, she wondered what it meant. Was he just being a good person? Or did he have an ulterior motive? Was he expecting something in return? A favor? A date? Shaking her head, she entered her apartment. _I'm overthinking things_.

It was only an umbrella.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"You're welcome."

Petra nodded and left at that. _See? Idiot._ She mentally shook her head. _You spent too much time overthinking nothing_.

They ran into each other several times during the week. Petra learned he was a neat-freak who loved tea and wasn't very good at socializing. Rather, he wasn't the type to sugarcoat things and tended to say whatever came to his mind, often offending people without meaning to. She found it refreshing to talk to someone who was straightforward and honest, though. She didn't like liars.

Petra's stomach growled. _Okay, I'm done, I'm going now_. She pushed her chair back and walked toward the kitchen to grab her lunch. She felt like eating at the fountain of a nearby park. Voices floated over from the kitchen. _Looks like the office gossipers are holding a meeting in there today_. Most of her co-workers were either having lunch at the cafeteria in the floor below or in one of the many restaurants around the office building.

"Levi does!"

"Hange," a feminine voice said, "you're looking too deeply into it."

"She's got a point, Nanaba." It was Mike.

Petra knew his voice, having worked with him. She would just grab her food and duck out as quickly as possible so she didn't get caught up.

"The umbrella means something!"

That made her halt in her tracks. Umbrella?

"I think you're overanalyzing things," Nanaba said.

"It's how I annoy him and amuse myself. But you have to admit it's so un-Levi-like."

"I can't deny that," Mike admitted. "He wouldn't give her his umbrella and walk in the rain if he didn't like her. Not necessarily _like_ like but just like in general. And that's uncommon, too."

"Maybe," Nanaba said skeptically. "Just don't let him overhear you gossiping about his love life."

"We need to find out more about this Petra," Hange declared. Hearing the chairs scraping on the floor, Petra backed up, ready to bolt to the ladies room to hide. "He's so closed off, she might hurt him and we, as his friends can't let that happen. And if she turns out to be awesome, we have to help him. He's hopeless at romance."

"That is true," Mike agreed. "Levi'll need all the help he can get."

"I'm in," Nanaba said and added, "because someone needs to make sure you two don't go overboard and get yourselves killed when Levi finds out."

"We'll be like ninja, sneaking in the shadows!"

Sensing they were almost finished, Petra snuck off to the women's restroom, glad she had chosen to wear flats. She stared at her reflection. Were they right? Did Levi really have a crush on her? He wasn't bad to look at, she thought. _A little awkward with a weird sense of humor but nice enough._ She paced in deep thought. It had been a while since she was on the dating scene. Her primary focus had been her career. She was doing very well for herself. Maybe it was time to find someone, start off with something easy and casual.

They worked in the same building but in different departments. She was in marketing and he worked in cybersecurity. So there wouldn't be an ethics violation there. The door opened and she quickly turned on the tap, washing her hands.

"You're Petra, right?"

She looked up. "Yes."

"I'm Hange," she introduced herself cheerfully. "I work in cybersecurity. I was just visiting some friends."

 _To get them to look into me,_ she thought, amused. "Well, have a nice day, Hange." She exited before the woman started an interrogation.

* * *

"You can do this," Petra told her reflection. She took a deep breath. _Is it too much?_

It had been a while since she wore something that didn't rise higher than two inches above her knees. The dress was deep purple in color, a tight top with a mesh covering her revealed cleavage, and a pleated bottom that hovered above her mid-thighs. For once, she had taken the time to paint her toenails a deep red that matched her fingernails because of the strappy high heels.

While Mike and Nanaba had subtly begun engaging her to learn more about her, she had taken the chance to learn more about them in turn. The interactions with Levi had changed after eavesdropping on his friends and she was picking up some cues indicating his attraction to her. She had still been weighing the pros and cons of dating him when she'd overheard Mike and Nanaba.

Nanaba wasn't totally convinced of Levi's crush, so they had a plan to go to a local bar where Mike would play wingman and send women Levi's way. Nanaba didn't fully believe it would prove he was interested in Petra since he wasn't one to click with people easily, but it had sparked an odd feeling in Petra's chest that tipped that scales in favor of dating Levi.

To her surprise, Levi was the object of admiration of quite a few women around the office. It shouldn't have been a surprise, considering he was good-looking and smelled amazing, too. Although it was the aloofness, the prospect of the chase, that riled up the women the most.

Petra mentally went over what she would say and her facial expressions for when she "accidentally" ran into them. She'd asked a friend of hers to join her, knowing full well she couldn't make it and wouldn't be able to reply until Petra was already there, giving her an excuse to join them because she didn't want to hang out by herself. She knew they would jump at the chance. At least Hange would. One invitation was all she needed.

At the restaurant, her courage waned the closer she got to their table. _You can do this!_ Petra moved before she chickened out, but turned away when they were less than ten feet from her, laughing and talking. Her feet steered her toward the bar. _Gonna need some liquid courage first._

Petra drowned half her drink, then told herself to slow down. She needed to walk over to the table in her high heels and she did not want to fall face first. The mental image of it made her cringe as she twirled the green umbrella in her drink.

Hange let out a loud, merry laugh. _It's now or never_. Petra turned in her barstool and came face-to-face with a familiar face. "Oluo? What're you doing here?"

"It's a bar." He leaned against the countertop, trying to look cool and casual. "I came to drink." He continued before she could make her escape. "Are you here by yourself?"

On cue, her phone buzzed. The message was what she expected. "My friend can't make it."

"What a coincidence." His eyes lit up. "Mine can't either. We can keep each other company. You don't want to be all alone at a bar."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm a girl? I've met a lot of cool and interesting people that way."

"I mean it's not the best neighborhood—"

Petra tilted her head to the side. "I can walk you to your car if that'd make you feel safe?" His face flushed. He began to protest and she sighed internally. He was one of those guys who felt the need to be strong, wanted her to depend on him for protection and likely had a fragile ego. She just knew if they ever went out and she wanted to pay, it'd offend that weak masculine pride of his. One of the many reasons she didn't return his affections.

A casual survey of her surroundings revealed something that made her freeze. Disappointment and annoyance overcame her. "Sorry, Oluo, I have to go. I just remembered I needed to do something." She slapped cash on the counter and walked away, ignoring him calling after her.

* * *

 _I was so close!_ Petra wanted to stomp angrily as she walked, a difficult and uncomfortable task in high heels. Her chest constricted with sadness, bitterness, and frustration. If Oluo hadn't shown up and distracted her for thirty seconds she would have joined Levi and his friends and he would have been talking to her instead of the leggy brunette with the sexy smile.

"Hey, baby," a voice came from behind. The stench of cheap cologne flooded her olfactory senses. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking alone. It's dan—"

Petra slipped under the arm, grabbing it as she did so, and twisted it painfully behind his back before placing one hand behind his head and shoving him into the brick building with all her strength. She smiled in satisfaction at the wet crush as the man cursed profoundly.

"Crazy bitcsh! You brocke my nosze!"

She lowered her small black purse on the ground, noting no one was immediately close to them. The largest group of people would be near the entrance of the bar. If she screamed loud and long enough, they would hear. He'd get away by the time someone reached. _But it's alright_.

"Good." She smiled, rotating her wrists. "I'm in a very bad mood right now and I could use a punching bag."

Blood gushed down his face. He stumbled back. "I whon't gorget thish. A'll ghat you bwack!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Petra snickered. "You'll goat me? Can you repeat that one more time?"

That seemed to make him angrier. "Bistch!"

She leveled him with a condescending look. "I beat you in a short dress and high heels and you want a rematch? You're not very smart, are you?" He opened his mouth under his hand. She waved her hand. "I've gotten bored of you, run along now." He swore profanities at her, walking backward, running into Levi as he turned, stumbling.

Levi silently dared him. The man wasn't a complete idiot since he left quickly.

"What're you doing here, Levi?"

He walked up to her, snatching her purse from the ground and holding it up to her. "I followed you." She accepted it, still confused. "Sorry, that sounded weird. I saw you with your friend, at the bar."

"He's just an acquaintance."

"Right, well, you stormed off and..." He stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to buy a few seconds. "Honestly, I've been meaning to talk to you since you walked into the bar." Petra tried to ignore the warmth in her chest at his words. "But before I could work up the courage, your _acquaintance_ came up to you and I thought he was your boyfriend."

"He'd like to be," Petra snorted.

Levi tried to hold back his smile. "After you stormed out, I came after you." This time, the smile came out. "Saw you break that guy's nose."

She shrugged. "I was itching to punch someone."

"I'll be honest, it was pretty hot."

Petra turned away from him, slowly walking. He followed. "If we're being honest, I should admit I punched him half because I was pissed at Oluo."

"Why?" Levi asked curiously.

"Because I overheard Mike and Nanaba making plans to come here tonight. So I came up with this excuse about how my friend couldn't make it and I didn't want to hang out by myself so you guys would hopefully invite me to join you. I got all dressed up," she gestured to herself, "and Oluo ruined it in less than a minute." Petra tried not to get smug at the way his eyes took her in. Not like she hadn't been thinking impure thoughts about him all evening.

"And why did you do all that?" Levi could finally understand dancing around a subject instead of saying something outright. It was fun.

"You know why."

"No, I don't think I do. Do you wanna explain over ice-cream sometime?"

Petra laughed and said, "Smooth."

Levi's heart raced in excitement and nervousness. He wasn't sure if she was making fun of him or not. He knew from Nanaba that she loved ice-cream. "But just so you know, you'll be paying."

"Will I?"

"I ditched my friends to make sure you were okay. I deserve some ice-cream for that, don't I?" There was almost a shyness to his words. He wasn't used to flirting and it showed in his body language and his eyes.

"I do know this really great place not far from here. They're open until midnight for all your late night sweet-tooth cravings." She blushed prettily from the way he seemed to hang on her every word.

"I don't normally stay out too late, but I think I'm in safe hands," Levi said. "How did you learn how to fight?"

"Took a lot of self-defense classes and hours and hours of practice. I've always loved MMA."

"Really? Have you heard of Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Heard of? I love her! She's my favorite. I stayed up all night waiting for the tickets to go on sale and saw the match where she won the championship belt from Annie Leonhart. She's the best!"

"My cousin will be happy to hear that."

Petra stopped, wide-eyed. "Cousin? Wait, what?! Really?!" They both shared the family name Ackerman, but she never thought they could actually be related. What were the chances? "Do you think you can introduce me?"

"On one condition," Levi said in amusement.

"Condition?"

"You have to pay me. And I take payments in cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, or blackberry chocolate chip."

"It's a steep price, but I'll accept your condition."

The way she smiled at him flooded him with all the gooey emotions love songs promised.

"We can start today. I still owe you one for letting me borrow your umbrella."

"Well, if you insist."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	9. Amusement Park Part I: Brave

**Amusement Park Part I: Brave**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** "You have to be brave."

* * *

"Take deep breaths," Petra advised. "Try to keep calm."

"I know," Levi said.

"You can do this." She eyed the beads of sweat covering his forehead. "You have to be brave."

"I'm trying," he growled through gritted his teeth.

"If you don't want—"

"I'm fine! It's just hot."

The sun was hidden behind clouds and the temperature was a nice seventy-five degrees. "Sure, alright." Petra gestured to the tracks. "It's almost time. Are you ready?"

 _My hands are clammy, gross_. He rubbed his palms with his fingers before wiping his hands on his jeans. Why had he thought having their date night at the amusement park was such a great idea? He should've known his girlfriend would want to ride roller coasters and expect him to join her.

The man in the bright red shirt waved at them. "Time to go," Petra said cheerfully, clutching his arm and leading him forward.

"Wait." Levi resisted. "Why do we have to sit in the front?"

"It's the best spot."

"No."

She pushed him toward the car. "You can't back out now."

"Why did I agree to this?" Levi pulled the restraint down unhappily. He shook it hard to make sure it was locked in place.

"Levi, there are some little kids sitting a few places behind us. If they can do this, so can you."

"Did you know the risk of death by roller coaster is higher than death by shark attack?" Levi demanded.

"How do you even know that? Is it even true?"

"What if it flies off the tracks and we fall to our deaths?"

Petra rolled her eyes. "That's not gonna happen."

"You know what? I don't wanna do this." He struggled to get out.

"You can't, it's too late."

Before Levi could protest further, they began to move.

"Here we go!"

"I wanna get off," he whimpered.

They began to climb.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." The roller coaster reached the peak and his eyes bulged from their sockets. "Fuck!" It dipped forward, the fall causing his stomach to drop.

Petra screamed in joy, arms out.

Levi, on the other hand, clutched the restraint and screamed like a scared little kid.

* * *

"That was great!" Petra declared as she stepped out of the roller coaster while her boyfriend all but fell out of it.

Levi had never been happier to have his feet firmly planted on the ground.

"You look ready to cry," she teased, laughing.

"I'm not." He looked away, voice trembling slightly.

"Look at your face." Petra showed him their photo from when they'd dropped. She was laughing happily, but he had his eyes shut, gripping the restraint, mouth open with a terrified expression on his face. "This is going on the fridge."

Levi swore. Maybe it would have been better if he'd refused. But he just hadn't wanted to look like a chicken in front of his girlfriend.

"Let's go again!"

"Over my dead body!"

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	10. Amusement Park Part II: Strength

**Amusement Park Part II: Strength**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** "It's a test of strength."

* * *

"They're rigged," Petra complained.

"No shit." Levi rolled his eyes. He was in a much better mood. He had refused to set foot on a roller coaster—ever—again after that fiasco but went with her on most of the other rides. He had a particularly good time exacting his revenge by harassing her at the Bumper Carts.

Currently, the two were strolling through the games area. Petra had yet to win. But she was determined. "I need to get at least one," she insisted.

"What about these?" Levi held up a small blue dolphin and three posters rolled up as one.

"No." She waved her hand. "The dolphin's just a little thing they give away just for playing Whack-a-Mole and the posters weren't exactly a challenge." All she had to do was throw three darts at a wall covered in posters and she would get a copy of each one she hit.

"What do you wanna try next?"

They had already played many games including tossing rings on bottles and trying to knock off a bowling pin from the shelf.

She pointed to the High Striker. "That looks fun."

"Are you sure?" He asked, skeptical. The aim was to hit the base hard enough to try to ring the bell at the very top of the tower. "It's a test of strength."

"It's not for a prize," she replied. "This one's just for the heck of it." Smiling, she accepted the mallet and got into position. Petra used as much force as she could but, as expected, it didn't get anywhere near the top. "It at least went higher than I was hoping," she said with a shrug.

"Let me have a try." Levi handed her the prizes. "I think I'm due for an act of manliness after that embarrassment on the roller coaster." He took the mallet and felt the weight, then swung it hard.

To the surprise of everyone watching, the lights shot straight up and the bell rang. The audience clapped and the guy in the yellow shirt gaped for a few seconds, disbelieving, before grinning and accepting the mallet back.

"You did it!" His girlfriend said in delight.

"Congratulations, man, you're the first one I've seen today to ring the bell. Take your pick." He gestured to the large stuffed animals.

"Which one?" Levi asked Petra.

"That one," she said, pointing, "the wolf!"

"Figures," he snorted, taking the snarling, rabid-looking wolf and trading it with her for the other prizes, a little embarrassed by the "Awww" from the crowd. "Let's go." He quickly led her away, not entirely comfortable with all the attention.

Petra squeezed the massive stuffed creature, grinning widely. "Safe to say you've earned your masculinity back," she teased.

Levi smiled, filled with happiness at the look of pure joy on her face. "Are you gonna name it?"

"Of course."

"Nymeria?"

"You know me so well."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	11. Amusement Park Part III: Scared Shitless

**Amusement Park Part III: Scared Shitless**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Hdhdhs:** Petra scares the crap out of Levi.

* * *

"Feeling scared?"

"No," Petra said. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"You can hold my hand if you want to," Levi offered.

"I'm fine."

"If you're sure." He smirked. It was his turn to enjoy watching her squirm, nervous and afraid.

"Like you won't be terrified."

"Probably not as much as you," he replied. "You're the one who loves to watch all those horror movies. Your imagination's gonna be running wild."

Leaving their belongings with the woman in the green shirt, they entered the Haunted House.

Creepy music and frightening sound effects came from hidden speakers. Cobwebs, spiders, snakes, and all manner of creepy creatures lurked on the walls and the ceiling.

They look a left turn, walking through a long hallway. The mummy in the right window came to life and screamed at them. The couple jumped in fright and rushed forward, yelling every time a twisted, monstrous creature jumped out at them.

Petra screamed particularly loudly when a mosquito-looking thing snuck up behind them and hissed at them.

"This isn't too bad," Levi said, clutching his girlfriend tightly, heart pounding wildly in his chest.

They entered a room drenched in red, black, and white paint, filled with corpses. A hand shot out from under a bed and scratched at their ankles and they screamed, jumping back.

"It's okay, it's okay," Levi repeated, continuing.

Suddenly, three zombies descended on them from nowhere, growling and hissing, making grabbing motions.

Freaked out, they quickly left the chamber and entered the next one. This one looked like a hospital. The patients on the beds sat up and yelled at them. They ran screaming when one actually got off and chased after them.

"Are we almost done yet?" Petra whimpered.

Levi flinched. "Fuck, I hate clowns."

The room was colorful and bloodied, with other dark smears and body parts tossed around here and there. Clown faces were painted on the walls and creepy mannequins stared at them.

"Bet one of them is real or hiding nearby to jump us," he said.

Their nerves were tense, waiting for something to come at them. It was got worse when nothing did.

"It's just mind games," Petra said.

They were walking toward the exit when a clown dropped down, suspended from wires, a rusted bloodied butcher's knife in hand. The couple screamed and stumbled back.

"No! No! No! That's not fair!" Petra yelled. "Aerial attacks aren't fair!"

The clown waved, giggling disturbingly, as he was pulled back up. Levi snatched his girlfriend's hand and ran through the thick black curtains. "Another one?" He groaned, wondering when it would end already.

A witch cackled somewhere. Then an old woman with a crazed look in her eyes was in their faces, cursing at them. They flinched, awkwardly stepping aside, trying to avoid eye contact and moving on.

Sweet sunlight finally greeted them and Petra cried out in relief. "Oh, thank you!"

Levi exhaled in relief. "I never knew how much I loved the sun."

Then the redhead gasped, eyes wide, pointing behind him. "Levi!"

His head snapped back, afraid. Levi screamed and stumbled back.

Petra burst out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"What the fuck, Petra?!"

"You got scared of your own reflection!"

"That's not funny!" Levi glared at the red and white mirror-like part of the Haunted House's outer wall.

"I think you were actually more scared just now than the entire time in there." Petra giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

"I hate you." He sulked, not hugging back.

"I'm sorry, I was just messing with you." She kissed his frowning face.

"No sex for you for a week."

"Still worth it."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	12. Protection

**Protection**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** "I'll be with you no matter what." [Rivetra Week Day 8]

* * *

Levi handed over the cash. "Keep the change."

The florist smiled, thanking him.

He sniffed the bouquet and walked down the street with a skip in his step. Levi was in a great mood. Work had been great, it was a balmy evening, and he was planning to surprise his girlfriend with dinner from a new restaurant that had opened around the corner from their place.

"Hey." Levi leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I didn't know you'd be home now." He handed her the bouquet. "Yellow tulips, the florist told me they meant 'sunshine in your smile.' Cheesy, I know, but I'm in the mood."

Petra took the bouquet without a word.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was planning to order out from that new Greek place and have it all set up before you came home, but we can go out to dinner now."

Petra hummed distractedly as she stroked the soft yellow petal.

His brow creased in worry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm home now because I got sick at work."

The smile was immediately replaced by a look of concern. He pulled her to the couch, one arm still wrapped around her waist, the other hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?" Worry gnawed at his stomach. His mind immediately jumped to cancer.

Petra bit her lip, removing his hand and taking it between hers. "Um, yeah. Look, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay," he said, heart racing in fear.

"I missed my period."

"W-What?" His eyes widened, unable to fully comprehend.

"I thought it was just late, it's happened before so I ignored it. But it's been weeks and I haven't been feeling well and I got sick today and—" She stopped suddenly.

The relief Levi felt was immense. _If something happened to her…_ He didn't even want to think about it. And then it hit him. "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know." Petra exhaled. "I haven't taken the test yet." She nodded to the white plastic bag on the table. He picked it up and pulled out the white and blue box. "I was too scared to do it alone."

"Okay." He nodded. "Okay." Levi held it out to her. "I'm right here." Unplanned pregnancy he could deal with. He had fantasized about having a family with her eventually. They were doing well, they were pretty stable, financially and emotionally. The responsibility weighed heavily, but if she wanted it, he could do it, they could do it.

Petra accepted the box and stood.

"I'll be right here," Levi encouraged.

They waited nervously.

"It'll be okay." Levi squeezed her hand. "We'll be fine."

"What if I'm pregnant?" Petra asked in worry.

"We'll figure it out," he assured her. "I'll be with you no matter what."

"I don't know if I'm ready to have a baby. I mean eventually, sure, but right now? How did this happen? We were so careful. We've always used protection. I don't get it!" She said in frustration.

"Condoms break, it happens." Levi rubbed her shoulder.

Petra buried her face in his neck. "I really didn't want to be pregnant like this."

"How did you want it?" He asked curiously.

"We'd be married, have a house, and a dog. Children are expensive and I don't want ours to be deprived of anything."

Levi kissed her hair. "Yeah, that's a great picture."

Petra pulled away and looked up at him with her wide amber eyes, full of anxiety. "What if I'm pregnant? What if I don't want it?"

He took her face into his hands, an understanding expression on his face. "If you want to keep it, I'd love to raise a baby with you. If you don't, I'm still with you."

"That doesn't really help me make a decision."

"You might not even be pregnant."

Petra sighed. "I hope not."

"We'll figure it out if you are. Now c'mon, it should be done by now."

"Just give me one more minute." She held him tightly.

They returned to the bathroom where the small stick lay innocuously on the countertop. Two bars.

Positive.

* * *

"Good morning." Levi sat by her bedside. Petra groaned under the covers. "C'mon." He pulled her up into a sitting position. "The doctor's appointment is in an hour."

Petra shoved off the sheets. "I don't wanna."

"We gotta know for sure."

She buried her face into her hands, rubbing it and running her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to deal with this."

" _We're_ dealing with it, you're not alone."

Petra smiled, leaning forward and kissing him. "I love you."

"Love you, too, morning breath." She shoved him. "Let's go." With a smile, he took her hands, helping her to her feet.

An hour later, they sat in the waiting room. A nurse called out Petra's name. Levi gave her a reassuring look as she left. He tapped his foot impatiently while he waited. His mind raced. If Petra was pregnant and they were keeping the baby, there were so many things he had to think of and do.

"We'll know for sure in two days," Petra said when she returned.

* * *

Three days later, they found themselves sitting in the living room, a white envelope on the table.

Levi spoke first. "We will—"

"I haven't been able to focus in days." Petra snatched it up and tore it open.

He leaned in and they read the results together.

"Not pregnant!" Petra said in relief. She threw her arms around his neck in excitement.

Levi hugged her tightly. He chuckled when she gave him a kiss. "I hope you're more excited when we _are_ having a baby."

"I will be! But not now! Because I'm not pregnant!" Petra sighed and snuggled into him.

"It was a false positive."

"Yeah, the report says nothing's wrong so we must have left the test sitting too long," she said. Likely stress and overworking had caused her to skip her period and made her ill. She mentally vowed to lessen her hours. Although as scary as the experience had been, she was happy Levi had handled it so well, much better than her.

"This made me realize something," Levi began.

"What?"

"I think we're ready for the next step in our relationship."

Petra looked up at him curiously.

"Now about that dog you mentioned."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	13. Skull

**Skull**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** "I thought I had a thick skull."

* * *

"How's it going?"

Petra pulled the cloth down from her face. "Almost done." She turned back to the shelf, wiping off a thick coat of dust. "It's very dirty."

"That's because it hasn't been cleaned properly in years," Levi replied.

Petra came down from the ladder and walked toward him. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do, sir?"

"No." He looked around the library. "The others are on it. You can go to lunch if you'd like."

Petra nodded. "I think I'll do that." She looked at the shelf. "I think I'll grab something to read first." She stretched as far as she could, the tips of her fingers brushing the edge. The book was just out of her reach.

"Should I—" Levi stepped in.

"I got it."

The book slipped and fell to the floor.

They both reached down for it, bumping heads.

"Fuck!" Levi fell to the floor, clutching his head, biting more curses.

Petra was mortified. "I'm so sorry, Captain Levi!"

He winced, rubbing his forehead. "I thought _I_ had a thick skull."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Petra fretted.

"Yes."

Later that evening as the squad was having dinner, Erd turned to Petra and asked, "Is it true you knocked Captain Levi out with your head this afternoon?"

"I did not knock him out." Petra scowled at Levi, who just casually sipped his tea.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	14. Towel

**Towel**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** "Can you get me a towel please?"

* * *

Levi yawned, opening his eyes and sitting up, stretching. He felt infinitely better after his nap. It was rare for him to be able to nap and whenever he did, it always left him feeling better.

Being dragged to Mitras last minute for a meeting—his presence wasn't even important—and spending the ride to and from the capitol with Hange talking his ears off the entire time had been mentally exhausting. That paired with the physical exhaustion from not having had a good night's sleep the previous night had left him feeling worn out.

Sliding his legs off the bed, he walked toward the bathroom, yawning. He'd wash his face and check in with his squad. Levi opened the door and froze.

Petra turned her head towards him. "Oh, Captain Levi." She tilted her head to the side. "Can I help you?"

Confused, he stared at her wordlessly, brows furrowed.

"Don't you remember, sir? The pipes in my bathroom need to be fixed. I didn't want to use the guys' cause it's dirty and disgusting." She wrinkled her nose.

"Right," he said, recalling her asking for permission after he returned and him agreeing, too tired to care.

"I didn't shower this morning, and after training, I was feeling pretty disgusting. Someone's coming tomorrow afternoon to fix it."

"So you'll need to use it again in the morning, yes, I remember."

"Did you just wake up?" Petra asked just as he was about to take his leave.

Did she not care she was sitting in the bathtub, obviously naked? Even if the bubbles only left her face and arms visible.

"One side of your hair is completely flattened and the other is messed up," she said in amusement, having never seen him so un-put together before. "Your clothes are crumpled up, too."

He had slept in his uniform. "You came in while I was sleeping?"

"I was very quiet."

"Right, well, I'll leave you to it then."

"Wait." She turned her body to him. "Can you get me a towel, please? I forgot mine," she said sheepishly.

Levi sighed. "Fine." Grabbing an extra from one of the drawers, he returned. "Here." He entered, holding a folded white towel, placing it on the edge of the sink.

"Thanks!"

Levi waited patiently on his bed while she dried and changed into fresh clothes.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was clad in her pajamas. "Thank you again."

"Petra," Levi called out, stopping her at his door. "Don't tell anyone about this. It'll cause a headache."

"Of course!" Petra nodded. He was her superior, he'd get in more trouble than her.

* * *

Levi nodded at Petra when she came in to use his shower. He started pulling on his socks, cravat, and then his jacket. Sitting on his bed, he had just slipped on his left boot when the door to his room banged open.

"Levi!" Hange greeted.

"Learn to knock, Four-Eyes," Levi scolded. Mentally, he focused on the bathroom. He relaxed when he realized he couldn't hear the shower running. Fortunately, it seemed his subordinate had finished before the crazy-eyed woman had invaded. "Why the hell did you barge in here?"

"Erwin called for a meeting to discuss yesterday's in Mitras."

"What the fuck's there to discuss?" He muttered. "We begged for funds and they politely called us a waste of recourses and a drain on the people."

"He cooked up some scheme to get them to cough it over," Hange said and shrugged.

"Why couldn't you just send Moblit over? He probably knows how to respect people's privacy."

"Oh please." She waved her hand. "It's not like you're hiding a woman in here."

"Yes, that's right," he replied sarcastically. "She's in the bathroom. Why don't you go take a peek?"

"C'mon on now, Levi," Hange said. "Let's not keep Erwin waiting."

"You go. I'll follow in a minute."

"You gotta go take care of your girlfriend in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Hange laughed and left. Levi quickly went to lock the door and listened to her footsteps disappear. When he was sure she had left, he threw open the bathroom door. Levi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Petra was standing before him, completely naked. The clothes in her hands covered up most of her private bits. He turned around, heart racing. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Petra put away her clothes. "I heard Squad Leader Hange come in and what you said, so I grabbed my clothes and hid behind the curtain in case she did come in." She pulled on her uniform.

"It didn't occur to you to lock the door?"

"It didn't occur to you to knock before entering?" Petra shot back, a teasing lilt to her tone.

Levi grumbled incoherently under his breath, unable to say anything after he'd just complained at Hange about not doing the same.

"You can turn around now." Petra was smiling. "Thank you."

He hummed and stepped aside.

The following morning, Levi paused before the door. _She won't be here again._ He didn't have to stop and think about knocking on his own bathroom door because if he didn't, he might end up walking in and finding his subordinate practically naked again.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	15. IT Girl and the Janitor Part I

**IT Girl and The Janitor Part I**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : A three-part romance story between an IT Girl and the janitor.

* * *

"It's a proven fact in life that men are idiots," Petra Ral declared, angrily stabbing her chicken, her less than quiet voice drowned out by families and groups of teens walking around the foodcourt, discussing potential lunch options.

"Uh-huh." Erd, her friend and co-worker, nodded, watching her rant in amusement. "Does that include me?"

"Present company excluded."

"What about your dad?"

"Him too."

"Or that donut guy you're always claiming to be the most amazing and beautiful human being ever."

"You, my dad, and gay men."

"What about—"

"Dude, do you mind? I'm trying to vent and be stupidly angry right now."

"Apologies, Highness, continue ranting."

"Thank you. Now, where was I?"

"Most men are idiots."

"Yes, especially that assclown!"

"So, what did Oluo do now?"

"I was following your advice," Petra explained, "trying to approach him—with something I was fully capable of handling myself—so we could work together and have a friendlier relationship and all that and _do you what the fucker has the nerve to say?_ " She doesn't wait for his reply. "Maybe you should have gone with interior design, women aren't good with computers."

"What a dick," Erd said sympathetically.

"He is! And Weilman was there so of course he had to add his two cents." As much as she disliked her irritating co-worker, she hated her boss's guts.

"You didn't say anything, did you?" Erd asked worriedly.

"No, I made an excuse and left before I started swinging."

"I know that must have sucked and taken a lot of self-control."

"It did. I walked away, but that doesn't mean I'll forget. I've had enough of ignoring him and thinking he'll stop."

Erd sighed. "What are you planning?"

"Payback," Petra replied brightly. "And I know just how..."

* * *

"Are you really going through with this?"

"Yes. And stop asking me that, someone might overhear. Besides, you had a chance to back out yesterday. Now stop talking and make sure there are no witnesses." With Erd keeping watch, Petra snuck into the large kitchen and opened the fridge, picking the can of cream soda and shaking it before putting it back."Mission accomplished." She gave her partner-in-crime a thumbs-up and they quickly moved down the hallway, pretending to have a conversation. "How's Rachel doing?"

"She's great. We were talking the other night about having a small party at the restaurant where we had our first date."

"That sounds amazing! Congratulations once again on your engagement." In her peripheral vision, Petra noticed Oluo turn up like clockwork and enter the kitchen, then she heard the fridge door being opened.

They continued their conversation until they heard their co-worker curse in surprise and fist-bumped. "Success." Erd grinned.

"Admit it," Petra said quietly, walking towards the kitchen, "it feels awesome."

"It does," he agreed.

"What happened?" Petra asked, taking the scene in with concealed glee. "Did you have a little accident?"

"What?! No! It's the stupid soda. It must have gotten all shook up during the drive."

"Right. Like I said, an accident."

Oluo groaned. "It's so sticky and gross. This is my favorite shirt, too!"

Those words pleased her very much and she turned to hide her grin. "I'll get the janitor." In his surprise, he'd dropped the soda can and the liquid had spilled on the floor. It was wet and they couldn't have someone slipping and hurting themselves. She found the janitor near the supply closet and quickly called him.

He turned and eyed her weirdly when she asked him to come with her. "The floor's very slippery right now. But it'll get sticky very soon and obviously, we don't want an infestation." She stopped walking to look over her shoulder to see if he was keeping up.

Levi quickly moved toward her. "Right, let me just grab some supplies."

Petra wondered why he looked almost surprised at the key he pulled out of his pocket as if he hadn't expected it to be there. She shrugged it off and led him to the mess. "There it is," she gestured to the small puddle and the orange can. Most likely Oluo had gone to clean up and Erd had no reason to lurk around the crime scene.

"What happened?"

"My idiot co-worker had an accident."

Levi observed the pleased expression on her face a dead giveaway. "You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?"

"W-What? Why—you, no!"

His face clearly said he didn't believe her. She had seemed very smug about the incident and her reaction to his out-of-the-blue question had been an obvious lie.

"Alright fine." Petra folded her arms over her chest defensively. "But he deserved it! He's been harassing me since the day I got here. I know the prank was stupid and very petty, but I don't care."

The janitor was frowning. "Shouldn't you tell HR? It's not right."

"That assclown may be a pain but," she rolled her eyes in exasperation and admitted almost grudgingly, "he's not bad at heart, like an overconfident immature teenage boy."

Levi's lips twitched into a smile. "Assclown?"

"Yup. Cause he's got a stupid clown face and he's an ass, therefore he's an assclown. Besides, compared to our dickhead boss, he's not that bad." The smile was replaced by a frown and Petra found herself missing it a little. He had a nice smile.

"If your boss is worse than the guy you pranked for being an assclown, shouldn't you—"

"Tell HR?" Petra shook her head, unable to explain to him the position it would put her in. "No, it's complicated. You wouldn't understand." Her boss was a total douche and his rude comments grated her nerves, but as far as the actual work and promotions went, there was no bias. Petra couldn't see anything good coming out of it and wanted to avoid unnecessary drama.

"No, guess I wouldn't." Levi shrugged, continuing to clean the floor.

"That's not what I—I didn't mean anything demeaning about your job by it," Petra said quickly, kneeling down, thinking her words had somehow offended him unintentionally. "I don't believe in there being small jobs and big jobs, each one is important and holds great importance in their own way," she tried to explain it as best as she could.

Unlike most people he had heard saying deep, meaningful things that sounded very quotable, he found hers the most genuine. She really meant what she said and he took a liking to her. "Okay." Levi stood. "I'm done."

"What about the sign? You know, the wet floor sign?"

"Oh. Right. That sign. It's my first day as a janitor."

 _That explains a lot._ Petra smiled. "It's alright. I'll wait here until you get it and make sure no one slips."

* * *

After he finished tying the laces of his non-slip shoes, Levi closed his locker and grabbed his cart. He wasn't surprised to see a light in the upper right side of the wide office filled with half glass cubicles, white, gray, and blue in color. Pulling on gloves, he started from the back end, emptying trash cans and changing bags when needed.

He had gone through most of the cubicles—wrinkling his nose at the desks overflowing with papers and personal crap the occupants had scattered to make it their own—before Petra was able to find a good stopping point and acknowledge him.

"Hey, Levi."

"Petra. Working late again?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done."

Levi came over, curious to see what she was doing. "You understand all that? Looks like a whole different language to me."

"It is. It's a computer language."

Her desk had two photos, one of her parents and one of her dog. She had gushed about the golden retriever many times, telling him about the countless fond memories she had of him and how her beloved pet had eventually passed away. Levi didn't like people stepping into his personal bubble. But he had felt the urge to hold her, taking in her sadness and comforting her.

"How's your day been?" Petra asked, grabbing her bag.

Levi responded with a shrugged. "It was okay. I'm excited for next weekend."

"Yeah, me too!" She pulled on her coat. "I'm so glad they did a remake of the movie we talked about because the first one sucked so bad!"

"After I read the book, I was thrilled there was a live-action movie. 'Course I saw the trailer and knew it was total shit and didn't bother watching it."

Petra shook her head. "Trust me, you missed nothing."

 _Now's your chance to ask her out_. Levi had been surprised to see one of his favorite books on her desk the previous week. They'd spent nearly half an hour talking about it and he'd made a plan when she had brought up the movie. Now the words were stuck in his throat. _Spit it out!_

What if she said no? He was a janitor. What if she thought he was being creepy? Levi felt uncomfortable at the idea of him asking her out and her turning him down because what would her friends think? Her parents? _Fuck it. Jump in head first_.

"You're headed home then?" Levi asked casually, trying to buy a few more seconds to build up the courage.

"Yeah, gotta get ready."

"Are you going out later?"

Petra nodded, smiling brightly. "I've got a date."

It took a lot for him not to show his disappointment. "Nice. Have fun."

"Thanks! You have a good evening."

He waved half-heartedly as she walked away. Levi looked down at his blue uniform and clutched his hair, groaning.

* * *

"Hey, Levi," Petra waved. He raised his hand when he walked by. She leaned back in her chair to see him walk to the last cubicle in the aisle across from her. One of her co-workers was fired the previous night. _He must be cleaning the desk for the next person_. She went back to work, occasionally glancing over to check on Levi.

"Hey, carrot-top." Oluo stood next to her, arms folded, a carefully placed casual expression on his face.

"I've told you not to call me that," she said in annoyance. "Now get lost."

"What's with the angry look? You should smile more, you look beautiful when you smile."

Petra didn't have the patience to deal with him. "Are you deaf as well as ugly?"

Oluo flinched. "What's gotten you in a mood? I was only gonna ask how your date went." This time, Petra flinched. And he didn't miss it. "So _that's_ it." The swagger was back. "If you wanna have a good time, you should let a real man take you out."

Petra raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a real man." Levi walked up to them. She turned around fully in her chair and grinned. "I do now."

"What?" Levi said in confusion.

"So, Levi, I've been meaning to ask if you wanna go catch that movie we were talking about Friday."

"Yeah, sounds great," he replied, pleasantly surprised and happy. Oluo gaped at them, and Levi had a feeling he was missing something.

"Great. I'll text you the details later."

Levi nodded, he was _definitely_ missing something. They didn't have each other's numbers. "I'll see you later," he told her. Then he looked at Oluo. "Assclown," he said and left with a smirk.

"What?" Oluo watched him walked away. "Assclown? What the hell?"

Petra smiled at her computer screen, typing away, "You better get back to work. Weilman will be back from lunch any minute now."

* * *

"Sorry about your date." Levi stood where Oluo had been standing hours earlier, happy to hear the news. Although he did feel bad she had gotten her hopes up and had them crushed.

"I'm so embarrassed," Petra groaned. "I thought Ian had been asking me out on a date, but he only wanted to meet up so he could talk about Rico and how to ask her out."

"At least he didn't find out you thought it was a date," Levi offered.

"True. And thank goodness he doesn't work here." Petra shuddered. "All the people I told about the date would've known and I'd have been so humiliated."

"See? Could've been worse."

"I'm sorry about earlier. Oluo found out my 'date' was crappy and was annoying the hell out of me."

"He likes you."

"No, he doesn't. He's an ass and he likes to mess with me."

"I'm a guy, trust me, he likes you. Like how little boys pull girls' hair on the playground because they like them."

"Well, you just gave a perfectly good reason why I can't like him back. He's an immature little shit."

Levi chuckled. "What time do you want to meet on Saturday?" He pulled out his phone. "I know you only asked me out to rub it in Oluo's face, but it doesn't mean we can't go watch the movie. It doesn't have to be a date," he added quickly.

"It'd be more fun than going alone. And I can tell you the facts they screwed up the last time and what scenes they botched completely—which was pretty much the entire movie."

"Sounds good to me," Levi said. He would use the chance for them to become actual friends and felt confident when he'd ask her out, she would say yes.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	16. Trash Can

**Trash Can**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Rivetra love:** Trash can

* * *

Petra loved her boyfriend. She really did. But sometimes, he could be a real pain in the ass. And that had led to their current situation. "Well? What do you think?" She beamed at him, internally smug as he tried to hide his disappointed expression.

Levi looked skeptically between the gleaming, silver trash can and his girlfriend. "Uh, it's not what I was expecting. You definitely surprised me."

They had just returned from Erwin and Hange's place, having dined with their friends. Petra had grabbed his tie and led him up to their bedroom with a small, coy smile, filling his head with wonderful fantasies, leaving him burning with desire.

She had told him to close his eyes and he had done so excitedly. Then he'd opened his eyes, expecting to see her clad in lingerie that he knew she had bought because he'd seen the black and pink striped box peeking in a corner of their closet. For three days he had resisted the urge to look, wanting to be surprised. And he certainly was.

"Surprise!"

"Yeah."

"Don't you like it?" She tilted her head to the side.

Levi didn't quite know how to reply. "It's useful. And clean," he offered pathetically.

"Well, since you got me a mug for my birthday _because I love coffee_ , I thought to myself: Levi loves cleaning, so a trash can should be perfect!"

He should have known she wasn't happy about that. "It was personalized?" He said weakly. The large, black mug had her zodiac sign on it.

Petra lifted the lid and held up the bottom side to him. In neat, thick black ink were two words: Levi Ackerman.

"So it really is about your birthday present."

"You got me a _mug_."

"It was a really big mug," he pointed out. "You love big mugs. And I got flowers and chocolate, too."

" _Levi_ ," she said his name in a pouty tone.

"I'm sorry. I know that was a shitty gift."

"I just want to clarify it wasn't so much that I didn't like the clearly last minute but still nice presents you got me, but you knew what I wanted and you dropped some hints you had gotten it."

Levi cringed. "About that. I'd asked Erwin about his publisher friend and she had sent him one of the first copies of the book you've been waiting for. But during the ride to your apartment, in my excitement I accidentally left it in the cab," he admitted, a little embarrassed.

He had paid in cash and couldn't remember which cab company he had used. If only his car hadn't been at the mechanic's.

Petra giggled. "Did everyone give you shit for being so clumsy?"

He scowled. "Yes."

Their friends had known about his present and teased him later when he had explained what happened. He'd felt awful thinking how Petra must have felt. "You never complained so I figured I'd make it up to you on Christmas."

"You did." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips softly. "I love my present." She touched the beautiful necklace. It was an intricate and expensive little thing, with a picture of her beloved childhood pet that had passed away of old age the previous year. It was thoughtful and gorgeous and sweet.

"So, you got me a real present, right?"

Petra rolled her eyes and stepped out of his arms. Smiling, she grabbed her coat from the bed and pulled out two tickets.

Levi's eyes widened. "No way."

"It's kind of a present for me, too," Petra said. "I love their plays."

"How did you get these? They've been sold out for months!"

"I have my ways," she told him smugly. "Now." She took the tickets back and put them away. "I have one more present for you."

The lust in her eyes sent a wave of pleasant chills down his spine. Levi pulled her against him, heart pounding in excitement. "I should tell you, I saw the lingerie box in the closet. But I didn't check to see what was inside. I wanted to be surprised."

"Oh, there's nothing in there." Petra leaned forward before he had a chance to reply, whispering in his ear. "Because I'm already wearing it."

She shrieked with laughter when he wasted no time picking her up and taking her to bed.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	17. Puppy

**Puppy**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Levi and Petra go puppy shopping.

* * *

Levi sighed, trailing after Petra. Dogs and cats stared at them from behind their cages. The teenage boy walked a little too closely beside his girlfriend, naming the rescues enthusiastically. He wrinkled his nose when Eren took her hand and dragged her faster.

With a huff, he quickened his pace to keep up.

"What do you think of that one, Levi?" Petra asked excitedly when he came to a stop before the bulldog.

"Ugly."

"Levi!" Petra glared.

"What? He can't understand me."

"What about her?" Eren gestured to the Chihuahua.

"Looks like an overgrown rat."

Petra groaned.

"And before you ask, that one looks like a dirty dishrag—"

"Why are you being like that?" She demanded, arms folded.

Levi mirrored her posture,. "You convinced to me to get a stupid dog but that doesn't mean I have to be overjoyed about it or like the mutt. I'll feed it and pay for it but that's it. Don't expect more from me."

"If you really hate dogs so much why did you agree to get one?"

"Just because I'm not overly enthusiastic about them, doesn't mean I hate them." He couldn't quite word the strange feeling in his chest when he had seen his girlfriend watching the people in the park playing with their dogs, longing in her eyes.

As he'd expected, she'd started dropping hints about adopting a puppy and eventually said as much a few days ago. She'd looked at him with those sweet eyes and he'd yearned to make them light up in happiness.

Just thinking about the flood of warm, tingly feelings her joy caused inside him, the giddiness of knowing he was the reason she was smiling like that, it all embarrassed him. He didn't know how he could explain that without sounding like a lovesick idiot. The kind he'd always complained about and disliked.

Until he'd met Petra and apparently turned into one himself.

"Do you really not want one?" Petra looked so disappointed.

Levi felt bad, her smile was gone because of him. "Look, if you—"

"Just tell me the truth. If you really, really don't want one but you're only doing it for my sake and it'll make you unhappy then I don't want it. Be honest."

He opened his mouth, then closed it and glared at Eren. The teen took the hint and mumbled an excuse before leaving. She waited patiently, knowing he wasn't the best at sorting out certain feelings he didn't have much experience with.

"Petra, I don't want you to—and you shouldn't have to—give up things like having pets just to make me happy. You are so good about all my quirks. And this makes you really happy, and _you_ make _me_ happy, happier than anything or anyone else, so I'm willing to be more understanding, too."

"Are you sure?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. Just make sure it won't pee everywhere."

Petra beamed and kissed him. "I'm gonna get Eren!"

 _It's worth it. She's worth it._ He thought, signing the papers while Petra hugged the little German shepherd, looking too happy for words, lavishing the pup with kisses and soft words. When they got home and sat on the couch, Levi watched her play with their new pet, feeling content.

"What about Mocha for a name?"

"It's nice."

Petra looked at him expectantly.

"No."

"She's very cuddly and adorable. Look at her." She held up the small dog.

"You can love her and cuddle her and kiss her as much as you want, but don't expect that from me."

* * *

Petra was exhausted.

It had been a long day at work and she couldn't wait to take a bath and relax. She grinned at the sight before her.

"You are too fucking adorable." Levi was cradling the puppy on the couch, kissing her head and scratching her as he watched TV.

Smiling happily, she joined him, stealing the German shepherd, who barked excitedly in her arms and licked her face.

"But I just got her," Levi said, disappointed.

"You told me you would never snuggle with Mocha and kiss her."

"Yeah, well, I blame you. And Mocha. You've _turned_ me." He kissed her cheek as the puppy licked the other side of her face, causing her to giggle. Levi took Mocha back, resulting in protest from his girlfriend. "Go get changed. I ordered food." With a sigh and a small peck on her boyfriend's lips and on their baby's head, she got up.

Levi watched her go and looked back to the little bundle of joy in his arms. "See what she's done? I'm sharing my living space with another human _and_ a dog. Why do I have such a hard time saying no to her?"

The puppy pressed her paw to his chin, making him chuckle.

"I'm a pushover now."

Mocha barked, licking his nose.

"Can't say I mind it one bit."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	18. Civilian-Petra Part I

**Civilian-Petra AU Part I**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Ems-g:** Levi visits Petra every time he has a day off and the people around him wonder where he disappears to.

* * *

Levi walked through town, dressed in his civilian clothes consisting of black trousers, a white shirt, and a black jacket along with the ever-present cravat. The anonymity the clothes provided him was a blessing. Outside his uniform, he wasn't the famous Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier. He could be Levi, just another man on the street. Albeit a shockingly short one.

After their business with the merchants in Karanes had wrapped up nicely, Levi had managed, for once, to talk Erwin into letting him wander around town, free to do as he pleased, instead of having a tedious meal with the merchants.

Nothing was jumping out at him. But he was content to simply drift along with the crowd, enjoying the moment of relaxation.

And so he came to find himself standing before a decent-sized brown building. The sign stated: Tea Garden. Through two large windows, he was able to look in. The patrons were sitting sipping from delicate little teacups with a blue and gold pattern. Toward the right end of the building, a man stepped out and Levi caught a waft of the delicious scents. His attention was fully captured.

The bronze bell jingled when he entered. The sun shone brightly through the large windows, lighting up the place sufficiently. Russet-colored, square-shaped tables, some with two chairs and some with four chairs, were placed around the room. To the left end was a countertop, behind it were shelves covered with glass jars full of dried tea leaves. A young woman was scooping them into a brown paper bag for a couple.

The atmosphere was quiet and soothing, the soft voices of the patrons keeping the tea shop from uncomfortable silence.

Levi wondered how he had never heard of the place before. He sniffed the air subtly. Surely the fact that it was full meant the quality of the tea matched its environment's high standards. _I'll decide that for myself._ It would be a huge disappointment if the tea itself fell short despite the wonderful atmosphere and scent.

Unfortunately, there weren't any empty tables. It seemed he had come at their busiest time. Levi wandered near a wall, looking around. He spotted a woman sitting by herself, completely absorbed in the book before her, jotting something down. He looked around again. Most of the tables had three patrons. And the two-chair tables were occupied by couples.

Hers was the only one with three spots open. He debated the possible reward outweighing his distaste for social interaction, especially with a stranger.

In the end, he was forced to make his decision immediately when the woman looked up. "Hello," she greeted. She seemed to grasp the situation quickly. "No other empty tables?" She did a perfunctory glance around the shop.

"If you don't mind," he said, almost reluctantly.

"Please," she gestured to the chair across from her.

"Thanks."

"Is it your first time here?" She asked, watching him observe his surroundings with a curious gaze.

"Yeah."

"Well, I should warn you, there's a huge selection. First-timers sometimes have a hard time making a selection. Do you have any preferences?"

"I like all tea," Levi said. "Long as the quality is good."

"You've come to the right place, then." She waved her hand to grab the attention of a waitress. "I'm Petra."

"Levi."

"Well, Levi, I recommend the peppermint tea."

The waitress came over and presented him with a menu. His eyes widened at the list. It was broken into five categories: fruit, flowers, herbal, classics, and a category for rare teas, and each category listed at least a dozen options. He was eager to try all but, as Petra had predicted, he was having a difficult time making up his mind. Every option looked tempting. "I'll take a cup of peppermint," he finally said.

The waitress offered snacks but he declined. Much to his surprise and relief, Petra's attention was back to her work. He was glad he wouldn't be forced to make small talk. If it weren't for her eye-catching hair and the fact she was sitting right in front of him, he could have forgotten she was even there.

Levi stared into space, lost inside his own head as he waited. "Here you are, sir." The waitress placed the steaming cup in front of him.

It smelled amazing. _Just because it smells good doesn't mean it'll taste good too._ His eyes lit up when he took a sip.

"Good?" Petra asked.

He hummed in confirmation. With a bright smile, she returned to her task. Levi ended up getting two refills. At the other tea places he frequented, he only had to pay for one cup and one refill was free. _They charge per cup here._ The price was also slightly more expensive than he usually paid but he rationalized the tea, the setting, and the service more than made up for it.

Enjoying the calm, Levi's thoughts turned to his squad. _The brats better not have knocked the castle to the ground_. It was the first time he'd left Jean in charge. The two times before he was away on business, he'd left them under another squad leader's care. But never Hange. He was wary she would use them as experiment subjects. Or worse, somehow brainwash them into becoming Titan-maniacs like her.

"Are you okay?" Petra asked.

Levi hadn't realized he'd been making a face. "I'm fine."

"You looked like you were thinking of something unpleasant."

"Worse than unpleasant," he muttered. He blinked curiously when the waitress came over and placed a cup of tea before the redhead. The tower bell rang, signaling the time, the sound echoing throughout the town. _I've been here for over an hour and a half now_. Levi pulled out his wallet and stuck the cash between the checkbook before handing it to the waitress.

"Hope to you see you again, Levi."

Her words confused him and he offered a wordless nod and took his leave.

* * *

Levi was relieved.

The castle was still standing when they returned.

Erwin noticed the slight drooping of the short man's shoulders and smiled in amusement. "Were you actually legitimately worried they would raze HQ to the ground?"

"One brat can turn into a 15-meter behemoth and gets into fights with another equally snot-nosed brat. One's an idiot, another one's too obsessed with food, and one's judgment is impaired with it comes to the first brat." Levi paused in his complaining. "Arlert's smart but he's too weak-willed to keep his stupid teammates out of trouble."

"I think it's more fitting to say the others are more thick-headed and reckless than he is sensible."

"True."

"How was your trip around town? You were gone longer than you said you would be. Where did you go? What were you doing?"

"What are you, my wife? It's nothing to do with the military so it's none of your business." Strangely, it had only taken one time for the tea shop to become someplace meaningful to him. A private place only for him to know, where he could be no one and relax and enjoy high-quality tea.

Levi wanted to keep Tea Garden to himself. And there was a good chance Hange would hear about it and insist they all visit it at some point. He found that most displeasing, feeling oddly possessive of the place.

Erwin wasn't bothered, having known him for as long as he had. "Very well. Enjoy dinner."

Levi followed a different path to the barracks specially for the Special Ops Squad. He threw open the door and walked into the kitchen. "Brats," he said as a greeting. They scrambled to get out of their seats and saluted him. Levi raised an eyebrow at the sight of his squad around the table, playing a card game. "Huh."

Armin tilted his head. "Captain?"

"You're all being...civil."

"Don't be too impressed," Connie said. "Jean and Eren got into a fight earlier. They were convinced the other one was cheating and—"

"Shut up!" The two teen boys yelled immediately.

Levi regarded them suspiciously before checking the area. "Well, there doesn't seem to be any noticeable damage. Continue."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since his visit to Tea Garden. Levi figured visiting the tea shop every other weekend was the most he could manage without it being too expensive for him. Although he longed to visit once every day. He loved imagining stepping into the sweetly scented shop, the stress melting away, enjoying the peace as he sipped a cup of delicious tea.

His beautiful fantasy was usually shattered by Eren and Jean bitching at each other, Connie and Sasha's loud obnoxious laughs at some dumb joke only they thought was funny, Armin's curiosity-fueled never-ending questions, Hange's squeals, and too many other annoying things to mention.

Levi was eager to leave when the weekend finally arrived. The squad was gathered at the stables to see him off. Usually Jean and Sasha were the only ones to leave, the rest of them being orphans like him. Occasionally some of them would join one of the two.

It had taken them by surprise to see him readying his horse. "Are you going somewhere?" Sasha asked.

"Obviously." Levi had already been stopped and harassed by Hange and Erwin about his destination and had barely shaken them off.

"Will you be gone the whole weekend?" Eren asked.

"No, I'll be back later today. So don't think you can run around like you own the place." Levi mounted his horse quickly and pulled the reins. "Don't break anything."

"Why do you think he left?" Connie asked.

Mikasa shrugged. "Maybe he's bored." He had been in the Survey Corps for over half a decade and likely gotten tired of staying back every weekend. It was a little depressing.

"Yeah," Jean agreed. "He probably wants a change in scenery."

"You guys definitely aren't going home?" Armin changed the topic.

"Nah, my mom's got the flu. It's going around town and she insisted I stay here so I didn't get sick, too."

"I was going to, but I don't really feel like it," Sasha responded.

"I wonder where Captain Levi's off to," Eren said.

"Well," Armin said, folding his arms, "let's look at what he likes to do for fun."

"Cleaning." Five voices answered simultaneously.

Connie snickered, "He probably found an old, abandoned house to fix-up."

"Probably," Jean snorted.

* * *

Petra was sitting in the same spot with the same ledger in front of her. There were plenty of free tables to pick from this time but he was tempted to sit in the same spot. One table was near a group of high-pitched giggling girls he wanted to avoid sitting close to. One table's view was poor. And the other one was a two-seater near the wall between two overly affectionate couples.

Levi contemplated if he wanted to sit with Petra again. He had found her presence tolerable and at least she was pleasant to look at since he was stuck unable to ignore her. He wasn't sure what kind of a message it might send her if he chose to join her when there was plenty of room.

Once again, the choice was out of his hands when a group of people came in and occupied the two kind-of annoying options, leaving him only with his least favorite one. Now it was either that or Petra. In the end, he found himself standing at the redhead's table again. Her knowledge of teas adding a pro in sitting with her.

Levi cleared his throat. "The only other option sucks," he said bluntly.

She raised an eyebrow. "So you want to sit with me because there is no other choice?"

"Yes." The honest answer was out of his mouth before he could consider she might take offense and tell him to fuck off.

"Fine with me."

"Thanks." He took a seat and waved a waiter over. He watched her ignore him in favor of her ledger.

"Try the apple tea," Petra recommended without looking up.

"Why?" He was about to clarify why he should listen to her when she spoke up.

"Because of the weather. Compare that with your prickly personality, you'd love apple tea today."

"The weather?" He didn't deny the prickly personality part.

Petra finally looked up. "If you don't like it, I'll pay for it myself. Course if you don't like it, I'll drink it myself so it won't go to waste. I like apple tea."

Levi glanced at the waiter standing patiently. "I'll have a cup of apple tea."

"And a plate of cucumber sandwiches and a refill of camomile tea for me," Petra added.

Levi studied her curiously. She had to be wealthy to be able to afford coming there every day. Or maybe she came every two weeks like him. He figured her budget had to be bigger than his to afford snacks, too.

"You should try some, they're really good with tea." She nudged the plate toward him.

"They're yours."

"Get one for him, Erd," she said to the waiter.

"Yes, Ms. Petra."

 _He knows her_. Then the corporal's eyes fell to the ledger. "Are you by any chance the owner?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

That explained a lot. "Won't you lose money?" Selfless actions, he had learned, often came with an ulterior motive.

"Think of it as an investment." Petra rested her face in the palm of her hand, elbow on the table, smiling. "When people try a free sample, they're more inclined to start ordering that item whenever they visit."

"I see." Levi watched the young man place a plate full of small, delicious-looking sandwiches before him. "You're bribing me."

"In a way." She glanced around. "Plus it feels almost posh, sitting enjoying a quiet conversation, sipping tea, eating cute little snacks. It's relaxing, but it also has a charm attached to it that people simply adore. I don't just sell tea, you see, I also sell the experience. That's what makes this place so successful."

Levi could understand. Nobles and wealthy folks lived like that every day and people wanted a little taste of that for themselves. It was nice to forget about life for a little while, take a break, and have something good to eat, letting the stress fade. He always came in feeling run down and left feeling recharged.

Petra's voice had a soothing manner to it and she was a great conversationalist. More than that, she seemed to sense when he wanted peace and kept quiet. That made her company not just tolerable but almost enjoyable.

As time passed and he continued to come to her place, he almost grew to look forward to talking to her. He had felt disappointed the one time she hadn't been there because of a family emergency.

The people around him began to wonder where he would vanish to but he kept his lips sealed.

Tea Garden had become his place of refuge and he loathed to think about anyone finding out and spoiling it for him.

Levi mounted his horse and glanced once at the barracks where his team was lounging around doing whatever nonsense teenagers did in their free time. Feeling anticipation building, he pulled the reins and his horse took off.

He wondered what tea Petra would recommend today.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	19. Escort Part II

**Escort Part II**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously:** Petra asks Levi to walk her from the library to her car since it's late at night and she doesn't want to walk alone.

* * *

Petra checked over her shoulder and sighed at the two laughing over their drinks.

Twenty minutes had passed and they'd yet to separate. _Well, it's safe to assume she has a ride home._ Just to be sure, she sent a text to her friend. An apology came back and Petra quickly replied, not minding. With another sigh, she bagged her phone and started for the exit.

Petra paused, then checked over her shoulder once more, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you need me to walk you to your car again?"

A pleasant tingle went down her spine when she recognized the voice. _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush._ She turned, feeling a wide smile stretch across her face without permission, heart leaping in joy. She couldn't believe it. "Levi! Wow, I wasn't expecting to run into you tonight."

"It's my friend's birthday." He gestured over his shoulder. "And we're celebrating."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that last time."

"What about you?" Levi asked, casually taking a sip of his beer. "Hanging with friends, or maybe a date?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. I came with a group but, the couple ditched, one had a family thing come up, and the other one," Petra gestured, "she found a friend from high school and they've been catching up. I was supposed to be the designated driver but she's getting a ride from him. I wasn't sure if I should let her go with him."

"You're a good friend. Don't worry, Erd was my roommate until last year, I promise he's not a pervert."

Petra nodded, straightening up. "Well, alright, I'll take your word for it."

"So, are you going home or do you want to grab a drink?"

She hesitated. "I don't know, I'm driving."

"You can have soda or whatever," Levi said quickly. "I mean, if you want," he added, not wanting to appear too eager.

"Yeah, why not?"

Levi led her to a quiet corner. "Don't you want to sit with your friends?" Petra asked.

He nodded to where they were sitting, talking loudly and doing shot after shot. "I give them ten minutes tops before they're kicked out for being too loud and annoying. How have you been?"

"I've been well," she replied. "You?"

"Fine," he said. "How's Marshmallow?"

Petra was delighted he remembered her dog. "He's great!" She started talking about the beagle while he listened patiently, smiling. They jumped through many topics before she realized she should go.

"I should head home, too," Levi said.

"How're you going home?"

As predicted, his friends had been asked to leave, leaving him without a ride. They thought he had left already. Erd, their designated driver, had given Levi's spot to Petra's friend. "I'm calling a cab."

"I can take you home," she offered.

"Really? I don't want to be a bother."

"Do you live very far from here?"

"No."

"Then it's not a bother at all."

* * *

Petra parked before the apartment building. "Here we are."

He unclipped the seatbelt. "Thanks."

 _C'mon, Petra, do it now before he leaves. Ask for his number!_ She tried to build up her courage. Petra opened her mouth but Levi beat her to it. "Do you wanna come in? Have some tea and grab a snack or something? You've only had a soda."

"Alright," she agreed immediately. "We could finish that conversation." Petra studied his apartment curiously.

"I've been told I'm a clean-freak."

"I can see why." His place was neat and clean. Not a single item was out of place. There was a lingering scent in the apartment that reminded her of him. She looked at the framed photos curiously. "Is this your sister? She's very pretty."

"Cousin. She's in high school right now."

"I don't have any siblings or cousins. I've always wanted one though. It seems like so much fun!"

"Trust me, it's not always great. Mikasa drives me up the wall sometimes."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"But the crazy moments are usually the ones we look back on the most and laugh at the hardest."

Petra joined him in the kitchen, sitting on a barstool, arms on the granite countertop, watching him move with ease. Small shifts in weight and slowed responses attested to his slightly drunken state. "Thanks." She picked up the cup of tea, blowing on it to cool it before taking a sip. "This is pretty good."

"So you admit tea is better than coffee," Levi said, smirking.

"Not a chance," she replied, not missing a beat. "I said it's good. Coffee's still _better_."

Levi was surprised by how easy it was to talk to her, losing themselves in the important philosophy of coffee vs. tea then jumping to funny personal stories.

"I can't believe it." Petra giggled. "You really did that?"

"Yup, out there somewhere in the great vastness that is the internet, there is a picture of me wearing saggy pants with half my ass practically hanging out. I decided then and there never to make a bet with Hange ever again." That had been the most embarrassing week of his life.

Normally, that wasn't a story he was ever eager to share, but the alcohol had brought down his inhibitions. It also didn't hurt that Petra had the cutest laugh he'd ever heard and the way her whole face lit up with delight caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

She was facing him, body shaking in laughter, causing her to place her hand on his knee to steady herself. Levi's breath hitched. Unconsciously, he leaned forward. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes twinkling, a bright smile on her face.

Levi's heart pounded rapidly in his chest, the space between their faces shrinking. Her eyes fell to his lips, gently biting her own. He felt a wave of heat when their lips finally touched. To his joy, she was as eager as he was. Her breathing quickened, feeling his lips trail down to her neck. She gasped and giggled at the feeling, very much enjoying herself.

Running his hands down her thighs, he guided her legs around his waist and picked her up without effort. _His muscles!_ Petra felt his firm biceps underneath his shirt, excited and thrilled. She didn't care to look around his bedroom, insight into the man. She only cared that the bed was comfortable and Levi was looming over, looking utterly sexy.

He brought his lips to her, kissing her and loving the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. She parted her mouth, letting his tongue in. There was a sharp taste of alcohol and she whimpered.

 _He's..._ The heavy make-out session sent a wave of pleasure all over her body. ... _so good_.

Petra moaned sweetly when one of his hands went under her shirt, caressing and squeezing her soft, warm flesh. Her mind was hazy from his kisses and touch.

Suddenly, it hit her. Levi felt her stop responding, going completely still and froze in turn. Her expression had changed from pleasure to uncertainty then quickly to worry. "What's wrong?" He asked, voice husky from desire.

"I...I can't."

Levi felt utterly confused. She had kissed him back passionately, wrapping her arms and legs around him, making sounds of approval and happiness. He racked his brain but he was certain he hadn't misread anything. _Maybe she doesn't want this_. His thoughts raced as quick as lightning. Maybe she only wanted to kiss and make-out instead of going all the way.

They'd only met once before. They barely knew each other except for the things they'd learned in the past few hours. Levi didn't want her to misunderstand. He wanted something more than just a one-night stand. She could want more, too. He hoped she did. Or was she under the impression a one-night stand was all he wanted?

"I'm sorry." She looked at him worriedly. "This is, it's not right."

"What?" His heart was racing from despair now. She was so beautiful and smart and kind and he had wondered how it was possible for her not to have a boyfriend. Could that be it? Was she feeling guilty because she was already with someone else?

"I can't take advantage of you."

"Huh?" Levi blinked, startled. "Take advantage?" The dread disappeared, leaving him feeling relieved and glad to be wrong for once.

"You're drunk," Petra went on. "I can't do this. It's not right," she said firmly.

"Are you serious?" He looked down at her incredulously, feeling amused and relaxed now.

"Yes, I am not going to take advantage of you."

 _She's too fucking cute_. Levi smirked at her pretty face so resolute, stroking her cheek. "Petra, you are in _my_ apartment, in _my_ bed, pinned under _my_ body. I assure you, if anyone here's being taken advantage of, it's not me."

"But you're drunk—"

"Not that drunk." He settled on his elbows to lounge over her in a more comfortable manner and without putting too much weight on her.

"Drunk enough that you can't drive, which means you're too under the influence to make proper judgment calls," Petra insisted.

Levi frowned. "Is this some weird form of rejection?"

"What? No! I mean—yes! It is. This time."

"That implies there's a next time." He perked up. She blushed, firing up his hormones once again. Levi's thumb brushed her lips. "I'm perfectly fine. Trust me. I'd want this drunk or sober."

Petra squirmed, not looking like she was having fun anymore. "You're drunk. You don't know that."

Levi stared at her for a few seconds before he sighed, shifting his weight and lying next to her. Nothing killed the mood like watching your partner look uncomfortable and awkward. "Fine, you can have mercy on me this time. But next time, I fully expect you to take complete advantage of me, got it?" He demanded lightly.

"Okay," Petra said, at ease.

She was watching with such an expression of sweetness and warmth, it made him feel incredibly light and happy. _What is she doing to me?_ He decided this must be what it felt like to be on a cloud. Or was it the booze?

Levi couldn't look away. Her beautiful amber eyes pulled at him. It was magnetic. No, not alcohol, he decided He reached out to touch a lock of her soft hair. It was definitely her.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	20. Civilian-Petra Part II

**Civilian-Petra Part II**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously:** Levi finds an amazing tea shop and strikes up a friendship with the owner.

* * *

It was a lazy Friday evening and Squad Levi was relaxing from a tough day of training. Having finished their dinner, they were sitting around playing cards together, a favorite pastime of theirs as a group.

After complaining about the harsh training, as usual, they'd landed on the subject of their captain. "I wonder where he keeps going every other Saturday." Connie leaned back in his chair.

Jean shrugged, uninterested. "Who knows?"

"It's been months and he hasn't said a word," Armin said.

"Why does it matter? What he does during his private time is his business."

"C'mon, Mikasa, doesn't it make you a little curious?" Eren asked.

"No."

"We should follow him one day," Sasha said suddenly.

Five pairs of incredulous eyes turned in her direction. "Are you crazy, Potato Girl?" Jean pulled one of her bangs.

"Do you have a death wish?" Connie scoffed. "He'll kill us."

"I'm just so _bored_."

"Suppose we were to follow him—"

"Armin, are you _serious_?"

"I'm saying _if_ we were to follow him. Not that we actually will. So, what do you think he's been up to?"

"Something boring, no doubt," Mikasa answered.

"Or maybe we'll find something scandalous." Connie waggled his eyebrows.

"Like what?" Jean asked.

"I don't know. What's an embarrassing hobby?"

"You guys are crazy."

Sasha sighed. "We've nothing else to do."

"What if we all went to town together?" Eren suggested. "It's getting dull hanging around here every weekend. Historia's queen now. I don't have to be under house arrest all the time. I can leave the castle grounds with you guys."

"I do have some things I need to buy," Mikasa said.

Connie nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Where should we go, then?" Jean asked. "Karanes district? It's close and pretty big."

Sasha was in. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah. There's a bookstore there I've been meaning to visit." Armin smiled, thinking about the smell of old books.

"Everyone's in agreement?" Jean received nods from the group. "Then we'll go tomorrow after Captain Levi leaves."

* * *

"Where should we go first?" Sasha looked around excitedly. Men and women walked while children ran around, laughing. She sniffed the air. "Ah, it smells so good! Should we get a snack?"

"We just had lunch before we left, Sasha." Eren rolled his eyes. "You can't be hungry already."

"Armin, since you already have a destination in mind, should we go there first?" Mikasa turned to him.

"If it's okay with everyone."

The next couple of hours they spent wandering from shop to shop, looking at whatever struck their fancy. They were walking around aimlessly when they came to a realization and started arguing.

"What do you mean you didn't tell the captain?" Jean demanded.

"I thought you were going to," Eren replied defensively. "It was your idea to come here."

"But you're the one who first brought up leaving HQ."

"You're the one he left in charge that one time so that practically makes you the second-in-command. Doesn't the responsibility fall on your shoulders?"

"You guys, stop fighting." Sasha held up her hands. "You're being too loud."

"Yeah. Besides, it's the weekend. We're off duty." Connie shrugged. "We can go wherever we want."

"But Eren isn't just any soldier," Armin pointed out. "I'm pretty sure even if he's allowed to leave, we still have to tell someone."

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for not doing that?" Eren asked worriedly.

"Captain Levi always leaves and comes back like clockwork," Mikasa pointed out. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's right," Connie agreed. "We know when he'll return so we'll make sure to beat him back."

"Just to be on the safe side, let's leave so we can get to HQ an hour before him." Armin's words were met with nods of agreement.

Sasha's stomach then growled loudly. "How about we go get food now?"

"Any preferences on where you want to eat?" Jean questioned.

Most of them shrugged.

"I know a place," Connie said. "It's close and I've heard lots of good things about it from a guy who's from here."

* * *

"Connie, how much longer?" Sasha complained.

"We're almost there."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago," Mikasa said.

Jean looked annoyed. "Admit it, we're lost."

"Let's just eat at the next restaurant we see," Eren suggested.

Armin nodded. "I'm too hungry to care."

"But we're almost—" Connie froze.

"What? Are we here?" Sasha looked around eagerly. "Which one is it? This one?" She gestured to the place they were standing in front of.

"Connie, you might wanna close your mouth before something flies in," Jean advised.

The short teen lifted his hand and pointed. "What is it?" Armin asked curiously. They followed their stunned teammate's gaze.

Their jaws unhinged at the sight.

Across the street was a small brown building. Through the window, they made out a very familiar face sitting across from a stranger. A very pretty stranger. A very pretty female strange.

"Is that Captain Levi?" Mikasa's eyes were wide. "Having tea with a _woman_?"

"Holy Maria!" Sasha was grinning wildly. "He's on a _date_!" She squealed in excitement.

"Of course!" Jean slapped his forehead. "We missed the most obvious answer!"

"Captain Levi has a girlfriend!" Eren gaped. "And she's…surprisingly beautiful." That earned him a look from Mikasa he didn't notice.

"Yeah," Connie was finally able to speak. "She's much better looking than him. How did he land her? Definitely not with that award-winning personality of his."

Mikasa shrugged. "He is the most famous soldier in the last hundred years."

"I don't think Captain Levi would go for that." Armin shook his head. "It wouldn't be real, you know?"

"Let's sit down!" Sasha led them to a large table big enough to seat all six of them. She would have been glad for the shade if weren't for the jaw-dropping situation. A waitress came over and they quickly gave their orders, suddenly not too picky about the food.

"Look at him," Connie said, amazed. "Is it just me or does he seem almost happy?"

"I can't believe he's been hiding her from us," Eren said.

"If I had a girl that like, I'd hide her from you clowns too." Jean rolled his eyes. "You might scare her off."

"If she can not only put up with him but actually enjoy being with him, I don't think she'll scare that easy," Mikasa said.

"She looks like such a sweet person," Sasha cooed. "They look so cute together!"

And so, Squad Levi sat and spied on their captain, gossiping about how they met and who asked whom out first.

"My money's on Captain Levi," Connie declared.

Eren nodded. "He's so fearless." He couldn't see the man backing down from anything.

"Nah," Jean disagreed, "he strikes me a little too emotionally stunted to make the first move. My money's on the redhead."

"I'm with Jean," Mikasa said. She had thought she'd stay neutral, like Armin, but had somehow found herself caught up with the rest of the nosy gossipers. Although in her defense, Armin had caved, too.

"Yeah," Armin agreed. "I've heard some stuff about what he's been through. I don't think he's too good with things like being in romantic relationships. He would be awkward and self-conscious."

"Oh she definitely had to be the one to ask him," Sasha said.

"But why does he only visit her twice a month?" Connie wondered. "And not even for the whole weekend. Only for a couple of hours."

"We've already established he's emotionally constipated," Jean pointed out. "I bet they're taking things at his pace, very slow, so he's not overwhelmed."

They all nodded wisely at each other.

Sasha suddenly gasped. "Duck!" Hastily, the squad bowed their heads and lifted their shoulders. She took a quick peek and relaxed. "Okay, we're good. He looked this way," she explained.

Jean, Eren, and Mikasa, who were the tallest thus forced to sit with their backs to Tea Garden's front windows to cover the other three, glanced back quickly. "I don't think he noticed us," Eren said.

"Obviously. If he had, he'd have stormed out and strangled us all," Jean said.

Armin looked at the tall tower with the clock. "Guys, we should leave now if we wanna make it back early."

Sasha pouted. "Aw, but I wanna see the end of their date."

"Yeah." Connie nodded. "I wanna see if the captain will kiss her." He snickered.

"Don't be such a pervert," Mikasa scolded.

"I'm not! I just want to see he'd capable of touching another human to do something _other_ than inflict pain."

They all paused to picture that in their heads.

Eren huffed. "Great, now you've turned us all into perverts, just like you."

The idea of seeing their apathetic and detached captain showing physical affection to another person was tempting. "It's not worth our lives. Let's go," Jean said.

* * *

Levi could feel something was off the moment he set foot in the room.

"What?"

His squad was watching him with stupid smiles on their faces, except for Mikasa. Though even she seemed to have a curious gleam in her eyes.

"Wipe those creepy looks off your faces."

They quickly morphed their expressions, trying to look normal.

"So, captain, how was your day?" Sasha asked casually.

"Fine," he answered almost warily.

"That's good," Eren said, nodding.

"Do anything interesting?"

"None of your business, Kirstein."

They all shared a tiny glance with their neighbor like he wouldn't notice, standing right in front of them. "Alright, what did you brats do?" Levi demanded.

"Captain." Connie pouted dramatically. "I'm hurt you think so poorly of us, your precious squad! We mostly sat around and talked and ate while you were gone. It was like we were barely here!"

 _A little on the nose there, Connie_. Armin thought nervously.

Levi, for his part, only rolled his eyes at the tone.

"Captain Levi, will you be leaving the Saturday after the next again?" All eyes were on Sasha.

"Why?" Levi asked, on guard once more.

"Armin, Eren, and I were thinking about going to Sasha's village with her," Mikasa spoke quickly, not trusting Sasha not to blurt something suspicious, earning her a pout from the perpetually hungry teen.

"Yeah," Jean jumped in. "In fact, Connie and I were thinking of tagging along."

Connie nodded enthusiastically next to him. If the others were going to spy on their captain and his girlfriend, he wanted in. "We thought we'd get away for a weekend. Go into the mountains and enjoy the fresh air."

"Does Eren need permission to leave?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't think it'll be a problem, especially since you're all going. I'll talk to the commander about it."

"Thanks, Captain Levi," Eren said.

Levi nodded. _They're making those faces again_. Feeling a little creeped out, he decided to take his leave. "I'll see you at dinner."

With one last look at his strange kids, Levi went to his room, feeling befuddled.

* * *

"We have a problem."

Instinctively, the others collectively ducked their heads.

Mikasa sighed. "Captain Levi didn't look this way. I can't even tell." She gestured to herself with her back to Tea Garden.

"Then what's the problem?" Connie asked.

"Us," she said bluntly. "We're the problem. This is the third time we're spying on them."

"It's not our fault Captain Levi won't tell us so we have to resort to this."

"Sasha, that is terrible logic." Armin sighed, "And I think Mikasa's right."

"But it's so fun," Sasha whined.

"It kinda is," Jean admitted.

"Yeah," Eren agreed, a little embarrassed.

They looked at one another.

"We're so pathetic," Armin said. "We should—"

"Look!" Sasha pointed excitedly.

Five heads immediately snapped in the direction of the tea shop to catch a glimpse of their captain tucking a lock of soft looking ginger hair behind her ear.

"That is a boyfriend move, right there!"

"C'mon, Sasha, he is a neat freak and maybe it was just bothering him—"

"Armin, you shush! Don't ruin this for us!"

 _They're so invested._ Armin thought. _One day, we're gonna get caught._

"She's still blushing."

"I still can't understand what she sees in him."

"Their babies will be adorable!"

"Just think, you could be Auntie Mikasa sometime in the near future."

"I do like the sound of that."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	21. Vase

**Vase**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Levi breaks Petra's favorite vase.

* * *

He broke it.

Utter dismay and horror overtook his features. _I'm fucking dead_. He looked around frantically. Levi could hear the water running down the hall. Petra was in the bathroom, showering. They were supposed to meet with their friends and watch a movie then go drinking later, and he'd dropped by early.

It had been an accident. He had turned the TV on to pass time as he waited. He wasn't looking, eyes glued to the TV, walking backward to the kitchen for some water. Too absorbed, he wasn't being mindful of his surroundings and bumped into the small, dark-brown table Petra had bought just to display the beautiful vase.

Levi's wide eyes stared at the shattered mess at his feet in silent terror. Petra was going murder him. He cursed himself profoundly. Numerous explanations and excuses and scenarios played out in his head. Burglar? Wind? Earthquake? Aliens? Levi's mind raced frantically.

He couldn't sneak out and pretend he was never there. She had talked to him before getting into the shower. Whipping out his phone, he quickly searched the store she'd told him she bought the vase from, knowing the item was a limited edition and praying they weren't sold out.

Levi flinched, letting out a strangled gasp at the price.

Although it was cheaper and less deadly compared to the fury Petra would rain down on him when she found out he destroyed her beloved vase.

Making up his mind, Levi raced out of the apartment. He had less than half an hour before the store closed. Fortunately, the place was relatively close by and traffic was calm at that time of the evening. He was able to make it without breaking too many traffic laws and getting only one middle-finger flipped in his direction.

He shoved his phone under the nose of the woman, Rico according to her name tag, that greeted him. "I need this vase!" He was glad he had saved the photo Petra sent.

"Yes," Rico said. "Very good choice. It's—"

"Yes, yes, I'm going to buy it so no need for the sales pitch."

Anxiously, he followed the woman to the glass display. Another couple was standing there, admiring the same vase, debating whether they wanted it or not. "It's mine," Levi declared. He pulled out his credit card. "I call dibs!" The couple was too stunned to reply and he hurried the saleswoman to the register.

Levi checked his phone as Rico rang up the purchase. Petra would be drying her hair now. It would take approximately twelve minutes to drive back. _Then she'll do her make-up. She never takes more than ten minutes to do her makeup_. Hopefully she wouldn't leave the bathroom until she was all done. Snatching the package, ignoring Rico's annoyed expression, he quickly left.

* * *

Levi carefully placed the vase in the center of the table. Dashing to the hallway closet, he pulled out a small broom and a dustpan. Throwing the broken mess into a plastic bag, he went to stash it in the trunk of his car.

Petra was in the living room when he returned. "Hey, where'd you go?"

Heart pounding in his chest, trying to calm his breathing, Levi shrugged casually. "I couldn't remember if I locked my car. Just went to check really quick since you're driving us in your car."

She nodded. "I'm gonna put my stuff in a different purse. This one is too small. Give me a minute. Then we'll go."

Levi faked a sigh of exasperation, really only wanting to exhale to get his stress levels under control. "Fine." He collapsed on the couch when she went into the bedroom. Pride and relief washed over him. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it! Petra would never know. He felt quite smug.

"Okay, let's go."

Levi stood.

Petra was checking to make sure everything she needed was in her bag when she accidentally bumped the vase with it. Levi leaped forward, but it slipped through his fingers and crashed to the floor. He almost screamed in disbelief. _Are you fucking kidding me?!_

"Whoops." Petra stepped back. "Guess you'll have to wait another minute while I clean this up."

Levi looked at her, utterly shocked. "You, you aren't upset?"

"What? No." She waved her hand. "I was babysitting Eren the other day and that boy is a human tornado. Whenever I'm expecting the company of children, or Hange," she added, amused, "I always replace the real vase with an almost identical knock-off. I got it from Chinatown for almost nothing."

Levi gaped at her.

"Pretty smart, huh," she said proudly. "Let me get rid of this mess really quick." Petra tossed her bag on the couch. "Can you text the others and let them know we'll be a few minutes late?"

Levi looked at the vase shattered in a hundred pieces on the floor, almost crying at hundreds of dollars wasted over a cheap knock-off.

None of his friends could figure out why he was in such a shitty mood and spent the entire night sulking.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	22. Colors

**Colors**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** A prompt based on colors and how Levi associates them with Petra.

* * *

 **Orange.**

Her hair was orange.

It was the first thing he noticed when he saw her. Levi blinked once, to make sure he wasn't seeing things or it wasn't a trick of the light. _It's almost red-orange_.

"Petra Ral, sir." She saluted when he stood before her. Then he realized she was shorter than him. At least he wouldn't have to crank his neck to look one of his subordinates in the eye.

When he saw her later in the evening, indoors, with the sun no longer blazing overhead, her hair appeared to have a slightly brownish tint to it. It seemed to change shades depending on the lighting.

Sometimes, Levi thought about what it would be like to touch it, feeling its softness for himself because he just knew it would be silky to the touch.

* * *

 **Purple.**

The bruise was big and blotchy, like an ink stain. An ugly, purple ink stain.

Levi's eyes had lingered on it momentarily before scolding her for being reckless. She took the berating without a word, not looking the least bit regretful.

Not that he could blame her. If he had a chance to save a close comrade at the risk of a bruise or two, he would do so in an instant.

Levi had tried to keep his expression stern, but he didn't think she missed the admiration in his eyes.

* * *

 **Blue.**

Blue was Petra's favorite color.

It never ceased to amuse Levi how she couldn't pick just one shade of blue. She loved several hues and it reflected in her preferences.

She loved blueberries, she thought the most beautiful time of day was the dark blue night sky with a glowing moon, her favorite dress was teal, her bedsheets at home were baby blue, her most cherished item, her mother's brooch, was a lapis lazuli gem with gold vines curling around it.

Levi thought the color fit Petra perfectly, with her patience and bravery and loyalty, his favorite qualities about her.

* * *

 **Red.**

It seeped through the cloth, painting her fingers scarlet.

Levi watched as Petra cleaned out the cut and began stitching. She had seen the blood on his uniform and offered to sew it up because he didn't want to bother the medics, whom he insisted should be taking care of people missing their limbs and other serious injuries.

Petra spoke as she worked, telling him a story about her childhood. He had been so absorbed in her words and expressions and very pretty, expressive eyes, he didn't notice the needle. She had a steady hand and did a better job than he would have.

"There," she said, nodding in satisfaction. "You're good to go, sir."

As she left, he thought he would not have minded a deeper cut so he could have soaked in her warm presence a little longer.

* * *

 **Green.**

The sandals were pretty and strappy and perfect for a hot day.

They were also incredibly distracting.

Levi's eyes kept wandering to Petra's feet. It was a wonder she hadn't caught him sneaking peeks. She was waiting for a friend, chatting about visiting another friend from their Training Corps years who had just become a father.

It was a well-known fact among the Scouts that Levi was a clean-freak. It was far less (meaning not at all) known fact that he liked pretty things. Cute things. Like Petra's tiny, clean toes with perfectly cut cuticles, small enough to meet the military standard but large enough not to look ugly.

He found it oddly satisfying to look at her small, smooth-skinned feet in strappy green sandals and thought she should wear them more often.

* * *

 **Pink.**

Her cheeks were stained the loveliest shade of pink he had ever seen.

"Levi."

Hearing his name coming in her soft, breathy voice sent shivers down his spine. He had acted on impulse. Levi couldn't understand what made him do it. _Why now?_ But none of that mattered.

Because as soon as he had grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall, pressing his lips against hers, she had responded, and just as eagerly grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him as close as possible.

A feeling of sweetness and desire welled in him at her adorable, blushing face. Levi learned that kissing Petra was more satisfying than cleaning.

* * *

 **Brown.**

Petra loved chocolate.

Levi couldn't believe how much of the stuff she could consume yet never get sick of it. Every time she had the chance, she would buy as much as she could and stock up to tide her over until the next time she was able to get her hands on some.

"Petra."

The young woman looked up, sitting across the table from him.

Levi tapped the corner of his lips, eyes locked on the stain. Blinking, she brought her hand up to her face. "Oh." She looked at the chocolate covering her fingertip. "Oops." She wiped the rest off with a napkin. "Thanks, Captain."

"Hmm." He hid his smirk behind his teacup, imagining her expression if he'd leaned over and licked the sweet stain off with his tongue instead. Next time, he decided.

* * *

 **Yellow.**

There was a patch of bright, colorful flowers behind Petra.

She was humming as she cleaned the window. She stopped when she noticed him in her peripheral vision. "Hey, Levi, checking in on my progress?" Levi glanced at the window and nodded in approval.

He was about to move on to his other subordinates when he noticed it. The flower was cheery and an eye-catching shade of yellow. He looked between his secret lover and the flower. A strange urge directed his feet toward the plant. Reaching down, he quickly plucked it. "Petra."

"Yes?" She turned. She froze when his hand reached out, tucking the bright flower behind her ear. Confusion gave away to a giggle at the dazed expression on his face.

Levi wondered is if she knew she was the light of his life now, nurturing his previously cold heart with her warmth and love.

* * *

 **Black.**

It was pitch black when his eyes opened.

Levi used to hate waking up while everyone else was in the land of dreams and the sky was dark. Sometimes, depending on the seasons, there would be some light coming through the window. It was always still too dark and lonely and there was nothing to stop his thoughts from wandering to the parts of his mind he kept locked away during the day.

Something about daybreak weakened his barriers. At times the heavy feeling in his chest made it hard for him to breathe.

The warm body curled against his side shifted. Levi smiled into the soft ginger hair, the color making it one of the more easily visible things in the room. A quiet sigh of contentment released from his lips. Petra continued to sleep peacefully, unaware of how much her warmth and presence and scent soothed him.

Waking up wasn't so bad now. It almost felt good, when he woke to the feeling of her in his arms, the suffocating darkness no longer touching his heart.

* * *

 **White.**

It was flowy and delicate and he thought she looked like an angel.

She was so beautiful, walking toward him in her wedding dress, smiling with eyes full of love. Levi was almost afraid of blinking and breathing, nervous she might disappear before his very eyes. He didn't release this breath until she was standing before him, her hands in his.

Emotions choked him, closing up his throat. An unfamiliar phenomenon but not necessarily a bad one. He had never before felt so much happiness before. Levi hadn't thought himself capable of being so full of joy. He was glad she kissed away his tears, knowing he would be embarrassed later, shedding tears in public.

He knew he would never forget the moment as long as he lived.

Levi decided white was the color he loved best on her.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	23. Deprived

**Deprived**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Levi's appetite had become quite insatiable and she had grown worried he might be turning into a sex addict.

* * *

Petra was towel drying her hair, lost in her thoughts when she heard the door open and shut quietly. She knew who it was and continued her task. He was waiting on her bed, sitting with his back against the wall. She shivered internally at the wolfish expression on his face.

Levi's eyes roamed her body, covered by a thin cotton nightdress he could almost imagine tearing off her. She climbed on her bed and he immediately moved to her, ready to pin her down and begin. But she pressed her hand against his chest, stopping him. "No."

That took him by surprise. "You want to be on top?" It had been a while. He couldn't remember the last time he had just laid back and let her pleasure him. Although he was happy to let her lead if that was what she wanted.

"No."

Now Levi was confused. "So what do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"Okay." The disappointment was clear on his face. He scooted to the edge of the bed, letting her slip under the sheets. "Tomorrow then?"

She shook her head. "Actually, not for the rest of the week. So don't come by."

Levi looked startled. "Why not?"

Petra shrugged.

He couldn't understand why she didn't want to have sex with him. A day or two he could understand. _But an entire week?_

He tried to recall if their intense activities in the bedroom—and many times out, too—were a little too intense, but her performance as a soldier hadn't fallen. Levi was sure she was having as good a time as he was. _Is it me?_ Did she just not find him physically attractive anymore? Had she grown tired of him? If that were the case, she'd rather she tell him upfront that dance around trying not to hurt his feelings.

Petra looked over her shoulder, lying under the sheets. "Are you still here?"

He didn't know how to ask her without hurting his pride or making her uncomfortable. "I'm just leaving. I'll see you in the morning."

She lifted her head, straining her ears to listen to his fading footsteps. Satisfied, she settled in. _I'm so silly_. The last few weeks, Levi hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her. At first, she was lost in the thrill of wanting herself in his arms, pulled into empty rooms in the middle of the day or behind a tree while the rest of their squad trained close-by.

Levi's appetite had become quite insatiable and she had grown worried he might be turning into a sex addict.

There was nothing emotional between them. So it was the only thing that would drive him to act with such vigor. Sex was just a way to release tension, to have some fun in their demanding lives, a way to feel good. They deserved at least that much for constantly putting their lives on the line for humanity.

She remembered the first time she lay with Levi. It had been after an expedition, a good one. Or as good as they could get. Most of the Scouts had gone home, as had her teammates. Her captain had come to her room to wish her a safe journey home.

They had been feeling high from a successful mission and for getting permission for Hange to capture Titans for her experiments. They could learn more about their enemies and potentially gain important information about them.

One minute they had been talking, feeling hopeful, the next minute, they were tearing at each other's clothes.

They knew it was incredibly inappropriate. They'd still done it once more before deciding not to let it happen again. But they'd had a taste and craved more, eventually giving in to their bodies' desires and agreeing it was nothing but casual sex. No emotions, no expectations, no strings attached.

Petra had enjoyed their secret relationship in the past few months. But in the last two weeks, she wondered if something was different. They were, as she believed the appropriate term went, fucking like rabbits in heat.

She didn't see any harm in taking a break. _There's nothing to worry about._ Surely Levi would have whined and kicked a fuss if he wasn't becoming fixated on sex.

* * *

Humming to herself, Petra cleaned her gear. The rest of her squad sat beside her, enjoying the cool breeze. They were talking about their plans for the weekend, visiting their families.

"Man, I can't wait to get out of here."

"Me too."

"Captain's been in a really foul mood for some reason."

Petra paused in her task and looked up. "Really?"

"How have you not noticed?" Gunther asked.

"He's been so harsh during training," Erd said.

"But he's always strict. And we're nearing an expedition so he's likely to be stricter than normal."

"Not like this," Oluo whined. "I'd say he's not getting any but this is Captain Levi we're talking about."

Erd snickered, nodding. "Captain Levi and sex. I can just see his grossed out face at the idea of doing the deed."

Petra's brow furrowed, thinking back. "I guess he has been a little cranky."

"A little?" Gunther snorted. "The other day he accidentally knocked a bottle of ink off his desk and let out a string of curses that I'm too embarrassed to even repeat. And you should've seen the look on his face, it would've sent the Titans running for the hills."

 _Oh boy_. Petra thought. Being deprived of sex for almost a week had shortened the corporal's fuse. She spent the weekend mulling over the conundrum. She ached for his touch and had missing touching him. But the lack of sex seemed to have given him a terrible temper.

Petra decided he'd have to learn to control himself better, and she couldn't let him touch her until he did.

* * *

The knock at the door came as no surprise to her. Outside, the night sky was dark and twinkling with countless stars. _What a lovely view._

She stood and opened the door. Levi stood before her, almost expressionless except for the glint in his gray eyes. As requested, he hadn't gotten close to her for seven days and nights. _He looks ready to pounce_. She found herself wanting to forget her decision just this once, be a little flexible and suggest only having their sexy sessions maybe twice a week. Maybe he wasn't the only one who was extra horny lately. _Stay strong, Ral! Don't give in to the temptation!_

Levi was waiting for her to let him in and she tried to keep her expression neutral. "Hey," she said, unable to decide if she wanted to call him Levi or Captain Levi.

He folded his arms, the gesture bringing comfort against her blank stare. "It's been a week."

"Well, about that." She mirrored his pose. "I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Oh." He tried to make his expression neutral, uninterested even. The tension in his body gave him away, though. "If you want."

What she wanted for him to pick her up and take her to bed.

"If you change your mind..." He trailed off.

"I will let you know."

Petra closed the door and stood still. A few seconds passed before she heard him walk away. Leaning back against the door, she sighed. She had wanted to jump his bones so badly. He couldn't have reached the end of the hallway so there was still time to call him back. _Control, Petra. Control!_

The next ten days they kept their distance. Only behaving like a captain and a subordinate should.

Mercifully, Levi seemed to be getting himself under control because she seemed to be losing hers little by little every passing day.

* * *

Petra chewed her lip in worry, staring at the door with worry. What if she had waited too long and he was no longer interested? She shook her head. _Stop psyching yourself out_. She straightened and knocked, receiving a quiet command to enter.

Her nerves were eased when he looked at her a touch too long. "Petra," he said as a greeting.

 _He's not calling me Ral,_ she thought optimistically. The usage of the last name meant he was upset, as she had learned over the years. "How's it coming?" She gestured to the paperwork.

"Not as terrible as I was expecting."

She stood and walked to the window behind him, closing it. "It's getting chilly."

Levi nodded, grunting in agreement.

Petra looked at the stars so she wouldn't have to look at him and get embarrassed. The break had turned her shy. "If your paperwork won't take long, then later, you can come over, if you want."

"You sure?" Levi asked, unable to disguise the hopefulness in his voice.

Petra smiled, relieved. His eyes widened when she came to sit on his lap, legs wrapped around either side of the chair. "Or," she murmured softly, brushing his lips with hers, one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair, "if you don't wanna wait..."

Levi captured her mouth immediately, kissing her passionately. Her heart raced as his hands roamed over her body. She grinded her hips against his, creating sweet friction. He moaned pleasantly against her mouth, getting her excited. Trembling fingers began unbuttoning her shirt, untucking it and pushing it open.

A shiver went down her spine at the look of raw desire in his eyes. She arched her back, gasping when he massaged her breasts enthusiastically, eyes locked in on her face, drinking in her happy expression. His hands quickly went to her back and unclipped her bra. It was soon on the floor with her shirt.

Petra sighed, feeling him lick and squeeze and caress her flesh. Levi completely buried his face into her plush breasts. He had missed that feeling a lot.

"Hmn." She closed her eyes, stroking his hair while his mouth sucked at the underside of one of her breasts while his fingers rubbed and squeezed the other nipple with just enough pressure to pleasure her without causing pain.

Their fun was interrupted at the sudden knock and the jiggling of the doorknob.

"Levi!" Hange's voice came from the other side of the door. They froze. "I can see the light under the door! I know you're in there! So don't pretend you aren't!"

Petra immediately got up and snatched her shirt off the floor and threw her arms through the sleeves before he could even begin to protest. Hange's fists banged on the door again. Levi's expression became murderous. "I'm coming," Petra called out, quickly buttoning up the shirt, leaving it untucked.

Face pinched in an expression of fury, Levi combed his fingers through his hair and kicked Petra's bra under his desk. The redhead opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Hange."

"Hey, Petra."

"Come in." She stepped aside. "Captain." She looked to the short man whose's expression had cooled somewhat, though he still looked extremely irritated. "I'll see you later." He caught the meaning in her words and nodded mutely. "Goodnight, Squad Leader Hange," she said to the taller woman.

"Goodnight," the scientist replied cheerily.

Petra left before Hange could ask why she was there. It wasn't so late that her presence in his office would raise questions, but better safe than sorry. She didn't have to wait long before Levi slipped in. She let the sheets fall off to reveal her naked upper body, a flirtatious smile across her lips. "Now, why don't we pick up where we left off..."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	24. Prank War

**Prank War**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Guest:** Levi and Petra prank each other.

* * *

The sweet scent hit her the second she stepped into the house. Petra sniffed the air curiously. She found Levi in the kitchen, lips pulling into a wide smile at the white box full of round treats on the countertop. "Donuts?"

"They're for you."

Petra tried to recall if it was a special occasion. "Why'd you get them?"

"Because I know you love them."

She beamed, rushing forward and hugging him tightly. "You are the best boyfriend."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Here." He picked one up and held it to her mouth. She bit it eagerly. The expression of delight shifted to confusion before revulsion.

Petra covered her mouth and grabbed a napkin, making a gagging sound.

Levi started to laugh.

"That's disgusting!" Petra said after spitting the donut into the napkin. She smacked her mouth, a grossed out look on her face at the taste. "Is that _mayonnaise_?"

"Yes!" Her boyfriend continued to laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

Petra made a sound of rage and lunged after him. He ducked away, still amused.

"It was just a little joke," he said when she gave up the chase and stomped to their room, slamming the door. "Petra?"

* * *

"You're still mad." Levi glanced at the other end of the couch where his girlfriend sat as far away as possible.

There was a knock at the door.

"You get it."

He stood up and went to get their pizza. His stomach rumbled when he opened the box.

"Can you get me the cherry flavored soda? I put one in the fridge. Pour it in a glass."

"Okay." Levi pulled out the lone can with little cherries and took out a glass from the cupboard. "Shit!" He cursed when the carbonated drink burst out as he opened the can.

"Looks like I might have shaken it a little too much when I put it in there," Petra said innocently.

"C'mon," Levi whined. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped the liquid from his shirt. "You know I hate getting my clothes dirty."

"And you know I love baked sweets, but that didn't stop you from desecrating that poor donut."

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, smiling smugly at him.

* * *

"Do you want some scrambled eggs?"

"Yes, thanks."

Levi cracked an egg and began adding salt and pepper and other ingredients. Petra subtly watched him to make sure there was no funny business. She had seen the challenging look in his eyes the other night and knew he was up to something. But she saw nothing suspicious and they sat together to eat.

"Do you want some grape juice?"

"Sure."

He poured them both a glass and sat down. Petra observed him take a sip in her peripheral vision before deciding it was safe. Petra almost spat the nasty juice out.

Levi smirked. "Sorry, did I say grape juice? I meant prune juice." He knew she liked to take big sips of juice. Prune juice was bearable only in small amounts.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Petra had a glint in her eye.

* * *

Levi exhaled, turning over. There was no warm body by his side. His arm reached out. Nothing.

Gray eyes opened to an empty bed. The room was silent. He was sure it was Petra's day off. Feeling somewhat disappointed, he turned over, tugging the covers up.

Then his eyes shot up. He sat up. _What the?_

The entire surface of the floor was covered in cups of water. Levi gaped at them. _How the hell did she pull this off?_

It was going to take him forever to get out of there.

 _Well, looks like she's better at this than I thought._ He was quite excited by the challenge.

* * *

Petra checked everything.

She was taking extreme caution so she would not fall into any of Levi's traps. Every time she opened a door, she made sure to let it swing open, waiting in case he rigged something to fall on her head. Like a bucket of ice water. And she made sure there was nothing funky in the toothpaste and her shampoo and conditioner. She even checked her shoes for fake bugs.

So far, nothing.

Her home office looked the same as ever. But Petra eyed everything suspiciously. The desk seemed to be clean. She shook her chair. It was sturdy and didn't fall apart. Nodding in satisfaction, she relaxed. The door was locked and she was safe.

The moment her bottom touched the chair a loud horn blew. Petra screamed and jumped away, her heart almost in her throat.

She swore fiercely when she saw the airhorn duct taped to the bottom, hearing Levi's rumbling laughter coming from the adjacent room.

* * *

Levi had been tiptoeing around Petra for days now. She had declared revenge for the airhorn and he was waiting to see what she would do.

An excited squeal came from the living room. Curiously, he poked his head out of the dining room, forgetting about his lunch to go investigate. Petra seemed to be looking around for something. "Box cutter, box cutter," she muttered. "The garage!"

 _It's in the kitchen_. Levi thought, opening his mouth to tell her.

Before he could speak, Petra giggled. "He'll never see it coming!"

Levi perked up. _I see_. He smirked. He waited until he heard her open the door connecting the house to the garage before running into the kitchen to receive the box cutter. Quickly, he sliced the cardboard with the blade. He pulled the lid away in excitement to see what she had planned to use against him next.

A clown face suddenly sprang up and Levi shrieked, falling back on the sofa.

Petra's bell-like laughter came from behind. "You fell for it!"

 _Dammit!_

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Petra stared disbelievingly at the sight before her. "Levi," she growled. Having already hit her home office, she had expected him to go for a different target.

The smug bastard chose that moment to show his stupid face. "Something the matter?"

"I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Look at this!" The room was filled with balloons in every color. There had to be a hundred of them.

"Now I wonder how that happened."

"You've been home all day," she pointed out, tone accusing.

"Maybe someone snuck in while I was upstairs and did this to surprise you. You do love balloons."

A pale pink one bumped against Petra's leg. She stomped on it angrily. The exploding sound was oddly satisfying to hear. "You're going to pay for this."

* * *

Levi walked from his work building to the parking garage. _I wonder what Petra has planned_. She had been pretty sneaky and tricked him the last time and he was almost eager to see what she would do next.

It was an unspoken understanding between them that they were to take turns pranking each other.

When he neared his car, his precious and most prized possession, he noticed a neon green sticky note with a half-smoked joint on the hood. Levi's feet quickened, heart picking up speed. He snatched the note that said: _sorry about the scratch, bro_.

Making a strangled sound, he eyed his beloved car, looking for the scrape. He spat out curses, running frantically around the vehicle. _Where is it?_ He searched wildly.

Levi's phone buzzed. A text from Petra: _JK ;) There's no scratch! Gotcha!_

The anxiety vanished. _Petra!_ He looked around, trying to find her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Hi." Petra smiled when Levi came home. "How was your day?" He shot her a dirty look. "C'mere," she waved him over.

Levi regarded her warily.

"I won't bite," she said in amusement.

He approached with reservation. She wrapped herself around him the moment he sat down. "I can't believe you did that. My heart nearly stopped," he grumbled.

"All's fair in love and war. A prank war that _you_ started."

"Fine."

"So you admit defeat?"

"Let's call it a draw."

"Deal."

"How'd you know when to text me?"

"I roped Hange into it and she enlisted the help of the security guard, Moblit. He saw you on the security cameras. Look," Petra held up her phone, "he sent me the video a minute ago." Levi rolled his eyes when she giggled, watching him run around like a headless chicken. "Aw, don't worry. I won't show it to anyone. Except Hange."

"You will not."

"She was my co-conspirator. I promised—"

Levi quickly pinned her on the couch. "You are not sending Four-Eyes that video."

"Or what?" Her amber eyes sparkled with mischief.

He poked her in the side, causing the woman to squeal. "No!" She gasped. Levi continued to tickle her. Petra shrieked in laughter. "Okay, okay! Okay! I won't! I won't!" He found it quite delightful, listening to her giggle. "Levi," she whined, sounding breathless.

Levi finally stopped the attack. Her cheeks were flushed, chest rising and falling with each deep breath, looking so beautiful. He pressed little kisses on her cheeks, forehead, nose, all over, drawing a soft sigh.

"I love you," he muttered, his lips brushing against hers.

Petra hummed, eyes closed. "Love you, too."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	25. Birthday Part I

**Birthday Part I**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** It's Petra's birthday and Levi asks her what she wants.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Captain Levi?"

He didn't look up from his paperwork. "Yes."

Petra waited patiently for him to address her.

"Is it really your birthday today?"

"How do you know?"

"I overheard the guys."

"Yes, it is." Her teammates had given her presents earlier in the evening after training.

He finally looked up at her. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay. You didn't have to."

"Are you sure? You only need to ask."

"Really?" Petra asked curiously and he nodded. She hesitated. "I'm not sure you can give me what I want."

"Well, why don't you try asking?"

Her heart beat nervously against her chest. _Should I?_ What if she was wrong? But there was something about the way he was looking at her that pulled the words from her mouth. "Okay. What I want..."

He leaned forward.

"...is a birthday kiss." She touched the corner of her lower lip with her index finger.

Levi stood up and walked around the desk. There was a dreaded feeling in her stomach as she watched him leave. Had she imagined it?

Petra had seen his eyes on her too many times for a little too long, saw the way his body eased around her, and how he always chose to sit and talk to her. He valued his personal space and it just wasn't possible, the number of times their hands brushed. And he never batted an eyelash at it, even though he always glared at anyone who got a little too close into his personal bubble.

Levi locked the door. "I doubt anyone will interrupt, but better to be careful."

Petra felt excited and nervous, the emotions intensifying with every step he took in her direction until he stood inches from her. _He's really going to do it!_ She could feel the heat warming her cheeks.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, a finger tilting her chin up. She saw the same eagerness in his eyes.

Petra closed her eyes, feeling his lips against hers, hands on his chest.

She didn't think he was capable of such gentleness. His soft kisses left her feeling light as a feather. It was such a blissful feeling. _So warm...and soft...his lips..._ Every inch of her tingled.

 _Too soon._ Petra thought when he pulled back.

Levi's lips twitched into a small smile. "You look so pretty when you blush. I think I'd like to do that again sometime. And more."

She bunched up her fists. He didn't seem to care about the wrinkles it would cause. Why did he have to say that? Now her body felt even weaker.

Levi held her against his body, his cheek pressed against her head. _This feels so good_. Petra closed her eyes, soaking in the warmth and strength of his body. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed simply being held by him. _Is this a dream?_ She really hoped not.

His lips brushed against her ear and she shivered, his warm breath causing pleasant goosebumps to break out across her neck. "December 25th. It's my birthday. What will you give me?" He kissed her ear. "What should I ask for?"

Petra's heart fluttered, imagination running wild. It was a good thing he was holding her. She didn't trust her body to hold her upright anymore. Taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent, she finally drew up her courage.

Turnabout was fair play.

She kissed his ear and whispered, "Anything you want." Her answer sent a shiver through his body. Pressed against each other, she could feel his heart pounding against her chest.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	26. New House

**New House**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Guest:** Rivetra on their new house.

* * *

"Look at it. It's hideous," Levi complained. The front lawn was covered in dried up grass. He eyed the two-story house painted an ugly brown. At least the driveway was made of cement, even if it was cracked and bumpy and uneven. "I can't believe you want to buy this dump."

"It'll look better once we paint it." Petra took his hand and quickly led him inside.

He wrinkled his nose. "We're gonna need new carpet." He flipped the light switch suspiciously. The bulb flickered a few times before turning on. "Have to get all new lights for every room, too, I bet."

"We'll get LED light bulbs. They're brighter, longer lasting, and better for the environment."

"At least the kitchen is decent," Levi commented. The countertop was granite and the cupboards were clean and new looking compared to the rest of the house. He opened the fridge and tried the stove. "It works."

"You sound surprised."

They wandered into the living room. It was big and open. And the large windows ensured there was plenty of sunlight. "I don't like these blinds."

"Yeah. They need to be replaced."

Levi stood before the electric fireplace. He tried to turn it on. "It's broken. Shocker."

"We'll get it fixed," Petra said.

There was a small bathroom and the laundry room on the first floor as well. Levi pointed out the washing machine and dryer were decades old.

"Let's go upstairs."

There were four bedrooms and two bathrooms, one attached to the master bedroom.

"It's so big." Petra admired the master bedroom before wandering into the bathroom. "Look! There's also a walk-in closet."

"Not really that big."

They checked the other bedrooms, the bathroom, and the closet in the hallway. They were passable as far as Levi was concerned.

"I like this place," Petra declared.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I know it needs a little love—"

"A little?"

"Okay, more than a little."

"We've seen better houses. What about the second one?"

"Meh," she said with a shrug. "It didn't appeal to me. None of them did. Not like this one." Petra gestured to the sorry looking house, smiling. "It just...speaks to me, you know?"

"What's it saying? You're gonna need a tetanus shot?"

"No." She smacked his chest lightly. "It's a mess, I know. But we can fix it up. It can be cleaned up and given a makeover. The other houses were nice and all but they were designed by someone how they liked it. _We_ can give this one a personality and make it our own."

Levi wanted to refuse. The real estate agent had assured them there was no mold and the structure was sound. And the house was in good shape. It was just ugly and messy and in need of a little remodeling. If they bought it, they wouldn't be making a terrible investment but there were much better options available. He didn't want Petra to regret it later.

But looking at her face, he knew her heart was set on the hideous house before them.

"Please?" Petra was giving him the look that always managed to get him to see things her way.

Levi sighed. "It's a good neighborhood, near stores and schools, and both our workplaces, too," he finally said grudgingly.

* * *

The car stopped before the garage and they exited the vehicle.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Petra's heart swelled in pride and joy.

Levi grabbed the bag with their dinner. "Yes, it is."

Farlan's landscaping team had transformed the sad front yard, paving the driveway into smooth asphalt, putting in vibrant green grass with large stones on the edges with little flower bushes between them.

"You were right about the blue, gray, and white color scheme," he said. The house was no longer an eyesore and sticking out like a sore thumb. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the houses on the block.

Petra opened the door.

 _She was right about the whole house._ Levi stepped in, smiling as he admired their now gorgeous home. The soft, new carpet, the bright lights, the paint job, and the blinds had given the place a fresh look. They settled on the sleeping bag in the empty living room. Petra patted the polished wooden floor happily.

He handed her chopsticks and her chow mein.

"Thank you. What do you think about light gray couches?"

"They'd look better than the brown ones."

His wife continued to talk and he was content to mostly listen, inputting a few things now and then. "...that's all of them." Petra snuggled into his arms, lying by the fireplace in their sleeping bag.

"Not all. What about the nursery?" Levi smirked, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"I'm not pregnant."

He could practically hear the blush and chuckled.

"We have to make this into a home first."

"You're here. It's already home for me." The corny line slipped out before he could think.

Petra lifted herself, leaning on his chest. She smiled adorably and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying their closeness. Pretending to be irritated, he looked to the side. "Stop smiling at me like that...it makes my heart flutter." He smiled slyly and she laughed, giving him a kiss again.

"Sometimes I worry you're an angel and heaven will take you back one day and I will lose the light of my life."

"Aw," she giggled and kissed him.

"Are you a thief? Because you stole my heart."

"That feels more like a pick-up line but I'll give it to you."

"It's my greatest honor that I will get to spend the rest of my life making you happy." His thumb brushed the wedding band on her left ring finger. His wife's eyes teared up at that one. "Damn, should've thought of that when I proposed."

"I love you." She smiled blissfully against his lips.

"I love you, too, better half." He grinned, loving her laughter, holding her tightly against his chest. "Can't have cheesy lines without at least one reference to soulmates."

Petra buried herself in his chest. "This place is _ours_ , Levi." Her voice was full of joy and awe.

He hummed in agreement, knowing it was just the first of countless, beautiful and happy memories they would create in their new house.

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	27. Civilian-Petra Part III

**Civilian-Petra Part III**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously:** Levi's squad sees him having a 'date' with a beautiful woman and speculate about his love life. They begin spying on them.

 **Prompt by Ems-g** : Civilian-Petra

* * *

"C'mon, Captain, aren't you ever going to tell us?" Connie whined, watching Levi mount his horse.

"Yeah!" Sasha said enthusiastically. "The mystery's killing us!"

"No. Keep annoying me, though. I'm sure I'll remember some chores that need to be taken care of."

They fell silent at that. Mikasa made sure Levi was well out of hearing range before she spoke. "I don't understand why you do that."

"We already know what he's been up to," Jean said, nodding.

"Yeah, but we don't want him getting suspicious," Eren explained. "He knows we want to know where he disappears off to."

"We're a curious bunch," Armin agreed. "So if we don't bring it up every now and then it'll look suspicious. I don't think he'd immediately jump to the conclusion we don't ask because we already know. But better to exercise caution. On the other hand, if we really want to minimize risk, we should probably stop spying on them."

"C'mon, Armin." Sasha threw an arm around his shoulders as they made way for the stables to get ready their own horses and follow their captain. Knowing his destination, they could take their time without fear of losing him. "It's harmless."

"Besides, we mostly hang-out and talk with each other," Connie pointed out. "It's not like our eyes and ears are glued to them the entire time." Aside from the first time, they did mostly leave the two alone.

"Say, how many dates have they been on already?" Jean asked curiously. "Ten at least by my estimate. Why haven't moved forward yet?"

"He doesn't hold her hand when they walk." Eren recalled the two walking around one day. Squad Levi nearly had heart attacks when their captain and his girlfriend had stepped out of the tea shop and left together somewhere, sure they'd been caught. "Even for someone who wants the relationship to go slow, that's a little...pathetic."

"Maybe her hand is gross and sweaty," Mikasa suggested. "No. That doesn't seem right." He was the type of man who would complain about such a thing. She'd either get offended or fix it. "Maybe she's shy, too."

Armin wanted to bring up the possibility that maybe the two were just friends. But he'd sensed the attraction between them, even from where he and the others sat.

Occasionally, for a few seconds, neither would speak and their eyes would hold each other's gaze, their expressions tender. It was as if it were just the two of them in their own little bubble and the rest of the world didn't exist. Maybe their relationship was platonic on the surface. _But there's definitely something cooking underneath that neither realizes or is too afraid to admit to_.

* * *

Levi was at their usual table, nodding to the waiter, Gunther, as he placed a cup of delicious steaming tea before him. He was content to wait patiently for Petra. While he enjoyed the atmosphere and the tea, his mind began to wander to his squad. They weren't acting any differently from their usual annoying yet endearing selves but something was off. Levi couldn't put his finger on what it was.

He continued to sit, relaxed, watching Petra enter and disappear into the back before joining him, her own cup of tea in hand. "Hi, Levi," she greeted with a lovely smile. He grunted. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No." He listened to her chatter away. Levi liked the sound of her voice. Talking to her was comfortable. And her opinions never irritated the crap out of him. She was intelligent and knew when to admit she was wrong or unknowledgeable about a subject thus staying neutral. He couldn't stand people who blathered on about things beyond their understanding out of sheer pride.

"I read in the newspaper the number of people willing to join the Survey Corps and actually going through and joining has increased dramatically."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Is that not true?"

"It's true. Now that there's the Titan guillotine making the job easier with almost no danger, suddenly everyone wants to 'do their part.'" The last part was spoken with his voice dripping with disdain.

Petra nodded. "They want to cash in on the success and fame you guys have while before they would have complained about the Corps being a waste of tax money or a place where only idiots go or both." There was an understanding in her eyes and he knew, before she even said the words, that she _got it_. "All those soldiers who actually fought and died for the cause are forgotten by the masses. Now the latecomers and band-wagoners get the praise."

It was unfair, Levi thought bitterly.

"I never mentioned this before, but I initially wanted to join the Survey Corps instead of opening a tea shop."

He knew she wasn't the kind of person to say something like that just to impress him, so he knew she was being honest and was curious to know. "Why didn't you?"

"My father hurt himself. We had no one so it was up to me to take care of him while he recovered. His heart became weaker and I couldn't bring myself to join. It was one thing risking my own life. I'd have happily given it to a worthy cause. But my father on the other hand..."

Levi nodded. "I think you made the right choice." The sweet smile his words brought made his heart do a funny little jump. A jump his heart normally only did when in dire situations, but in that instance, it felt good. Really good. There was a surprisingly pleasant sensation tingling all over his body.

"Oh." Petra perked up. "I have a surprise for you!" She gestured eagerly to one of the staff.

"A surprise?" Levi asked warily. "I'm not really a fan of surprises."

"You'll love this one!" Something about his expression must have conveyed his uneasy feelings because she caved. "Fine. We have a new flavor of tea. You'll be the first customer to try it."

A new flavor? That was one surprise he couldn't wait for. While the tea was being brewed, Petra continued to talk. He nodded, speaking occasionally.

It was then Levi noticed it.

He caught sight of the back of three heads outside the window and across the street: one had straight black hair, the middle had brown hair, and the third had light-brown hair with a shaved undercut much like his own.

A look of dismay stretched across his face. "Levi?" Petra inquired when he said no word, still staring out the window. "What are you looking at? Those six kids?"

His head snapped to look at her. "How do you know it's six?" It was difficult to tell exactly how many were seated across from the three. But he had a pretty good reason to guess it was three.

"The owner is a friend of mine. She was telling me about them. They're a lively bunch and they come every third Saturday. Do you know them?"

There was no doubt who they were when Eren casually glanced over his shoulder and saw a pissed looking Levi glaring back.

* * *

Eren yelped in shock and fear, fighting down the urge to get up and run. "Oh fuck!"

Everyone instinctively ducked their heads.

"Uh guys, I think it's too late for that," he said nervously.

"We're so dead," Jean groaned, shoulder hunched.

"Levi?" They heard a female voice call out. No doubt their captain was stomping his way over right now. They were too chicken to look.

"Okay, we'll pretend this was an accident and it's the first time—"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Levi demanded, interrupting Sasha.

"Oh, hey, Captain Levi," Connie began in blatantly faked surprise. "Funny seeing you here."

"This is a total coincidence! I swear!" Eren blurted. Sasha kicked his shin under the table. "Ow!"

"Do you... Is this your squad?" Petra asked curiously.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Mikasa Ackerman," she introduced herself politely and started a conversation before Levi could yell at them. "I'm Levi's family. Very nice to meet you. And these are my teammates."

"I'm Armin Arlert."

"Jean Kirstein, ma'am."

"Sasha Blouse."

"She doesn't care—" Levi began.

"Hey, now, that's not true. So this is your squad so talk so much about, huh? They all look like such nice kids." She smiled at them and they beamed at her.

Eren jumped out of his seat. "Why don't you sit, Ms. Petra?"

Before Levi could say or do anything, she sat down. "Why thank you...?"

"Eren," he supplied. "Eren Yeager." He pulled an extra chair from an adjacent empty table and sat with Petra between him and Levi.

"Thank you, Eren."

"I'm Connie Springer. I'm sorry but Captain Levi never told us he had a girlfriend, much less her name."

"My name's Petra Ral. It's nice to meet you all. Levi talks about you guys a lot. But why would you think I'm his girlfriend?"

"We know Captain Levi. We see the way he looks at you," Sasha said.

"Oh?" Petra covered her mouth with one hand, smiling. She looked at the man in question. "Is that so?" Levi growled, turning his furious look on the pony-tailed girl. "I want to hear this," she grabbed his arm. He could have easily ripped it away but she felt no resistance and was quite pleased.

They all exchanged a knowing glance.

Those smug, knowing looks and looking at each other that way, he suddenly recalled them doing that several months back. _These little shits!_ Levi fumed silently. Had they known the entire time?

Connie was grinning, eyes twinkling mischievously. "It's like he's a thirsty man and you're a tall, cold glass of water he'd like—"

"That's enough now," Mikasa interrupted, noticing Levi changing colors. "The truth is we saw you and Ms. Petra months ago. We were bored and looking for a place to eat when we found out accidentally."

"So you decided to start spying on us?" Levi demanded, his severe look causing them to flinch.

Petra nodded. "That was quite rude of you. You shouldn't be watching people, especially when they're unaware. It's an invasion of privacy. You wouldn't like it very much if someone did that to you while you wanted some space and peace and quiet, would you?"

They bowed their heads.

"You owe us an apology."

They mumbled out their apologies in unison.

"Well, you look like you understand what you did was wrong and it seems like you're genuinely apologetic. And it won't happen again, correct?"

"No, ma'am," six voices spoke at once.

"Okay, then. I believe you."

They smiled brightly at her.

"Don't look so relieved. Petra may be fine with letting you off with a mild scolding but I'm not. Wait till we get back," Levi threatened, the look on his face promising long, tortuous hours of cleaning.

"Great." Connie slumped in his chair. "He's gonna make us scrub every inch of the castle with a toothbrush."

Petra giggled, "Wow, that's quite an exaggeration."

"Oh no," Armin said. "It's not. He's a massive clean-freak and proud of it."

"Damn straight." Levi grabbed a chair and sat between Petra and Sasha. He could tell they weren't budging anytime soon. Might as well make himself comfortable. It was their day off and he couldn't order them around. Neither could he leave them alone with Petra. Who knew what nonsense they might tell her?

"I imagine he will be very annoying to live with once you're married," Sasha said, the corporal's glare sliding right off her. "But he can do all the cleaning which means less chores for you so everyone's happy!"

"We're not getting married," he said.

"Sasha!" Jean said in disapproval. "Don't put more pressure on him."

"Yeah." Mikasa frowned. "At this rate, we'll end up married and with children of our own before he works up the nerve to ask her." She gave the amused redhead a pitying look.

"You guys have the wrong idea." Petra held up her hands. "We're only friends."

"Friends who wanna bang each other's brains out."

"I heard that, Springer. You'll be cleaning the toilets."

"But, _Captain_!"

"Really," Petra said, blushing lightly. "Nothing's happening between us."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Yeager. We're not all dense like you."

Petra changed the topic and they were content to learn more about each other. Levi had never sat around and talked, hung-out with his squad like that before. It was surprisingly nice. Especially once they dropped the topic of his love life.

* * *

Armin said as Squad Levi rode back to HQ. "I like her. She's very nice and charming."

"You picked a good one," Eren declared.

Jean smirked. "Yeah, she actually genuinely finds you funny. She's doesn't laugh just to spare your feelings."

They giggled at that while Levi rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up."

Sasha's eyes sparkled with mischief. "And she's shorter than you. So you don't have to spend the rest of your life looking up to her, too, and finally give your poor neck a break when you're with her!"

More laughter.

"We just want you to know we approve," Mikasa said. "Especially me. You have my blessing as your only family."

"Gee, thanks." Sarcasm dripped from his tone.

"Will we have to wear a cravat to the wedding?" Connie asked. "No offense but they look kind of silly. I look better in a tie."

"Why are you all so obsessed with Petra and I having a romantic relationship? Why don't you sort out your own loves lives first?" Levi shot Mikasa a pointed look before glancing at Eren. Who was oblivious. Of course he was, the idiot.

"We're young. You're old," Sasha said bluntly. "We have time. You don't."

"I'm not _that_ old." Honestly, they made him sound like he was sixty or something.

"You're always whining about being old. And calling us children. Doesn't that make you an old man?" Jean pointed out.

"Since when did you all stop fearing me?" Levi demanded, scowling fiercely.

"When you smiled after Historia got you back and dared you to try and grab her now that she was the queen. Your secret is out, Captain Levi. We know you have a hard exterior but you're fluffy and gooey on the inside," Connie said, snickering.

"I am not gooey. That sounds disgusting."

"Well, we're just saying. Who knows what'll happen?" Mikasa shrugged. "You have to make the most of the time you have. Or else you might end up regretting not going for love when you had the chance."

* * *

Two weeks later, Squad Levi was sitting around, playing cards. True to his word, Levi had dumped a ton of chores on them as soon as they were back on duty. Ten minutes ago, he had left at his usual time to meet Petra, warning them not to stick their noses in his business again.

"Do you think he'll go for her?" Eren asked. Terrible as he was at controlling his emotions, especially in the face of Jean's prodding, he had lost the game and was watching his squadmates play.

Mikasa's face was perfectly blank. "Who knows? He's as stubborn as a jackass."

"How can he not see how perfect she is for him?" Sasha, who also had a terrible poker face, was watching rather than playing.

"He's had a hard life," Armin said. "And he doesn't have a lot of friends. Maybe he's worried she's not interested or he'll screw things up."

"So he's content with what he has? I guess I can see that." Connie nodded. "But you can't go on like that forever."

"And some things are worth the risk," Jean added.

The others nodded, murmuring in agreement.

* * *

"Why do you keep smiling at me like that?"

"I'm waiting for you to ask me out."

"You shouldn't take the brats' words seriously," Levi said.

"Why not?" Petra noted the slight discomfort in his body language. His squad's words had given her courage. She had been growing surer of her own feelings but had remained doubtful about his. _Not anymore_.

He put the teacup down. Having known her for a while now, realizing it wasn't light teasing, Levi regarded her seriously. "My first priority will be the Survey Corps and our mission."

"I know."

"You'll be happier with a man who puts you first."

"I told you, I wanted to join the Survey Corps and devote my life to them. Loyalty and self-sacrifice for the cause you believe in, the thing that you think makes you a bad choice for me is actually what attracts you the most to me."

Levi felt a jolt at her words. That warm, pleasant sensation was filling him again. Maybe his squad hadn't been babbling nonsense after all. _Of course they weren't._ He'd just assumed he had no chance and tried to save face. But now, now he had a chance. "Are you sure?" He asked almost fearfully, lest she change her mind.

"Yes."

"It's going to take a while. A long time. Possibly years," he warned.

"I'll wait for you," Petra promised readily.

He closed his eyes, letting her words sink in. "Then I promise," he told her, determined, reaching for her hand, "I will come back to you."

A wide, beautiful smile blossomed on Petra's face. She squeezed his fingers. "Are you going to tell your squad? They're going to be overjoyed."

"Hell no. They're going to be the very last ones to find out."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	28. Birthday Part II

**Birthday Part II**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously:** It's Petra's birthday and she asks Levi for a kiss.

* * *

Since that first kiss weeks ago, there were looks exchanged and "accidental" brushing of hands. Levi had convinced himself she wouldn't come so he wouldn't be disappointed when the day came. He would hold tightly to that sweet memory of their kiss, letting it fill him with joy.

But Petra did come.

Both were awkward and shy at first. Then he took courage from the fact she was there, in his room, in the middle of the night. He pulled her close, lips gently brushing her nose and cheek, lightly touching her. She tightened her hold on him and, acting more boldly than him, and led him to his bed. His fingers stopped near her face. He had never even allowed himself to fantasize about this. Was it really happening?

"What?" Petra blushed.

"Are you real?"

"Tell me if this feels real." She pulled him down to meet her lips.

Levi's hands roamed her body, delighted at how she shivered at his touch. Her hands were in his hair, her fingers scratching his undercut. He enjoyed that feeling a lot.

They separated, breathing deeply. Her lips were red, eyes glassy. She smelled so, so good. Her body was so warm under his. Levi couldn't help it. He needed to kiss her again and again. She unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled up her cotton nightgown. His shirt was tossed next to it on the ground and his pants joined it.

Levi hovered over her, not moving, simply admiring her body. He was quite satisfied by the same feelings of awe and desire he felt reflected in her eyes as she took in his body.

Petra's hands were on his abdomen, feeling the hard muscles before sliding to his back and pulling him closer. He buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking the soft flesh. His hands rubbed Petra's sides before reaching to unclip her bra.

Slowly, he pulled it down her arms. She lifted her hips and helped remove her panties. Finally, she was completely bare before him. Levi's heart raced in nervousness and excitement. She sighed when brought his mouth to her plush breasts. An urge to kiss her and feel every bit of skin takeover. And so he continued to pleasure her with his mouth for some time.

Petra sighed and moaned at every caress and kiss. He groaned when her fingers trailed down into his boxers, thin fingers curling around his erection, his body temperature rising higher and higher at what she was doing to him. Filled with heat and pleasure, he couldn't wait any longer and removed the last article of clothing between them.

She bit her lip and opened her legs, the actions making him even more aroused than before. Petra gasped lightly when he was suddenly inside her. She was so hot and wet and tight. He loved that feeling of being inside her, so physically close and connected to her.

Levi quickly covered her lips with his when she couldn't quiet her cries of pleasures. He kept kissing her as he thrusted faster and harder.

Petra's arms and legs were trembling. Her breathing became more frantic. He finally removed his mouth when she came, relaxing beneath him. He pressed his face to her neck, feeling he wasn't far off, and she stroked his hair.

Breathing deeply, he stayed as he was for a while after finding his release. Lifting his head, he was filled with happiness seeing the look of joy and contentment on her face. Smiling, he kissed her softly and rolled over to lie beside her. They stayed quiet, enjoying the blissful feeling.

Petra yawned and turned on her side. He shifted closer, chest pressed against her back, resting his head on her shoulder and an arm across her waist.

Levi kissed her ear and cheek and neck gently until her breathing evened out.

Closing his eyes, he listened to her breathe softly, soaking in her body heat, until he drifted away.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	29. History

**History**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : Rivetra Week 2017 Prompt Day 5

* * *

It was a curious sight.

Music came from the corner where the band played live. The group of musicians was talented, no doubt. But Mikasa knew her cousin wasn't a fan of that type of music. Which was why she was so intrigued at the intense way he was staring at them. Not the make-them-burst-into-flames kind of intense either like she had initially believed. She followed his gaze to the musician to the right end. _He's staring at her_.

"There you are." Eren came up to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She accepted the juice. The adults were drinking champagne but she and Eren weren't old enough. _One more year_. Normally, charity galas were boring. Her cousin was the one with the checkbook. He was also currently single so she had been dragged along. The parties were usually more bearable when Eren was also present.

"Mikasa?"

"Sorry." She focused her attention on him. "I'm being rude."

"What're you looking at?"

"Levi's acting funny."

An amused smile broke out across Eren's face. "I think your cousin's into the red-haired chick."

Mikasa didn't know how to explain it. "I've seen him look at women before but never like that." His eyes were strangely soft, his gaze almost longing. A sad kind of longing. _He's usually so aloof_.

The band finished their song. "Hey." Eren had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have an idea." Before she could inquire as to what it was, he quickly made way for the band.

Mikasa wandered closer to Levi. "When are we going home?" She wanted to see if she could pry his attention away from the redhead.

"Soon," her cousin answered distractedly.

"Good."

Levi had a mildly irritated expression on his face, continuing to watch as something Eren said made the woman laugh in delight. "You should go say goodnight to that buffoon."

"Don't call him a buffoon." Mikasa was well aware of her cousin's view on Eren. Levi could be annoyingly overprotective and thought Eren was too hotheaded and a troublemaker. _He'll like him even less when he finds out we're dating._ She saw Eren kiss the woman's hand, a bright smile on his face. A muscle jumped in Levi's jaw. If looks could kill, Eren would be a pile of ash. She watched her boyfriend come back to them and it was then the redhead saw them.

Mikasa was fascinated to see the way the woman and Levi's eyes locked. So many emotions played out across their faces: shock, longing, sadness, desire, pain. To her, it looked like they ached to reach out and touch each other but were both too scared to move.

Levi stiffened when a man came up to the redhead and he finally came back to reality. "Let's go home."

She badly wanted to know, but she knew he'd keep his lips sealed. _There's history between them_.

* * *

Mikasa had caught Levi spacing out several times. That in itself wasn't unusual. The oddly reminiscent look on his face and the grief in his eyes was. "It all started that evenin _g._ " She sat cross-legged on her bed.

"You really think he likes her?" Eren was lounging next to her.

"You should have seen the look on his face when you were talking to her. And when you kissed her hand."

"But your cousin doesn't really like Eren," Armin pointed out, sitting at her desk. He was the only one actually studying instead of only pretending to.

"He's right."

"I think they were involved at some point," Mikasa declared.

"She seems too good for him," Eren said. "No offense."

"Do you think you could find out her name?"

Her boyfriend sat up. "You really serious about this?"

"I want to know the whole story."

"Why?"

"I just do." Mikasa didn't want to say it was because she wanted to pay Levi back somehow for everything he had done for her and her family. He was even helping pay for her college tuition.

Armin looked up from his laptop. "You're not gonna try to get them together, are you? What if they hate each other's guts?"

"You didn't see it. There was something between, I'm sure of it. But they separated for some reason. I doubt it was hate."

You don't know any of that for sure," he said. "You're just making guesses."

"True. But I'm not going to trick them into meeting or anything. I just want to know. Please, Eren?"

Eren sighed, "Fine. My brother hired the band. I'm sure he knows how to get in contact with them."

The next day, she got a name. Petra Ral _._ There was one person Mikasa knew who would have the whole story. But she didn't know how to get in touch with Hange. _Duh_. She almost slapped herself. _Social media_.

* * *

"What's that?"

Levi quickly pocketed the photo he had been staring at wistfully. "Forget about that. Let's go," he said, grabbing her suitcase and ushering her out the door.

They were on the road within minutes. Classes and work respectively had prevented them from joining her parents, who had already left for her grandparents' house two days earlier for the Ackerman family reunion. They would be on the road for at least two hours. Nowhere for him to run. _Perfect. Now's my chance_.

"Eren, Armin, and I are going to a concert."

"Who's playing?"

"It's that band from the charity function." She did not miss the way he straightened. "Eren really liked them. He's become quite obsessed with them."

"Or maybe it's just the woman he was flirting with," Levi muttered.

"He wasn't flirting," Mikasa replied defensively. "Anyway, she's not actually part of the band. She was just filling in for a sick member. She plays for the Sina Symphony."

"Impressive."

"Yeah. Petra Ral." At the name, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "You know her, right? I knew the name sounded familiar. Then I remembered Hange mentioned it once. You guys all went to college together, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you ever date her?"

"Hange tell you that?"

"No," she said honestly. "She only told me about you all going to the same university. But I saw both of your faces at the party. What happened?"

"That's not any of your business," he said sternly.

"Did it really end that badly?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?" Mikasa continued to pry. "How long were you guys together? Your girlfriends only last a few months before you break up. I remember Mom and Dad mentioning you dated a girl for over three years once. They were convinced you guys were going to get married. Was that Petra?"

Levi was beginning to lose his patience. "I'm not talking about this."

"Why not?"

"Because I—" He stopped himself at the last second.

"You cheated on her?"

"Of course not!" Levi finally took his eyes off the road for half a second to shoot her a look of incredulity. "I would never cheat!"

"Okay, so what happened? Did she hurt you?"

He refused to say any more.

* * *

Mikasa hadn't been lying to Levi about the concert. Eren really had become a fan after listening to some of the band's songs and dragged her and Armin with him. She had partially agreed because Petra was likely to be there. Whatever had happened between her and Levi intrigued her greatly. Before, it had been mild curiosity, now she was dying to know. Obviously her cousin wasn't over Petra and maybe, just maybe, she could help them both find closure.

She was surprised at the turn-up. _They're more popular than I thought_. They weren't terrible either. Fortunately, Eren had backstage passes. And as luck would have it, they ran into Petra as she was leaving. Mikasa kept silent until Eren introduced her and Armin. "Petra Ral?" She pretended to think. "I know your name. I think you knew my cousin Levi." The reaction was instantaneous.

"You can catch up," Eren told her and quickly dragged Armin into the room to give them privacy.

There was a soft smile on Petra's face. "How is he?"

"He's well."

"Good." She nodded and attempted to leave. "I—"

"You guys dated for a while, right?"

Petra hesitated before saying, "Yeah."

"Why did you guys break up?"

"It's complicated."

"Did you break his heart?"

"No. He broke mine."

* * *

Mikasa decided to confront her cousin when he came over for Sunday dinner. She joined Levi on the couch. He was resting, head leaned back, eyes closed. "I ran into Petra last week."

"What?" His eyes snapped open. She told him about their run-in. Levi rubbed his face, groaning. "Why won't you let this go?"

"Because it's been six years and you're still crazy about her." Before he could deny it, she added. "And she still has feelings for you."

Levi's mouth remained open. No words came out. "She has a boyfriend," he finally said.

"Who told you that?" She pressed. He didn't answer. "Her friends confirmed it. She's single."

"Her friends? What, is Eren your little spy now?"

"Her recent dating history is just like yours. Seems neither of you can hold on to a relationship. They tend to expire within a few months." Mikasa leaned forward. "You still have a chance with her."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"You guys drifted. You became too work obsessed." She had a feeling it wasn't the entire story. The look on his face confirmed as much.

Levi shook his head, his expression softening for a second. "She was just being kind as usual. After we met Erwin, the little business Farlan, Isabel, and I started in college took off. I was fresh out of university and I gained quick success. It all went to my head," he admitted.

"What happened?"

"Petra was comfortable and happy with who she was and what she had. But I...I guess I—no, I changed. I started out wanting to do my best and earn a lot of money so we could have everything we wanted. Do anything we wanted. But I lost focus. I was surrounded by wealthy people and I saw what they had and it made me feel inferior if my car wasn't the latest model, or my suits weren't designed by some fancy, foreign designer, or if my shoes weren't hand-stitched, or if my watch wasn't the ugliest compared to theirs." He snorted, "That's how you know they're expensive. But worst of all..."

Mikasa nodded, encouraging.

"I wanted..." He looked uncomfortable. "Petra taught children how to play the violin at the time. She had so much potential. But she didn't bother auditioning because I'd told her to do whatever made her happy because my job provided more than enough financially." He shifted, not quite looking her in the eye. "Then I started suggesting she should join the Sina Symphony or one of the other prestigious orchestras around. We argued and she said no, she'd join when she wanted to. One day we went to dinner at a friend's house and I brought up Petra played the violin and asked her to play something. She was more than happy to. I was so proud when my friend's father was so impressed he said if she wanted to join the orchestra he was a part of, he'd be more than happy to help make it happen. They were very well-known and highly regarded."

"You tricked her into auditioning." She barely kept the disproval out of her voice, wanting to be a good listener.

"Yes," Levi said regretfully. "When we got home, Petra was furious and heartbroken. She told me I was starting to become controlling, telling her what to wear and how to behave and now what to do with her life. I was shocked and upset hearing her say that. I was insecure about myself so I tried to fit in as much as possible and wanted her to as well. Looking back now, I may not have explicitly told her what to wear and what not to but I only took her to fancy clothing stores and bought her expensive gifts because of course, brand name things would show how much I loved her despite knowing she had simpler tastes. I excused getting memberships to country clubs and talking only about topics they were interested in and parroting back their views to keep them happy because it was for the best of the company."

"Then what happened?" Mikasa asked when he couldn't seem to get the words out.

He took a deep breath. "She called me out on my insecurity and growing obsession with getting more money and turning into someone else. It was all true of course, but I refused to accept it and naturally, I acted like a jackass. I told her she was the insecure one. She had all the resources and she still couldn't get a respectable job even when one was offered to her on a silver platter. She couldn't make something of herself like I did and forget contributing anything to our relationship, she didn't even have the decency not to embarrass me in front of everyone by acting so middle-class."

The grief and guilt coming off him in waves kept Mikasa from snapping at him for his asinine remarks. It was already hard enough for him as it was. She wanted to know, but he needed to tell someone more.

"We continued to yell at each other for a long time before finally going to bed in separate rooms. I left early the next morning and came back late. Petra was waiting for me, her things all packed. She said I was turning into someone she didn't recognize or like. I was no longer the man she fell in love with. I was suffocating her and she was leaving. I think she waited for me to stop her." His voice wavered. "But I asked her why the hell she was still standing there and told her to leave and never come back." He paused. "That was over six years ago and I didn't see her again. Not until that charity gala a few weeks back."

"You were wrong," Mikasa finally said after digesting everything.

"I know. Didn't take me long to learn I could not stay happy without her, no matter how hard I tried."

"Then why didn't you try to get her back?"

"Pride." Levi shrugged. "Shame, anger, hurt. I was being stubborn. Then it was too late."

"You have a second chance now."

"No. I've hurt her enough. She doesn't need to see me again."

"You were a total dick." Mikasa gave him a stern look. "You owe her an apology at the very least."

"It was so long ago. Does she really need me drudging up those terrible memories after all this time? I'm sure she's happier with me not interfering in her life."

"Oh shut up and stop making excuses. You need to do this to move on with your life. And even if she has happily moved on—which she _hasn't_ —it would still mean a great deal," she insisted. "Trust me. It matters. Those painful memories will always be a part of her and an apology will do more good than you think. Petra may not forgive you but that's up to her."

"Mikasa," he said tiredly, "I'm not sure if it's the right—"

"You know what I think? I think you're scared she won't forgive you. At least going on the miserable way you have, you can convince yourself she's the one who left even when you think there was a possibility you could have stopped her. Admit it, you're scared that if you confront her, it'll confirm you were an asshole and it was your fault the relationship ended in shambles. You can't live with that guilt so you're happy to pretend you won't follow my advice for _her sake_ instead of your _own_."

Levi stared at her, stunned speechless.

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Ackerman said cheerfully, oblivious to their mood. "I know you two must be starving!"

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"Hm?" Mikasa fiddled with her phone absent-mindedly.

"Are you paying attention?" Eren asked from the carpet.

"Yeah," she said distractedly. She saw the stats on the TV. "Your team won. Nice."

Eren put the controller away and joined her on the couch. "You know, Armin left for work so he won't be back until tonight," he said with that familiar glint in his eyes. His lips were on hers immediately, kissing her heatedly. His hands kept a solid grip on her waist as he continued to kiss her.

Mikasa blinked when he pulled back, surprised by the sudden lack of warmth of his lips against hers, just as she was starting to get into it.

"What's on your mind? You're normally a little more into it than that."

"Sorry. I was still thinking about Levi and Petra. It's just so sad."

"Petra's an angel. Your cousin's the world's biggest idiot for letting her go because of his damn ego and now he's crying about it. Serves him right."

"I really think it's the best thing for them to sit down and talk about it."

"But that's their decision."

"Yeah. I know. I just feel so invested."

"Hey, who doesn't love a happy ending? Especially for people they care about. I get it."

Mikasa shook her head. There was nothing she could do. She had tried to nudge—shove—Levi in the right direction. It was his life. Whatever happened now was up to him. She smiled, pulling Eren's face closer to hers. "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

Mikasa went home that weekend. Her parents had met Eren a few times but it was the first time they would be meeting him as her boyfriend and that made her nervous. She didn't want anything to go wrong. She put her book down, hearing the knock at her door. "Yeah? Levi? What are you doing here?"

"Your parents invited me over for dinner." Levi snorted, "Relax. No need to look so worried. I already know about you and that moron Yeager."

"How did you know?"

Her cousin joined her on the floor, back against the bed. "I've seen the way he looks at you." She couldn't help but smile at his words. "I still think he's an idiot."

"Of course you do." She placed a bookmark between the pages and closed her novel. "So, how are things with you?"

"You mean how are things between Petra and me?"

"Are there things between you and Petra?"

"Didn't your little spy tell you?"

"We haven't been back from the university in two weeks. Eren's not big on social media and likes to catch up with people in person. Now, you didn't answer my question."

"I talked with her."

"How'd it go?" She tried not to appear too eager.

"It went well."

She couldn't help the optimism at those words. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I told her I was sorry for everything that happened. I accepted my faults. We talked and she apologized for things she was sorry for. It felt good. I gave her my number if she wanted to talk. Maybe see if we could be friends again. Though I know it'll take a while. I told her she was more than welcome to rip it up and toss it if that was what she wanted."

"I'm so proud of you." Mikasa patted his shoulder. "You managed a good apology without me having to hold your hand and guide you through it."

"No shit. It was my apology. It couldn't come from you, obviously. I had to do it myself."

"Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want any unsolicited advice."

"If it weren't for my unsolicited advice, you'd be moping around all lonely and sad and miserable for the rest of your life." Her words earned her an eye-roll. "Do you think," Mikasa began cautiously, "you guys might try again? Mom and Dad finally talked about you guys after I told them I knew and told me a lot of stories. That kind of love doesn't fade easily." Even after six years, they couldn't bring themselves to love someone like they had each other.

"I don't know," Levi said. "I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to." He sighed. "But for now, I'm happy we're on talking terms."

"It's a start," she agreed.

"I will do my best to just be a good friend and wait and _hope_ to see if she decides to give us another shot."

Mikasa smiled, pleased. "I knew it would do you both good to talk it out."

"You are never letting this go, are you?"

"Nope. And because you now owe me _big_ time, you won't grill Eren and harass him."

"You're right. I won't. So I'll embarrass you instead by telling him stories about you," he said, smug. "Like the time you were ten and we went to a circus and how you wet yourself when you saw that clown."

"Don't you dare!"

"What was that nickname we gave you after that?" Levi pretended to think.

"Eren has Petra's phone number, you know. You embarrass me and I'll tell her about—"

"Don't even bother. Between Isabel and Hange, they covered all of my embarrassing stories."

"Levi, you can't," Mikasa whined, tugging his arm.

"What? You don't want him to know about Mikasa Pee-Pee Pants?" He laughed at her mortified expression.

She growled, shoving him. "Asshole! I never should have helped you. I should have left you to die a miserable, lonely old Scrooge!"

"Okay, okay I won't," Levi held up his hands, smiling. "But I'm still grilling him and making him squirm. Have to make sure he's good enough for you."

"Of course you will."

"Hey, that's what family's for."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	30. Parents

**Parents**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2017 Prompt Day 2

* * *

Levi stood in the kitchen, finishing dinner preparations. Hearing the giggling, he looked up to see Petra and Mikasa on the living room floor. His wife was braiding the young girl's long, beautiful hair, laptop open to a video tutorial. He loved hearing them laugh, seeing the joy on their faces.

Only a year ago things had been so much different.

It had been rough for a while there.

Levi's heart hurt, remembering.

When they found out Petra had cancer and the only way to save her life was to remove the uterus before the tumor grew and spread elsewhere, it had been devastating. They'd had dreams of getting married, buying a house, having kids, raising them. They had only just begun their life together _._

Petra was understandably heartbroken. They were so eager to have kids. It was a blessing in disguise really, because it ended up saving her life when they'd gone to see if either was incapable of having children. Levi had been worried it was him. Petra always took good care of herself and he had been reckless as a teenager. Then he wished it _had_ been him. The hysterectomy had left his wife depressed for some time. It had been hard but she pulled herself up and he had stood by her. And slowly they healed.

Then Mikasa came along. She was his cousin but he only barely knew her. Her parents had been killed and the poor girl was traumatized and alone.

They were patient with her, kind and loving. Petra and Mikasa were good for each other, helping each other. While the girl never used those terms for them, and they never pushed her to, there was no denying they were her parents. To them, she was their precious child.

The two laughed again. Warm affection filled him, watching them. Levi glanced around the apartment. Filled with toys, books, DVDs, a gaming system, and pictures of Mikasa, it was looking a bit stuffy. _Petra's right. It's time to get a house._ He smiled, imagining how thrilled their adoptive daughter would be, getting a bigger room, painting and decorating it.

He sat down beside them. "Hey, dinner will be ready soon."

Petra leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, honey."

"Petra's doing French braids," Mikasa said.

"Looks very complicated."

"Wanna try it?"

"Sure." He scooted closer. He followed Petra's instructions, getting confused often. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No." Mikasa kept her head still.

"You just need to keep practicing," Petra said.

"There, done," Levi declared proudly. The braid was sloppy, even he could tell. "Not bad for first time, right?"

Mikasa patted it, watching it in the mirror he held up for her. "You need a lot of practice, Levi."

"Go watch up for dinner, sweetie," Petra said. The little girl nodded slowly, careful not to mess up Levi's less than stellar work. Smiling, Petra accepted her husband's hand and stood.

"Their class play is this Thursday, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Three o'clock. She's really excited and nervous."

"I'll head to the school straight from work and meet you there." He grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Mikasa was a smart, athletic girl and her many academic and sports achievements were everywhere on the fridge door. She had become very outgoing once they had coaxed her out of her shell with a lot of love and patience.

Mikasa had talent and Levi was convinced she would make varsity for any sport she wanted once she was in high school. Petra would laugh and tell him to slow his roll when he began talking about what times the two of them could train together. He, too, had been quite the athlete in high school and sometimes tended to get ahead of himself, thinking about coaching her.

"And Friday, can you pick up pizza? Mikasa and I going to the bookstore."

"Nerds," Levi teased, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Love you, too." She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him small kisses.

"Hey, so I was thinking about what you said." He brushed her hair from her lovely, serene face, tucking it behind her ear. "We should get a house."

Petra nodded. "We need more space."

"I checked some neighborhoods with good school districts and that were near our workplaces. We've saved up enough to put a downpayment on even the most expensive one."

"It's a good market right now for buying a house, too."

"We're getting a house?" Mikasa ran up to them. She looked eagerly between them. "Are we really getting a house? Is it big? Can I have my own bathroom?"

They exchanged a look. "Well, guess we have no choice now." Levi crouched, frowning lightly. "Hey, my braid got messed up."

"Why don't you go to the dining table and fix it?" Petra suggested. "And I'll bring the food over." She pulled the lasagna out of the oven, letting it cool over the stove. Levi's brow was furrowed, trying to remember what to do. A feeling of pure bliss came over her, watching her family. Carrying the food over, she joined them. "Do you need some help?"

"No," her husband refused stubbornly. "I'll get this." He nodded in satisfaction once he was done.

"It's more stable, I guess. You'll get there," Petra said, patting his shoulder.

"Can we paint my room green?" Mikasa asked eagerly. "No, I want purple! Like a bluish-purple. But more purple. And can we get a dog? And a bird? Sasha has a bird and he's really funny! She says he says bad words, too!" She giggled, eyes bright.

The two smiled indulgently at her as she chattered away.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	31. Comfort-Sorrow

**Comfort/Sorrow**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2017 Prompt Day 7

* * *

He noticed her every Saturday at the cemetery, sitting, staring glumly at the headstone.

She would see him at the same grave with the same saddened look on his face.

Neither ever acknowledged the other.

Until one evening when the sky opened and rain began to fall harshly.

Petra winced, walking through the muddy grass, praying she wouldn't slip. She quickly left the cemetery and walked until she reached a nearby cafe, where she could hide from the downpour and get a hot cup of coffee. She was drenched by the time she reached for the handle and entered the lovely shop. Water dripped from her coat and she quickly removed it, hanging it by the door. The bell jingled behind her when someone came in as she stood before the register, placing her order.

When the barista rang up the order, Petra cursed herself and the rain. Her heart fell and she felt mild panic. "I'm sorry I—"

"Excuse me." Levi held out her small purse.

"Oh. Thank you," she said, relieved. "Can I buy you something?" She blurted and he stopped, body half turned away. "I think it's the least I can do for returning this. It means a lot to me." Her phone, license, keys, credit cards, a huge chunk of her life was in the baby blue purse. And the purse itself held great sentimental value for her.

Levi was soaked. Some of the rain had gone through and the cold was setting in. He decided he could use something hot and sweet. "Sure." They moved to the side as they waited. She watched him walk toward the door, momentarily confused thinking he was leaving. Instead, he shrugged off his jacket and hung it alongside hers.

"The rain sure came out of nowhere."

"Yeah." He would have brought a proper coat if he had known. "Didn't think it was going to rain today."

She nodded.

The barista called out their orders. They moved to a window table seating two. Silence fell as they sipped their beverages.

"So, who do you visit?" Levi finally spoke.

"My husband."

He nodded.

"You?"

"My wife."

"I'm sorry." Her eyes were full of sadness and compassion. "I can imagine how hard that must be."

Levi didn't feel the same anger he usually did when people said those words or something like it to him. For once he was actually talking to someone who really knew what it felt like. She understood, unlike the others. They didn't have any idea what it was like to lose the person you loved the most in the world and sometimes, they said things in their ignorance. He knew they meant well but it didn't keep him from feeling resentful.

"You visit her quite often. I've seen you."

"I see you there, too."

They fell silent again, sipping their coffee. This time, Petra broke the silence first. "How long has it been?"

Levi felt a familiar defensiveness spring up at the question before it disappeared quickly. "Two and a half years."

Petra nodded. "Nearly three."

* * *

The following week, they ran into each other as they were leaving the cemetery, falling into an easy conversation and making their way to the same cafe since both hadn't had the chance to eat earlier. He found her to be a great conversationalist unlike most people, and she liked his genuine interest in what she had to say.

He looked out the window. "Do they, do your family and friends ever...?"

"Yeah." Her head bowed, looking upset. "They don't understand." Her slim fingers tightened around the cup.

"No," Levi said bitterly. "They don't."

"My dad told me to see a therapist because it's been so long and I can't move on." Her frustration clear in her voice. "You can't love someone so deeply like that and then stop when a socially appropriate amount of time has passed."

He nodded. "They don't understand it's not the same for everyone. And they look at you like there's something wrong with you for still loving your dead spouse instead of finding someone new."

"Yes, exactly." There was such relief on her face. Finally, someone who truly knew what she was feeling. There was no pity in his eyes, only a deep understanding and empathy. "Why is it so wrong for us to love and remain faithful to people who have passed away? It's not hurting anyone."

Levi agreed. "My family tells me the world moves on, even though it feels like it shouldn't, and I need to as well. But I go to work, hang out with friends, try to be happy—and I am, mostly. It's not like I haven't stopped living my life entirely."

"That's right. If we're meant to find someone, we will. But we can't force our hearts to move on." Petra felt so glad to finally meet someone who understood. Maybe she should have joined a widows group.

* * *

The third time they met, they discussed their partners' most endearing and most irritating habits. It felt good to be able to talk about their deceased spouses without overthinking how the listener would interpret their words.

On their fourth meeting, they talked about their friends and family and work.

By the seventh time, they knew each other's preferences in food, music, and literature, along with their goals and fears and their little quirks and mannerisms.

They didn't feel so lonely in each other's company and grew to look forward to every Saturday.

As the weeks turned into months, they found themselves thinking about the other person on a daily basis. Petra would imagine how he would react to something that happened at work or what he would think about something she heard or saw. Levi would think about how she would have loved the play his family dragged him to or what she would think when he and his friends were having a discussion.

* * *

Petra buttoned up her coat all the way as the wind whipped her. The sky was full of ominous clouds and the trees around the edge of the cemetery shook wildly. She stuck her purse under her arm and attempted to grab the end of her scarf that was flying to the side and tie it up. The gust knocked her cap off. Her purse fell when she attempted to reach for the cap. Cursing, trying to keep the hair out of her face, she picked up the cap.

"Here." Levi was holding her purse, reminding her for a second about the first time they met.

Dusting her cap and forcing her hair back, she pulled it on and accepted her purse. "Thanks."

"I don't think we should be out here." Levi took out his phone and swiped a few times. "The wind advisory is in effect."

Petra glanced at her husband's headstone before nodding. "Let's go."

The wind practically shoved them as they left.

When they reached the street the cafe was on, the gusts hit them straight on.

Levi took her hand without thinking, and worried for a second she might not like that. But Petra stuck closer to him.

"Oh thank goodness," Petra said when they made it. The place was fairly empty aside from three customers sitting apart and two baristas behind the registers.

"Take a seat. I'll go and make our orders." Levi didn't even have to say a word when he reached the counter. The girl, Historia, placed the order before he had a chance and asked for confirmation. "How did you know?"

"I see you and your wife every Saturday," she replied, smiling brightly. "It's so cute you take her on a date once a week."

Levi eyed the wedding band he had begun debating taking off. He should have corrected the barista but he figured the only other conclusion she'd come to was they were both cheating on their spouses. So he simply nodded and paid. He glanced at Petra as he waited. Unconsciously, he found himself smiling at her. After the frustrating week he'd had, he found just the sight of her soothing. He couldn't wait to talk to her.

Unknown to him, she was gazing out the window, relaxed and happy, thinking about everything she wanted to share with him. She was pulled out of her thoughts when he placed the brown and white cup before her. "Here's your latte. And don't worry, I didn't forget the extra whipped cream."

"Thanks." She accepted graciously and took a sip.

"Maybe we should try something new." Levi took a sip of his own coffee. "I didn't even have to say anything, she already knew what I'd order."

"We've been coming here for nearly four months now, right?"

"They seem to think we're a married couple." Levi didn't know why he told her that. "Probably because of these," he gestured to her left hand with his.

Her eyes fell to her ring. She had been considering taking it off for a week now.

"I'm sorry," Levi apologized, looking a little awkward.

Petra looked up, confused by his words. What did he have to apologize for?

"I should have corrected her. I was just thinking I didn't want them thinking we were cheating and—"

"No, it's okay." She smiled quickly. "It's fine. So," she changed the topic, "anything interesting happen this week? I have a story I think you'll love..."

Levi smiled affectionately at her. "What happened?"

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	32. Rivetra Week 2018 Day 1: Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2018 Day 1 Prompt

* * *

Petra's eyes fluttered and she yawned, snuggling under the blanket. She heard a bark and seconds later, she felt the dog nuzzling his face into hers. Opening her eyes, she smiled lazily. "Hey there." Bear licked her face, making her giggle.

"Good, you're awake. I was just about to wake you." Levi was carrying a bowl full of several fruits cut into bite-size pieces and a fork. He leaned down and kissed her. "How was your nap?"

"It was nice." She stretched and accepted the bowl.

Levi sat and pulled the blanket down, kissing her swollen belly. "And how was _your_ nap?"

She chuckled when Bear joined her husband, resting his chin on her stomach. Petra felt the baby move and laughed when both dog and human looked up with almost identical expressions of excitement on their faces. Bear's tail was waving madly and he barked happily.

"She moved! Petra, she just moved!"

"I know, honey. I felt it."

He rubbed her stomach, still awed. Their daughter had started kicking a week ago and every time Levi felt it, his whole face would light up in amazement. The way he was looking at her made her eyes fill up.

"What's wrong?" Levi frowned lightly. "Is the baby kicking too hard? Does it hurt?"

"No. Hormones. I'm just happy." Bear licked her face, wiping away the tears, making her giggle. She noticed the faraway look in Levi's eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just remembering when we first met. I know it was a difficult time for you."

"Yes. But," she said, "I'm glad for that now. It led us to cross paths."

* * *

Levi put his hands together, blowing to warm them up. He lifted his head up to the dark sky. The wind was blowing slightly. Before him, his Bohemian shepherd ran around, sniffing and exploring the park. The wide paths were empty, benches soaked from an earlier rain shower. Suddenly, Bear started moving off the cobblestone path. "What's the matter, buddy?" The leash slipped from his hand as the dog shot off into some trees. "Bear!" Levi jogged after him. The ground was muddy and covered in dried leaves, some of them sticking to the soles of his shoes. Without the light from the lampposts, visibility was poor.

Through some thick trees, moving deeper in the big park, he found himself in a small clearing with a pond. Yellow light came from two lampposts around the water and a third one near the bench. Bear was sniffing the hand of a woman sitting there. She must have been there for a while. Her wedding dress was sticking to her, makeup ruined, hair a mess.

The red-haired woman looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy but the small smile on her face looked genuine. "Your dog?"

"Yeah."

"He's nice," she patted his hair, stroking his ear. "You're a cutie, aren't you. What's his name?"

"Bear."

"Bear?"

"That was his name when I adopted him." Levi approached her slowly. "Are you okay?" She looked down at her dress, and her lips quivered. "How long have you been here?" It had rained two hours ago. She had to have been sitting there for at least that long.

"It's been a few hours, I think."

Levi didn't like the pallor of her skin. Frowning slightly, he shrugged off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Her amber eyes widened at the gesture. "You must be freezing."

"Honestly, I don't really feel much."

"What's your name?"

"Petra."

"I'm Levi." He crouched by his dog, petting him. Bear was loving the attention. "Your dress is ruined."

She laughed bitterly. "Doesn't matter. I'm not getting married."

"What happened?" Levi asked gently and without thinking. Normally, he wasn't one to strike up conversations with co-workers he saw at the store much less random strangers. But she looked so vulnerable and sad and he felt an urge to assure her for whatever reason. And he was terrible at comforting people.

"He left me. At the altar."

"That's shitty," Levi offered in what he hoped was a kind voice. With her wearing his jacket, he was starting to feel cold and he was also kinda hungry. But he couldn't leave her by herself either. Especially in her state. "What a bastard."

Petra flinched. "I guess I just wasn't good enough." She looked miserable.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for his asinine behavior."

"I don't _understand_ ," her voice broke in grief, an expression of agony on her face, still pretty despite the ruined makeup.

Levi felt really bad for her. "Must have been awful." The utterly shattered look on her face spoke volumes.

"I made sacrifice after sacrifice for him. I turned down a great opportunity for my career and moved away from my family and he—" A tremor ran through her. Levi kept silent, letting her rant. "He told me he didn't love me but he _cared_ for me and he, and he—he couldn't do this to us." Petra sobbed, unable to say another word.

It was for the best they didn't get married. Still, Levi could only imagine what she must have felt, heartbroken, betrayed, and humiliated. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Petra looked up at the sky, taking deep breaths, trying to regain some control. "Apparently he's been in love with a friend of ours. Everyone keeps telling me better now than later when we'd be married or had kids."

"Doesn't stop you from feeling your heart's been ripped in half." It was clear on her face.

"I overheard some people when I snuck away—I couldn't handle it, I felt suffocated and I needed to be alone, outside—and they were blaming me. Said I must have done something. That I wasn't as innocent as I acted. They _know_ me. How would they say that?"

"People are assholes. Don't pay them any mind. I've met two-faced fucks like that before. They can only hide their rotten selves for so long before their true natures are revealed. Must've felt extra ugly around you because you're so good and beautiful."

Petra gave him a watery smile. "You don't even know me."

"I'm a good judge of character." Levi eyed her critically. "And Bear here is even better. He's met a lot of bad people."

She stroked an ugly scar on his dog's neck. "Poor baby." She took a breath. "Maybe, given some time, I'll be glad that's how it turned out but right now..."

"Don't think he did the right thing," Levi said. "He's a pathetic little asshat who pulled an immature stunt. He should have grown a pair and told you before the situation went this far."

"Maybe he didn't realize until it was too late." Petra didn't look like she believed her own words. And admitted as much. "No...he knew... It's why looked so guilty even though he said he was doing the right thing."

"Well, even if he only just then realized he was making a mistake and it would ruin both your lives and your potential children's lives, he could have easily pulled you aside and had a private conversation, explaining everything, instead of making a spectacle. If I really believed leaving my fiancée for another woman on our wedding day was truly the best decision for everyone, I would have at least apologized to all the guests and taken responsibility."

Petra's shoulders slumped and he felt a little bad.

He had meant what he said. Marriage was a big deal and Levi knew he'd never ask someone unless he was absolutely sure it was the right decision. He'd only meant to state his opinion, not make her feel even worse. "I'm sure that idiot was only being cowardly and stupid, and it wasn't his intention to cause you more pain even if he could have helped it," he said quickly.

Petra didn't reply. She was lost in her own torment.

It wasn't something a pep talk from a stranger would help her get over. It'd take time. Levi stood, offering her a hand. "C'mon, let's get out of here. It'll be night soon. I'm freezing and you definitely need to warm up." She stared at his hand hesitantly. "You don't have to go anywhere with me. Let's just get out of the park. Do you have any money?"

"No. I walked here."

"I'll hail you a cab. It's okay," he said when she appeared ready to protest. "This'll be my act of kindness to get some good karma. My cousin's always telling me about being nicer when I bitch about having bad luck." He walked with her in silence until they neared the main road. Petra started to remove his jacket when a yellow taxi pulled up. "Keep it. You need it more than me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I live really close."

Petra lowered to Bear's level, smiling at the dog, scratching him. "You're a good boy." She gave him a big kiss. "Thank you." Bear licked her face and Levi saw her momentarily forget her situation and smile warmly. He helped her up, figuring the dress was even heavier wet. "Thanks," she said.

Levi nodded, opening the door for her. He knocked on the passenger side window and it rolled down. "How much will it be to take her home?" The cabbie estimated the price and Levi handed him a few bills. "You can keep the change."

The taxi pulled on to the road and drove away. He nodded when she looked back, Bear barking beside him. Levi reached down, petting him. "C'mon, boy, let's go home."

Bear whined, looking back.

"Yeah, she seemed nice. Well, who knows? Maybe we'll see her again."

* * *

 _If you're curious, she found his business card in his jacket and befriended him on social media. That's how they met up again._

 ** _Please Review~_**


	33. Rivetra Week 2018 Day 2: Cruel

**Cruel**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Flash

 **Summary** : Rivetra Week 2018 Day 2 Prompt

* * *

"C'mon!"

"Where are we going?" Levi was following Petra as she led him upstairs.

"You'll see."

They entered the bathroom and Petra opened the cupboard under the sink.

What she pulled out caused a look of horror to appear on Levi's face. "You can't be serious."

"Let's go." Petra grabbed his hand and excitedly pulled him into her bedroom. "Lie down and pull up your pants."

He followed her instructions, albeit reluctantly. "Isn't this considered cruel and unusual punishment?" She wouldn't really go through with it, would she?

"You lost the game so you have to pay the penalty." She prepared the large white strips, looking quite giddy. "You knew what you were getting into."

"I thought you were going to make me buy dinner or clean your apartment not _wax my fucking legs_."

"It'll be fine. You don't even have much hair." Petra slapped the strip of paper on his leg and rubbed it.

Needless to say, Levi was scared. "Okay, how about this: I buy dinner _and_ clean your apartment."

"Not good enough."

"I'll give you a foot rub! You love having your feet massaged, don't you?"

She paused, and he relaxed, thinking he was safe. "Nope." Petra yanked the strip off.

Levi screamed.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	34. Rivetra Week 2018 Day 3: Jealousy

**Jealousy**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2018 Day 3 Prompt

* * *

Levi loved kissing Petra. He loved the feel of her lips, her sweet feminine scent, her moans and the beautiful color in her cheeks afterward. He could kiss her forever and never get tired of it. Every time their lips touched he was flooded with happiness and delight. He could feel her legs rubbing against his in pleasure.

When he pulled back, her lips were red and puffy. She breathed deeply, pinned under him on the couch in his office. Everyone else was already asleep or at least in bed. Petra was smiling dazzlingly at him and he soaked in her joy. He stroked her lips and cheek with his thumb. His hand moved up to tuck her hair behind her ear, loving its silky feel.

Levi also loved Petra's hair. He loved the color and brushing it out of her face and fiddling around with it. Pressing soft kisses on her mouth and stroking her hair, he showered her with affection and she sighed in contentment. His fingers ran through a few strands of her hair until he reached the end and they fell back in place. "They used to be longer," she told him.

"How long?" Levi asked curiously.

"About shoulder length. I used to keep it in a ponytail."

"Why did you cut it?" He would have loved to see long hair on her.

"During my trainee years, there was a girl who didn't like me. One day she 'accidentally' put something sticky in my hair so I had to cut it."

Levi frowned. "Why?"

Petra shrugged, hands rubbing his biceps. "Jealousy. She had a crush on some boy, but I guess he liked me. He especially liked my hair."

"Immature fucking brats," he growled irritably. "But you kept it short."

"Yeah. It's more convenient." She tilted her head, studying him. "Do you want me to have long hair?"

Levi's heart fluttered, thinking about her with longer hair that she grew out just for him. "If that's what you want. It's your hair." He kissed her smile, which widened at his next words. "I think you're beautiful either way."

It had taken him a long time to learn how to put his feelings into words and have the courage to say them. He still felt slightly discomforted saying romantic things to her, but the bright smile and the pure happiness that would fill her eyes was more than worth a few seconds of embarrassment.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	35. Rivetra Week 2018 Day 4: Fantasy

**Fantasy**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2018 Day 4 Prompt

* * *

The castle was completely quiet around her and she found herself moving without making any sound, not wanting to disturb the stillness. She could see candlelight as she neared her destination, curious to see who was still awake at this hour. _Aside from me_.

Levi sat at the table, a steaming cup of tea in front of him. "Petra."

"Captain. Why are you up at this hour, sir?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I felt restless." After a moment of hesitancy, she joined him.

Levi regarded her carefully. "Most people are like that the night before an expedition, not after." She shrugged. "Are you going to be here a while?"

"I'm sorry. If I'm disturbing you, I can leave—"

"That's not what I meant." He stood and went to the cupboards.

"Oh, thank you." Petra placed her fingers around the cup he placed before her, letting the hot tea warm her hands. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Not tonight."

There was a strange look in his eyes. But she didn't pry, only nodded. She had seen the same expression on other Scouts' faces before. It was a death anniversary. She wondered who he had lost, who he was mourning. They didn't talk for a few minutes after that. It was comfortable. Simply being in his presence was soothing to her. And she wondered if he also felt the same way.

"Have you ever lost anyone? After joining the Corps," Levi clarified.

"Some friends, yes."

"Do you ever regret joining?"

"I've had moments of weakness," she admitted. "When fear or despair was too much and I wondered if I'd made the right choice." Petra was expecting disappoint or disapproval. But his answer took her by surprise.

"So have I."

Her eyes widened. _It shouldn't be that surprised._ She thought. "Well, we're only human."

Levi sipped his tea. "So, when did you know this was what you wanted?"

"When we were in school and we were learning about Titans," Petra answered, the memory clear in her mind. "I always knew they existed. Everybody did. But it was the first time we really talked about them, you know? And all the misery they've caused."

She could still see herself sitting in class, thinking about the military and all the responsibility, and the self-sacrifice and courage of the soldiers.

"Everything the Titans took from us," she continued, "it was stuck in my head the entire day but the next day, I couldn't believe the other children. They were so...indifferent. They didn't want to see it, didn't want to think about it. They were happy to ignore it and pretend the problem didn't exist. And I realized the adults were the same. But I knew I couldn't live in a fantasy world like them where everything was fine and our very existence wasn't under threat."

Levi stared down into his cup, face blank. "I would have been like those kids when I was their age. Or, I wouldn't have pushed it out of my mind entirely, but jumping into action to eradicate the Titans wouldn't have been my first thought. Or second." He paused, gauging at her. "You don't look surprised."

"A lot of Scouts didn't always know they would end up here."

"They aren't all Humanity's Strongest Soldier."

Petra smiled and said, "No, but." She wondered if she should bring it up. "I heard some rumors about you. About where you're from. I didn't dismiss them but I don't entirely believe them either." She didn't put much stock in gossip. Especially about someone as private as Levi. It was easy to make up things about people when you don't know anything about them.

"What rumors? That I'm from the Underground city below Sina?" Levi said impassively.

"And some about your reputation as a thug." She knew he preferred honesty and likely he wouldn't care much what she thought of him anyway. "And how you challenged the commander's authority when you first joined."

"And that surprises you."

"I'll admit, it does."

"It's true." Levi finished his tea.

"As much as I respect and admire Commander Erwin," she said, grinning, "I think I would have liked to see the look on his face. And you being a rebel," she said almost teasingly. It was almost ludicrous, the idea of her stiff, strict captain refusing to follow orders and annoying the commander.

Levi snorted. Pushing his chair back, he stood. "Clean the cups and go to bed soon. You have chores in the morning."

"Goodnight, Captain." She felt a lot better after talking to him.

Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she heard him whisper a quiet _thank you_ as he left.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	36. Rivetra Week 2018 Day 5: Cliché

**Cliché**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2018 Day 5 Prompt

* * *

"Hmm," Petra moaned. "So good."

"Yeah?" Levi smirked.

"Yes."

"Want more?"

" _Yes_."

"Say please."

"Levi," she whined, pushing her empty plate forward.

"Okay." He added more pasta to her plate. She accepted it eagerly. Levi watched in amusement, smiling as she ate happily. "You liked it?" Levi asked when she was done.

"Like you even need to ask." Petra rubbed her stomach. "Man, I'm stuffed. At this rate, I'm going to end up a fat cat."

Levi chuckled. "And I'll still love you." He scooted his chair closer and kissed her lips lightly.

"Hmm, my friends all think I'm the sweet, responsible girl who fell for you because of your bad boy charms, but it was really your cooking that got me."

"Well, the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	37. Rivetra Week 2018 Day 6: Pity

**Pity**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2018 Day 6 Prompt

* * *

Petra's brow furrowed. "Where is it? Where is it?" She mumbled under her breath. Her entire suitcase was unpacked around her.

"What's wrong? Looking for something?" Levi asked.

"I can't find my body pillow."

"I doubt it's in there." He looked around. "Maybe it's in the car. I can go check," he offered.

"Thanks."

Levi left the room and went to the parking lot. He, Petra, Gunther, and Oluo had driven to a neighboring city for a comic con. Erd was sick and between the four of them, they decided to get two rooms with two beds each. Levi had made sure to claim Petra before telling the other two men about the plan.

"Was it in the car?" Petra asked hopefully when he returned.

"No. Sorry." Levi shrugged. "Are you sure you packed it?"

" _Yes,_ " she replied, frustrated. "I can't sleep without it. I've gotten so used to it and I need to wrap my body around something otherwise my limbs won't know what to do and I'll get all restless!"

"Just use one of these." Levi picked a pillow from her bed.

"No. It's too small and fat." She tossed it back. "Ugh! How am I supposed to sleep now?"

"Pity. Guess you're just going to have to suck it up."

Levi's phone buzzed and he didn't miss her staring at him as he checked his messages. "It's—"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Well, it'd be nice if you took me to dinner first."

Petra rolled her eyes. "Nothing like that, pervert."

"You want to sleep with me and I'm the pervert?"

"Levi." She pouted. "Please? I know you're not big on touching people but if I can't get a good night's sleep, well, it'll ruin my experience if I'm sleep deprived."

"Fine," he relented. "But only because you get cranky when you don't get enough sleep and I don't want you raining on my parade."

Petra beamed. "Thank you!"

"Don't try anything funny."

"Relax," she snorted, "your virtue is safe with me. Who was it? The text."

"Oh. Gunther. He wanted to know if we wanted to shower first or have food delivered here."

"Shower," she answered. "Can I go first?"

"Go ahead." He watched her grab her things and disappear, hearing the water run a minute later. Smiling, he lay back on his bed. He couldn't believe his luck. Not only would they be sharing a room but a bed as well.

Levi decided he was looking forward to cuddling with Petra more than the convention they were there for. Just imagining holding her, feeling her warmth and softness, it felt so good he was tempted to grin like an idiot, feeling a rush of excitement and happiness. _I want to hold her_. He wanted to smell her skin and her hair and feel her against him. To curl himself around her and pull her close as possible and never let go.

He shook his head of the thoughts. Looking at his wrist, he checked the time. Levi couldn't wait until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	38. Rivetra Week 2018 Day 7: Insult

**Insult**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2018 Day 7 Prompt

* * *

Levi pulled his car in front of the mall. Petra stood up from the bench and hurried over. "Thanks for picking me up." She slid in and pulled on the seatbelt.

"Sounded serious. You okay? He didn't try anything, did he?"

Petra almost smiled at the protective tone, but she was still annoyed at what had happened on her date. "No."

His eyes flitted from the road to her for a millisecond. "What happened?"

She sighed, leaning back. "We had a great time at the gallery and dinner was going well, at first. Then he told me he thought the government was lying about astronauts going to the moon."

Levi snorted. "Idiot. Didn't he read on your profile you work for the aerospace industry?"

"Apparently not."

"So, what, you left right then and there and walked to the mall?"

The restaurant was in the same plaza as the mall. Since her date had driven them, she had no way of getting home and calling Levi was cheaper than getting a taxi. "No. I just sat there and gaped as he continued to sprout his moronic conspiracy theory."

"I would have been so offended. Did you insult him?" Levi knew from personal experience she could get real creative when it came to insulting someone.

"Oh, believe me, I was working up to it when he said something even stupider."

"Really?" Levi grinned, very much enjoying this. "What?"

"He doesn't just believe the moon landing was faked, he's also a flat-earther." Petra crossed her arms, scowling, while he laughed.

"Was he also an anti-vaxxer? You know, completing the trifecta of stupidity."

"He probably was."

"How were you paired up with this dumbass?"

"I have no damn idea. But you were right. No more online dating for me. From here on out, I'm meeting men the old-fashioned way. At a bar." At least then she'd have something to help cope against whatever nonsense that might come out of the guy's mouth. "Hey, why are you taking this exit?"

"I was planning on getting dinner when you texted. There's a place here I really like."

Petra perked up. "Is it the same place you got pizza from the last time we all hung out at your place? Cause I didn't finish my dinner and I'm still kinda hungry."

"Yeah, it's the one. Did you leave after he outed himself as a flat-earther?"

"I think it was pretty clear from my face what I thought about that and we fell into awkward silence and I made a hasty exit. Didn't even think about how I would get home until I left the restaurant and there was no way I was going back and asking him for a ride."

"Probably would have spent the time trying to convert you."

"I'll bet."

Half an hour later, they were at his place, eating pizza and watching a bad B-movie. Petra was curled against him, focused on the TV screen.

Levi wondered how long it would take for her to notice he was always there for her. He wasn't good at making friends and worse at keeping them. Mikasa insisted he needed to make his intentions clear to Petra if he wanted any chance at a romantic relationship. But he didn't want to screw things up between them. For now, he was content. _Soon. I'll tell her how I feel soon_.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	39. Candlelight

**Candlelight**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Petra had always dreamed of a candlelight dinner with Levi. She had never expected it to be quite like this.

* * *

"Thank the goddesses you're here," Levi said, looking relieved.

"You're welcome." Petra stepped through the doorway. "Is it okay if I leave my car parked next to yours?"

"Don't worry about it. My aunt and uncle won't be back until midnight. Let me help you out with those." He took a bag and the cupholder. "C'mon, let's go to the patio."

The house was dark except for the skylight in the hallway. "What happened? Why did you guys lose power?"

"I don't know. But all the houses on the street went dark at the same time."

"Yeah, I saw."

Levi kicked the door. "Hey, brats, dinner's here."

Mikasa opened the door and went to sit between Armin and Eren. "Finally." Eren eyed the fast food bag hungrily. "I'm starving."

Petra stepped on to the patio deck. She noticed the sausage packages. "Were you guys having hot dogs tonight?"

"Levi was going to grill them for us," Mikasa answered.

"But the power went out before he started," Armin said.

Petra carefully pulled out a cup from one of the brown bags. "Hope you guys don't mind, I haven't had dinner yet."

"Of course you can join," Eren said. "You brought us food."

"Hold on." Levi swatted their little hands. "I'll pass the food out."

"We need napkins," Mikasa said to her cousin.

"Okay, Petra will pass out the food. Don't maul her while I'm gone."

The redhead accepted the bag and handed out the fries. "Whose is the chicken?"

"Me!" Eren raised his hand. "It's mine."

"Double cheeseburger."

"That's mine." Armin accepted it. "Thank you."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks!" Eren said, remembering his manners.

"Then this one is yours." She passed a burger to Mikasa, knowing which one was Levi's favorite.

"Thank you."

Levi returned with a roll of paper towels and placed it in the middle. "Sorry about this." He sat next to her, across from the children. "There was nothing else to eat in the house but cereal."

"It's fine," Petra assured, "I was already at the Pixis's Burgers."

"You just get off from work?"

"Yeah. So, how was your day?"

Levi sighed, "Long."

Petra smiled at the kids. "What about you guys?"

"We had lots of fun!" Eren replied enthusiastically. "We played video games and lots of board games and hide-and-seek and cops n' robbers!"

"And we watched a really funny movie about a kid who plays pranks on the bad men trying to rob his house," Armin added.

"Wow, sounds like you had a wonderful time."

"It was." Mikasa nodded. "Levi took us to the park and we played tag there and he turned red and fell over and he was breathing really loudly. He's really out of shape."

"Be quiet," Levi grumbled. "Wait till you're old and have kids of your own. We'll see how much energy you have after dealing with them all day long."

The children continued their stories and Levi complained theatrically, making Petra laugh. The burgers were amazing, the candles set up a lovely atmosphere, and the summer night was balmy with a little breeze. It was incredibly charming and relaxing. After they finished, the children insisted she stay for a few rounds of what turned out to be almost every card game they knew. It was a surprisingly delightful evening and she was disappointed when Levi sent them off to bed.

"Thanks again for bringing food. Sorry if I ruined your plans for tonight."

"You didn't. And I actually had fun." Petra had always dreamed of a candlelight dinner with Levi. She had never expected it to be quite like this, though. And it was even better.

"Yeah?"

"Really."

"Well, then, maybe we should do it again. But without the brats."

"I'd like that."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	40. Children

**Children**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : Squad Levi discusses names for potential children.

* * *

"Hey, Petra, what do you think about the name Alana? Or Aldrich?"

"Huh?" Petra closed her book. "I'm sorry, what?"

"They're my future children's names," Erd said. "I was thinking Alana if it's a girl and Aldrich if it's a boy."

Petra's eyes widened. "I didn't know your fiancée was pregnant!"

"She's not. We—actually, I don't really know how we got on the topic." He shrugged. "Anyway, we're wondering what we'd name our kids. Rachel likes the names Alana and Aldrich, too. What do you think?"

"They're nice."

"What about you, Gunther? Oluo?" Erd didn't bother asking Levi.

"I haven't really thought about it," Gunther said. "My grandfather's name is Johan, so maybe that for a boy and Johana for a girl?"

"Nice." Erd nodded and the others agreed.

"For a girl, I'd say...Rose," Oluo said casually.

Levi didn't miss the momentary glance toward the petite redhead.

"Petra?"

"I don't know. Never really thought about kids."

"Really?" Gunther inquired. "Never?"

"Well, not never. I mean, I've kind of thought about it. And I don't really want kids," she said and Levi straightened a little.

"Y-You don't?" Oluo stuttered, eyes wide.

"I thought you loved kids," Gunther said curiously.

"I do. I still don't want any of my own."

"Too bad, I think you'd make an awesome mom," Erd said.

* * *

Petra waited patiently under her sheets for the almost inaudible footsteps. They stopped before her door and a quiet figure slipped in. She grinned, feeling the bed dip at the added weight. Levi had barely gotten in her bed before she wrapped her limbs around him like an octopus. The redhead sighed happily. Bedtime was always her favorite. The darkness of the night provided them with cover and let them give themselves to each other.

"Is there something wrong?" Petra whispered, even though being the only female member of the Special Ops Squad meant the rest of the women's rooms in their private barrack were empty.

Normally, he'd either talk to her, they'd get physical, or just cuddle and sleep. He hadn't asked her about her day or kissed her, only holding her distractedly. "It's nothing," he answered. "Just thinking."

"What about?"

He shrugged. "Just what you were talking about with the others."

Petra lifted her head to look him in the eye. He was staring just above her head. "About me not wanting children?"

"You know, whatever," he said, unable to come up with anything else. He thought she'd beat around the bush a little, not go straight to the point. Maybe his blunt personality was rubbing off on her.

"Do you want children, Levi?"

There was a question he thought he'd ever want to hear, much less actually consider. At least until he met Petra. "I didn't..."

She picked up on the obvious use of the past tense. "What about now?"

"I haven't given it much thought lately." Liar.

"So you don't want any children."

He fiddled with the ends of her hair. "I wouldn't _mind_ it if, you know..."

"I got accidentally knocked up?" Petra provided helpfully. He knew that wouldn't happen. Not with how careful they always were. "Tell me honestly, do you want to be a father?"

Levi swallowed, feeling goosebumps breaking out across his skin. There it was, the f-word. It wasn't a word he ever thought could be or wanted to be used to describe him. Now he couldn't deny the small, hopeful feeling welling, deep, deep inside him at the thought of it.

The longing was clear to Petra, even if Levi refused to admit it to himself, much less her. "You _do_."

" _No._ I mean, I'm not opposed to it completely and I never really wanted it in the first place and it's fine since you don't want any. I'm not going to shove any expectations on you because it's so much effort and stress with nine months of—"

"Hush," Petra pressed a finger to his lips. She gave him a small kiss and smiled at the confused look on his face. "I don't want kids right now. I always figured I could do without them. Now, with you, I _am_ open-minded for the future."

"What are you saying?" Levi asked cautiously. "Just to clarify."

"You may not have always wanted it, but I know you want to be a father. And I'd be more than happy to make your wish come true." She kissed his nose.

"I..." His gray eyes widened, shocked. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Or if you think it'll make me happy. I want you to be happy, too. I never thought that...this, what we have, could get so serious. And I always thought you wanted to be a mother since you talked so fondly about the children back home. I started imagining what it might be like...and I grew to love that image," he explained softly. "I want to make it real. With only _you_."

It was so rare for him to be so open and emotional she felt her insides melt like chocolate, leaving her feeling warm and sweet. "Trust me." She curled her hand above her heart, trying to hold that feeling. "I want it, too, if it's with you."

Levi pulled her close and held tightly, smiling into her hair. Happiness made his body tingle with delight. She would be his, he would have children, they'd be a family. "Thank you."

"It gets me excited me, too, making a baby with you." Petra snuggled into his arms. "Raising our child together," she said, smilingly fondly, feeling a stir of longing inside her.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

In the end, she didn't live up to her promise.

She didn't give him a child.

She gave him three beautiful nightmares.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	41. Rivetra Week 2016 Day 1: Runaway

**Runaway Part I**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2016 Day 1 Prompt

* * *

Amber eyes darted around nervously, hands almost white from gripping the straps of her backpack so hard. She tugged the hood of her jacket lower.

People glanced her way every now and then and every time they did, her breath caught up in her throat. Keeping her eyes low, Petra kept moving. The buildings around her were rundown and covered in graffiti, and the streets were littered with trash. Dirty, miserable looking people talked in low tones, some sleeping on pieces of cardboard. Scantily clad women moved in packs, towering over her in their massive heels. Petra was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

Then she remembered why she was in such a dangerous part of the city at such an hour. _Less dangerous than staying at that hellhole_. The surge of anger gave her courage.

She continued to wander, looking for a good place to sleep. Eventually, the weight of the heavy backpack was too much for her to continue. Her back ached deeply, her shoulders felt like lead, and her neck was stiff. _You won't find cleaner or softer ground_. She sat on the cold, hard concrete. To her right, a group of five was warming up from the fire in the metal trash can. A few feet to her left, an old woman snored under her ratty blanket.

Petra opened her backpack and dug around for her own soft blanket. Despite the warm layers and the blanket wrapped around her, using her backpack as a pillow, she could not fall asleep. The ground was uncomfortable but it was only part of the reason.

Terrible thoughts of people sneaking up on her while she lay asleep and vulnerable plagued her. But bodily exhaustion eventually overwhelmed her fears and she lost herself to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, her heart was racing at her new environment. _It's okay. You're okay_. Packing up, Petra wandered around until she found a fast food place. The restroom was mercifully empty and she hastily took out her travel toothbrush and some toothpaste. She brushed her hair, trying to appear as presentable as possible. Her stomach growled.

Petra hoped they thought she was a high school student playing hooky. She was worried her short stature and young face would garner attention, attesting to her true age.

"Thanks," she said when her order number was called. After her stomach was no longer growling and demanding to be fed, she sat quietly, subtly watching the patrons. What to do now?

Grabbing her things, pulling up her hood, she walked without purpose or destination. She had succeeded in running away from home—her face twisted up with disgust at the word—and she had no idea what to do.

 _I can't get a job._ No one was going to hire a fourteen-year-old. And where would she live? She couldn't sleep on the streets forever. Petra was smart. She knew the police busted areas like those and if she was caught, they'd send her back _there_.

She wandered around the foreign city, clueless. Her eyes brightened when she saw the public library. She had a library card but it wouldn't work there. _It doesn't matter._ She would take a book and sit down in a corner somewhere and read. No one would disturb her if she didn't make trouble.

Petra didn't leave her cozy spot until it was time for lunch. _I need to clean up._ She had done her research before running away and planned carefully. Smiling, feeling proud, she pulled out the tablet she had taken when she left. With free wifi available everywhere, it was easy to find a public pool where she could wash in the locker room. It took a while to walk there but she had nothing but free time on her hands.

 _Where do I sleep?_ As much as she hated it, she knew she had to sleep on the streets. She wanted a bed but shelters filled up very fast, people often getting in line early in the afternoon to grab a spot. But more importantly, she was afraid that since she was a minor and unaccompanied by an adult, they would ask questions.

Going back to the library, unable to find a solution other than sleep in the street again, she pushed everything back and lost herself in her book.

* * *

Petra sat at the park bench, swinging her legs back and worth. She really wanted to go to the library, but she couldn't. She had set up a nice routine for herself: wake up, brush her teeth and eat breakfast at alternating fast food places, go to the pool to shower, the library to pass time, lunch, wander around familiarizing herself with the city, library again, dinner, and finally back to where she started the day.

The routine brought comfort to her. She knew what she had to do, where she had to go, and despite the nagging worry about money in the back of her head, she was okay.

But she couldn't go to the library now.

It had been nearly a week since she started hanging out there. Naturally, someone had taken notice. No one had approached her yet and she didn't want to risk it. She had to change her routine. _Every other day. From four to closing. And all day Sundays_. Petra thought that seemed fair for the middle school student she would pretend to be if someone asked.

The park was her alternative choice. She could sit there, eating her hot dog, watching the parents and nannies chat with each other while keeping an eye on the children. Petra liked it better in the evenings when the people with dogs came. It was fun watching them play and she badly wished she could join them. She'd really like a dog of her own but it couldn't be helped.

As the weeks passed and the new routine worked well for her, she began to enjoy her life. She hadn't felt this happy and relaxed since her parents' accident. Weeks turned into two months and she wasn't as scared anymore of being caught and sent back or of the people she met.

Petra still missed her home. Not the nightmarish foster home they had stuck her in, but her real home. She tried not to think too much about it, all it did was make her want to curl up and cry. But that would attract attention, attention she didn't need.

But homesickness wasn't the only thing plaguing her that she ignored.

 _My money won't even last until the end of the month_. The wad of cash she had taken had dwindled. It wasn't stolen, she had taken it from that awful woman from where she kept in her "secret" hiding space. The government sent them checks to take care of her. And her foster mother had been using it to take care of herself while her foster father wasted it on beer, so as far as Petra was concerned it was okay.

Her worry increased as the week passed. It was the beginning of winter. She needed money. Thanks to her age, lack of education, and zero applicable skills, she had no way of acquiring a job. The idea of selling her body, like some of the kids not that much older than her—some were even younger than her, actually—made her sick to her stomach.

It was during one such time when she was taking a shortcut through a familiar alleyway, lost in thought, mind heavy with worry, that she ran into danger.

She had been in trouble before, once being confronted by a stray dog and another time having a strange man with a creepy look on his face come up to her and offer her to give her a ride. But each time it was daylight, with room to escape, and people within shouting distance.

Not paying attention, she ran into someone. "Sorry," she said automatically. Petra was immediately aware of her surroundings. Small dark alley, alone, with three shady looking young men suddenly trapping her between them.

"Watch where you're going," the one with the snake earring sneered.

"I'm sorry."

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" The way he was eyeing up and down caused her heart to skyrocket. He had the same cold eyes as the other two and a skull tattooed on his neck.

"I was just leaving." She attempted to keep calm and leave but the freakishly tall one blocked her path. Maybe it was the fear or he really was that big, but at that moment he felt like a giant to her.

"Now what do you have in there?" Snake looked at her backpack.

"Clothes," Petra mumbled. "Water. Some food. You can have some," she offered.

"That's not what I'm hungry for," Giant said creepily.

"Give me your bag," Snake demanded. When she didn't comply immediately, frozen in terror at his friend's words, he smacked her. "You deaf, bitch?"

Trembling, she gave him her backpack, feeling like she was handing her life over to him. "Take whatever you want—"

"Oh, we will," Skull promised.

Petra knew they were enjoying her terror and as much as she tried to control her shaking, she hated that she couldn't. She averted her eyes to Snake, crouching on the ground, sifting through her things. It made her feel so powerless and sad.

"Look at this, she's got a couple a hundred bucks." He held up the cash.

"That wasn't nice, ginger. You shouldn't have lied," Giant chided.

"Let's what else she's hiding in here." Snake went back to searching through her things.

"I'm more interested in what she's hiding under these layers." Skull grabbed her coat, pushing her against the wall. "You smell nice for a street rat."

Petra almost gagged at his breath, tears in eyes. "Please, just let me go," she said in a small voice. "You can have the money."

He acted like he was thinking about it. "I'll consider it. If you beg for it."

When she opened her mouth he forced his tongue inside. Petra struggled against his body but to no avail. Tears streaked down her cheeks when she felt a cold hand under her clothes, creeping up to her chest.

"What's she like?" Giant asked eagerly.

When he finally pulled his mouth from hers, she inhaled, frantic for oxygen. Before she could scream, he slammed her head back into the wall, causing a burst of pain. "Not bad," he told his friend. "A little small for my taste but she's still got time." His stuck his second hand in, groping her breasts and squeezing tightly.

Petra's head pounding fiercely but he had let his guard down. Unwilling to let them have their way without a fight, she kneed him in the groin and shoved him away when his grip loosened. She had a satisfactory groan of pain before he fell to the ground, clutching himself.

Snake glanced at them briefly and scoffed, "Serves you right. Idiot." He promptly turned back, opening the zipper to the pocket where she kept her only electronic device. "Nice."

She didn't care about her things anymore and just wanted to run away. Giant grabbed her arm when she tried to dash to the mouth of the alley. "Where do you think you're going, ginger?" The force with which he yanked her nearly dislocated her shoulder. "I haven't had my turn yet."

Petra cried out, the right side of her body exploding in pain from the sudden impact with the hard ground. Giant mounted her, crushing her with his large body. "It won't hurt as much if you struggle. So just be a good little girl and be quiet. I promise you'll like it."

She felt a wave of nausea hit her. Her limbs were limp and weak.

He unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants, lowering them.

Suddenly, she heard Snake's voice. "Keep mov—" It turned to wet gurgles.

Giant turned. "Who—what the fuck! You bastard! I'm—"

Blearily, now weeping from relief, she saw a hand and the glint of a serrated dagger, before, with insane speed, it stabbed Giant's side too many times for her to count. He howled in agony, clutching his hand. A pale hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him off her, pushing him onto his two buddies on the ground beside them.

Small, hard gray eyes stared down at her.

Petra was shocked. Her rescuer couldn't have been older than her. He didn't even look bigger than her.

"Go."

It didn't seem real. Petra was frozen in place.

"Get out of here."

She couldn't force herself to move. A crushing sense of despair overwhelmed her. It was over. What had she been thinking, running away? Next time, she might not be so lucky. At least with her foster parents, she knew what was coming. They hit her and yelled at her and treated her like a slave, sometimes locking her in the tiny shed in the backyard. But at least she'd had food and warmth and shelter and her foster father had never looked at her in that disgusting way.

"Stop staring. Go." His voice was tinged with impatience now. "This fucker," her rescuer kicked Skull, making him scream, then crushed his phone, "called an ambulance."

Petra finally snapped out of it. She focused on his face. Pale skin. Dark hair. Sharp nose. And those gray eyes. "I know you."

"No. You don't. Now grab your shit and leave before the cops show up."

Her lips trembled. "Doesn't matter. Let them come. I can't do this." She began to cry.

"What?" Her rescuer looked startled.

She looked to where Snake lay, clutching his throat, blood spilling through his fingers. The money was ruined, parts of it soaked in his blood. "This is what I get," she choked out between sobs, "for running away." She missed her mom and dad. She wanted to go home. The feeling brought on more tears. _You don't have a home_. She doubted even her foster parents would want her now. They'd have her arrested for stealing their money and using their credit cards to buy the supplies she needed to run away.

"C'mon." The boy stood before her, holding out his hand, her backpack in his other hand. "Let's go."

Petra was confused at the sudden offer. Should she go? He was a stranger. But he'd saved her. And if he did turn out to be like the three, he was only one boy and about as a skinny as her.

"I'm not asking again," he said irritably.

The wail of sirens became audible.

She took his hand.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	42. Rivetra Week 2016 Day 2: Ephemeral

**Ephemeral**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2016 Day 2 Prompt

* * *

Levi highlighted a sentence on the last page and made notes in the margin.

He closed the file and put it away. His computer let out a small ding, notifying him of a new email. He opened his inbox and scanned the message, then checked the time and opened the attached file.

Levi's phone buzzed. His eyes stayed glued to the screen, though. It buzzed two more times before he reached a good stopping point and checked it. There were three new text messages, all from his girlfriend Petra. He checked the time and cursed, quickly shooting a reply, apologizing and trying to explain he was stuck until he finished what he had started.

 _'How long is it gonna take?'_

 _'Too long, I won't make it in time and you'll be late.'_

 _'But you promised!'_

 _'I know. And I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you!'_

No reply came.

Levi put his phone down in disappointment, an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He had been late the last two times he'd told her he'd pick her up, and hadn't been able to make it at all once before that. She had understood then, but it was turning into a bad habit and upsetting her. And that upset him. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. _This is the last time_. Levi vowed silently to himself, planning to pick up dinner and a cake from Heavenly Sweets. His lips twitched into a smile. His girlfriend was obsessed with that place.

* * *

Levi unlocked the door and turned the lights on. Happy he had made it home before her, he quickly set up the food and changed out of his work clothes. He went over the apology in his head as he watched TV.

An hour later, he checked his phone when the show ended. _She must be really mad_. Levi groaned. He winced, he had promised her a week ago he'd pick her up after work and they'd go to her co-worker's party together. He hated socializing with the kind of people that were going to be there, having met the woman in question once before. Levi really hoped Petra wouldn't think he had made up an excuse just because he didn't want to go.

Just as he was about to put the phone down, a call came. It was a number didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Wrong number, he thought, waiting for the person on the other end to confirm it.

 _"Is this Levi Ackerman?"_

Or maybe not. "Yes?" He tried to place the foreign feminine voice.

 _"My name is Mina Carolina and I'm calling from Sina General Hospital."_

Levi's heart forgot to beat and stilled for a second.

 _"I'm calling to inform you about Ms. Petra Ral—"_

"What happened?!" Levi was on his feet in an instant, rushing for his wallet and keys.

 _"There was an accident and Ms. Ral was brought in with serious injuries."_

The world shifted under his feet. "Is...is she okay?"

 _"She's in surgery."_

"I'll be right there."

* * *

The machine beeped behind him, green, blue, and yellow waves spiking steadily as a blizzard raged outside the hospital windows.

A soft ding penetrated the air. Levi ignored it. _It's too late for that now._ A part of him sneered. _I should have been there,_ he thought with a heavy heart.

Petra lay in the hospital bed, unconscious and pale. He held her hands in his. She had fallen sick once and he'd stayed by her side, holding her hand. She had complained one hand was warmer than the other and he promised he would always hold both her hands from then on. The smile fell from his face. What the hell happened to them? He wracked his brain for the thousandth time. All he wanted was for her to be happy and secure. It was why he had been working so hard for that promotion. Levi had it all laid out. According to his plan, just two more months and they would have enough money to put a down payment on any decent house.

He had imagined looking around for a house with Petra, buying furniture, painting, unpacking their things, and decorating their new place, making it home.

His throat closed up with emotion. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was his future. When had he become so focused on achieving his goal that he had gotten whom he was doing it for in the first place? "I'm sorry." Levi stroked her hair gently. "I've been a terrible boyfriend. I should have been there for you."

There was a familiar notification on his phone. He opened it and read: _Life is ephemeral. So don't waste time looking up big words._

Levi chuckled. He understood why Petra had insisted he sign-up to receive a goofy or inspirational quote daily. _Life_ is _ephemeral._ He would never forget again. He continued to stroke the soft ginger-hair. Because any day could be someone's last.

* * *

Bright balloons, cards, baskets, and stuffed animals were placed around the room. In the middle of the bright display lay the love of his life, sickly and asleep. Levi read quietly to her. She loved books and one of the novels she'd ordered had been delivered to their apartment. He had brought it with him the other day and begun reading it to her.

A buzzing filled the air. Someone was calling him. As much as he disliked leaving her he had to continue working to keep his job. Her insurance was good and covered the majority of the hospital expenses but it was still costly. And he would have to cover the rest of the bills by himself for a while. He was hopeful she'd wake up soon and then he could take time off and help her recover.

Since his boss and his friends knew the situation, he knew they would only call if it were important. Levi's stomach dropped when he saw the caller ID. It was a conversation he had been dreading this conversation for days.

 _"Hello, Levi."_ Petra's father's voice came from the other end. _"How have you been?"_

"I'm okay."

 _"_ _Good,"_ Mr. Ral continued before he could speak. _"Is it snowing as badly there as it is here? We lost power and a cell tower, too."_

That explained why he hadn't been able to contact the man. Levi had assumed the older man had gone off ice fishing, something he enjoyed doing a lot and would sometimes put him out of communication range. "I've been trying to reach you for the past few days."

 _"The reception has been very spotty and every time I tried to reach Petra, the call kept dropping. So, how's everything going? Petra mentioned you've been putting in a lot of hours trying to get a promotion."_

Guilt squirmed in his stomach. "I...I'm sorry. It's all my fault," he rushed out, voice trembling.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Mr. Ral asked, alarmed. _"Is Petra okay?"_

Levi looked at her sleeping face, chest heavy. "No, she...there was an accident. They said it was black ice, a car slipped and spun out of control and..." He felt sick, imagining the horrific scene they'd described to him. No way could he tell those gruesome details to her father. "She's in the hospital now."

 _"Is it serious?"_ His voice was heavy with dread.

"She has some broken bones and scrapes. And," he said, swallowing, "she hasn't woken up yet."

 _"She's in a coma?"_ The fear in his voice twisted a knife in Levi's gut. _"I'm coming up there—"_

"No," Levi said, "you can't. The conditions are pretty bad here. There's a blizzard." Her father would have to drive through the mountains that were likely experiencing even worse weather conditions. "She's in good hands here."

 _"I can't just stay here!"_

"Just wait a few days," Levi begged. "Until it gets better. I'll call every day and keep you updated," he promised.

Mr. Ral was silent for a few long, awful seconds. _"Very well. Tell me as soon as she wakes up."_

"I will," he agreed. "I'm so sorry. If only I had—"

 _"It's not your fault,"_ Mr. Ral sighed heavily. _"You had no control over this."_

 _But it_ is _my fault_. Levi felt pinpricks behind his eyes. He had promised to pick her up and if he had gone like he should have, she wouldn't have been walking on that road. If he hadn't convinced her to take the bus in the first place, because the roads were slippery and her car wasn't an all-wheel drive like his, she would have driven home herself. _The accident could have been avoided if it hadn't been for me._

 _"I will see you in a few days, okay?"_

"Okay."

 _"Take care of Petra. And yourself."_

"I will."

* * *

Levi woke up two days later.

"Good morning," the nurse said.

He straightened immediately. "Have there been any changes?"

"No, same as yesterday," she said sympathetically. Levi checked his watch and cursed. "Don't worry about your work. I saw the news and one of the areas that's been closed because of the weather is where you work."

"Thanks." Levi nodded. He'd been spending every minute he could spare at the hospital and some of the staff had gotten to know him well.

"I'll be here for a few minutes. Why don't you head down to the cafeteria and get some food?" The elderly woman offered kindly.

He glanced at the unconscious woman. "I'll do that." The food was bland in his mouth. Not that it would've tasted any different to him had it been a five-star dish.

Taking her hands into his once more, he settled himself into the cushy chair.

"Do you remember the first time we met after college?" His eyes had a faraway look in them. They had run into each other at the mall. He had time to waste after buying a present for a friend and he couldn't decide what movie to watch. "You insisted we watch that goofy dog movie. And after, you showed me that small burger place and told me to mix the ketchup and the mayonnaise and eat the fries with that." It had been pretty good, he had to admit.

Despite the fact he knew there would be no reply, he still waited.

"Remember our first anniversary when we tried to make that German cake and what a disgusting mess it turned out? We gave up and ordered a cake instead and that's how you discovered Heavenly Sweets, your obsession to this day." Levi brought her knuckles up and kissed them. "If you wake up, I promise I'll get you that diabetes-inducing $40 special cake they make every week."

Silence again.

Levi's heart fell. He had been half hoping she'd open her eyes and smile, bribed into consciousness by chocolate cake.

Suddenly he felt it, soft as a butterfly's touch. He looked at her in shock, terrified his mind was playing a cruel trick on him. Levi held his breath, going completely still.

There it was again.

Her thin fingers squeezed his hand weakly.

"Petra?" His eyes watered.

It was later in the evening when she finally opened her eyes.

* * *

"Careful." Levi helped her onto the couch. He grabbed a large blanket and covered her, trying to tuck it in around her.

"No," Petra resisted. "Stay with me. Please?" He nodded and joined her. Petra sighed happily, snuggling into his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, quiet and warm and content. Levi felt so lucky. She was okay. They were okay. Everything was good. He could breathe easy now. "I promise I'll always prioritize you."

"Hmm." Petra inhaled his familiar scent, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Just rest now." He squeezed her and held her close and tight. "And get better."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	43. Rivetra Week 2016 Day 3: Criminal

**Criminal**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2016 Day 3 Prompt

* * *

He had been thinking about it over for a week. Levi knew Petra was aware of his past as a criminal. But she didn't know any of the specifics. Hange had asked him if Petra knew—because of course Hange knew the two were sneaking around—and if she did not, when he would tell her. As much as it scared him, Levi knew Hange was right. He had to tell Petra about his past. It would always be a part of him and she had to know. Not every single detail, but he couldn't hold her at arm's length forever. And she deserved to know the kind of man she was with. _It's only right._

That night, he stood in his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, sorting his thoughts and trying not to feel too frantic. Levi quietly left his room and wandered to the other side of the building.

With Petra as the sole female member of the team, it was safer to go to her room rather than having her come over to the men's side. And Levi had pointed out to her, he never slept the entire night. It was easier for him to get up early and go back to his room.

Petra was already comfortable and in bed when he joined her. He greeted her by giving her a light kiss. "Hey." He hadn't seen her the whole day and missed her terribly. "Long day?"

"Hmm."

 _She's tired_. Maybe he should wait until tomorrow. _No. Stop making excuses. Tell her tonight._ Levi lay on his back, eyes fixed to the ceiling. "Petra, I have to tell you something." He heard her turn over to face him.

"What is it?"

She waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. And I thought you should know. You need to know."

"Okay," she said softly.

"It's a long story. And I don't think I can tell you everything. At least, not yet. Maybe you will know everything one day. I don't know. It was hard enough to decide to tell you this now. Hange said—she knows by the way. I don't know how though. I thought we were being careful but I guess not. That Four-Eyes, she's pretty damn observational." He had to stop droning on and get back on topic. "Anyway, I should stop rambling and get right to the point I guess."

This was it. Levi's heart began to beat faster. He had to tell her now. He knew he'd never feel more prepared. The kind of closeness he desired to have with her couldn't be achieved unless he opened up. He swallowed with difficulty and began.

"You know I was a criminal. And I'm sure you know some of the things I've done. Or you have some idea. I don't want secrets between us. I have to tell you about my past. You have a right to know who I am and what I've done so you know exactly what you're getting into. I guess I should start at the beginning..."

Levi kept going, explaining as much as he could. Sometimes the memories and the emotions choked him but Petra never said a word, letting him say everything he needed to.

It was terrifying for him, making himself so vulnerable to her. But it also took a huge burden off his chest. If she still chose to stay with him after learning about his sordid past, he couldn't even begin to imagine his happiness. And if she didn't, as painful as it would be, he knew in his heart he would one day feel good and proud of the decision, knowing he did the right thing.

Levi didn't know how long it took. He continued until the end of his first expedition.

Then silence fell in the room. His could hear his heart beating against his ribcage.

"Petra?" Levi called out softly, unable to face her. He didn't want to see her look at him with anything but love and acceptance in her eyes. It'd break him if she couldn't.

She kept silent.

"Petra?" Stomach full of butterflies, he turned his head to look at her.

Petra was fast asleep.

It took Levi's brain a few seconds to register the sight before him. He pushed off the bed, leaning on his elbow and taking a closer look at her. Levi couldn't help it. He gaped, mouth hanging slightly open. "Petra?" He waved his hand over her face. "Are you awake?"

Nope. She was out like a light.

"...Are you serious?"

He had opened himself up to her, purposefully leaving himself vulnerable, something he had never done with anyone else. It had not been easy but he had done it, for her. For himself. For them and the future he wanted together. And while he had been pouring his heart out to her, she was off in the land of dreams, completely oblivious.

"When did you fall asleep?"

The unconscious woman gave no reply.

How long had she been out? Levi squinted, thinking. The last thing Petra said was "Okay." He stared at her face. _Did she even hear a word I said?_ Had his ramblings put her to sleep before he even got to the point? With a sigh, he fell back, incredulous. _Unbelievable_.

Forget saying a word, she hadn't made a sound, he realized. Despite him talking on and on, she hadn't stirred at all. _She must have been exhausted._

Petra continued to doze peacefully while he felt incredibly stupid for not noticing. Levi shook his head. He turned to face her completely, moving closer, touching her forehead with his and throwing an arm across her waist. At least it was good practice. After brushing his lips against hers, giving her a light kiss, Levi closed his eyes. But he was still going to get her back for falling asleep on him while he poured his heart and secrets out to her.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	44. Rivetra Week 2016 Day 4: Dance

**Dance**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2016 Day 4 Prompt

* * *

It was a glamorous party. Men were dressed in dark tuxes and women seemed to float in colorful dresses. Servants walked around passing out champagne and tables covered with food lined the walls of the cream-colored ballroom with three beautiful chandeliers. It smelled like perfume, wine, and delicious food. The atmosphere was great and Levi should have felt happy he hadn't yet been forced to engage socially with infuriating people. But he wasn't happy. He was unhappier than he had ever been at such gatherings.

Everyone around him seemed to be having a good time. All his friends and comrades were eating and drinking and laughing and dancing, enjoying themselves.

And he was standing by himself with a dark cloud over him. Without meaning to, Levi's eyes went to the dance floor.

The couples were smiling, looks of delight on all their faces. He immediately spotted ginger-hair and a pretty blue dress. Petra was dancing with a tall, dark-haired man with a defined jaw and striking blue eyes, dressed in an expensive tux. Levi felt a burning in his chest and tried to convince himself it was heartburn.

 _It's that damn chicken._ Meat was a luxury and he would not waste the opportunity. Now he felt he should have exercised better control. _This is what you get for being a glutton_.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Erwin brought people over and he was forced to rip his gaze away from the dance floor and converse with them. Suddenly, everyone had to shake his hand and talk to him.

Levi felt a headache coming and excused himself to the men's room to have a moment to himself. He splashed cold water on his face. Normally he wouldn't spend too much time in a restroom, they were full of germs and usually gross not to mention the smell was awful. This one was spotless, empty, and odorless. It wouldn't stay empty for long, though. And he knew he couldn't hide in there for the rest of the party. _I'm not hiding_. It was such a pathetic lie he shook his head in disgust.

"You're being ridiculous," he muttered to his frowning reflection. "Now get back out there. And stop talking to yourself."

Levi attempted to stay alone and keep only his misery for company and succeeded for the most part. He was incredibly glad when people began to leave. Not long now. He couldn't wait to get into bed. Though he knew he'd spend a good while restless with one memory playing over and over in his head until he had a headache.

"Hi."

Levi's scowl vanished and he looked up from the floor to see his female subordinate.

"It's a nice party, isn't it?"

He shrugged.

Petra smiled. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"What?" Levi felt a shock go through his body and he was suddenly alert and energized.

"I love dancing. But I'm out of partners," she replied cheerfully. "I've already danced with Erd and Gunther and Oluo and some of the guests and even Commander Erwin." She looked over her shoulder. "I'd dance with Moblit but he's got his hands full."

"To put it mildly." Levi watched the young man hover over a very drunk Hange, trying to keep her from making a fool of herself or do something dangerous.

"What do you say?"

"You like dancing that much?"

"Yes." Her eyes were bright. He could tell she truly loved it. "So, shall we?"

 _Erwin's the commander and if it's okay for him, then I can, too._ Levi rationalized. She clearly enjoyed dancing and had a lot of fun. _I'm just another dance partner._ He decided. "Why not?" He agreed, his tone casual and bored.

Levi's heart hammered in his chest as Petra led him to the middle of the floor. He knew no one would think it was strange but was glad they had other couples blocking them. Being short worked out in his favor this time. "I should warn you, I'm not a dancer," Levi said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I might step on your toes."

If the goddesses really did exist, he prayed he would not embarrass the both of them by doing that. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

They had never been so physically close before. _Sparring doesn't count_. Levi thought. He couldn't hold her like that and look at her lovely face when they sparred. Now he could admire her delicate features without it being weird.

"You're doing well so far," Petra said encouragingly.

"Let's hope you didn't jinx it."

She didn't say another word and they continued to drift along to the slow music, lost in their own world where words were unnecessary.

Levi didn't want the moment to end but the song was over far too fast for his liking.

"My toes survived," Petra joked.

"This time." The words were out before he could think and decide that was reckless and he should keep quiet.

Petra's hands remained where they were and the music began, another slow song. "This is nice," she said blissfully.

 _You're nice_ he wanted to say. "Beats hanging around pretending to care about what those insufferable twits think about the Corps."

She hummed in agreement.

They still didn't feel quite done when the second song ended. Both wanted another dance but didn't know how to ask. The third song began and the decision was made for them.

"One last dance?" Petra asked.

Levi began to lead this time, knowing what to do. It felt so good to hold her and share such an intimate moment with her. There were no worries or fears or stress. Just them, easily swaying to the music.

Finally, when it was over and they knew there wouldn't be another song, they reluctantly moved apart. Then Levi felt soft lips kiss his cheek, making him feel weightless.

Petra tucked a strand of soft hair behind her ear, smiling at him. "I guess you like to dance, too, Levi."

"I guess I do."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	45. Rivetra Week 2016 Day 5: Maybe

**Maybe**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2016 Prompt Day 5

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" Petra cried out. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She slammed her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. Arms folded, she rested her face on them, groaning. _Why does this always happen to me?_

Anytime she went on a vacation or was traveling far, something usually went wrong. Either she'd forget a gift or a bag and had to turn around or buy whatever she'd left behind. She pulled out her phone. No service. _Typical_.

Petra suddenly brightened up. Reaching for the glove compartment, she let out a cheer. She quickly unfolded the map. _At least I'm not lost now_. It wasn't unusual for her to get turned around so she'd had one of her outdoorsy friends teach her what to do if she was lost and without GPS navigation. Map reading was going to be very useful now.

"Really?" Petra grumbled, scanning the map. Her car couldn't wait another fifteen minutes before dying? She glanced at the thick forest on her left and the rocky cliff wall a few yards on her right.

Outside her window, the sky was dark. It was easily going to take her nearly two hours to walk to the gas station marked on the map. Stay or walk, she wondered. Petra guessed something must have happened to her engine. The car wasn't going to stay warm and toasty for long. She could follow the road and reach the gas station in about two hours. _Beats being stuck in a freezing car overnight_. At least she could run at intervals to keep warm.

Grabbing a jacket from her suitcase and a flashlight, she double checked to make sure she wasn't leaving anything of value behind. _Got my keys, phone, wallet, and laptop._ The car itself was the only thing of value to be left behind. She could buy more clothes if someone stole them.

Petra sighed. Her breath was visible in the chilly temperature. _Get moving before the cold sets in_.

Half an hour later, her toes were numb.

Worry gnawed at her. What if she got hypothermia before she reached her destination? Or worse, what if she managed to make it there but it was closed or shut down? Petra swore fiercely under her breath. When she realized no one was around, she yelled her frustrations up at the sky. It made her feel better.

Then she heard a familiar sound. _Is that a car?_ She perked up. _Please be a state trooper, please be a state trooper._ Her hopes dimmed when she realized it was a normal, dark SUV. She debated the pros and cons as the car neared before sticking out her thumb. _Please don't be a serial killer. Please don't be a serial killer_. But she only needed to worry about that if the driver stopped. The vehicle slowed hesitantly before stopping beside her.

Petra wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. The passenger side window rolled down. Once more to her disappointment, the driver was not female.

"Uh, hi," she said, smiling nervously, "my car broke down."

"Yeah, I saw," he said. "The green one?"

Petra nodded. "Think you can drop me off at the gas station? I can pay for the gas," she offered.

"No need." He unlocked the doors. "It's on my way."

"Thanks," she said gratefully, stepping into the warmth.

"I'm Levi."

"Petra." She set the laptop in her lap and pulled on the seatbelt. "Wait, you're not some creep, right?"

Levi raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to apologize lest he kicked her out but he spoke first, "You ask that _after_ you get into my car?"

"I know I'd get frostbite before I could make it." Her fingers curled around the stun gun in her jacket pocket. Shaped like a tube of lipstick, it packed a surprising amount of power. If he turned out to be a psycho she wouldn't hesitate to stun him. _The gas station can't be more than ten minutes away now_.

It seemed Levi wasn't into small talk and kept silent. Normally she would have preferred it that way but for some reason, she couldn't keep from talking. "So, where are you headed?" She mentally slapped herself. _Way to go, genius. Now you've opened the floor and he can ask you questions, too_.

"Shinganshina," he answered. "Visiting my cousin."

"Me, too. I'm visiting an old friend." Then, to her mortification, Petra's stomach growled loudly. Levi chuckled. She blushed, wanting to sink into the cushy seat. "Had to leave quickly after work. Didn't get a chance to eat."

"Yeah. Rush hour traffic. That's the nice thing about small towns like Shinganshina. Traffic isn't a total nightmare." Levi glanced at her. "There's a nice restaurant that's open pretty late."

"Yeah?"

"Food's great and for a pretty good price, too."

"Where is it? My friend's not getting off work till late anyway." She listened to the name and the address and committed it to memory.

"Are you from the city, too?"

"Yeah." Petra noticed his sweatshirt. "I see we went to the same university."

"Really?"

They fell into a conversation about the best and worst professors they had, the campus, housing, and classes. Petra was surprised when he took the exit and stopped in front of the gas station. _That was fast_. She unclipped her seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride, Levi."

"Sure thing. You can call Hannes. He's the only mechanic in town. His number's in the directory."

"I will," she said. "Goodnight." She watched him reverse and leave in her periphery as she entered the brightly lit store.

* * *

It was a cute little place, the restaurant Levi had recommended. She opened the door and stepped in. _Smells amazing_. Her eyes landed on a figure staring absent-mindedly out the window. Petra wasn't sure how to react. Suddenly, Levi's head snapped in her direction as if feeling her gaze on him. Her feet led her to his table. "Hi."

"Hey," he replied, sitting straighter. "Funny seeing you here." His lips twitched.

"Did you tell me about this place just so we could 'run' into each other again?"

"Maybe."

Petra sat down across from him, not missing the flicker of excitement on his face before he schooled his features.

"I see now," a voice came from behind her.

Petra looked up to see a waitress, smiling in amusement. Her name tag read "Mikasa."

Mikasa glanced at Levi. "So _this_ is why you offered to pick me up from work and showed up an hour early. I thought you were being suspiciously nice."

"I take it you're his family he's visiting?" Petra asked the waitress.

"Yes. You're very pretty. How did my bumbling cousin ever get you to—"

"Excuse me, _ma'am_ , I'd like a menu now," Levi said pointedly.

"Fine." Mikasa handed them each a menu. She took out a notepad and a pen and stood there waiting.

"Shoo," Levi waved his hand.

"Call me when you're ready. To order or if you want help running away." She winked at Petra.

Levi made a strangled noise.

"Kidding, kidding." Mikasa grinned and left.

"Sorry," he said to Petra, who had been watching the exchange in amusement. Levi hesitated. "I hope I didn't creep you out. You can leave if you're uncomfortable. Not that I mean to put pressure on you by saying that."

Petra smiled, elbow on the table, face in hand. "You're cute."

He looked relieved for a second before mumbling. "I'm not _cute_." He paused. " _You're_ cute." She blushed, bringing a smile to his face. "What happened to your car?"

"Battery died. Hannes gave it a jump start and said it needs to be replaced soon."

Levi nodded. "I have jumper cables but a friend's borrowing them."

"Are you ready to order?" Mikasa suddenly materialized before them.

"We'll call you when we're ready."

"Do it soon. We're closing in about half an hour."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You just wanted to eavesdrop."

"How rude. I did not." Her face clearly said the opposite.

"You are not getting a tip."

"Cheapskate."

Petra giggled. Levi eyed her anxiously before turning back to Mikasa with pleading eyes. The redhead spoke up, "I'm ready to order." She picked the first delicious looking burger she saw and Levi ordered his usual. "I like her." Petra could tell he was little bummed out she took a liking to his cousin immediately but not him.

* * *

"That was my friend." Petra put her phone away and began to pull on her jacket. "She'll be home soon. I should get going."

"I'll walk you out," Levi offered.

"Thanks."

He opened the door for her. Petra pulled out her keys and a pen. "This was fun."

"Yeah."

She could tell he was working up the courage and couldn't help herself. "It was nice. You, me...your cousin." Petra laughed when Levi made a face. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

He huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "She can be so nosy."

"Younger siblings—and cousins—are like that." She stared at him expectantly.

"Do you think you'd like to do this again? Just us next time," he added quickly.

She tugged one of his arms out of his pocket and clicked her pen, scribbling ten digits on his palm. "Maybe you should text me sometime next week and find out." Petra felt him go still when she placed her hands on his arms and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, Levi."

For once, she could not wait for the weekend to end, the awed expression on Levi's face stuck in her mind, making her giddy at the thought of their next meeting.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	46. Rivetra Week 2016 Day 6: Confession

**Confession**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2016 Prompt Day 6

* * *

Petra summoned her courage, taking a deep breath. Walking with purpose, she entered the kitchen. Levi was sitting at the table, sipping tea, looking like he was enjoying the peace and quiet. "Captain, I need to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow at her firm tone. "Go on."

"You're making Oluo clean every single bathroom because he drank your tea, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"I have a confession to make. I'm the one who drank your tea," she admitted guiltily.

"You?" Levi said in surprise.

"Yes." She was on her period and the cramps were unusually painful. Distracted by the stabbing feeling in her pelvic area, she had taken the tea leaves out of the wrong cupboard. "I left some tea in the teapot for the others and Oluo had some, I guess. I was in my room so I didn't realize until I ran into Erd just now and he told me you were punishing Oluo for going into your personal stash. I'm so sorry."

"Why did you take my tea leaves?" Levi asked curiously.

"I wasn't paying attention and I opened the wrong cupboard. So if there's anyone who should be punished, it should be me."

"Fine." He turned back to his drink. "You can go tell Oluo he can stop."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you going to punish me?"

"Oluo is easily distracted and acts like such a damned fool sometimes it was easy to think he had done it and forgot. You aren't careless like him. I'm sure you don't need to be punished to ensure it won't happen again," Levi said, shrugging.

"Still, it's not fair. He got punished for what I did."

"Petra, I told you, it's okay."

"No," she said seriously, "it's not." She had a strong sense of fairness. It was wrong she would get away scot-free when her teammate hadn't been excused.

"I'm being understanding here. You should be grateful instead of begging me to punish you."

"But Oluo's been cleaning bathrooms because of me." Petra felt really bad. As annoying as he could be, he was innocent and he got in trouble for her blunder. And he also hadn't ratted her out when their captain punished him for her mistake.

Levi scrutinized her for a while before he spoke. "I have a confession to make, too."

Her brow furrowed slightly. "You do?"

"Yes." He brought the teacup closer to his mouth. "I may have stared at your ass once or twice."

"I—you, uh, _what_?" Petra choked out.

An almost smug look came across his face at her reaction.

"Wait, were you joking?"

"Well, you've checked mine out a few times. So it's only fair."

Petra's face turned red. How did he know? She thought she had been so subtle.

"I was joking this time but from your reaction, I guess you really have, haven't you?" Levi smirked, standing.

Petra was mortified. She should have accepted him letting it go and moved on, principles be damned. "It was an accident," Petra blurted. _Shut up!_

"I'm sure." Levi left, sipping his tea, looking thoroughly entertained.

 _I'm so embarrassed!_ Petra's face was burning.

For the rest of the week, he would smirk knowingly at her and it made her want to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of her life.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	47. Rivetra Week 2016 Day 7: Broken

**Broken**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2016 Prompt Day 7

* * *

"Stop laughing," Levi complained, lying in a hospital bed.

"I—I can't," Petra snorted, shaking next to him.

He groaned, head falling back.

"That must've been some violent sex."

Levi cringed.

"I thought you two were done. What happened?" Petra asked. "You didn't go crawling back to her like some sad sack now, did you?"

"No! We ran into each other at a bar and got a little drunk and one thing kinda led to another."

"How exactly did it happen?"

"You don't need to know."

"Oh, c'mon! I need to know the details so I can tell all our friends how you sprained your penis."

"I pulled a muscle near my groin," Levi replied stiffly. "My penis is just fine!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Petra waved her hand. "I'm surprised though, why did you call me instead of Mikasa?"

"Even after what happened, my ex wants us to get back together. I need a woman to physically restrain her without holding back if it comes to that."

"Mikasa's the perfect girl for that job."

"Yeah. But she would've told that stupid boyfriend of hers and there goes my dignity."

"I don't know why you're so hard on him, Eren's a sweetheart!"

"He's a sixteen-year-old boy," Levi said like that explained everything. "Anyway, you're only allowed to tell people about the broken arm." He had rolled off the bed in pain after his muscle was pulled, landing awkwardly on his arm and fracturing it.

"How're you gonna explain the limp?"

"Landed badly on my foot, too?"

"Seriously?"

"I don't know. You're creative, help me come up with a better explanation."

Petra rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you really think whats-her-face will try to come here?"

"I asked the doctor not to tell her where I was, but she might try to find me still."

"Don't worry." Petra patted his arm, "I'll defend you and your penis from her vagina." His face turned a dark shade of pink and she snickered.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you so much."

"It's not the pain so much as picturing it happen in my head and you crying and—yeah, your pain does amuse me."

"Sadist," Levi muttered.

"So, when are you being released? I have to get back to my show."

"Soon." His phone vibrated. "Petra!" Levi tried to grab her as she stole it and ducked out of reach. "Don't mention anything other than my arm!"

"Hi, Mikasa!" Petra answered, grinning. "Yeah, he's okay." She nodded. "He broke his left arm and..." Levi shook his head wildly. "And he landed badly on his foot, too, the idiot. Nothing broken there, though, just caused a little limp. How? He fell off the bed. Alright then, you can try him later, he's resting now. 'kay, bye."

"Give me my phone back." He sulkily snatched it from her outstretched hand.

* * *

"Stop that."

Petra stopped filming and put her phone down. "I'm not gonna show anyone. It's just for me to watch later and enjoy."

Levi flinched, standing and grabbing the bed to steady himself. "I'm fine," he protested when she tried to help.

"Get over your stupid pride. Your penis is broken—"

"It's not. Broken," he said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." Petra swatted his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist. "C'mon, let's get you home."

"Fuck, ow. Fuck. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Almost there," she said, lowering him into her car. "Here we are," she announced twenty minutes later.

"This is so humiliating," Levi complained, needing help to get out of the car.

"Stop whining," Petra scolded. "If you had kept your penis to yourself—"

"Don't say it."

"Levi!"

Their heads snapped up to see a brown-haired young woman rushing toward them.

"I'm sorry." Petra held up her hand. "But Levi said he doesn't want to see you, Miley."

"It's not Miley _—_ "

"Or Kylie or whatever. You broke—"

"Stop saying that, Petra, it's not broken!"

"Look," Petra told the taller woman. "Levi—"

"Can speak for himself!" His ex-girlfriend snapped.

Petra turned to Levi. "Well, you heard the woman."

"I don't want to see you anymore. It was a mistake, what happened last night."

"Which part?" Petra snickered and he glared down at her. She cleared her throat. "Now that you heard it from the horse's mouth, you can run along now." She made a shooing motion.

"Levi—"

"Please, just go."

"But—"

"Want me to make her go away?" Petra asked.

"You better go before Petra gets irritated. She becomes violent if you keep her from her precious Game of Thrones."

"I'm re-watching all the seasons to prepare for the seventh," Petra told her cheerfully.

"Fine! You had another chance but if you want _her._ " Not-Miley sneered, eyeing the amused redhead like she was dirt under her feet. "Then it's your loss!" With that, she stomped away.

"Let's hurry now."

"Slow down," Levi whined when she started rushing him. "Petra, be careful!"

"Sorry." Petra slowed. "I suppose I should be more considerate."

"Thank you."

"So, how long do you have to go celibate? I imagine it must be hard to have sex when your—"

"For the last time, my penis is not broken!"

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	48. Runaway Part II

**Runaway Part II**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously:** Petra runs away from her foster parents and lives on the street. Levi saves her when three men mob her and try to rape her.

* * *

Petra didn't like where he was taking her. It wasn't a safe neighborhood. They were all gang members. Red flags shot up in her mind. Her subconscious screamed danger. But they took one look at her, then him, and they ignored them both. She kept close to him, still feeling tremors rolling through her body every now and then.

She followed the boy to a rundown, ratty motel-looking apartment building, walking up several flights of stairs, reaching the third floor. He stopped before an off white door with an ugly stain on the lower left-hand corner. While he unlocked the door, Petra glanced at the white, rusting railing, too scared to lean against it lest it broke and she fell on one of the cars parked below. The apartment was crappy, painted an ugly yellow-brown with mismatching furniture and the bare essentials. But it was surprisingly clean and well-organized.

"No need to look so surprised." His words made her avert her gaze in embarrassment, knowing he knew she had been thinking it would be a mess.

Petra had honestly expected the place to be trashed with empty beer bottles, cigarette butts, dirty clothes, food wrappers, and a dirty magazine or two littered around. She sat delicately on the couch.

"I'll be right back. Don't move or touch anything." He took out his phone and headed for the door.

The second he left the apartment and she was left alone, the shaking started again. With a strange sense of calm, she went to the door she assumed led to the bathroom. The apartment was a small, studio style with everything within sight. It opened to a living room and a bed past it. Next to the bed was a closet. The was kitchen was to the left of the living room. The larger of the two doors in opposite corners of the apartment she assumed was the bathroom.

Petra threw up in the toilet bowl. Once she was sure she was done, she flushed it away and went to the sink, rinsing out the taste from her mouth.

Her pale reflection stared back at her, eyes puffy. The cold water brought relief, making her head feel a little clearer. It still throbbed and she winced, touching the bump. Her entire right side hurt. _It's going to be bruised by tomorrow_. She collapsed on the couch, glancing at the front door.

Her mind began to race, shoving away the traumatic thoughts to be dealt with later. Who was he? Why had he brought her to his home? Petra wondered if she should have run when he'd told her to.

But she recognized him. _He was at the sandwich place._ Sick of the one dollar burgers, Petra had decided to eat something different only that one time. He had been sitting nearby, coughing. He'd given her a cold look when she glanced at him as she passed by. Although she was now inclined to believe that was just his default expression. Before she left, Petra had placed two cough drops in front of him, smiling.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when he came back in. He sat stiffly on the arm of the couch opposite her. He crossed his arms.

Petra cleared her throat, speaking first. "Thanks. For...for saving me." She barely swallowed her tears.

"Ri—yes." He cleared his throat, clearly as lost as her on how to proceed.

She wrung her hands nervously. "Are you in trouble? You stabbed them. But I'll tell the cops—"

"Don't worry about it. Those idiots won't say a word. They'll just say they were mugged or some shit by another gang."

"O-Okay."

"They're not gonna mention you. The cops would be suspicious if they said a woman was involved, considering there were three of them and it was a dark alley and one of them was caught literally with his pants down."

Petra relaxed at his words. "Okay," she said again, nodding. "I'm Petra."

"...Levi."

"Why did you bring me here?"

Levi shrugged. "You were a mess. Didn't want you saying something to the police."

"But you were saving me," she pointed out. "You wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

"I was a little more worried about this." Levi pulled out the scary looking dagger and gestured to the gun by his hip.

How had she missed that? And why hadn't he used it to scare off her attackers instead of using the dagger?

"The blade's too big to be legal." Levi didn't say anything about the gun, but she had a feeling it wasn't registered in his name and the serial number had probably been filed off.

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

"Where are you from? You said you ran away?"

Her first instinct was not to tell this stranger about herself. But he had saved her and she was already in his apartment. "Yeah. I'm from Trost."

"So you came to Sina to get away."

Petra nodded. She didn't think she needed her to tell him why. Running away from an abusive home wasn't exactly an original story.

"Where are you living now?"

"Nowhere." She fiddled with her fingers, intimidated by his stare.

"I have a deal to make."

"Deal?"

"I don't have enough for this month's rent." Levi frowned. "And I don't want my asshole landlord in here taking whatever he wants to make up for how much I'm missing."

"He does that?"

"Yeah. His sister owns a pawnshop." He eyed her critically. "Winter's here. I figure you're gonna want off the streets before it starts snowing."

What did he expect her to do? She didn't have a job. Petra tried not to let her mind wander but she couldn't help it. What if, in exchange for letting her stay, he wanted to pimp her out to his landlord when he fell short on rent money? Her flesh crawled at the thought, eyes flitting to the door. If she bolted, would he chase her down?

Levi was oblivious to her thoughts, opening her backpack by his feet. He took out her tablet. "This is the newest model. It just came and it's worth a thousand dollars. I'm sure I can sell it for half that after wiping it clean."

Her heart fell at his words. The device was one of her most prized possessions. She couldn't have survived as long as she had without it. _A material object, that's all it is, let it go,_ she told herself. The people she'd met while sleeping in the streets were okay. Some were even friendly and she'd enjoyed talking to them. But Levi was right. She needed protection from the coming cold weather.

"It'll help cover this month's rent and get me ahead for next month."

 _Two months_. Petra thought. She'd have four walls, a roof, and heat for two months. She wasn't sure if he'd let her stay after that. But she had eight weeks to figure something out. Something that preferably didn't involve prostituting herself. Although if it came to that, she knew a group of women who had offered to let her join them and help her get started. _I'm not that desperate._ At least, not yet she wasn't. And she hoped she never would be.

Levi was staring at her expectantly. She was grateful he hadn't tried to scare her into agreeing. Or steal it outright, leaving her to fend for herself. Surely he had some decency to him. Thinking about that made her feel a lot better about living with him. "I can stay here then?" She wanted to make sure.

"You can sleep on the couch."

"Okay. You can sell it."

* * *

It was nearly two weeks before Petra stopped being cautious.

Paranoid about Levi creeping up on her while she slept, she had taken to falling asleep late, always careful about where he was in the apartment, and kept pepper spray and a small knife on her at all times—in case he was waiting for her to become comfortable and catch her with her guard down. It was better to be safe than sorry.

If that had ever been his intention anyway—which she seriously doubted now—he would have been nicer instead of so standoffish. The boy never smiled.

Petra still woke up shaking and sweating, the memories of the men sexually assaulting her haunting her dreams. Sometimes Levi showed up. Most of the time it was just her and the monsters.

The nightmares left her exhausted and terrified and she saw dark bags under her eyes becoming more prominent. She was only slightly glad for the nightmares at the beginning, when she was still wary of Levi, because they woke her up at all hours of the night or early morning. Now that she felt more at ease around him, they were plain exhausting.

But at the moment, she didn't care about any of that. She was happy beyond words. Petra smiled broadly, taking in the familiar sight of the three-story brick building with large windows. She was back at her beloved library.

It had taken her a few days before she left the apartment, spending the time curled up on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket Levi had given her. When she was finally ready, she'd asked him to show her around. He had complained about it being an inconvenience to him even though he was only wasting time playing games on his phone or the gaming console or watching TV whenever he was home.

After spending another few days getting to know the neighbors and becoming comfortable with them, she'd asked the woman next doors for directions to a landmark close to the library. It was easy to find her way from there.

Petra spent the whole day reading. She was lost in the world of adventure and fantasy and scary supernatural books. When the voice announced the library was closing time in twenty minutes, she very disappointed. A loud growl came from her stomach. Having only had an apple and a few granola bars for breakfast and lunch, she was very hungry.

Outside the library, it was dark and cold. Petra didn't feel too nervous, walking on the sidewalk of the busy streets filled with cars. It was when she neared her new home she felt nervous. Quickening her pace, she avoided eye contact and ignored some words she heard, unwilling to confirm if they were aimed in her direction. The relief at reaching her building was short-lived. She didn't have a key. Petra knocked, hoping Levi was home. Otherwise she'd have to go to the landlord. Although he might refuse to let her in the apartment because she'd never met him and the apartment was under Levi's name. Or his fake ID name that claimed he was nineteen.

The door flew open, startling her. An unhappy and almost pissed looking Levi stared at her. Her good mood suddenly vanished. He let her in without a word. "Where were you?" He demanded. "It's nearly midnight."

Petra checked her watch. "It's a quarter after ten." One would hardly call that midnight.

"Why were you out so late?"

She was startled by his angry, demanding tone.

"And you didn't tell me where you were."

As much as she appreciated what he'd done for her, his tone and his line of questioning made her bristle. It felt like she had finally found some contentment after so long. Why did he have ruin her small bit of happiness? "If you must know, I was at the library."

"You didn't think to ask me if that was okay?"

"I don't have to ask you for permission for anything! You are not my father," she said, glaring. _Asshole!_ She couldn't believe him.

"Yes, you do," Levi snapped back.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Why are you being so stupid?"

"How am I being stupid?!"

But he just ignored her and kept going. "Seriously, Petra, what the fuck were you thinking? Don't you have any—"

"Stop talking to me like that!" What the hell was his problem? Levi had been snarky with her before, but he had never talked to her in a belittling manner and acted so controlling. Had she been wrong about him? Was he finally showing his true colors now?

"Why would you walk around by yourself after dark when you know there are assholes lurking around? You're just asking to be attacked again!"

The fury disappeared from his face immediately and he froze. Petra's vision blurred from the tears filling up her eyes and she fled to the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower." Her voice wobbled but she was not going to let the bastard see her break down.

Only when the hot water began to pour did she allow herself to cry. How dare he say that. Her chest ached with anger and sadness. She had blamed herself, too. But hearing Levi tell her it was her fault made her furious. He had been the one to save her and it hurt hearing those words coming from him.

She could still remember the feel of the man's hands on her body, his breath in her face, his disgusting tongue in her mouth. It made her feel so dirty. She lathered the soap and scrubbed her skin viciously to get rid of that horrible phantom feeling.

For a while, Petra sat in the bathtub, arms wrapped around her legs, rocking as cried into her knees.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	49. Video Game

**Video Game**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Levi and his friends go to a video game tournament.

* * *

"If you stare any harder it might burst into flames."

Levi jerked in surprise. He ripped his eyes away from the small piece of paper and met his best friend's amused gaze. Before he could pocket it, Farlan snatched it out of his hands, dropping into the cushy chair beside him.

"And what pretty lady might this number belong to?"

Levi snatched it back but muttered, "Her name's Petra."

"She must be really cute if you're so distracted you didn't even notice me coming in."

He shrugged casually. _And charming and funny and smart._

"Well, you can call her tomorrow night," Farlan said, "invite her to the victory party."

"Right," Levi said awkwardly, "the tournament." He and Farlan, along with Isabel and Levi's cousin Mikasa, were taking part in the _Kill-Zone: Titans_ video game tournament and win the prize money. He had been considering what he would do with his share when he'd bumped into Petra in the line at the pizza place.

"What's with the look?" Farlan asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, dude, what's up?"

His best friend continued to prod until he finally admitted it. "What am I supposed to say when she asks me about my job? That I play video games for a living?"

"Why not?" Farlan replied. "You do what you love and make more money than most people with their 'adult' jobs. And we'll be able to retire at half their age with a big house and a fat savings account. More if we wanted to."

"I know." It was easy to say that. But Levi had never felt a connection with anyone like he had with Petra.

"I bet she'll be into you once we get that two hundred fifty thousand dollar check tomorrow."

"I don't want her if she only wants me because of the money."

The door to their motel room opened and the girls came in. "Oh, good, you're back with the food," Mikasa said. "I'm starving."

Isabel opened the cardboard box and took a deep whiff, "Ah, smells so good!" Kicking off her shoes, she sat on one of the beds. "Pepperoni, love pepperoni."

Mikasa took a slice, joining Isabel on the bed. "The winning team from last year's tournament is staying at this motel, too. We just saw them checking in."

"You'll never believe what happened. Levi met a girl," Farlan told them.

Mikasa and Isabel, to Levi's offense, actually looked surprised. "No need to look so shocked," he grumbled.

"Get this. Not only did he get her number, but I also found him sulking over it."

"I wasn't sulking—"

"Right, he was _pouting_ because—"

"Save it until after the competition," Mikasa interrupted. "We can't afford for you to be distracted."

"Yeah. Bring her to the party afterward," Isabel said.

Farlan rolled his eyes. "He's too embarrassed to. Because he doesn't have an adult job."

"You know what? You're right," Levi said loudly. "There's a quarter of a million dollars at stake here. Let's focus on that."

That, thankfully, distracted them.

* * *

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Farlan looked around the arena in awe.

Tables were set up with four computer monitors and cushy black chairs. Above them were large flat-screens projecting advertisements to the hundreds of people in audience.

"This is so fucking cool!" Isabel gushed.

"Forget about the arena." Mikasa nodded toward a four-person group sitting a few yards to their right.

Levi recognized Erwin, Hange, Mike, and Nanaba. "They're our biggest competition." He was casually scoping out the other teams when he saw her.

Levi's eyes widened when she turned and her face was revealed. _Petra?_ She was a part of the tournament, too? He couldn't believe it. But there was no mistaking that soft-looking ginger hair, those intelligent amber eyes, and that smile that had made his chest feel wonderfully strange the moment he had seen it. She looked delighted, bright eyes taking everything in, and his heartbeat picked up.

Petra was talking to one of her teammates, head leaned in. He was a handsome young man. Levi felt a stinging in his chest. _I barely know her_. How was she making him react like that? And without even trying. _He's too young_. He thought dismissively. She'd want someone older and maturer.

 _Get your head straight!_ Levi pushed out those thoughts. He eyed his teammates. He couldn't get distracted. They were depending on him. _Forget about her!_ For the duration of the tournament, she was only the competition. He pulled on the black headphones.

The crowd was roaring, and focusing on that, he was swept away by the excitement, feeling his heart racing, adrenaline pumping in his veins. His eyes caught Petra's accidentally.

There was surprise there. She gave him a warm smile and mouthed _Good luck_. Levi looked away, feeling his cheeks warm, fighting back a stupid smile.

* * *

"We were so close," Isabel mourned. "We could have gotten the second place prize!" She writhed on the bed. Screaming her frustrations into the pillow, she beat her arms and legs against the mattress.

"Next time." Mikasa came to sit beside her, patting her head. "At least we came in third."

"Where are you going?" Farlan asked.

"Going out for a walk." Levi pulled on his jacket and left. Their motel was within walking distance of many of the tourist spots. The wind blew softly and lights twinkled bright and colorful in the night. As he neared the pubs and bars and restaurants, he noticed plenty of young people walking down the streets talking about the tournament.

"Hey, Levi!"

He froze when he heard the voice. Turning around, thinking he had misheard, he was surprised to see Petra approaching.

"Hey." She stood before him, that stunning smile aimed at him, causing his heart to flutter.

"Hey."

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah. Taking a walk." Was that lame?

"I saw you walking by through the window."

"Congratulations. You guys were pretty awesome."

"Thanks."

"So, what are you going to do with the money? Buy a car, a yacht, or a private island, maybe?"

"Private island sounds cool," she said, grinning.

Levi groped for interesting topics he could discuss with her. He was desperate not to let an awkward silence fall between them but his mind was blanking. Why couldn't he think of anything?

"Why did you save me?"

"What?"

"You saved me from that Titan in the forest," she said. "You could have let it kill me. Your team might have come in second place instead of us."

"I wasn't trying to save you. I was trying to kill you. I missed."

Petra scrutinized him.

He wanted to say something clever but again his brain failed him. "You think I'd give up a quarter of a million dollars for you?" Levi wanted to slap himself the second the words left his mouth. "I mean, not that you're not worth it. You are. A lot more, really. Not that you can put a price on a person, but I think you'd be worth a lot more if you could." Sweet Sina, now he was babbling. "But I wouldn't say—"

Petra started to laugh. "You are so cute when you're flustered."

He looked away, embarrassed but also somewhat pleased. "Do you wanna go get a drink?" Levi asked suddenly before he could chicken out. "Or something to eat? I heard there's a great place just around the corner."

"That sounds great."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	50. No Name

**No Name**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **DaX0315** : Petra and others fawning over No Name

 _My knowledge of No Name is limited (read the AoT wiki page). Also, I know it was supposed to be fangirling and other people involved but it kinda ended up writing itself._

* * *

"Now where did I put it?" Petra looked around the stuffed garage. "Random crap, Halloween decor, Thanksgiving decor, random crap, more random crap, Christmas stuff—huh." There was an unmarked old box off to the side. Inside it was memorabilia from her husband's high school years. Delighted, she brought the box to the dining room to sift through.

Trophies from various sports dominated the box. She took them out one by one, cleaning them and setting them aside. The next items she took out were some yearbooks. "Aw," she said, finding his freshman year photo.

Petra laughed when she saw his senior year school photo. Someone—probably Hange, his childhood friend—had doodled a mustache, unibrow, and devil horns on Levi's face. There were also a few report cards and certificates of achievement in there. Toward the bottom of the box were sheets of paper, a CD, and an envelope. She set the CD aside. The loose leaf notebook pages had yellowed over the years. _Song lyrics?_

Petra pulled out an old photograph from the envelope. Levi, Hange, and Mike posed with bandages covering parts of their faces and on the back of it, it said _No Name_. She burst into laughter. _No way!_ A little digging revealed a CD player and she placed the round disk inside.

When Levi came home, Petra was waiting with a huge grin on her face. "Hi," she greeted. Her husband groaned, falling on the couch, head in her lap. "How was work?"

"Long. Glad to be home."

"Hm-hm." She stroked his hair. "I found something interesting today." He grunted. "Why didn't you tell me you were in a band?"

Levi groaned. "Shit, you weren't supposed to know!"

Petra giggled, "Why not?"

"Because it's fucking embarrassing!" His cheeks were tinged pink. She pulled out the band photo from behind the cushion next to her. "Oh for fuck's sake."

"So, what up with the bandages? You didn't really think they hid your identities, did you? Or was it just to look cool?"

"It's even more stupid looking than I remembered," he complained, sitting up. "Stupid edgy bullshit. Throw it away!"

"No!" Petra moved it out of his reach. "I like it!"

"Why?"

"I even listened to some of the songs."

"Kill me now." Levi fled into the kitchen.

Petra followed after him, a teasing smile on her face. "Wanna know what my favorite song is?" She had downloaded them and held up her phone. "Here, I'll play it."

"Please don't. It's a fucking cringe-fest, Petra."

"It's not that bad."

Levi gave her a look that said it all.

"Okay, fine, it's pretty cringy," she admitted. "What were you thinking?" She snickered, thoroughly enjoying this mortifying phase of her husband's life.

"We thought we were so cool. Looking back now." Levi winced. "We were so _lame_."

"Yeah, but it's also kind of cute." Petra imagined it would make for an embarrassing, funny story for their future kids. _Hey kids, guess what? Your dad used to be in a band._ The thought made her giggle at the embarrassed look he would wear.

Levi made a face. "Don't bring it up again, okay? I'd rather that part of my life stay buried forever."

 _Not happening, buddy._ Petra wisely kept that to herself. "If you hate it so much why keep some of this stuff stored away?"

"I must've missed it. Wait, it was in a box with my other high school shit? Fucking Kenny, I bet he snuck it there when we were moving in."

"Don't curse him, he's your uncle."

"He's a sadistic ass with a shitty sense of humor."

"No, he's not. He's always so sweet to me."

"That's cause he adores you. Kenny loves making me miserable, annoying old bastard."

Petra looked at the photo. "You know, the whole Kaneki bandage look isn't so bad. It's kind of hot."

Levi groaned and stomped away while she laughed, muttering something about the 2000s and emo obsession.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	51. Siren Part I

**Siren Part I**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **DaX0315:** Pirate Captain Levi loses his crew and is saved by a siren named Petra and falls in love with her

* * *

Salt water filled his mouth.

Panicked, Levi kicked his legs and swam up, ignoring the pain. He coughed out the salty water, trying to empty his lungs of it.

Bodies and pieces of his ship floated around him. He swam over and pulled himself onto to a large piece of wood, lying on his back. Black hair stuck to his forehead and he moved it away, watching what was left of his ship burn as the wreckage stretched all around him.

Exhaustion soon claimed him.

When he woke, the sky overhead was dark and full of stars. Levi shivered. The hot evening sun had dried his clothes. Otherwise the cool night would have left him even more frozen. A piercing ache in his chest cut through the chilly temperatures. His ship, his crew, they were all gone. After years of pirating the waters, stealing from merchant ships and avoiding the navy, his luck had finally run out.

Pride had been his downfall. Years of remaining undefeated in the open waters had left him complacent and foolish. Stubbornness had kept him from joining his friends as they left the seas to find a better life on land with the riches they had gathered over the years. He should have joined them instead of continuing to sail under the black. But the life on a ship was all he had ever known and he had been afraid of losing himself at the bottom of a bottle if he left the seas. _And now I'm going to lose my life_.

Two days had passed since Navy Commander Erwin Smith obliterated his ship. Levi was beginning to lose sense of reality, seeing and hearing things that weren't there.

 _I'm going to die here. All alone_. The thought left him terrified and he whimpered.

No one was around to hear him. What would it matter if he gave into weakness and vulnerability? He knew he was dying a slow, painful death.

The goddesses had a cruel sense of humor. The irony of dying of dehydration while surrounded by water did not escape him.

Levi's heart skipped a beat when he saw the dorsal fin. Finally finding the energy to sit up, he looked around with wide eyes. There was another fin fifty feet east, heading toward him. _The bodies..._ He thought with a growing sense of dread. Sharks normally ate fish and other sea mammals. But after feeding on the bodies of his deceased crew, the sea predators would have developed a taste for human flesh.

As frightened as he had been of dying due to starvation and dehydration, hating knowing his death would be a slow one, now confronted with a much faster death, he would rather go back to the other option and not be eaten. Most preferably, he'd rather not die period.

But Levi had no chances of survival. Some of his ribs were broken, ankle sprained, his body weak due to lack of food and water. But before he could begin praying to the goddesses he had never believed in before, one of the fins suddenly disappeared. For a heart-stopping moment, he braced himself for an attack from below.

Blood then colored the beautiful blue water.

Levi noticed the other fin move rapidly away as if the animal couldn't get away fast enough from whatever had killed its friend. With wide eyes he watched the shark's body float up. Suddenly a head popped up behind the shark. It was a woman with long ginger hair and alluring amber eyes. _She's beautiful_.

"Hello." She tilted her head, arms folded over the dead shark. "Who're you?"

Her voice was so soothing and melodious. "Captain Levi Ackerman," the words fell out of his mouth, almost without permission.

"Captain?" The woman looked around. "Where's your ship?"

"Gone. Destroyed." He wet his dried lips. "I'm the only survivor."

She nodded, understanding washing over her beautiful face. "I'm Petra. There's an island half a day from here," she pointed. "I can take you there."

Hope welled up in his chest. "You can? Wait, you're not a hallucination, are you?" Petra disappeared under the water. "No, come back!" Levi was distraught. "Petra!" He called out frantically.

She popped up behind him and pulled herself up to the large piece of wreckage. Levi's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. The upper half of her body resembled that of a human woman, but the lower half was that of a fish. Sunlight glinted off the stunning golden, silver, and green scales.

If he didn't know what she was and wasn't so scared out of his mind, he might have admired the scales' beauty. "You're a mermaid!" A stricken look crossed his face. His first impulse was to jump into the water to get away from her, but the ocean was her domain. Quickly, he covered his ears.

"What are you doing, Levi?"

His stomach did a flip at hearing his name coming from her pretty mouth. Mentally slapping himself, he pressed his hands harder against the sides of his head.

"Isn't that—ah, I see." Petra nodded wisely. "I have heard tales of your kind spreading vicious rumors about us. Do you think I'm going to eat you?" Petra teased with a distracting smile.

Levi also tried very hard not to look at her bare, wet breasts. "And I have heard tales of _your_ kind luring men to their deaths with your hypnotic song and eating them."

"So you _can_ hear me," she said amusedly. Unfortunately, he couldn't squish his ears any harder. "Oh, stop that. Doesn't that hurt? And it obviously doesn't work," she pointed out.

Levi removed his hands slowly from his head and quickly pulled out his knife, holding it threateningly before him. To his annoyance, Petra laughed. Before he knew it she had snatched the knife from him. "Give that back!" The childishness of the demand made him flinch. _It's her fault! She's using her siren charms to reduce me to a simpleton!_

"You're so rude, Levi." Petra pouted at him. "Here I am trying to help you and you threaten me with a knife!"

"I'm defending myself!"

"From what? The sharks I stopped from eating you?"

"So you could eat me yourself!"

"For your kind information, we only eat sea creatures like fish and sharks and clams. We _can_ eat humans but only do so if they make us really, really mad. Now, if I give this back to you, will you stop waving it in my face?"

"Okay." Still a little suspicious, he accepted the knife and watched her scoot closer to him, the end of her tail still in the water. Arms behind her, head tilted to look at him, she started flapping her tail and moving the piece of wood. "So, were you a merchant?"

Again the words came out without permission. "I was a pirate." For some reason, he felt the need to explain himself so she wouldn't think badly of him. Or eat him. "But I only stole from the ships belonging to rich noble families and let the crew go unharmed." Most of the time. "The nobles were only getting fatter from their wealth while everyone else struggled to put food on the table every week."

"Rich and poor, noble and commoner, you humans are so silly, always dividing yourselves over such insignificant things."

"What about you?" He was suddenly curious to know more about his savior. "What do you do all day?"

"Just a little bit of this and a little bit of that," Petra replied breezily. "Tell me more about yourself. About your human cities and what _you_ do all day."

Levi looked around. There was nothing but the ocean for miles around. And now that he was mostly certain she wasn't going to eat him, and wanting her to share her story, too, he started telling her about his life, how a poor street urchin became an infamous pirate captain.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	52. Thank You

**Thank You**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **RivetraLover:** Based on episode 3x10. Squad Levi survives and watches Historia punch Levi, making him smile. Later, he thanks Petra for her kindness and kisses her.

* * *

Petra noticed the raised eyebrows on Erd's face and followed his gaze.

Flanked by her former classmates, Queen Historia Reiss was stomping down the hallway, a determined look on her face. Petra watched curiously as Levi stepped forward, meeting Historia halfway between the two groups. The new queen's fists trembled. Before anyone could say a thing, Historia let out a scream and charged at Levi, who simply shifted his body and let her fist connect with his arm.

Petra's mouth fell open, along with her teammates.

The teens cried out in surprise.

"Hah! How'd you like that?" Historia taunted Levi, grinning and posing victoriously. "I'm the queen now! If you got a problem—"

Then something even more shocking happened.

Levi let out a small laugh.

Petra's eyes widened. "He's..." The teens appeared even more freaked out now.

"Is Captain Levi... _smiling_?"

"I'm a little freaked out right now."

"Thank you...all of you," Levi told them.

"I can't believe she did that," Gunther muttered, watching their captain walk away, still looking shocked.

"I'll say." Erd grinned, glancing to where Historia and her friends were talking furiously among themselves, looking relieved as if they just survived a deadly encounter. "The queen's a brave one."

Oluo continued to gape, spluttering, "S-She punched him. She actually punched him! And he let her!"

* * *

Petra found Levi sitting on a white, stone bench in the gardens between the courthouse buildings. "That was quite a show earlier." She sat beside him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh?"

"I think Eren and the others were more terrified than if you had actually lost your temper." She chuckled, thinking back to their startled and scared expressions.

"Hmm."

"Except for Mikasa. She seemed amused."

"Were you?"

"Yes," she admitted, smiling. "You did grab Historia by the collar, shake her, threaten her, then drop her unceremoniously on her butt. It was a little deserved."

"I see."

"You know, you have a very nice smile, Captain Levi." She wondered if it would be going too far if she also added it also made him look handsome.

"Petra?"

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to say to you." Levi was staring down at where their hands rested, barely an inch apart.

She tilted her head slightly, puzzled. "Okay."

His stroked her hand, hesitant at first before lacing his fingers through hers. "I wanted to say thank you."

"What for?"

"For just being you. For your kindness, and your devotion."

His hand was rough and warm and she didn't ever want to let go. "You don't need to thank me for that."

"I'm not good at this kind of thing, but I'll try." Before she could reply, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers.

Her eyelashes fluttered, feeling a pleasant sort of weakness spread through her. Levi's lips moved awkwardly against hers, kissing her almost shyly. She couldn't help but smile at his obvious inexperience. Leaning in, curling her fingers through his hair, she returned the kiss softly.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	53. Lovestruck Part II

**Lovestruck Part II**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously:** Levi tells Hange he might be sick and she tells him he's in love. He refuses initially, then gives in. He decides not to tell Petra and keep it secret.

 _Damn, Lovestruck Part I was literally 50 chapters ago!_

* * *

It took a lot of willpower not to stomp over to Petra and punch the idiot hitting on her.

Normally he would have ignored such a display. It wasn't exactly uncommon. But it was the first time Levi had caught a guy daring to touch her hair. And the only reason he did it was because she _allowed_ it. Jealousy burned in him at the sight and he couldn't breathe for a second. Petra giggled at whatever he said and leaned forward, placing her hand on his chest. Levi felt like someone punched him in the gut.

Agonizing as it was to watch, he couldn't leave. His feet refused to move and stayed planted in the spot. Then the man's head bowed slowly and she reached up. Levi ripped his eyes away and suddenly, it was easy to flee. He did not want to see that and have the image stuck in his head, tormenting him.

* * *

Levi was wary of Eren. The boy was too much of a loose cannon and lacked discipline. It irked him to see the teen following Petra around like a damn puppy. Eren was already taller than him and Levi knew many of the female members around the boy's age thought the blockhead was good looking. It reminded Levi of the fact was he considerably older than Petra, making him even more annoyed.

He felt a lot better when he noticed Eren constantly glancing over at his female teammate during training like a little boy looking for approval from his mother. Their relationship, Levi realized, was more familial than romantic. Not to mention she already had a boyfriend.

Whenever he noticed Petra treating Eren with warmth and kindness, it stirred an odd longing in his chest. He had not seen her in such a caring role before. He was sure she was friendly with all the recruits she met, being the good-hearted person she was, but he had never seen it happen right before his eyes and all the time. It made her even more attractive to him for reasons he was too scared to consider.

"How have you been doing?" Hange asked as they sipped tea in the empty mess hall.

"I'm feeling alright. I didn't catch the flu that's been going around." Levi knew her inquiry had to do with a different matter.

Hange had seen him suffering silently over the past few weeks. It was absolutely adorable and frustrating, watching Levi pinning over Petra. And Petra, it seemed, was completely oblivious. At first, she couldn't believe it. Part of her had thought Petra had a tiny crush on her captain but as Hange tried to find out more, it was clear the redhead only felt admiration and awe for Levi.

Levi could tell what was coming and quickly stood, downing his tea. "I need to see to my horse."

The expedition was the next day and many of the Scouts were doing some last minute preparations. Levi's ritual before an expedition involved brushing his horse, finding comfort in the rhythmic, calming motions.

For the first time in years, he felt an uneasiness he had only experienced on his first expedition. Considering how well that had worked out, he wasn't too optimistic about the coming day. Levi shook his head. He couldn't let Hange's words get to him.

His squad, the Special Ops Squad, was different from his first one. He and his friends had been naive and distracted and arrogant. _But it's not the squad that has you up at night, more restless than ever._ Gritting his teeth, he scowled, ignoring the stupid voice in his head. _It'll be fine. We'll be fine_.

Light footsteps approached the stall and he knew who it was before she spoke. "Captain Levi." Petra stood before the stall. "Commander Erwin would like to see you, sir."

"Okay." Just as he was about to dismiss her, he changed his mind, standing up and handing his brush to her. "Do you mind finishing up?"

It was an odd request. But Petra knew her captain loved his horse and felt a little touched he would allow her to brush the mare. She didn't think too much on why he couldn't take another minute to finish himself and accepted, "Sure."

Levi couldn't help the feeling of delight at the thought of Petra taking care of his horse that he adored.

Unfortunately, his mood soured after his talk with the commander, walking past Petra's boyfriend in the hallway. Childish and useless as it was, Levi wondered what she saw in that guy that he didn't have. Sure the man was taller and better looking than him, a decent fighter, and well-liked by his peers, too. Not to mention pursuing a relationship with him wouldn't get them in trouble because they were the same rank.

It stung him to acknowledge his shortcomings as a potential romantic partner for Petra. Even if by some miracle they ended up together, it scared him thinking about if he would be able to keep her happy and fulfill all her emotional and physical needs. _I could never be good enough for her._ Too much baggage and shit from his past made making himself vulnerable to her difficult. Putting up with him professionally and personally were two very different things. _She deserves someone who could love her with his whole heart_.

* * *

Eren flinched when he turned and saw Levi was in the room. Levi inspected the place with a keen eye and pointed to a corner. "You missed. Pay more attention."

"Yes, sir!"

"And have you seen Petra?"

"I think she said something about meeting someone."

"She went to see her boyfriend?" Levi said in displeasure. "She's supposed to be cleaning." His anger was justified, he decided. And a tiny part of him thought it would serve as an excuse to order her not to see his idiot boyfriend because he disrupted her duties.

"But, sir, Petra doesn't have a boyfriend," Eren said. "I asked and she said she's single."

"Oh?" Levi kept cool, but internally he couldn't help but feel elated. Maybe he had misinterpreted the scene somehow. What reason would she have to lie to Eren? Or keep the relationship hidden? "You were awfully quick to correct me. What, you have a crush on her or something?"

"What? No!"

"Are you saying she's ugly?" Now Levi was just pulling his leg for fun. "She'll be hurt you said that."

Eren's eyes widened. "That's not what I meant! I think Petra's very beautiful and nice!"

A giggle came from behind them and they turned to see Petra in the doorway. "Aw, Eren, that's so sweet." He flushed when she walked up to him and kissed his cheek, making his cheeks turn pink.

Eren grumbled something but Levi was too busy imagining what her lips felt like—soft and warm, he bet—to notice.

"Captain, sorry for disappearing. Had to drop something off to a friend. But I did my chores before I left."

"Alright. It's fine, then. Come with me. And Eren, clean properly." Once they left the Shifter behind and it was just the two of them in the empty corridor, Levi asked her. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Just the last bit. I can't believe you teased him like that."

"I get the feeling he's a dense blockhead when it comes to members of the opposite sex." Arms crossed, he spoke casually. "I thought you had a boyfriend and he told me you didn't and that's how it started."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Petra was puzzled as to why he thought she did. "Who told you that?"

Levi shrugged. "No one. I accidentally saw you almost kiss a guy a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh. That. No, it was nothing. He wanted to try it so I could see if I felt anything for him. I didn't."

Levi felt quite happy, but carefully kept his expression neutral. He was eager to change the conversation and put the boyfriend nonsense behind them. "Are you ready for the 57th Expedition tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have a good feeling about it. I'm nervous for Eren, but I'm sure he'll do fine. And it should help humanity take another step forward."

That night, laying in bed, Levi thought about the expedition. If everything went well, like Petra said, it would be another step in the right direction for humanity. With Eren's help, it was a very real possibility. And so, just for a minute, Levi allowed himself to imagine a proper future with Petra.

* * *

The following day, the Survey Corps soldiers ran around getting ready to move out of HQ and head for the gate in Karanes.

"You're really not going to tell her how you feel?"

"Shut up, you damn four-eyed idiot!" Levi hissed. He knew better than to look around to see if anyone overheard. It would only make him look suspicious.

"What? No one cares," Hange replied, sitting on her horse, petting it. "They're too busy preparing." Around them, the soldiers seemed completely oblivious to their presence, too busy with their own preparations. "And it's not like I said anything super incriminating."

"Don't ever bring it up in public." Yanking the reins, he led his horse away to where his squad was waiting. "Ready?"

They nodded, muttering their assent and doing a good job of keeping calm.

His eyes caught Petra's and his heart jumped when her lips pulled slightly. Levi looked away. Emotional attachments had no place on a battlefield. Within a second, he dismissed his personal feelings and prioritized the mission, becoming Humanity's Strongest Soldier once more, not just Levi.

* * *

A small bag in hand, Levi walked through the cemetery in silence. As always, the emptiness and silence brought him an odd sense of peace. Considering how many of his friends and comrades rested there, it really shouldn't have, but it did.

He knelt before the headstones of his squad and took out a small bottle and a cloth. Flowers from their family members lay before the headstones and he moved them aside as he cleaned, returning them after he finished. The groundskeeper kept the place in good shape, but Levi still felt compelled to do the job himself.

Once he was done with all the headstones, he sat, remembering them—their quirks, their habits, their faces and voices, and smiles—unwilling to forget.

Quiet, uneven footsteps came from behind him.

"I'm surprised you're sitting on the ground, Captain. The grass is a little muddy."

"You don't have to call me that anymore, Petra."

"Right." Petra joined him on the grass. "Old habit." She was silent for a minute before asking. "How's Eren doing?"

"Not as annoying and incompetent as he was when he first joined. In fact, he's the best cleaner on the squad. Aside from me, of course."

"Of course."

"He misses you, though."

"I miss him, too. But we write to each other often."

Levi snorted.

Petra turned her head. "What?"

"Your letters had the rest of the squad convinced he had a secret girlfriend and it became this whole debacle. Mikasa, in particular, was unhappy about the whole situation."

Petra chuckled. "Really? He didn't tell me."

"Being the dimwit he is in the romance department, I'm not surprised. He was completely oblivious to why Mikasa was so irritated about it." Levi thought about his own situation with Petra and her blindness when it came to his feelings for her.

Hange's words came back to him: _"You Ackermans sure know how to pick 'em."_

Petra began telling him about something but he only half listened, mind churning, going back and forth, debating if he should tell her. Then Oluo's name caught his eye and it seemed disrespectful somehow, confessing his feelings in front of the grave of the man who had spent years loving over her. "How have you been doing?" Levi asked. "Adjusted to civilians life yet?"

Petra shrugged. "Million-dollar injury."

Levi grunted. Million-dollar injury, severe enough to excuse her from the military, not enough to impede everyday life. Sometimes he had secretly hoped it would happen, feeling guilty immediately after because the Survey Corps was Petra's dream and she would be crushed if she had to leave. From her downcast eyes, she was still upset about it. Over three months had passed since the 57th Expedition, but it wasn't enough time to fully accept she could no longer be a soldier.

"Then again, since the possibility of fighting human enemies is very real, maybe there'll be platoons of soldiers that won't require the 3D gear. Sure it gives us an advantage since no one else has it, but I think they'll probably be times, places, where it may not be a viable option."

He almost felt nauseous at her words, having grown used to her civilian status and therefore not constantly being in danger.

"The limp doesn't hinder me much. So I asked a doctor, but she said no. War is loud, cannons and guns and all that." She brushed her ear with a hand. "It would agitate the damage to my inner ear, wrecking my balance and making me almost useless."

Levi couldn't help but visibly relax. Although his companion didn't notice, thankfully.

Petra sighed loudly. "Look at me, complaining about feeling useless in front of their graves when I'm fortunate enough to still be alive."

"I think they'd understand and feel the same way."

"Yeah, I can almost imagine the chiding look on Gunther's face."

Levi fell at ease as they talked about their squad, rolling his eyes at one point as Petra shared some secrets things she and the men had believed and made up about him after they first became a squad.

When the sky became more dark than light and a cool breeze began to blow, they decided it was time to head back. Levi offered her a hand to help her up. Petra placed the flowers she had brought before each of the headstones.

Outside the cemetery, she stopped and said, "Tell Eren I'll send him and his friends some cookies. He likes my mother's recipe."

Levi nodded. "I will." She bid him farewell and began to walk away. "Petra," he called after her.

"Yes?"

He hesitated. Much as he yearned to tell her, knowing what he knew about the potential upcoming war and acknowledging he might not survive forced him to keep quiet. Rejection he could handle. But if she felt the same, or was willing to give them a shot, it felt wrong to force her to wait on him instead of being with someone who could be there for her and love her with all his heart. But she could never be one of his priorities, much less his top one.

What if he died and she wasted all that time spent in loneliness and worry for nothing? What if she began taking it out on herself, upset she couldn't be there for him? What if the war sent him back even more broken than he already was?

 _I can't do that to her_. She deserved better than what he could give her. He shook his head. "Never mind. Take care."

"I will, Levi."

Once she disappeared from his view, he sighed heavily, walking in the opposite direction in silence.

* * *

 _I think it's one of maybe two sad endings I've written for Rivetra. Or more open-ended than sad. I'll leave it up to your imaginations how things turned out._

 ** _Please Review~_**


	54. Kitten

**Kitten**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Guest:** Levi and Petra with a kitten

* * *

Levi blinked as an orange fuzzball was shoved under his nose the second he opened the door.

"Isn't she cute?" Petra lowered the kitten and stepped inside the apartment.

He sighed, following after her. "What have I told you about picking up random strays?"

"Aw, but this poor, sweet baby was shivering in a shoebox by the dumpster and I couldn't just ignore it." Petra dropped on the couch, rubbing her face into the small animal's soft fur. "Wanna hold her?" She shoved the kitten in his arms without waiting for his reply.

With a completely disinterested look on his face, he accepted the kitten. "Her fur is soft," Levi said, unable to keep himself from petting her.

"So, can we keep her? If you say yes I won't bring any more strays. I'll take them straight to a shelter or an animal care group or something." Petra waited, holding her breath for his answer.

"Hmm..."

"Please? Pretty please?"

His girlfriend would often bring home injured animals, nursing them and finding them homes because he didn't want any pets. "Promise no more strays?" Levi asked.

"Promise."

Levi considered that as he scratched the cute kitten. The orange furball purred in approval and he had to admit, it was very adorable. "Okay, fine."

"Yes!" Petra threw her arms around him and kissed his face loudly. "You're the best! I love you!"

Two weeks later Levi opened the door to his see girlfriend looking sheepish and holding a small rabbit.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	55. Rivetra Week 2015 Day 2: First Aid

**First Aid**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2015 Prompt Day 2

* * *

Hange froze at the sight.

Levi was tending to a scratch on Petra's face. "Be more careful," he told her sternly.

Petra took one of his hands between hers, tone assuring. "I'm okay, really." She brought up his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

He stared into her eyes, thumb gently caressing her cheek, and leaned in and murmured something too soft for Hange to make out.

Quietly taking a few steps back, she stood silently for a minute, giving them time. _They're starting to become obvious_. Many times before she had caught them looking at each other and making physical contact for a touch too long to be platonic. Too long for Levi especially.

Hange smiled, thinking about when their squad had tried to run interference with her once. As if she wouldn't know. _So cute!_ The new Squad Levi knew there was something brewing between their captain and his second-in-command and were trying hard not to let anyone find out in fear the two would get in trouble.

Hange snorted softly. _If only they knew._ But Eren and the others were a loyal bunch and didn't talk to anyone outside their squad about it. If they had, they'd have figured out quite a few Scouts already had their suspicions. Or they did before pretty much the entirety of the Survey Corps was annihilated by the Beast Titan.

She shook off the dark thoughts and straightened her shoulders. With a wide grin on her face, Hange loudly started walking toward the door, giving them ample time to move apart. "Hey," she greeted, holding up a hand.

They were standing at an appropriate distance now, but their body language gave them away.

"What do you want, Four-Eyes?"

Hange had back to hold back her laughter at the neutral expression Petra supported though her cheeks were noticeably flushed and lips pink while Levi's ever-present cravat was a little lopsided. "I've been looking for you two..."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	56. Rivetra Week 2015 Day 3: Crossover

**Crossover**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2015 Day 3 Prompt

 _So this was written a while ago._

* * *

"There he is," Erd said, nodding to the left entrance of the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys," Levi greeted the group, dropping his backpack and taking a seat. "Spoiler Queen," he said to Petra.

"Oh, c'mon! It's been over a year now. Let it go already!"

"Not a chance."

"I said I was sorry."

"What are they arguing about again?" Gunther asked, looking confused. "I forgot."

Before Oluo could answer, Levi spoke up. "I'll tell you what. Ms. Blabber-Mouth here told me about Stein's death in the four-night crossover event!"

"I thought you already knew!" Petra defended herself, resisting the urge to throw a fry at him. "I can't believe you still haven't gotten over it."

"I'll hold this over you until the day I die."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	57. Rivetra Week 2015 Day 5: Undercover

**Under the Covers**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (or The Flash)

 **Summary** : Based on my not so clever wordplay with Rivetra Week 2015 Prompt Undercover

 _Yeah, it doesn't fully match the prompt, but it's already three years late anyway._

* * *

Levi raised an eyebrow as Petra downed another shot. _Maybe I should stop her_. Except she rarely drank and he didn't want to spoil her fun. From the loud cheering, it was clear his squad was having fun, too. Free drinks on him, it was his birthday gift to her. Of course, the others were on their own.

Now he was starting to think buying drinks for the men might have been cheaper in comparison. At the rate Petra was going, his wallet was going to starve. She doesn't drink often, he has told himself. He should let her have her fun. Drinking occasionally meant her tolerance had to be shit. Or so he had thought.

 _Thud!_

 _And she just drank Bozado under the table_. Levi eyed the unconscious man with something akin to pity. He was under the impression his copycat subordinate had been trying to impress his female teammate with his drinking skills while simultaneously working up the courage to tell her his feelings. Feelings Levi didn't think she reciprocated. In any case, the arrogant boasts came off as insults—as usual—but this time Petra yelled she accepted the challenge. Which led to the current situation with one subordinate passed out, one laughing his ass off, and one too drunk to stand properly. He was glad at least Gunther had the decency to stay sober enough to make sure his drunken comrades made it back in one piece.

"I should demote Erd and make you my new second-in-command."

"Thank you, Cap—Levi." Gunther corrected himself.

They were off-duty and Levi had insisted they drop the title during that time. It was a testament to how comfortable he was around them to occasionally relax with them and forget about his stressful position for a little while.

"Aww, I'm not that drunk," Erd said, blue eyes unfocused.

"I'm over here, idiot." Levi sighed. "Why don't you two take this one and head back?" He said to Gunther and gestured to Oluo. "I'll pay and take this one," he pointed at the recently passed out Petra, "and follow." He didn't trust his second-in-command not to walk into a tree or the side of a building while carrying the unconscious woman.

Putting away his pathetically skinny wallet, Levi slung the sleeping redhead over his shoulder and walked out. The full moon lit the empty streets, proving plenty of light to guide him back to the inn they were staying at for the duration of their trip. He had come with Mike to talk with their suppliers while his team tagged along to tour the town for Petra's birthday.

The streets were eerie and quiet. Levi liked that. No suffocating crowds and annoying people pointing and staring at him. His three subordinates were nowhere in sight. Gunther knew the town well and had probably hurried them through a shortcut while Levi took his time, still carrying Petra over his shoulder.

"...Uwh..."

"Are you awake?"

"...Mhm...more..."

"More? More what? Surely you don't mean more alcohol." He shook his head. "I think you've abused your liver enough for one night." She wiggled around, trying to break free. "If you keep doing that you're going to slip and fall face first and I'll laugh."

"I wanna walk."

"No, I don't think so. I don't trust you and your impaired judgment not to do something foolish."

Petra let out a huff. Then she giggled.

It creeped him out a little. "What was—" Levi let out a strangled gasp. "Did you just grab my ass?"

"Did I?"

Levi clicked his tongue. "You're a pervert. A drunken pervert. I should dump your ass here."

"You won't," Petra claimed in a singsongy voice.

He grunted. "I'll get you back for that when you're sober. It'll be more fun then."

"No, you won't."

"Is that a challenge, Ral?"

She didn't answer.

"Petra?"

Silence.

"You better be asleep and not trying to molest me again, got it?"

Petra poked his side. Then she did it again a few seconds later. And again. And again.

"The hell are you doing now?"

"Aren't you ticklish?"

"No," Levi stated bluntly.

"Too bad." The pout was clear in her voice. "I wanted to hear you laugh."

"You'll hear me laugh tomorrow when I embarrass you in front of everyone for being a pervert when you're drunk."

"Like you aren't one, too!"

"Of course I'm not."

"Liar. I've noticed you staring at me."

Levi forgot how to breathe for a second. Apparently he wasn't as careful as he thought. When had she seen him?

Petra kept quiet after that.

* * *

"Wait." Levi, ever the clean-freak, held out his hand to stop her. "Take off your boots." She blinked and balanced on one foot, wobbling very much and leaning to one side as she tried to unlace her boot. "Never mind." Levi took her arm and sat her down on the bed before she fell. "I'll do it."

He was only unlacing her boots and pulling them off. Still, it felt so intimate to her that her face turned red. "Ah," she said, covering her burning cheeks with her hands, "so embarrassing, you're removing my clothes."

The theatrics brought upon an eye-roll. "I don't want to hear this shy shit from the woman who was groping me just minutes earlier." Next, he helped her out of her jacket and folded it up, placing it at the end of the bed. "Now get under the covers," Levi ordered, pointing to the bed.

Instead of following through like a good soldier, she pulled off her shirt in one move and tossed it away. He was distracted by the white blouse landing ungracefully on the dirty ground and she took off her skirt.

"Petra, what are you doing?" Levi kept his eyes glued to the clothes he was straightening and not her underwear-clad body.

"It's too hot." Fabric rustled and the bed creaked.

"It's _winter_." Feeling it was safe enough to peek, he was relieved to see her under the covers. She shrugged. _It's the alcohol_.

"Did you take a peek? At my goods?"

"No, I did not take a _peek at your goods_."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She tugged up the comforter, covering her mouth. "Okay."

"You sound disappointed, Petra."

"I'm not," she said and looked away. "But it's okay if you did."

"And why is that?" Levi asked curiously.

"Cause you're a good person."

"What?"

Petra pulled the comforter down, smiling gently. "Heroes deserve a reward every now and then."

"I'm no hero."

"Yes, you are," she replied with sincerity. "You're flawed and you don't hide that." She stared at the ceiling. "And you're so honest and fair and obsessed about cleaning and a little prickly, too, but you really care about your comrades and fight for what you believe. I really admire all that about you."

It was the first time someone ever called out his traits, but not as insults. She didn't say anything about his Titan-slaying abilities and leadership skills. People always saw him as a symbol. It was a refreshing change and he appreciated having someone notice and even admire the flawed human behind it.

Levi crossed his arms, refusing to acknowledge he felt touched by her words. "If you say so."

"Are you sure you don't want to look? Just a little?" Petra brought her index finger and thumb close, leaving less than half an inch of space.

"No. But I'll let you know if I change my mind," he said dryly.

"Okay," she agreed. He was almost about to leave when she spoke again, more so to herself. "And you're always so nice."

"Nice? Me? You are even drunker than I thought."

Amber eyes full of warmth flicked to him. "You _are_ nice. You're always nice to me," she insisted.

Levi opened his mouth, then thought better of arguing with an intoxicated woman. "Maybe," he said. "You're the only exception, then." Her smile widened at that. "No more talking, go to sleep." He turned to leave, stopping at the tugging on his sleeve.

"Can I ask one last thing, Levi?"

He sighed, relenting, "If you must."

"Will you stay?"

"That's not very appropriate."

"Just until I fall asleep."

Levi stared at her doe-like eyes and felt his resolve crumble.

"Please?"

"Fine," he gave in grudgingly, and she beamed. She was going to pass out soon anyway.

Thin fingers moved from his sleeve and curled around his hand. Levi sat and watched her drift away. As he had predicted, she was out cold in minutes, her breathing even and face peaceful in slumber.

Her lips were slightly parted.

It was very cute.

Mentally shaking off the inappropriate thoughts, he gently removed her fingers from his and stood. _This is bad_. Friendship was one thing, but this proximity he had with her was heading toward dangerous waters. A territory he was unfamiliar with and frightened by. Nothing good would come out of it.

Levi stepped back. He had to distance himself before things started to escalate. No need to set themselves up for disappointment. A relationship would go nowhere for them. Moving quietly, he shut the door behind him.

Walking toward his room, Levi wondered briefly, if it was another time and another place and they were two normal people, how differently would the night have ended.

Maybe with him under the covers with her.

* * *

 _It was supposed to be about Petra's drunken antics. Then I remembered drunk Caitlin and her talk with Barry and elements from that trickled in._

 ** _Please Review~_**


	58. Rivetra Week 2015 Day 6: Modern

**Modern**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2015 Day 6 Prompt

 _Just a Modern AU_

* * *

Eren Yeager sat nervously with his girlfriend's cousin staring intently from the couch across from him. Mikasa didn't have any other family so she was close to Levi, her cousin, who was like an older brother to her. Eren had met the older man a few times and he still felt uncomfortable being alone with him.

Before the awkward silence could choke him, he opened his mouth to excuse himself by offering to help Mikasa with dinner. But Levi spoke before he could. "Join me on the patio." He left, not giving Eren a chance to reply or checked to see if he followed.

Eren glanced helplessly at the wall separating him from the kitchen and slowly went after him. Levi was leaning back against the black railing around the rectangular patio deck, arms crossed, looking off to the side. "Close the door."

No problem, Eren thought. The neighbors were home. He could see the lights were on even if the blinds were closed. They would hear him screaming bloody murder if Levi tried to kill him. Eren could never shake the feeling Levi wanted to kick his ass.

"Are you scared of me?"

"Yes."

"Good." Levi sounded amused. He was silent after that.

 _Why did we have to come out here for this?_ They could have continued the awkward silence in the living room. At least it was warm inside. The evening wasn't freezing, but he wouldn't have minded a jacket for the slight wind.

"Mikasa told me what happened. Last week."

Eren wracked his brain. "Uh, what happened last week?"

Levi glanced at him. "You gave up a great offer. It was the job of your dreams, wasn't it?"

"Not really. It would have forced me to leave Mikasa. Not worth it."

"That easy, huh?"

"Well, yeah. I like my current job. Besides, there'll probably be more opportunities later. But there won't ever be another Mikasa." Eren smiled widely.

"I never liked you."

His smile fell. Not exactly words one wanted to hear from their partner's only family.

"I always thought you loved your freedom too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't sure how committed you were to her. You're active and like to go out and do things. You're annoyingly passionate about many things she's not. If presented with the chance to make your dreams come true, I thought you'd be tempted and might abandon her," Levi admitted.

"I'd never abandon her," Eren told him heatedly.

"I know." Levi then said after a pause, "I was in love once. Mikasa ever tell you?"

"No. What happened?" Eren asked curiously.

"Same thing that happened with you and Mikasa. Except I chose the job over her. Now I've got everything, big house, fancy car, brand name clothes. But it cost me her."

"Wasn't worth it in the end." All the wealth in the world was meaningless without someone you loved to enjoy it with you.

"No. It wasn't." Levi sighed deeply and Eren had a feeling he had done that a lot in regret and unhappiness over his decision. "I would have had lesser success but I would have had _Petra_. And we would have been so happy."

"Where is she now? Maybe you can find her and—"

"It's too late now."

"Why? Is she dead?" If she wasn't, maybe there was still a chance.

"No. Married."

"Oh."

Levi leveled him with an intense look. "Don't make the same mistake as me. Keep treasuring Mikasa like you do. Trust me, you'll be happier for it in the end."

"What exactly happened? Between you and Petra." Eren really wanted to know.

"I had to move halfway across the world for the new job. She couldn't leave. Different time zones and we both would be buried under work. We knew it'd never work in the end. How can you have a relationship when you never even have time for yourself much less your partner?"

"She didn't ask you to stay?"

"I think she felt it would have been too selfish, getting in the way of a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Maybe she was worried I'd resent her if she asked. I don't know. Neither of us wanted to fight and we just split up and went our separate ways."

"It's not entirely your fault, then. You both made the choice."

Levi grunted noncommittally. "I'm glad you didn't make the same mistake I did."

* * *

"Eren, can you please get me a glass of water, please?"

No reply.

Mikasa glanced up from her laptop. "Are you checking out Petra's profile again?" He grunted from across the dining table, eyes glued to his laptop screen. "I'm not sure how I feel about you stalking my cousin's ex-girlfriend."

"I'm stalking her husband at the moment, actually," Eren corrected without looking up. "And I think I just hit the jackpot." He grinned widely. "Check it out," he said and twisted the silver laptop for her to see. "These are photos from his company retreat." He had two open side-by-side. "Notice anything different?"

"They're different pictures," Mikasa said uncertainly. In one, the group was sitting together in a circle on the floor. In the second, they were standing outdoors, arms across each other's shoulders.

"Looks closer."

She sighed. "Eren—"

"Fine, look at their faces," he pointed the two out.

Brow slightly furrowed, she compared their faces and immediately saw what he was hinting at. "His lips have a pink stain." It was the exact shade of pink as the lipstick the woman next to him was wearing. Hers was smudged and uneven. Mikasa's eyes narrowed at his hand on the woman's waist, instead of putting it around the shoulders like everyone was doing.

"He's totally banging this chick."

Certainly it was suspicious. But it didn't automatically equal infidelity. "You don't know that."

"I've been following them for weeks—"

"Stalking, you mean?"

"And there are little clues everywhere. You know Petra's been going through chemo?"

"She has cancer?" Mikasa shook her head. "That's terrible. I always liked her. She was always so smart and charming and good to everyone."

"The chemo took care of it though and she's recovering well now."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah. But wanna know the weird thing? She kept a sort of journal about her treatments because her friends and family wanted to know what was going on and show their support, and lots of other people commented really nice things, too. Except for her husband. He's pretty active on social media, but there's almost nothing from him. No support or encouragement or anything. I think he maybe he made one or two comments about it when she first started, but that's it."

"That is strange," she admitted. "If he was a private person and not active online I'd understand, but..."

"I think they're separated. Look at this." He waved her over.

Mikasa found herself sucked into her fiancé's little investigation and sat beside him, going through all the evidence he had gathered. "I think you might actually be right," she said when he was done.

"This is the perfect opportunity. She's vulnerable. Now's the perfect time for Levi to strike—"

Mikasa's jaw dropped and she smacked his arm. "Eren!"

"What?"

"Don't be so insensitive! She's going through a hard time and you—"

"I know. I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything."

"It's just awful." Mikasa wanted to punch Petra's dickish husband. What kind of a lowlife cheated on their partner who had cancer and was having such a hard time?

"Yeah, she's going through a rough patch and instead of being there for her, her piece of shit husband decided to leave her to handle it herself—and I'd _never_ do that to you," Eren interrupted himself, speaking fiercely.

Mikasa couldn't help the warm feeling in her chest, smiling lovingly at him.

"Levi would have never abandoned her had it had been him."

"No, he wouldn't have," Mikasa agreed, nodding.

* * *

Levi stepped into the cafe and scanned the crowd. And he froze. The short woman in line with ginger hair had immediately grabbed his attention. His heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be. She glanced to the side as she waited. _Petra_.

Suddenly, she turned back and nearly looked away before jerking to a stop. Surprise covered her face. "Hey..."

"Hey."

"Wow, wasn't expecting to see you."

"Yeah."

"What are the chances, right?"

"Yeah."

"How are you?" Petra asked conversely.

"Good." Damn, couldn't he give more than one-word replies? "How are you? How's your dad? Did you adopt a dog? You've always wanted one. Are you still working at Pixis's firm?" And now he was talking _too_ much.

Mercifully, the barista called Petra to place her order and she did so quickly and waited for him. Levi couldn't help but notice her thin hair, she'd lost weight, too, and there was a tiredness to her that made him want to pull her into his arms so she could rest comfortably. "I was sick," she answered, noticing his blatant staring. "But I'm better now."

"What?" Worry seeped into his voice. "What happened?" Maybe a better response would have been something along the lines of _That's good_ or _Glad you're feeling better_ or even an understanding nod. The way things had ended between them—well, not terribly, but it hadn't been amicable either. Years had passed since they split ways. Neither had kept in touch.

"I had cancer."

Levi felt momentarily overcome with dread and sadness before her words fully registered. "Had? So it's gone now?"

"Chemo. I'm in recovery."

"But the cancer's gone," he said, almost more to himself. "That's good. I'm glad."

The barista called out their orders.

Levi could see the outline of a book in her bag and figured there was a good chance she was planning on staying and reading. "Hey, if you wanna talk, maybe catch up..." The words were out of his mouth before he thought too much and chickened out. Hearing her voice and seeing her made his heart yearn for more. Her presence still carried a sense of comfort that had always seemed to melt his worries away and let him unwind.

Petra hesitated before answering with a smile. "Sure."

They talked for a while, about how their families were doing, talking about work, and even movies and the economy before they inadvertently landed on _that_ subject. But he had not been expecting the words that came out of her mouth.

"Actually, I got divorced last month."

Levi felt like an idiot, only now noticing the lack of a ring on her left ring finger. Worse still, he had no idea how to react. "I'm sorry?" Fell inelegantly out of his mouth. Mentally, he kicked himself.

"It's okay. It was for the better." Her voice wavered.

"I'm sorry," the words came out softer. This time it was genuine. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. It's not your fault." She took a deep breath, trying obviously not to cry in front of him.

They were sitting in a corner, mostly hidden from the baristas, and the place was fairly empty. "Hey, it's okay. You can cry if you want. I won't judge. Divorce is hard and takes a serious emotional toll. If you're hurting, you're allowed to cry."

A few tears slipped down her cheeks and she gave him that was oh so painfully familiar look. The one that said she was in pain and she wanted him to hold her. Hesitantly, he reached out, taking one of her hands into his because he wasn't sure if he should hug her.

* * *

"I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard." Petra was still wiping tears from her eyes as they left the theater.

"Yeah, it was a pretty great movie. Good choice."

"Thanks for inviting me."

It was late evening when they stepped out of the mall. Wind ruffled her hair gently and he had to resist the urge to tuck the loose strands behind her ear. But that was something a boyfriend would do and he kept his hands to himself. "You've been putting on weight. That's good."

"I've been pigging out," Petra said happily. "I still try and eat healthily but, still."

"There's this amazing Thai restaurant near Mikasa's apartment. You'd love it. We should go sometime."

"Sounds good. How is your cousin?"

"Between work and wedding stuff, she's up to her eyeballs. But she's excited."

There was a reminiscent look in her eyes tinged with heartache. "She must be so happy."

Levi had just wanted to distract her and spoke without thinking. "You can come as my plus one."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I mean," he fumbled to explain, "Mikasa would love to have you but the seating and everything's already set and I don't have a plus one yet, so you can come with me. If you want."

A genuine smile pulled at her lips. "I'd love to."

Levi couldn't hold back the large smile on his face and the happiness blooming in his chest.

"And I'd love to try that restaurant, too," she said almost shyly.

Levi practically skipped the walk to his car. Mikasa and Eren seemed to be waiting for him when he returned. "Hey, did I forget we had dinner plans?"

"No." Mikasa smiled expectantly, sitting beside her fiancé on the couch. "We wanted to know in person how it went."

Levi dropped into the recliner. "Know how what went?"

"How your date went," Eren clarified eagerly.

"What date?"

"Your date with Petra."

"It wasn't a date. What gave you that idea?"

"But," Mikasa began, puzzled, "didn't you two go to the movies?"

"So?" Levi questioned and they both looked disappointed. "I invited her to the wedding. As my plus one," he said cautiously. They perked up again, ready to speak but he added quickly. "As a _friend_. Please don't start with her about this at the wedding."

"It's been nearly fourth months since her divorce and you still haven't pursued her yet?" Mikasa asked.

"It's _only_ been four months. And I can't decide for her when she's ready," he said defensively. "The divorce was hard on her."

"Yeah, cause the bastard was a lying cheater," Eren said.

"I didn't know. Not for sure. She's hinted at it but never really talks about it."

"Yeah, well," Mikasa said, frowning, "while she was struggling with cancer treatment, he was a screwing some co-worker of his."

"How do you know all this?"

"Eren told me. He stalked Petra online for weeks."

"You what?"

"Mikasa!"

"And that's not even the worst of it. Apparently he excused his behavior saying how hard it was on him and how he wanted kids but she couldn't have any cause the chemo made her infertile and his mistress got knocked up." Mikasa shook her head, disgusted.

Eren turned to her, eyebrows raised. "How do you know that?"

"I was reading some posts from friends of Petra's who bitched the asshole and his skank out after they tried acting all cute about being expecting parents and what loving people they were. They had to delete all their social media accounts because of all the hate they got," she said smugly.

"Please don't mention any of this to Petra," Levi pleaded. "It'll be hard for her to move on if everyone keeps bringing it up."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Eren agreed immediately.

"We won't," Mikasa promised. "But seriously, it's unlikely to happen but you should probably consider dropping some hints you're interested in case some other guy comes along. Just to let her know you're available so she can make a move when she's ready."

* * *

"You did that on purpose," Levi accused, dancing with the new Mrs. Yeager. "You were aiming for Petra when you threw the bouquet."

"I don't know what you're talking about," her cousin replied not so innocently.

"Really? Then why did it fly so weirdly to the side where we standing."

"Fate?" Mikasa shrugged. "But did you see how red Ymir turned when she caught it instead?" She laughed. "She's been denying it all evening, saying it was just reflexes and she only caught it cause she thought it might hit Historia."

"Well, you've got terrible aim, cousin."

"You're just pouting because Petra didn't catch it," Mikasa said, teasing.

Eren walked up to them. "Mind if I cut in?"

Levi stepped back and rolled his eyes as they referred to each other as "Wife" and "Husband" instead of using their names. _How disgustingly cute_. He found Petra at the edge of the dance floor.

"They look good together."

"Yeah. You wanna dance?" Levi asked and she accepted. _She smells good_. He held her close, enjoying her warmth, and they began to sway to the soft music.

"This is nice." She smiled blissfully. "I can do this forever."

Taking a deep breath, he decide to heed Mikasa's words and took the plunge. "You can if you want."

Petra blinked, looking unsure and hopeful. "What do you mean?"

"If you want, when you're ready, maybe we can pick up where we left off. Or we can start over again. Whatever you want. But I'm willing to wait. So." Levi took a deep breath. "Should I wait for you?"

"No."

His heart fell.

"You don't have to wait. I'm ready now."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	59. Rivetra Week 2015 Day 7: Wish

**Wish**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2015 Prompt Day 7

* * *

Petra burst into laughter. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Levi grumbled.

"That's hysterical!" His wife continued to lose it. "Oh, I wish I'd been there!"

Levi shushed her as their one-year-old stirred in his arms. "Don't wake her." Their daughter could get very cranky if someone interrupted her nap.

Petra smothered her giggles behind her hands. "I can't help it. It's so funny when I picture it in my head."

Levi cringed. He and his squad had been sitting in their small mess hall, trying a dish Jean and Sasha made. When asked how it tasted, without thinking, he had said: "It's nummy."

"Why did Four-Eyes have to be there?" Levi complained, face warm as he recalled the scene. As if it hadn't been mortifying enough his subordinates had heard his slip.

Hange had been roaring with laughter. And after a futile attempt to keep quiet, his squad followed suit, laughing uncontrollably. Levi had been teased mercilessly since by Hange. She would mock him constantly by speaking in a babyish tone.

"I think it's really cute," Petra cooed.

Levi rolled his eyes. "At home, sure. But in front of my squad and Hange? It was embarrassing as hell." He looked down at his daughter's sleeping head. "I blame you for this." She continued to doze peacefully. Gently, he kissed her beautiful hair she inherited from her mother, smiling softly.

"Well, at least you didn't say 'It's very nummy in my tummy.'"

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	60. Siren Part II

**Siren Part II**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously:** Levi's ship is attacked and destroyed. He gets saved from sharks by a mermaid and she offers to take him to safety.

* * *

The moon hovered over the dark water, full and big and bright, casting a reflection in the ocean. Levi held the blanket tighter around his shoulders, breath visible in the cold night. The flag of the navy flying high above him caught his eyes and he found himself feeling a familiar sense of irony. For years he had spent running away from the navy, and now he was a part of it. Serving under the same man who had destroyed his ship that fateful day he encountered a siren. Petra would love the story behind it.

Months had passed since his meeting with Petra and he still thought about her everyday. Levi had never told anyone about it. At first he himself had a hard time believing it happened. It was too unreal to believe.

A splashing sound snapped him out of his thoughts. Rushing to the hull of the ship, the bright moonlight making visibility easy, he searched for a ginger head.

Disappointment covered his face. He had been hoping to run into her again. Stupid, he chided himself. He shook his head and turned back.

Something small like a pebble then connected with the back of his head.

Levi's breath caught up in his throat when he saw her, bathed in moonlight, even more beautiful than he remembered. She gestured for him to come down and he climbed down the side of the ship and lowered the small boat into the water.

"Hi, Levi." Petra pulled herself up into the boat, tail flapping gently in the ocean, the moonlight bringing out the silver in her gold, silver, and green scales.

He stared at her in awe. "You're here." He wanted tempted to reach out and touch her.

"I've been hearing rumors about you and followed you."

"I've been asking about you, too. Asking about a red-haired siren." Somehow, the knowledge of her name felt too private to share. It was only for him to know. "They only repeated the same stories—lies—everyone's heard that sirens lure men with their beautiful looks and hypnotic voices, then reveal their true predatory natures and devour them."

Petra nodded in approval. "Good."

"What?" That he had not expected. "I thought you didn't like the vicious things my kind says about yours."

"Yes, the man-eating thing is stupid but it does offer some protection. Most sailors try not to tangle with us. But," she said and gave him a wild grin, "we are very capable of turning into the ferocious creatures from your stories. Mostly it's a form we take when fighting each other or when we seriously need to defend ourselves against aggressors. Wanna see it?" She wiggled her fingers, nails lengthening into razor-sharp claws.

Levi swallowed, intrigued and intimidated. She threw her head back and laughed. His attention went down to her chest momentarily before ripping his eyes away. But he had not moved fast enough apparently, because she glanced down to where he had been looking before looking to him. "Hey." She leaned forward.

He licked his lips nervously. "Yes?"

She took his hands between hers, then pressed them to her naked, wet breasts.

Levi felt his face warm. "W-What are you doing?"

"Why?" She giggled. "Isn't this what you were thinking about?" She batted her long lashes at him.

"No!"

"Then why are you still holding them, hmm?"

Levi snatched his arms back when he realized she wasn't forcing his hands against her chest. He cleared his throat, mind racing to change the subject. There had been so many things he had wanted to tell her about, but all he could think about was the fullness of her breasts and the mischievous smirk on her face. "You...siren!" How easily she could reduce him, a former pirate captain with a fierce reputation and still one of the best swordsmen in the world, to a flustered mess.

Petra laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Stop laughing." Although his attempt was half-hearted at best.

"But you're so cute when you're flustered and start blushing!"

A sigh escaped him. He could sit there and watch her and listen to her forever. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where do sirens come from? I've only ever heard of females. How do you procreate?"

There was a cheeky grin on her face as she answered. "Been thinking a lot about having intimate relations with a siren, have you?"

"Get your mind out of the bedroom, it's pure curiosity."

"Why don't you tell me how you ended up serving under Erwin Smith?"

There was an oddly giddy feeling in his chest, knowing she was interested enough in him to know what he was up to. "It's a long story." Levi began recounting the tale involving greedy officials, the surprisingly larger-than-life and charismatic navy commander, and a plan to root out the corruption and change the government.

"It's certainly a fascinating story," Petra said, intrigued. "And it sounds dangerous."

"It is."

"Don't die, Levi. I'm quite fond of you."

His heart did a little flip at her words and the sound of his name on her tongue.

"Levi?" A voice on the deck called out and their heads snapped up.

Before he could react, Petra quietly dove back into the water, disappearing down into the depths of the ocean. Levi exhaled in irritation, glaring up at the ship. When he was certain the man on the deck was gone, he climbed back up.

Every night after that he waited in the boat for her to return, but she never did.

* * *

"You've been in a bad mood for weeks."

Levi took a swig from his mug. "I'm just itching to sail again, soon."

"I can understand that." Erd, his fellow naval soldier, nodded. "But it's good to rest. I wouldn't mind staying here for another week."

"Of course you wouldn't. I'm surprised you're here and not attached to your fiancée's hip. Congratulations again on that."

"Thanks. You should find someone for yourself—"

"And that's my cue." Levi finished his beer and left the tavern. Not having a home of his own—the ship had always been his home—Erwin had offered to let him stay in his stupidly big mansion within dozens of rooms. Who even needed that much space? _You could hide a small army there_.

As they often did now, his thoughts turned to Petra. Those few minutes had not been enough. Levi wanted more time, hours, days, years with her. Yet somehow even that still didn't feel enough. _Idiot, picking the worst possible woman to fall for_. Why couldn't his damn heart have picked a normal, decent _human_ female?

Reaching the Smith estate, his attention was captured by the ginger-haired woman talking to the gardener. There was a pang in his heart, the color of the woman's hair reminding him of the beautiful siren who had saved his life and continued to haunt his dreams.

Levi stopped in his tracks when the woman turned her head.

He could recognize that profile anywhere. "Petra?" The name left his mouth without permission. Sure enough, when the woman turned, it was indeed the siren. "How are you—" He bit back the words "on land?" and cleared his throat. "How are you?" He repeated casually. "What're you doing here?"

"Hello, Levi!" Petra ditched the gardener and ran up to him. "I came to see you!"

He wanted to say so much, but it was too open to speak freely. "Come on. Let's go talk inside." He ushered her indoors, unable to keep from staring at her, still having a hard time believing she was there. Petra watched the servant place the tray of tea and some snacks on the table before taking her leave and giving them privacy. "It's tea. Try it," he encouraged, pushing the teacup toward her.

She imitated him, gently picking up the cup by the delicate stem, blowing softly before taking a cautious sip. She wrinkled her nose cutely.

"Here." Levi mixed two sugar cubes and handed the cup back to her.

She took a sip. "Hmm, more."

Three sugar cubes.

Sip. "More."

Levi complied.

"More."

"I think it's more sugar than tea now," Levi said incredulously, adding yet another sugar cube. This time she smiled at the sip, utterly delighted. His insides practically melted at the sight. What was she doing to him? Levi cleared his throat. "How are you here?" His gaze fell to the legs under her long skirt and boots. "How do you have legs?"

"We sirens can temporarily take on the form of a human female and come to land."

"How long can you stay like this?"

Petra shrugged. "For years at a time if we want, as long as we stay hydrated and submerge in water every six hours or so. This is also how we mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes. You asked last time where sirens come from. This is how." She gestured to her fully human body. "Human men find us quite irresistible, physically, so it is easy to charm them. Once we lie with them and become pregnant, we stay on land until we've given birth, then return home to the ocean with our daughters. Once the child is submerged in the ocean water, she will become a siren."

"What if you fell in love with the father of your daughter?" Levi blurted, feeling a small flame of hope. "Couldn't you stay on land and be a family?"

"You're not a siren so you wouldn't understand the call of the ocean. It's very hard to resist," she replied and his heart fell. "But it's not impossible. I've heard of a story where a siren fell for a man and they married and lived happily together." He felt his hopes renewed and it must have shown on his face because she eyed him interestedly. "Is that what you want, Levi?"

"What?" Was he that obvious?

"Because if you do want that, it works out perfectly."

"I don't under—"

"I want to have a baby with you."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	61. Neighbor

**Neighbor**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Levi falls for his neighbor.

 _The siren story isn't done yet. There's more to come._

* * *

Levi had a new neighbor.

She was short, pretty easy on the eyes, and always smelled good.

Currently, she was standing in his doorway with a charming smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Petra, I live a few doors down. If it's not too much trouble, can I ask you for a small favor?"

 _I should have known_. Levi stared down at her, his face blank. "Let me guess, you want to borrow something."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me set up my new dresser."

"You're inviting me, a perfect stranger, into your home _just like that_?" Levi asked incredulously. "I could be some freak for all you know." And now she probably thought he was. Wonderful. _Way to go, genius_.

"We have a mutual friend, Gunther, and he told me you lived in the same building I was moving into. He's shown me your photo so I know it's you. And I don't think he'd have a friend who was a psychotic murderer," she said with a shrug.

Levi was about to refuse when one of their other neighbors stepped out of the elevator. If he turned her down, the naïve idiot might bring that creep into her apartment. "Alright," he agreed and grabbed his keys and phone from the table, locking the door and following her.

Her place was just as he expected it to be: clean, full of sunlight, and soft, pastel colors. Without another word, he sat next to the wooden pieces and began to assemble them. Petra's attempts at helping were more of a hindrance and he shooed her. So she opted to sit nearby and talk about Gunther and other random things. Eventually, she left to make them both food.

"It's done," he declared, stepping back to admire his work.

"Thanks! I made you lunch as a thank you for your help."

"I'm meeting a friend soon so I'll be taking a rain check." Levi paused at the door. "And don't go on inviting random strangers into your apartment," he scolded. "It's dangerous."

"Even if they're as handsome and helpful as you?" Petra replied with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Hmph, whatever." He brushed off her comment and left, fighting a blush, but unable to hide the skip in his step.

* * *

Levi jiggled the doorknob angrily. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Levi?" Petra poked her head out of her apartment. "I thought I heard you." She stepped out fully. "What's the matter?" Then she observed his position and chuckled. "Did you lock yourself out?" He sent her a sulky glare. "Why don't you come in? I still owe you lunch, remember?"

Levi didn't get a chance to reply before Petra disappeared into her apartment. _Screw it._ He was in no mood to wait out in the hallway for the maintenance man, who was probably out for lunch anyway. And if he wasn't, well, Levi was too lazy to be bothered with preparing food himself.

Petra reheated what looked like leftovers. "Hope you don't mind, I didn't have time to cook," she explained.

"It's fine," he said and shrugged. "Macaroni and cheese are about the only thing I can make properly. And instant ramen."

Petra shook her head in dismay. "You're a grown man. You can't live on that all your life! You should learn how to cook."

"I checked out some classes nearby, but they only offer them when I'm either at work or the gym."

"Yes, because having muscles is so much more important than knowing a basic life skill needed to survive."

"At least I know a more important lesson about not letting strangers into my home."

"He says as he stuffs his face with food prepared by a stranger," Petra retorted.

That didn't even make him pause and he continued to eat the spaghetti squash. "Your boyfriend's a lucky guy."

"That he is."

Suddenly, the food lost a little of its deliciousness.

* * *

"Back off."

" _You_ back off. I came here first."

"No, _I_ was here first, but I forgot to grab the kitchen towel and had to go back," Petra argued.

Fingers tightening around his laundry basket, Levi leaned his shoulder heavily against hers as they tried to push each other out of the way. "Too bad. I got here right when the machine became available."

"I have to meet my boyfriend later and I need a clean pair of underwear!"

If anything, that only made the jealous, petty part of him rear its ugly head and he resisted even more. "Serves you right for putting off your chores!"

"Levi," Petra whined, stretching out his name.

Reluctantly, he eased up. He wasn't that much of an asshole.

Petra eyed his basket. "You don't have a lot of clothes. Let's compromise. The washing machine is big enough for both our loads."

It was truly sad and spoke volumes on just how pathetic he was that he got thrilled thinking about how his clothes would be mixed with hers. _That does it._ He was going forgo his plan to relax at home next weekend and meet Farlan at their favorite bar. "Okay, but we use my laundry detergent."

"Done," Petra agreed immediately.

"And you owe me dinner." There was no way he wouldn't finagle a free meal out of it.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"You sure your boyfriend won't mind?" If she was his girlfriend, he would certainly have some opinions about it. Very strong and unhappy ones. It seemed too intimate somehow. Having dinner once or twice in a while and out in a public setting was quite different than sharing a home-cooked meal multiple times.

Petra shrugged. "Why would he? It's not like he doesn't hang out with his female friends without me around."

But did he also set up their furniture and have private meals with them? Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was drifting emotionally from her boyfriend. _Don't be an idiot._ After all, he hung out with Hange all the time at her place without Erwin there. "Just don't go stealing my underwear," he grumbled.

"I should be telling you that."

* * *

"What's with that look on your face?"

"Nothing," Farlan replied innocently, taking a sip of his beer.

"We've known each other since we were kids. I can read your face well."

"The same applies to me," Farlan countered instead of answering. "I know you well, too."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So," Farlan began, "I know what you're doing."

"What I'm doing?"

"Yeah."

"Enlighten me then because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"C'mon, dude, you never shut up about your neighbor and are always going on about her." Levi opened his mouth to protest it wasn't true but couldn't get a word in. "And I saw her tagged in pictures Gunther posted online so I know what she looks like." Farlan gave him a pointed look.

Levi shifted in his seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "What of it?"

"Do I have to spell it out?" Farlan rolled his eyes. "How every chick that catches your attention just happens to be a redhead?"

"Maybe I'm into redheads in general now."

"Does that mean you're into Petra, too?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes," Levi replied, scowling. "It does."

An amazed and slightly pitying look crossed Farlan's face, understanding what he was trying to say but couldn't get out. "Sorry, man, that sucks."

"Whatever. I don't care." The words he forced out sounded insincere to even his own ears. "Let's talk about something else."

Just when he decided to give up on his plan of taking someone home with him, one of the women he had noticed earlier came over to talk. She had shiny ginger hair and a stunning smile. He should have been happy. She was nice and confident and beautiful.

But all he could think about was how wrong her blue eyes were and that she was too tall and needed more freckles.

* * *

 _Please, please don't let me have misheard._ With his heart pounding hard at this new information, Levi tried to keep his face neutral. "You broke up with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. We weren't really going anywhere. I've been meaning to break up with him for a while now. Turns out he did, too." Petra chuckled. "You should have been there, we were both so relieved we couldn't stop laughing about how chicken we were about the same thing."

"So you guys split up amicably. That's good," he offered.

"Yeah. I really do like him," she admitted. "He's a great guy and I hope he finds someone amazing."

Levi hoped so, too.

"Hey, you wanna watch an improv show this weekend?" Petra asked, oblivious to his inner thoughts. "I'm really excited about this new one about Game of Thrones."

He nodded as she talked, mentally making a note to text Mikasa and Hange and ask for their opinions on how long he needed to wait before asking out someone who had such an amicable breakup. In such a case, the wait couldn't be that long, right? He wasn't an expert in romantic relationships and thought it prudent to get some advice first.

Naturally, it went out of control and an hour later, all his friends were bombarding him with congratulations and unsolicited advice.

* * *

After the appropriate amount of time had passed, Levi decided it was time to get out of the friendzone. Petra was coming over to pick up a dish he had borrowed and he would ask her out then, knowing she was free Saturday. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"You really need to buy a skillet of your own. They're really great."

Levi only grunted, heart fluttering nervously as he worked up his courage. "Hey, so I was thinking we could go to the Sunflower Festival this Sunday."

"Yeah? Sounds fun."

Unsure whether she understood his intentions, he decided to clarify. "As a date." As soon as the words were out, he held his breath, waiting for her answer. She gave him a startled look and he folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the kitchen countertop. "Sometime this year would be preferable, Petra."

"Wow, you're serious."

"Well, yeah. Thought it'd be fun. We could stop by that bakery you didn't get a chance to the other month."

"Yeah, on my way back from my parents'. You remembered that?"

"Of course. You're pretty awesome and very cute, even if you hog all the snacks at the movies." The nervousness disappeared as an almost shy expression flashed on her face before she grinned at him.

"Okay. Let's go out."

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I'll see you Sunday, then."

Levi nodded. "Twelve o'clock."

* * *

His eyes stung and watered up. Sniffing slightly, Levi wiped them with the back of his hand. He heard the lock turn. Petra stepped in. What was she doing here? "You—"

"Are you cooking?" Petra wandered over to him, curious.

"Yeah." Levi couldn't hold back the sniff and wiped his eyes again.

"Let me do this—"

"No," Levi rejected, shifting his body to stop her attempt to take the knife. "It'll make your eyes sting. Why are you even here so early? You weren't supposed to come over until eight."

Petra shrugged, hugging his back. "I wanted to see you."

He loved it when she hugged him from behind. Her words made him feel even warmer.

"So what're you making?"

"Goulash. Seemed easy. Looked like beefy mac n' cheese."

"You sure you don't want any help?"

"No. You can sit there." He pointed the knife at the barstool across the countertop. Petra squeezed his midsection before she released him. "Wait, don't I even get a kiss?" She pulled him down, leaning up to meet his lips. His smile fell when he heard the bubbling. "Shit!" He ran for the stove, turning it off while Petra moved the pan. "Did I ruin it?" Levi asked, upset.

"No, don't worry. The pasta's fine." Grabbing a fork, she cut one of the pieces in half. "No white. It's cooked." Just to make sure, she blew on it before eating it. "Don't drain it yet. Otherwise it'll dry up and stick together."

Levi nodded, returning to the onion. He listened to her give him tips, reading the recipe he had pulled up on his laptop. It took almost double the time the recipe said it would due to his lack of experience and caution.

Once the food was ready, they settled on the couch, movie ready on the TV.

Petra took the first bite while he waited eagerly. "Wow, it's good! Really good!"

"Yeah," he agreed, taking a bite himself, feeling accomplished. "I didn't think it would turn out so good. Cooking wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"I'm so proud of you. We should take a baking class together. I have my eye on one but you'll have to miss the gym once a week."

"That's fine."

"Really?" Petra perked up. "You're such an exercise freak, I thought you'd say no—oh, movie's starting, shhh!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're the one who's talking."

"Shh!"

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	62. Rivetra Week 2014 Day 1: Survive

**Survive**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2014 Prompt Day 1 Survive

 _This was written a while ago so it's not fully accurate to the manga_.

* * *

The upper half of her body was in pure pain.

The lower half of her body was completely numb.

Petra couldn't think straight. Fear, pain, anger, and loss all caused her thoughts to become a whirlwind in her head. She was a mess, physically, mentally, emotionally. Every breath was a struggle. She kept waiting to die.

She could hear sounds of a fight in the distance. And it brought on feelings of shame and failure. There would be no one to save her, she knew. It was only a matter of _when_. How long would she have to wait? It was too long already. When could she finally feel the blissful nothingness of death?

Then she saw him.

Levi was gazing down at her, looking desolate. She cried out to him, silently, as he left, likely thinking her dead.

Petra couldn't move. Even the thought of twitching a muscle above her waist sent rolls of agony through her body. But not below her waist. There was nothing there. And that was much more frightening in its own way.

What if they couldn't retrieve her body? What if they left her behind? What if she was stuck like that until she finally died of starvation? The horrid thoughts of being abandoned, all alone, dying a slow, pitiful death continued to plague her. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't tell how much time had passed.

Until finally, finally, she heard the sounds of horses and human voices. For a second, Petra felt terribly afraid they weren't real. Then the world shifted and an almost soundless whimper escaped her lips. If it weren't for the stupidly large trees she could have seen the beautiful, vast blue sky before she died. Again she let out a small, barely audible sound as her body was placed on the ground, sending shockwaves.

A startled face appeared above her. A boy. Only a little older than Eren. His brown eyes widened. "Squad Leader!" His voice pitched. "Squad Leader! I think she's still alive!" He sounded horrified and awed.

Petra blacked out at last.

* * *

Levi grimaced, sitting on a rock. He wanted to see how bad his ankle was, but he didn't dare remove his boot. With the amount of force it had absorbed when he caught the Female Titan's fist, it had to be strained at the very least. Best to let a doctor take a look first. He didn't want to make things worse.

"Levi," a woman called out as she approached him. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

He had just rejoined the rest of the Scouts with Mikasa and an unconscious Eren. "What is it?"

"My squad was a retrieving the corpses and one of them, a member of your squad..."

Levi's heart clenched painfully. Had they been unable to retrieve someone? The thought of one of his subordinates' bodies being left behind made him ill. He was too slow to save them and now one of them might not even receive a proper burial. His heart sank.

"She's still alive."

Levi froze, stunned. "Where?" He demanded. "Where is she?" He whipped his head around, trying to locate that familiar ginger hair.

"Over there," she pointed to a cart.

He wasted no time hobbling over. The sharp pain in his ankle was an annoyance but he would not let it stop him. Grunting, he pulled himself into the cart. There was only one other person there, sitting opposite his subordinate, holding his side with a pained look on his face.

Levi sat beside her, making himself comfortable, leaning against the side of the cart. Petra's head was less than a foot to his right. He couldn't even see her chest rise and fall. Placing two fingers to her neck, he checked for a pulse.

Suddenly, he was overcome with dread that a mistake had been made and she really was dead. What a cruel joke it would be to feel that sweet hope that she was alive only to have it ripped away, causing even more pain than finding her dead the first time. He knew it would be agonizing and unimaginable.

But there was a pulse. It was weak but it was there. Levi relaxed and closed his eyes, slumping in pure relief.

A few minutes later, he heard someone yell at Erwin but ignored it. The commander could handle it.

* * *

They had stopped again.

Levi glanced at Dieter, the man who had yelled at Erwin and attempted to retrieve the corpse of a friend and lost another person in the process. His eyes fell to the patch on Petra's jacket pocket. _Hell no._ The fierce thought suddenly slammed the door shut on that plan. That was a ritual only for the dead soldiers who were close to him.

Levi was not a superstitious man by any means, but considering Petra had beaten impossible odds and managed to survive, he would not risk it. It was irrational, he knew. But he had thought her dead, left her behind, and now he felt the guilt creeping in.

Never before had it ever come true. That deep, desperate desire that someone was still alive. If he just checked one more time, _hoped_ hard enough, it would come true. It had come true this time and he wasn't about to risk it, rational thoughts be damned.

Erwin approached the cart, the downtrodden Dieter behind him. "I need you to ride on your horse," the commander said.

"Understood." Levi had a good idea why. The civilians couldn't see their strongest soldier riding in the cart with the weak and injured soldiers. Even if he would rather stay with Petra. He sat down on the edge of the cart and jumped down, careful with his left leg.

Dieter climbed in. Levi wondered about the patches of the rest of his squad. He could have given the depressed young man one but he hadn't gotten around to collecting them. The men were dead but Petra was still alive, making her his priority. "Watch after her. The ride might get bumpy. Don't let her jostle too much," Levi told the young man before approaching Mike and reclaiming his horse.

They were on the move once again. In the cart, he noticed Dieter obediently sitting by Petra's body, making sure she stayed as still as possible.

* * *

 _Should I be out there?_ Levi dismissed the thought a second later. He knew he was useless to the Survey Corps in his current condition.

He opened the door quietly and entered the hospital room, sitting by his unconscious subordinate. Silently debating, he figured it would do no harm and took her hand between his. "The Female Titan is a friend of Eren's. They were in the same class. Right now, he and his friends are trying to get her somewhere secluded and take her underground."

Levi went on to explain the plan to her.

"That must be the brat," he said, when a familiar roar came from behind Wall Sina. "Looks like the plan went down the shitter. Don't worry about Eren. He's got his friends and the Scouts, and more importantly, that Ackerman girl by his side."

A doctor came in once to check on her.

They had told him about Petra's numerous injuries, near entirely broken rib cage, fractured arm, bruised organs, and paralysis from the waist down. It would take months to recover. Longer still to heal mentally from her handicap and emotionally from the deaths of Erd, Oluo, and Gunther.

Levi had only focused on one fact: she survived.

She was heavily injured but she would heal. Petra would live.

The sounds of destruction continued.

"Sounds like they're making a real mess over there."

He opened the window and looked out. Nothing.

"I want to be there." Levi took her hand into his again. "If you were awake, I know you'd want to join them and avenge our squad, too."

* * *

Petra was awake and aware the next time her captain found the time to visit. The doctor had told her he had visited while she was still unconscious.

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled weakly. "Like I was kicked into a tree by a Titan. How's Eren?"

"Fine. Still annoying." Levi paused. "Less mopey now that he has a new squad to distract him."

Petra nodded. That was to be expected. "How are they? The new members." Levi began to explain about every one of them and she thought they seemed like nice, charming young people.

"The brat wanted to come visit you but I told him no. Made a face at me like he was a kicked puppy."

"Why couldn't he come?" Petra asked disappointedly. She wanted to see him. Levi was silent and she waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"We have to get out of sight for a while. Hange's going to do some experiments with him."

"You can't really tell me anything, can you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No."

She had expected that as well. Petra tried not to show how much it hurt. She couldn't be a soldier anymore. _You've cried your fair share already_. Waking up and finding out she had failed the mission, losing not only half her squad but both her legs had been devastating. She was glad Levi hadn't come one of those days and seen her throwing herself a massive, one-woman pity-party.

Only a week had passed since she had been awake and found out about her paralysis. Everything else she could recover from. Slowly, over time. But not that.

Petra had decided a week was long enough. Their world wasn't kind to people who couldn't pull their own weight. The sick, the elderly, the disabled. Her father would be very supportive but no one else would. Many would eye her with disdain and annoyance. A burden on society. At best, they'd look at her with pity like some of the nurses.

It made her feel sick and weak and useless. And she hated those feelings. She couldn't let anyone make her feel that way. And that would not be possible until she stopped feeling that way about herself.

It wasn't easy but she tried. That had to count for something. No matter how much she felt the urge to cry, she fought it. Her heart still ached deeply because of her sudden immobility when only weeks ago she could fly. But she tried not to dwell on it. That would only lead to another breakdown and more useless sobbing.

"I shouldn't really be here but who knows when—if—I'll be able to see you again."

Petra's heart lifted, a sweet feeling spreading in her chest. She knew he meant nothing romantic with those words. _Now especially it'll never be_. She ignored that irritating, miserable voice intent on dragging her down to depression. He cared enough about her—no, he cared so much about her that he risked visiting her one last time. She wanted to go with him. But she couldn't follow him _._ Never again _._ Gritting her teeth, Petra looked down at her lap. So much for keeping her head up.

She heard him move closer, standing by her now. "Hey. Aren't you going to look at me?"

 _No_. Petra felt pathetic. _No!_ This time it was aimed at herself. _Stop wallowing in self-pity again!_ But it was so hard not to. Levi must pity her, too, like the others. And justly so. Without her mobility, what good was she?

Petra didn't have the necessary schooling to get a job that didn't require her to be on her feet. Craft was taught to the young and she was too old and too broken. As much as she loved her father, the thought of spending the rest of her life stuck at the house with him hovering over her made her feel trapped and suffocated.

"I can't blame you," Levi muttered. "I wouldn't want to see me, either."

Petra's head snapped up. What was he saying? Her breath caught in her throat. Few emotions ever appeared on her captain's face and they were limited to boredom, annoyance, anger, disgust, and occasionally he would look slightly worried or pleased. She had never seen him so devastated and... _guilty_ before.

"Captain, you... It's not your fault. I know it's hard not to think that because _good people_ feel guilty when they shouldn't—that's how you know they're good. But I want you to know I don't blame you."

Levi sighed. "I came here to let you know you may not see me for a while. But here you are, hurt and bedridden, still trying to make _me_ feel better." She couldn't help the shy smile. He had never looked at her so tenderly before. "And I'm not your superior anymore. Levi will do."

Her heart fluttered. "Okay, Levi." It sounded odd but felt so good to say.

Someone passed by in the hallway.

Levi was serious once more. "I should go."

She was disappointed the moment hadn't lasted longer, but he was needed elsewhere. She understood. _To be needed, depended on, I'll never be in that position ever again,_ she thought bitterly, before quickly banishing those feelings. Anger was only a step up from sadness. She needed to do better than that.

"Take care of yourself," he told her.

"I will," she promised. "I hope I see you again soon."

Levi paused before placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her forehead gently.

* * *

"So, you overthrew the government."

"Can't take all the credit. It was a team effort."

Petra sipped her tea as a comfortable silence fell. She was in a wheelchair, a blanket draped over her legs. Levi had surprised her, coming to her home out of the blue. It had been months since that day in the hospital. Rebuilding the government was complex and busy work and she didn't blame him for not visiting sooner. In fact, she was glad because it gave her time to stand up on her own two feet again. Metaphorically speaking.

"How have you been?" Levi asked.

"Alright. Nothing exciting to tell."

"Doesn't have to be life-and-death. Tell me, what have you been up to?"

So Petra told him about working at the apothecary's shop, helping the owner preserve herbs and such. "It's not much," she said, embarrassed, "but I'm out of the house and I get to do something and meet people."

"That's good. Most of the people I know who were forced to leave because of a serious physical impairment end up wasting away or turn to the bottle. I'm proud of you."

Her heart soared at his words. Praise from Levi was rare. He wasn't one to say kind things just to be nice, and she felt immensely proud and exhilarated he thought so highly of her.

"How is your father?" A crease appeared on his face. "Something wrong?"

"Dad's been super stressed about," she looked down at her legs and finished, "this. He's been pushing himself too hard. He's afraid there will be no one to take care of me if something happens to him so he's taking on a lot of work to make sure I'll at least have a lot of money when he passes away. But I can take care of myself now." She sighed. "I wish he would stop and look after himself."

Levi paused before answering. "Did you tell him that? That he should think about his own well-being. Otherwise the thing he's so afraid of will come to pass."

"I've tried. He just can't see past this broken, pathetic little girl image he has of me," she replied unhappily.

He didn't say a word, only staring contemplatively at his tea.

* * *

When Levi had come over, she had thought it would be just like any other time he had visited. Petra had not been expecting her former captain to ask in his usual blunt manner as if they were discussing something trivial like the weather, if she wanted to marry him. _Who does that?_ Levi, apparently.

"Wait, did you tell my dad you were going to do this?" Over the last few weeks, Petra had noticed her father had done a one-eighty, going from stressed and overworking to unusually happy and at peace. It was around the same time Levi had come over a little early one day and her father had been home and entertained him before she returned. Petra thought he talked some sense into her father but apparently, it had been more than that.

"Yes, we had a chat," Levi answered.

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That I'm thinking about leaving the Survey Corps. There's just a few things that need to be resolved. Most of our troubles have been sorted out and I want to take a step back. I'll still be serving in the military. And come back to active duty should they need me again. But right now, serving as an instructor for coming generations of soldiers sounds more appealing."

Petra could only stare at him in shock.

"Yeah, I know, me voluntarily choosing to teach immature brats, seems crazy. But I gotta admit, I'm excited about it."

While she would like nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him, she wondered if he truly knew what he was signing up for.

"I've given it a lot of thought and the only thing left is your answer."

"I just want to know you understand there are some things I just can't give you," she began quietly.

"What exactly is it that you think you can't give me?" Levi stared directly at her, challenging.

Petra squirmed under his gaze, eyes darting here and there, everywhere but him. "Um, well..."

"Sex? Children? That's fine because I've never been interested in either."

"Are you really sure about this?" She pressed still.

Levi scoffed. "What, you think I'm doing this because I pity you? You know I'm not the type of man to say something like that without already being prepared to fully commit." He looked at her expectantly. "No reason either of us should have to live lonely, miserable lives." He stood. "I have to go now, but think about what I said."

* * *

Levi saw how longingly Petra watched the couples dance to the beautiful music.

It was the first gala since Historia was crowned queen. Much as the queen didn't care for such things, Pixis had pointed out she needed to keep the nobles on her side. A gala to help them know their new monarch was a simple and effective way to connect with them and get them to love and accept her fully.

Petra's eyes fell to her wheelchair in disappointment.

Mikasa came to stand beside him. "Since you are family and you're going to marry her, here's a piece of advice: go ask her to dance."

Levi grunted, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. "You don't need to tell me. I was already planning on it." He just needed a minute to resign himself to dancing in public. "Why don't you worry about your own self?"

Mikasa hid behind her scarf, wandering over to where Eren was arguing with Jean while Armin tried to play peacekeeper and Connie and Sasha watched in amusement.

He left the glass in her hand and went over to his future wife. "Hey."

Petra turned to him and looked at his empty hands. "Where's the drinks?"

"Forget about that for a minute." Levi leaned down. "Put your arms around my shoulders."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Okay," she replied uncertainly.

Holding her securely around the waist, Levi lifted her, feeling the tips of her toes brush against his feet.

It was uncomfortable knowing people were watching, but he ignored it.

It was well worth it to see Petra laugh in delight, eyes shining, as he spun her around in his arms. Levi decided he wouldn't mind being the reason behind that happiness for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	63. Rivetra Week 2014 Day 2: Letters

**Letters**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2014 Prompt Day 2

* * *

Levi wondered why his wife was acting so strange.

Sometimes he'd find Petra smiling off into space or giggling to herself. That in itself wasn't strange. Usually she'd tell him she was thinking of something funny that happened or she read and would share.

Recently, anytime he inquired about her strange behavior, she'd dodge his questions or change the subject. The curiosity was driving him up the wall.

A few days later, he came home early because his wife had taken the day off, feeling unwell, and he found her in the living room. She was kneeling by the table, arranging pale, wooden letter blocks.

"What are you doing home?" Petra asked, surprised, hastily throwing her arms out in an attempt to cover the blocks with colorful letters.

"I was worried about you. What are you hiding?"

His wife pouted. "I was going to surprise you, but." She removed her arms.

The words "HAPPY FA" were spelled out. Quickly, she put the rest of the blocks in place, but before she finished FATHER'S, he had figured it out. He fell to his knees beside her as she wrote out DAY.

Levi gaped, eyes wide. "Petra, are you serious? You're pregnant? Is this for real?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling broadly.

"We're having a baby? I'm going to be a dad?"

"I was going to tell you earlier, but this was too good an opportunity."

"Come here." He pulled her close. "I love you." Levi kissed once, then twice. Then once more. "I love you so much."

"Are you happy?" She snuggled into his arms.

"Yes." He clutched her tightly. "I'm very happy."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	64. Rivetra Week 2014 Day 3: Demons

**Demons**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2014 Prompt Day 3

* * *

Petra ripped off the gardening gloves and threw them down in disgust. "I give up!"

"Did you murder another plant?" Came her husband's voice from behind.

"Why am I so bad at this?" Petra cried out, gesturing to the poor, dried up sunflower plant. She had been so happy when it grew tall and green and strong. But, without having even sprouted one flower, it had started to become brown as summer came to an end. No matter how hard she tried, she could not save it.

"Why does it even matter?" Levi asked, following her into the kitchen. "You've never cared about gardening before."

Petra sipped from the glass of water. "It's not about gardening specifically. I just hate failing. I could accept it if I knew what I did wrong but I did everything right! Stupid bastard died on me anyway!"

"Petra."

It was then she noticed the intense way he was eyeing her.

"I'm hungry."

"You ate this morning." Her heart skipped a beat. Of course. How could she have forgotten? That time of the year was here already.

Levi closed the gap between them, one hand sneaking under her dress, stroking her leg, and the other one tilted her chin up. "I'm hungry," he repeated against her lips, eyes glowing red.

Demons had walked the Earth for many millennia but had only truly revealed their existence one hundred seven years ago. The succubi and incubi had been the thing of myths. Mysterious, evil creatures that preyed on humans. Seductive beings that lured naive humans away, corrupting them with lust and devouring the life energy of their prey. As the humans continued to make technological improvements at an exponential rate, the succubi and incubi had come out of the shadows of their volition in order to control the narrative, rather than being exposed and vilified by the fearful humans.

Thanks to modern science, the myth that the demons were supernatural creatures was mostly dispelled, revealing them to be just another species. Despite the fact it was scientifically proven the incubi and succubi weren't evil creatures of hell, a civil war had broken out between those who accepted them and those who thought they should be exterminated. Seventy years had passed since then and demons had become widely accepted, more or less.

Petra felt her heart rate rise as her husband continued to tease her in her most sensitive spot while gently kissing her. She let him lead her to the dining table, legs weak and trembling. Without breaking eye contact, he knelt before her as she leaned back against the table, sliding his hands up her dress to pull her panties off, tossing them aside them. Then his lips were on hers again, his tongue probing for entrance. A whimper escaped her when he slipped his tongue in her mouth, kissing her fiercely. She felt herself growing so wet just from that hot, wild kiss. She moaned, clutching him tightly.

Her skin tingled everywhere his hands touched her. Petra inhaled air loudly when he pulled his lips back, moving to nibble her ear next until her face was flushed. He moved down to her neck, licking and sucking her flesh as his fingers rubbed her inner thigh, painfully close to where she wanted him to touch her.

Petra felt her nipples harden even more when he breathed on her shoulder, taking one of the laces between his teeth and pulling, untying it. Working quickly yet somehow also agonizingly slowly, he untied the one on the other shoulder. When he moved the dress down to her midsection, revealing her bare breasts, the crimson in his eyes seemed to glow brighter at the sight of the pert, pink nipples.

Levi wasted no time guiding her to lie back and enclosing his mouth around her breast, sucking enthusiastically. His tongue played with her nipple and she moaned, loving the feeling of his hot tongue caressing her flesh. Then he turned his attention to the other nipple, lavishing it with just as much love. Petra gasped when he began leaving open mouth kisses on the underside of her breasts before nuzzling his head between them, biting lightly, all the while his hands move up and down her thighs, driving her crazy. "Levi," his name out in almost a whine as the ache between her legs became too much.

He hummed, understanding and acknowledging her plea, kissing her face a few times before moving his arms under her knees, hands gripping her hips and moving his head to the apex of her thighs.

Petra slapped a hand to her mouth, embarrassed by the sounds that came from her as her husband kissed her and licked her. He continued to pleasure her with his mouth for a few minutes. Then he added a finger, then another. She squirmed on the table. All she could think about was how amazingly good it felt, what his tongue was doing to her clit. She let out a muffled moan and sigh when she came.

Levi unzipped his pants and pulled her closer. Instead of teasing her slowly with his tip like she expected, he pushed himself in hard and faster, sending a sweet shock down her spine. He increased his pace with every thrust, fingers digging into her hips. Breath hot and heavy, he growled against the base of her throat and she held onto to him tightly, whimpering.

She loved how his cock filled her, loved him moving in her as she rode out her orgasm. It wasn't long before she felt herself building up to another climax. Hands gripping his hair, she arched her back as he played with her breasts, his rough hands feeling wonderful on her delicate skin. The second time she came, he followed soon after. Petra was glad she was already lying on the table, body feeling weak in the best way. She made a soft sound when he pulled out, missing the feeling.

"Are you full?" Petra finally managed to ask.

"Yes," Levi said, brushing some hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Is there something you want to eat? Waffles with chocolate sauce and whip cream?" He guessed before she could answer, lips twitching.

"Yes, please." For most of the year, he only needed to feed two or three times a week. But now he was consuming her sexual energy multiple times a day, leaving her feeling depleted thus requiring a ton of calories and rest to restore her energy.

* * *

"Do I have to?" Levi groaned from the other side of the couch, giving her a relaxing foot rub.

"Yes, it's my father's birthday. I'd like for you to be there. I know you're not thrilled but you only see him a few times a year." She herself met her father many more times, not as much as she would have liked but with her career in the city and his retirement in the town on the outskirts, it was difficult to make time.

"But he gets so awkward around me, and sometimes I'll catch him looking at me weirdly. He doesn't like that you married an incubus instead of a human man."

Having grown up in a tiny town, her father's views on demons were still somewhat outdated, having been influenced by the false information that had been pounded into his head as a child. "He gave us his blessing to get married, didn't he?" Petra pointed out.

"I guess. But I can't promise any patience with his friends."

Levi liked to complain endlessly about how humans had maligned the incubi and succubi as degenerates that skipped around half-naked, wearing skimpy, stupid, and not to mention incredibly inconvenient outfits. "It's food. You eat food every day," he had said once. "Sex happens to be our source of nutrition. It's not our fault it holds a different meaning to your kind so you create some weird twisted fantasy of us based on your own misconceptions."

Unfortunately, some of her father's neighbors and friends were the types that believed in the nonsense humans sprouted about demons out of ignorance.

Petra was just glad her father's birthday was still weeks away. Had it been just three weeks earlier, it would have landed at an unfortunate time.

Each demon had his or her own "time of the year." Which Petra always thought seemed like "time of the month" for humans females. It was the time when the demons' hunger increased exponentially, also the best time for conception. Unlike with human females whose bodies dropped the egg thus making it the least likely time to get pregnant, the eggs and sperm of the succubi and incubi respectively were the healthiest and strongest during their "time of the year." It usually lasted anywhere between five and ten days and was the best chance of getting pregnant.

Incubi and succubi were incapable of conceiving children together. Only the union between humans and demons could help propagate the latter's species. But even then there was no guarantee. She and Levi had been married for four years and she knew he was more than ready to be a father. Petra hated the disappointment in his face the previous two years when the pregnancy test result came out negative. She wanted to be a parent just as badly as he did.

Although, while she hoped to conceive this year, she didn't want his extreme hunger to last longer than five days. Last time it happened it had been exhausting, not to mention a pain to walk or even sit.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Levi brought her foot up and began kissing it, making her laugh as his warm breath tickled her, causing her toes to curl. The crimson glow of his eyes told her he wasn't just teasing her, he wanted to eat. A shiver went down her spine, thinking about how he fed on her pleasure, that her sexual satisfaction sated his hunger.

His lips brushed her ankle, skating up and down her shin, his breath causing goosebumps to break out across her skin. Sitting up and gripping her other leg, he yanked her forward with ease and she gasped. The book fell from her hands when he kissed her. His tongue licked her and explored her mouth as his hands unbuttoned her jean shorts. Levi broke the kiss and tugged her shorts and underwear. She lifted her hips then legs to help him take them both off at once. His fingers ducked under her blouse, rubbing her sides. It was almost ticklish, and she couldn't help but giggle and whimper at the feeling. Levi blew a hot breath against her neck, causing her nipples to bead. He growled, the sound vibrating against her chest as he ate her pleasure.

When his fingers found their way to her clit she closed her thigh, rubbing herself against his hand. "Open up," Levi commanded, voice rough, and she obeyed. She clawed at the sofa as he continued to finger her. A minute later she removed her blouse, not wearing a bra.

Petra shivered. It felt so erotic, her body was completely exposed and vulnerable while her husband remained fully clothed. She couldn't help the pleasured sounds she made as he continued to touch her, tease her, with his fingers and his tongue. Levi stopped briefly, admiring her naked form before standing. Petra could feel her heart beat fiercely against her chest, the sweet ache between her legs becoming stronger as she watched him undress. Her eyes raked in his toned body, wanting nothing more than to become one with him.

As soon as he was on top of her she yanked him closer, kissing him greedily, rubbing her soft, plush breasts to his firm chest and earning a groan. Levi slid an arm under her and guided her up the sofa until her upper back hit the arm. "Turn over," he murmured, biting her nipple lightly before moving back to help her flip over.

Hands bracing the arm of the sofa, on her knees, Petra swallowed thickly, heart galloping from erotic anticipation. Levi positioned himself at her wet entrance. She couldn't help but cry out in joy when he finally gave her what she needed. It was intoxicating, not being able to see him, but feel him moving in her most sensitive area, the friction causing the most wonderful of sensations, and hearing his breaths and the thrusting and smacking sounds as he continued to take her from behind. Her breathing shuddered when he kissed her between the shoulder blades. Eyes closed, she lost herself to the feeling.

Levi stopped to change his position and she almost whined. His chest was hot and hard against her back, his hands covering hers, and she adjusted herself accordingly. "Ah," she gasped when he began pounding into her again, face buried in her neck.

Her body began to tremble. "L-Levi, mmn..." He kissed her ear, licking the inner grooves while reaching down with one hand to grope her breast. There was nothing in the world that could ever beat this feeling, she thought, body flushed and tingling. She sighed, feeling another wave of pleasure course through her. Her husband's movements began frantic, body heavy against her back, his muscles rippling. Levi groaned huskily when he reached his orgasm, filling her with his hot seed.

They collapsed side by side, breathing heavily, enjoying the aftermath. On one hand, Petra wanted nothing more than to snuggle in Levi's arms, having him hold her close and tight. But on the other hand, she felt overheated and wanted to shove him off the couch. Imagining the annoyed look he would give her, Petra laughed slightly.

"What's funny?"

She shook her head, giggling still.

"What? Tell me."

"No."

"C'mon, what is it?" Levi asked, his body facing hers. She relented and told him. He snorted. "It's not even funny."

"It is when I imagine it."

Levi grunted. "Keep your legs closed."

"I know," she replied, lying on her side.

A couple of minutes later, her eyelids fluttered.

"Gonna take a nap?" Levi asked, stroking her hair.

"Hmm." She was too lazy to give a verbal reply.

"Okay. I'll make you something to eat for when you wake up."

* * *

Petra lounged in the porch, listening to a podcast and enjoying the beautiful, sunny day. Legs stretched out before her, she swayed gently in the swing set. There was a gentle breeze offsetting the warm temperate. The weather was absolutely perfect and made her feel so relaxed and at peace.

Her podcast episode was interrupted by a call from her father. "Hi, Dad," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, sweetie," her father replied warmly. "How're you doing? When are you sending the picture?"

She chuckled at his eager tone. "I'm doing really well. We mailed a copy of the ultrasound photo to you today. You should get it tomorrow." Not much of a technology person, her father wanted one to carry around in his wallet to show off to his friends.

"How's Levi?"

"He's good. He's making me lemonade."

"Good, good. It's a hot day. Stay hydrated."

"I will." She told him about visiting the following weekend and talked some more before hanging up.

"Was that your dad?" Levi carried a pitcher of delicious looking lemonade and two glasses. He placed the tray on a small table.

"Yeah." She sat up, eagerly accepting a glass. "He's excited about the ultrasound photo." She took a drink from the glass. Perfect level of lemony tart and sweetness. She nestled into her husband's side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, enjoying the cool drink in the warm weather. "Are you hungry?" The last time he had a meal was two days ago.

"No. Not at the moment. I'm good."

Petra nodded, remembering from biology class that during the gestation period the demon parent's needs slowly decreased. Around the middle of the second trimester, they mostly only started needing "snacks" as the demons liked to call them. Kisses and hugs and some sensual touches.

A friend of hers had shared many theories with her about it. She was obsessed with anything and everything demon-related and it was the reason she had become a world renown expert on them. Hange had a married an incubus herself, Erwin, who was Levi's boss and how Petra had met her. Hange and her husband were planning on having kids soon themselves so Hange had taken to informing and studying her.

Petra was very grateful for the scientist's increased presence in her life. Her father had called a few weeks ago, worried, while Hange was over and she had been glad the woman had been able to assure him that raising a succubus or incubus was just like raising a human child. Somehow they were finely in tuned with humanity's development, so they didn't start needing sexual feedings until it was the appropriate time period. The average starting age for the current time period was nineteen-years-old. Child demons only needed some sort of comforting contact to thrive. A hug, a hair ruffle, a kiss on the forehead, a hand squeeze, or even a gentle cheek caress.

It was a fascinating phenomenon which intrigued scientists like Hange, who were eager to learn more about it. To discover the mystery behind it, believing it to be something scientific that hadn't been uncovered yet while others believed it was something beyond science and couldn't be defined.

"What're you listening to?" Levi's question broke her from her thoughts.

"A podcast about mythical or supernatural creatures from around the world. I'm listening to an episode about how succubi and incubi are the origins behind the myth of vampires."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh," Petra said and explained enthusiastically. "The strength, speed, healing, super senses, and the red eyes. The popularity of vampires shot up during a gothic heavy era when fetish and sex clubs started popping up all around and bloodletting was fairly common at such places."

Levi caught on immediately. "They saw someone with red eyes and assumed it was a blood-sucking demon."

"Naturally, your kind is everywhere so many of the elements were the same in other countries. And with globalization and international trade on the rise as well, the myth spread and grew. It's so cool, right?"

"So where did the sunlight and garlic crap come from?" He seemed genuinely curious to know.

"Don't know. Haven't reached that far into the episode yet. But I'm guessing those are the fictional elements of the myth that people made up. You wanna listen to the rest of the episode with me?"

"Sure."

Unplugging her earphones, she played the episode, snuggling into his side, sipping her lemonade and feeling content.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	65. Rivetra Week 2014 Day 4: Heaven and Hell

**Heaven and Hell**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2014 Prompt Day 4

* * *

Petra Ral folded the dark cloak over her arm to take with her. It wasn't much, but she would take whatever protection she could to ward off the chill that was sure to set in when night fell. Despite the time of day, the village was unnaturally silent with only the coughing disrupting the quiet.

Outside, a group of them had gathered around her house. Apparently word had spread about her impending trip to the mountains. All eyes turned to her when she stepped out.

"We believe in you, honey," her father said encouragingly.

"Thank you for doing this."

"You're the only one brave enough to go."

"Good luck, Petra."

"May the goddesses watch over you."

Butterflies tickled Petra's stomach, feeling the weight on her shoulders get heavier from their hopeful stares.

"You should get going," her father urged. "You were meant to leave hours ago, but." He looked down guiltily. He had kept postponing, finding some excuse to hold her back for a little longer until Petra put her foot down.

"Yes, Father. I'll do my best," she promised the villagers.

Some of them showered her with blessings again while a few others handed her some food, a small knife, and an extra blanket. Packing it all away, she mounted her horse. "I'll be back by late afternoon tomorrow, hopefully."

Two hours later, the sun began to set and she wished she had insisted on leaving earlier. _Mother, please hold on,_ she thought silently. Inside the thick forest, tall trees blocked out the light from the bright full moon. Dangerous enough in the daytime, climbing the slope was suicidal at night. So Petra found a place to make camp for the night, building a fire to keep warm and as protection against the wild animals.

Owls hooted and twigs snapped, causing her to get a little jumpy _. It's all in your head._ No animal capable of harming a human was ever noted in the area. She rested her head on her small pack and fell asleep. She needed the rest for the trek tomorrow. Failure was not an option, she told herself.

The very real plague destroying her village, now trying to claim her mother's life as well, was far scarier than any beast, real or imagined.

* * *

A beam of sunlight broke through the trees and woke her early in the morning. For a few seconds, she took in the silence, the peace, enjoying the beautiful morning. Breaking camp, she pulled out the poorly drawn map, created from vague recollections of those who had ventured into the forest far enough to see the house belonging to the only person capable of saving them.

Everyone knew about the witch who lived in the mountains. He came down to the village once or twice a month to buy cleaning supplies. Petra figured with his magic, he could clean his house easily and wondered why he didn't.

The villagers loved gossiping about the witch Levi. About his rude manner of talking and how intimidating he was. A child had once run into him, a rather naughty boy who everyone knew to be spoiled rotten, and the witch had said something to spook him so badly he hadn't misbehaved since. Petra herself had only glanced him once—hard to miss him when everyone parted to let him through and shot him a second look when he wasn't looking, too scared to stare openly.

 _Doesn't he get lonely? All alone here_. There was no denying the beauty of the forest in the happy sun. But surely he had to be missing human company. He could only be by himself for so long before the melancholy set in.

It was another hour before she stumbled upon his house. Thick and sturdy, made of stones and logs, it was much larger than her own house. Petra combed her fingers through her hair anxiously, straightening out her skirt and adjusting her vest. _You're not trying to impress him!_ There was no need to fix herself. But Petra knew having a pretty face and looking nice went a long way and right now, she was desperate for his help. Tying her horse to a tree, she stood before the door, taking a deep breath.

No sooner had she finished knocking, the door flew open, startling her. Annoyed gray eyes greeted her. "What?" Levi barked.

"Uh, may I come in? I—"

"No."

Petra's mouth fell open as he slammed the door shut in her face. She knocked again.

The door opened again. "What do you want?" Levi asked irritably.

"I'm here to ask for your help." She felt herself shrink under his intense stare. Reminded of the lives depending on her made her straighten her shoulders. "The village is suffering from a plague," she rushed out before he slammed the door on her a second time. "It has claimed a few lives already and it's only getting worse."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, you're a witch. You were blessed by the goddesses with magic. Can you help us, please? We have sick children and the elderly, too. We'll pay you however you want: money, food, clothes, tools, trinkets." With almost the entire village pitching in, she couldn't see why they wouldn't be able to meet his demands. Unless he was unreasonable and demanded a king's ransom.

Before Levi could reply, a whistling came from inside and he rushed back in, cursing under his breath. It gave Petra a clear view of his neat and clean home. She quickly stamped her boots and followed after him. Listening to him grumble about timing, she perked up and asked, "Are you making a potion?"

"Tea."

"Oh."

The witch poured himself a cup. With a wave of his hand, the clean dishes in the rack began flying to their proper places in the cupboards. Eyes wide, she watched in amazement before walking after him. He sat down, enjoying his tea while she stood and watched. _How curious. The way he holds the teacup._ She knew better than to comment on it.

"So?" Levi prompted after a sip. "Why should I help you?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Petra answered immediately.

He made a face. "Curing an entire village of a disease? Sounds like a lot of work."

Petra switched tactics. "But if we're gone, you'll be lonely."

Levi scoffed, sitting with one arm on the back of the sofa. "I won't."

"Really? Your magic must be weak, then," Petra pretended to mumble to herself.

" _Excuse_ me?" Levi looked very offended and she mentally smiled at how easily he fell for it. "I'll have you know I'm one of the strongest witches in this land!"

"Oh? Forgive me, I assumed you were saying no because you were trying to save face."

"I'm not. If I wanted to, I could cure the entire village," he boasted.

"Wow. So you're really not lonely?"

"I already told you, no."

"Are you sure?"

Levi frowned. "Why do you keep asking that?"

"If you're so powerful, and you're not lonely, why do you come down to the village and buy cleaning supplies? Surely your magic can do a better job than any man-made tools."

He gaped at her, at a loss for words. Petra felt triumphant at having stumped him. "I...that's..." Levi fumbled for an explanation, but couldn't get any words out.

"Yes?" Petra encouraged, smiling.

"It's uh, it's—it's more satisfying, doing things yourself sometimes," he said and nodded quickly. Although from the look on his face, she could tell he knew she wasn't buying it. "Sneaky one, aren't you?" Levi straightened in his seat. "Alright, then. I have a proposition for you. Since you think you're so clever, I'll give you a riddle and if you solve it, I'll consider your request."

"A riddle?"

"Take it or leave it."

While she loved puzzles, Petra wasn't so sure she could outsmart the witch—twice. _But what other choice do I have?_ She sighed, agreeing. "I accept."

"Please, take a seat, make yourself comfortable." Levi gestured to the other end of his sofa, ever the gentleman now.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, focusing on him, and nodded. "I'm ready."

"You have died and are in limbo. There are two doors before you. One door leads to heaven, one door leads to hell. Both doors have a guard. One guard always tells the truth, and one guard always lies. But you don't know who's the honest one and who's the liar. What is _one_ question you can ask to find out which door leads to heaven?"

To his credit, Levi kept quiet, letting her think in peace.

One question. One question. What could she ask?

For a few minutes she turned it over in her head, her panic increasing. _Calm yourself! He didn't set a time limit._ Regardless, the longer she took to solve it the worse someone in the village became, coming one step closer to death's door.

"Can I get some paper and something to write with, please?"

Petra ignored his staring and wrote the riddle down and even drew it out to break it down and understand it more easily. Brows furrowed, she noted some potential ideas while Levi continued to stare unabashedly.

"Addressing the guards about their door or the other door doesn't work," she mumbled, frowning. "Oh!" Her eyes widened.

"Did you figure it out?" Levi questioned as she began writing furiously.

Instead of replying, Petra ignored him and wrote out what she was thinking. A wide grin broke across her face. _I hope I'm right._ Double checking her answer, she turned to Levi. "I think I've got it."

Levi leaned back. "Let's hear it, then."

"The question I would ask is: Which door will the _other_ guard say leads to heaven?"

"Explain."

"Mr. Honest will point to the door that leads to hell because he knows Mr. Liar will lie to me. And Mr. Liar knows Mr. Honest will point to the one that leads to heaven, but because he's a liar he'll point to the door that leads to hell. So I don't need to know who's honest and who's not because both will point me in the same direction: the door that leads to hell. I just have to pick the other one."

"You got it right."

Petra felt a rush of pride and joy. _I did it!_ She stood, eager to hurry back. "Well?" She prompted when he didn't move.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you, I don't know," she gestured toward his kitchen, "going to get your ingredients and potions and such so we can leave?"

"No," Levi stated, continuing to sip his tea.

"But, why not?" Confusion colored her voice. "You promised you'd help if I solved the riddle."

"I said I'd _consider_ it. And I have. I don't want to go."

Tears stung Petra's eyes as her hopes of saving her mother and the other villagers came crashing down. "You misled me."

"That's right," Levi replied smugly. "Thought you were so smart, weren't you? But you didn't catch that bit," he taunted.

Instead of crying her and running off like she wanted to, she swallowed her emotions. She set her face in determination and plopped down on the ground. _If he wants me out of his house he'll have to drag me out!_ She refused to leave without giving it her all first. There was too much riding on her to give up. Her mother's life was depending on it.

"What in Sina's name are you doing?"

"I'm not moving unless you agree to help. I will sit here and never leave," she declared, on his floor, hands in her lap. "You'll have to throw—"

Levi shrugged. "I don't care."

Petra's determination faltered. "Huh?"

He stretched his legs out before him. "I like to put my feet up on the table, but then the table's too far away for my teacup. So this," he placed the empty teacup on her head, "works perfectly." Looking indignant, she opened her mouth but he talked over her. "If you move and that teacup falls and breaks, I'll turn you into a toad."

Petra's mouth fell open. With great care, she reached up and removed the teacup. "I'm still not moving." She knew he was simply acting casual about her presence as not to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to him.

"Suit yourself. I'm sure you'll have to take a piss sooner or later."

Her face colored at his words. "Why won't you just help?" Petra begged. Her mother's sickly face appeared in her mind, bedridden, barely hanging on to life. This time, she couldn't help the few tears that slipped from her eyes. She wiped them quickly.

Surprisingly, instead of mocking her, he shifted in his spot, looking vaguely uncomfortable and losing the smirk. Levi huffed. "Fine. You're no fun. I'll help."

Petra beamed. She tampered her excitement and asked cautiously. "Really? You promise?"

"Relax. I'm not that petty. I already made up my mind to help the villagers when you solved the riddle. I just wanted to pull your leg first and make you sweat a little."

Petra stood, smiling widely, resisting the urge to grab his hands or hug him. "Thank you!"

"You're a persistent little nag. Let me grab some things first."

Once he packed some books and vials and other odd instruments, she asked. "Aren't you going to get your broom?"

"My broom?" Levi repeated in confusion. Then he rolled his eyes, reaching out to tug her hair as she giggled. "Hmph. Very funny, but witches can't fly."

* * *

Petra grinned as she watched the children run around in the street. People waved and greeted her, big smiles on their faces. Face red and feeling embarrassed, she blushed as they complimented her endlessly and hurried home. Levi had been the one to save the village. All she had done was drag his cranky ass down from the mountain.

Several villagers stopped her to ask her how they should repay the bossy witch currently resting in her house—for many nights, he had stayed up working on the cure. She gave out the same answer. "I don't know. He hasn't specifically asked for any sort of payment yet." When she returned home her parents were having tea with their magical guest. "You're up." There were still bags under his eyes.

Her father approached her. "Here, let me take that, honey."

Petra handed her father the basket full of fruits and meats and vegetables. "How are you feeling, Mother?"

"Much better, dear," she replied, voice clear and strong. "All thanks to Levi here."

Rather than boast about how amazing he was or complain about all the work he had to do, Levi simply inclined his head. Petra took a seat at the table across from him. "Levi, the villagers were wondering about what you want in return for your services. Everyone's going to chip in so if there's anything you want, money or clothes or furniture or—"

"I don't want any of that," Levi cut in.

Petra poured herself a cup of tea. "What do you want, then?"

"You."

The teacup froze halfway to her frozen mouth.

"Done." Her father appeared from the kitchen, smiling.

"Father!"

"Do take good care of our daughter."

"Mother!"

"Of course," Levi said.

"I'd like to get some fresh air." Her mother ignored her and addressed her father. "I've been cooped up in the house sick for too long."

Mouth open, Petra watched them leave.

"So, just us now."

It was with great difficulty she turned back to face the smirking witch.

"I'm not a fan of big weddings myself, but the villagers do owe us a lot so if you want—"

"Are you pulling my leg again?" Petra interrupted, heart racing for all sorts of reasons.

"No." Levi folded his arms. "I am simply taking my payment for all my hard work. I saved countless lives. It's only fair I get something equally amazing in return. And your parents are okay with it."

It quickly came together in her head. Had Levi hinted at his interest to her parents? Was that why they had sent her out of the house so they could properly question (interrogate) him?

"You really hate the idea of marrying me that much that you won't even say a word?"

Petra's head snapped, his neural expression betraying none of the disappointment that had colored his tone. "No!" She shook her head. "That's not it. I was just lost in my thoughts." When his body relaxed, shoulders drooping and fingers no longer squeezing his biceps, she realized he had been tense as he waited for her reaction.

"You will marry me, then?"

"I do owe you a lot," Petra said, fighting and failing to keep her face from going tomato red.

Levi's stupid, smug expression didn't help one bit. "Just so you know, I want three kids. At least one boy and girl."

This time she didn't bother fighting her reaction at his words, blushing brightly.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	66. Rivetra Week 2014 Day 5: AU

**AU**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2014 Prompt Day 5

* * *

Levi resisted the urge to tap his foot impatiently. Next to him, Erwin and Hange talked, admiring the decor. The castle belonged to a nobleman who was one the Survey Corps' few patrons and they couldn't very well refuse his dinner invitation. "What's taking so long?" He muttered under his breath.

"Our host is a busy man, Levi," Erwin said, having overheard him. "He has matters of the land and his business to tend to."

 _Already started with the ass kissing, I see_. Levi thought. The door opened and an elderly man stepped in. Levi tried not to let his annoyance show during the entire meeting. He knew he had to be on his best behavior—he'd felt like a child when Erwin had warned him earlier to do so—and kept his vulgarity to a minimum, trying to speak in a respectful tone. While Levi did appreciate everything the nobleman had done for them, the old man wasn't quite all there. His bad habit of falling into a terrible mood if he thought they didn't believe the nonsense he sprouted, which irritated Levi.

"Oh, yes, she'll be there!"

Levi blinked, having missed the first part of the conversation.

"Lady Selene has accepted the invitation!"

"That's amazing," Hange said excitedly. "I've been meaning to meet her since you talk so highly of her."

 _Just fucking great._ Levi almost rolled his eyes. The old man's psychic was going to be at the party he was already dreading to go to. Maybe if he proved she was a fraud in front of him, he'd reward the Survey Corps. Unlikely, he thought. Levi fully believed that people only believed what charlatans claimed because it was what they wanted to hear. They knew rationally it wasn't possible, but they were willing to be sheep and hand over their money, listening to the bullshit and eating it up. He decided it was best to avoid this Lady Selene lest he say something to provoke her and incur her benefactor's wrath. _Then Erwin will get pissed if we lose our patron._

"Are you excited?" Hange asked, knowing it would annoy him. "There's going to be a real psychic at the party."

"I'm not an educated man," Levi replied, "but I think saying 'real' and 'psychic' is called an oxymoron."

"It's fine if you don't believe in that mumbo jumbo," Erwin said with a wave of his hand. "But be sure not to say anything at the party. Just keep quiet and nod."

"I'll try," Levi said, sighing.

"You aren't going to have your fortune told, then?"

"What do you think, Four-Eyes?"

"I'm just saying. She's going to do a free reading for anyone she finds interesting. Normally she charges an insane amount."

"She's a fraud and you know it."

"Still." Hange shrugged, smiling. "It'll be entertaining, at least."

* * *

 _Halfway there._ Levi told himself.

"How're you enjoying the party?" Hange came up to him with Petra.

It hadn't surprised him to see the redhead in a lavender dress that flattered her figure. Throw in a little bit of makeup and she could easily pretend to be noblewoman with her grace, charm, and beauty. But he had not been expecting to see Hange wearing a pink dress. "I could do without one annoyance."

"What's that?" Petra spoke up.

"The people."

"You can't have a party without people, Levi. That's just sad." Hange shook her head.

"No, what's sad is that some poor bird had to die so it could be turned into that ugly piece of shit." He nodded to an elderly woman's hat.

Petra giggled. "It is quite hideous, isn't it?" Before they could continue, a young man came up to them and asked her for a dance.

"She sure is popular with the men, huh?" Hange's words pulled him from his staring momentarily.

Levi watched them closely. "He looks like a creep."

"It's so cute when you worry about your squad."

"Petra can handle herself. It'll be funny if he tries anything and she squeezes his fingers and threatens to break them while smiling politely." Then the pervert would apologize in a rush and scurry away with his tail between his legs. He'd seen the scenario play out once before.

"Well, safe to say this one is a real gentleman. Let's not spy on them. Besides, our host is coming." Hange turned her head and he followed her gaze.

Erwin was with the old man. There was a blonde-haired girl by the nobleman's side. His granddaughter, Levi assumed.

"There you are," their host said warmly. "Lady Selene," he said to the girl, "these are the other three I wanted you to meet, Commander Erwin Smith, Hange Zoe, and Corporal Levi."

The girl turned her large brown eyes on them. "You're a child," Levi blurted.

"You're a midget," Selene returned without missing a beat. "Are we done pointing out the obvious?"

Around them, the people chuckled. Levi shot Hange a look but she didn't bother hiding her amusement. He might have been tempted to feel a little respect for the girl considering she had a noble wrapped around her finger at her age. After those words though, he felt nothing but irritation. _Damn snot-nosed brat._ She couldn't be more than twelve.

"Now, now, Lady Selene, you shouldn't talk to rudely to those older than you," he chided in an almost grandfatherly manner.

It was then Levi remembered he had no children. He had likely become fond of the evil little girl because of that. She was a substitute for a real grandchild. _The brat's only taking advantage of this soft-hearted old man._

"Hello, Lady Selene, I'm Hange, nice to meet you!"

"Hello," she replied blandly.

 _What a rude brat._ Levi thought.

"I heard you're a powerful psychic."

"I am."

"Can I get a reading?" Hange asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you!" She stuck out her hand. The girl didn't move. "Aren't you going to take my hand?"

"The readings are done in private," their host said.

"You asked if I can," Selene interjected, "as in, if I am able to do a reading for you."

 _Smartass_. Levi rolled his eyes.

Hange tried again. "Let me rephrase the question: may I have my fortune told?"

"No."

The only thing keeping Levi from snapping at the child was the stern look on Erwin's face. Their host laughed. "Don't mind her. She's said that to everyone that's asked her tonight."

"Then I can take the rejection." Hange smiled easily. "What about you, Levi? You want to ask her? She might say yes."

"What do you say, Lady Selene?" Erwin addressed the girl. "Will you do a reading for Humanity's Strongest Soldier?"

Levi almost cringed at the awful title. Selene actually snickered, embarrassing him further. "Ask me and I'll tell you," she said.

"No harm in asking, Levi."

"Ooh! Do it, Levi!"

"Yes, Corporal, I wonder if she will agree. You can learn your future!"

 _This is ridiculous_. Levi almost growled. "I would like for you to do a reading for me. What do you say?" He gritted out the carefully worded question, dragged into their childish game.

To his surprise, Selene accepted, "Of course."

* * *

"Why did you say yes?" Levi gave her a suspicious side look as they walked.

"Because I wanted to."

"Why?"

The girl shrugged. "Because."

"But why?"

"Just because."

Levi took a deep breath, trying not to lose patience. "Where are we going?" They were wandering around the garden in the castle's backyard. "I thought you said you needed quiet. There are people here, too." Although not as many as there were inside the ballroom.

"We're almost here." They came to a fountain surrounded bushes of colorful flowers and tall hedges. "There's a bench on the other side of the fountain. We'll sit there."

Levi stood, arms crossed.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Selene asked.

"Let me make this clear: you're a fraud. I'm met people like you. Older sure, but scum just as low, willing to use trickery and scam foolish people, like a desperate, lonely old man just looking for a family of his own to love."

"I heard you were a thief."

Levi clenched his jaw.

Selene gave him a pointed look. "Pot calling the kettle black, is it?"

"So you admit it," he said triumphantly.

"I'll admit it...you're an idiot." Before Levi could open his mouth and let lose a string of curses, Selene began again. "Now sit down, please. There's a lemon tart in there with my name on it. I mean literally, it's got my name printed on it."

"Fine." Levi sat.

"Really?" Selene studied him curiously. "I thought you'd fight me on this."

"I just realized only an idiot would argue with a _child_ and expect to get anywhere. Let's get this charade over with."

Selene blinked. "I'm on to your game, and you're going to have to do better than that if you want to infuriate me, Baldy."

 _Baldy?_ The twitching muscle in his jaw gave away Levi's annoyance at the nickname. Small cold fingers gripped his hands suddenly. _She's got a strong grip for such a little brat_.

"You—"

"Quiet."

A cold chill went down his spine at the command in her voice. _What a creepy kid. Where'd that old geezer find her?_ He kept silent for a minute. Then he wondered if he should just leave. He could already imagine someone walking by and what they'd see: a thirty-something-year-old man holding a twelve-year-old girl's hand. _I look like a pervert!_ Why did she have to drag him there? Why couldn't they have just done this inside with everyone around?

"You've gone through a lot as a child."

"No shit, hasn't everyone?" If she knew he was thief then she likely knew he was from the Underground. It wasn't a leap to realize his childhood had been less than ideal. _Like I thought, she's a fake._

"You're surrounded by death."

"Gee, how'd you figure that?" Levi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He was a Scout. Everyone and their mother knew he was surrounded by death.

"You want to care for others, but it scares because you think you're cursed to outlive the people you love."

"Really?" Levi scoffed. "That's some generic shit you—"

Selene's eyes snapped open. "Will you shut your trap?! Do you want me to finish this or not?!"

"No!" Levi snatched his hands back. "I don't know why I let them talk me into this stupid shit. I'm done." He stood up and stormed off.

"Stars!"

"What?" The random word threw him for a loop.

"It's something I saw when I looked for your true love." Her glare disappeared for a few seconds, replaced by a strange look. "You'll see it tonight, right before midnight, stars...and her. Your wife is...she is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the out." Selene blinked, wrinkling her nose at him. "Which begs the question how a perpetually constipated-looking idiot like you could end up with someone like her."

Levi shook his head. "You're full of it."

"Believe it or don't believe it, I've said what I had to say." Selene picked up her skirts and stomped away. She stopped and stomped back, giving him one last heart-stopping prediction before yelling, "Grouchy old man!" Then she ran off.

* * *

"For the tenth time, I'm not telling you what the brat said."

"C'mon, Levi, you said it was total bullshit anyway." Hange pestered him. "Why won't you give me the details?"

"Go away, Four-Eyes."

"I can't. We're in a moving carriage."

"Then jump out the window."

"You're so mean."

Levi turned away from the window, opening his mouth to scold her when he saw it.

"What?" Hange tilted her head.

"It's nothing," he said. She began talking his ear off, not caring if he was actually listening. Selene's words rang in his head.

 _"You'll see it tonight, before midnight, stars...and her."_

Not a chance _._ He shook his head. Hange had been wearing the star earrings all night and he had only just noticed them now because that so-called psychic had brought up stars. Now he was looking for stars without even thinking about it _._ He would see it and think it confirmed what she said. _This is how psychics get people_.

Levi had just finished putting away the tux when a knock came from his door. "Four-Eyes, I've told you to get lost!"

Petra's voice came from the other side. "It's me, Captain."

He opened the door, curious as to why she was there. "Petra, I thought you'd be in bed already."

"I wish." She sighed. "From what you just said, I take it Hange has already left?"

"Yeah, she kept pestering me about—never mind, it's not important." Levi thought how it was only minutes until midnight and Hange was the only person he'd seen with stars. _Dumbass, get that shit out of your head_. But for some reason, it kept bothering him too much to dismiss it.

"Oh!" Petra's eyes lit up. "The psychic! I heard she gave you a reading and she rarely does that for free."

"Good thing, too." Levi snorted. "I'd have been pissed and demanded my money back if I'd paid that little scam artist for that horseshit she gave me."

"You don't think she was a real psychic?"

"Hell no," he said bluntly. "Did you need something from Hange?"

"Right. Well, I'm too tired to chase after her, so, could you help me really quick?"

"What do you need?"

Petra turned around. "The stupid zipper is stuck. Can you get that for me, please?"

It was late at night, he was a man, and her captain. But they were both tired and didn't care. There wasn't anyone else close enough for her to ask anyway. Levi fiddled with the clasp, careful not to use too much force and break it. Although that was exactly what he wanted to do to the stupid, stubborn little thing. "It's really stuck."

"Yeah."

Finally, it budged. "Wait." He continued to mess with it. "It's stuck again. Give me a second." Levi used too much force. The clasp didn't break but he ended up unzipping her dress all the way to her lower back. "Shit, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay." She wrapped her arms around herself to keep the dress pressed against her body. "Thanks." Petra smiled shyly.

A bell rang in the distance. "It's midnight now. You should get to bed."

"Goodnight, Captain."

* * *

 _I can get used to this_. Levi thought. Petra lay on her side, face inches from his. He moved some of the soft, reddish-orange hair out of her face. _She looks so peaceful_. Moving closer, he pressed his lips gently against hers. She continued to sleep soundly beside him. He couldn't believe he'd almost let the opportunity of being with her slip away out of fear. Sitting up, he grabbed the glass of water from the table and drained it. That psychic hadn't been off the mark with that one. Levi felt his good mood vanish. That had been such a long time ago. Why did that have to pop up in his head? _Who I love is my choice,_ he thought stubbornly.

Levi lay back on the mattress. His eyes went to Petra's face. _Doesn't matter what she said_. He knew what made him happy. Happier than he had ever been. And it was her. It was Petra _._ They'd been together for almost a year and he knew he wanted it to go on for even longer, for as long as he lived. Maybe even further if such a thing existed.

Petra's eyes fluttered and she turned over, facing away from him. Levi scooted closer, throwing his arm across her waist, kissing her shoulder. "Did I wake you?"

"Mmm," she replied quietly.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her neck.

"So bright." Moonlight was pouring through the window.

"I can shut the window," he offered and began to sit up.

"It's okay." Her voice was clearer.

He leaned on his elbow, stroking her back. "Go back to sleep." His finger began tracing an odd cluster of freckles. They made a triangular-shape but with one line longer than the other two.

"Capricorn," Petra muttered.

"Capricorn?" Levi repeated.

"It's a constellation."

"A formation of stars, right?" He faintly recalled her explanation months ago. But he had been more absorbed with her glowing face to give the stars his full attention. Then it struck him. "Stars. They're _stars_."

"Yeah. My best friend used to joke it meant my soulmate was a Capricorn."

Levi fell silent, lost in his thoughts. Stars. He had taken it too literally back then, thinking of the star shape.

"Hey." Petra touched his face, bringing him back to reality. "It's just something stupid we made up as teenagers. It doesn't mean anything—"

"Maybe it does."

"It doesn't," she insisted. "None of my—"

Levi cut her off, kissing her deeply. "Did I ever tell you I was born on the 25th of December?"

"Jerk." She slapped his bare chest.

"What was that for?"

"For making me worry. I should have remembered you don't believe in that kind of crap." Petra yawned, covering her mouth.

Levi lay down, pulling her closer to him. "You're still tired from our earlier activities. Sleep now."

She cuddled against him and said quietly, "Okay."

He stroked her hair, listening to her breathing deepen. All that time he had spent stressing over Selene's words, thinking she meant Hange and dismissing them as worthless and almost despising them. It had taken him months to realize why that hurt so much and why he had wanted so badly for those words to be false.

His heart had already been stuck on someone else, even if he hadn't been ready to acknowledge it.

Levi kissed Petra's forehead, feeling a flood of warmth. _I'm sorry, Petra._ His heart raced, thinking about the last thing Selene had said before calling him a grouchy old man and storming off. _But our first brat is gonna be a hellion._

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	67. Rivetra Week 2014 Day 6: Enemies

**Supposed to be Enemies**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2014 Prompt Day 6

* * *

Thick flurries of snow came down gently, sticking to the already foot deep snow. His toes in the brown military boots were numb from the cold, despite the double layer of socks. Levi had tucked the lower half of his face into his long, tan coat. He stumbled through the forest, using his rifle more as a walking stick than a weapon after he'd had a couple of near slips. Countless bodies lay around him. Some were face down, some face up, some were whole, some missing a limb or two, but they were all lifeless with their faces twisted in shock or horror or pain.

Levi didn't know how long he had been stumbling through the forest. Much to his relief, the frigid temperate kept the bodies from stinking and decaying. It was perhaps another half an hour of mindless moving, putting one foot in front of the other when he fell and couldn't pick himself up this time.

He dragged himself to the base of a rather thick tree, removing his backpack, and sat with his legs stretched out before him, huffing out white air.

It was so quiet.

So still.

The snow seemed to absorb every sound of the forest, the animals having either migrated south for the winter or in hibernation.

 _Sleeping sounds nice_ , Levi thought tiredly, eyes heavy. Ever since joining the army, he'd rarely had a moment of peace and privacy.

At first, he thought it was his imagination. Then he realized he really was hearing footsteps. Slow and heavy. A figure materialized a few yards in front of him. Gray uniform. No wonder he hadn't seen the person until now. Levi was surprised at the lack of terror. An enemy combatant was approaching him, rifle in hands. He had no bullets left for his own weapon. There was the knife tucked in his boot, but he was far too cold to stand much less fight.

"If you're gonna kill me, just shoot me already." Levi's voice came out flat. Either the Marleyan would kill him or the weather would. He could tell there was a blizzard coming and the closest place he could find shelter was a small town over eighty miles due east.

Instead of shooting him, the Marleyan tossed the rifle aside and pulled off the hood and the lowered the scarf. She looked as exhausted as he felt. "Mind if I join you?"

For a moment, he didn't know what to make of the request. Then he answered with a shrug, realizing she was in the same situation as him. Dying sucked. Dying all alone and cold sucked even more. The blizzard would kill her just the same in an hour or so, regardless if the flag stitched on her left shoulder was different than his own.

"I'm Petra," she introduced herself, sitting beside him.

An old instinct kicked in, not wanting to tell the enemy his name lest she use it someway to hurt him. But he shook it off. "Levi," he told her. Petra nodded, pushing some of her chin-length hair behind her ear, the red-orange color stunning in the white around them.

"I have something," Petra muttered, rummaging through her pack. "Ah! Here it is." She held up a silver flask triumphantly.

Again, an old instinct flared and his mind jumped to poison. But what good was poisoning him going to do? He was already a dead man. And so was she. Death was the great equalizer, in the face of which the previously oh so important cultural, ideological, and nationality differences were rendered worthless.

After fumbling to open the flask, she took a few swallows of the alcohol, making a face at the taste before passing it to him. The liquid burned his throat, but he felt some heat seep into his face within seconds. "I'll admit," he said, "this is some good, strong shit." She smiled, and it transformed her whole face from cute to beautiful. He sifted through his pack and pulled out a chocolate bar, snapping it in half.

Her reaction was oddly satisfying. "You have chocolate?" Petra said, awed. She accepted half the bar. "Thanks."

Levi had never been much of a fan of the stuff. Now he was glad for the sweetness. He took another swig from the flask, popping a piece of the chocolate in his mouth, passing the booze back to her.

No words were exchanged as they waited for the inevitable, bodies shaking badly.

The blizzard began to turn ferocious.

Petra pulled up her hood and drew up her legs, leaning into him.

Levi felt as frozen as she looked and knew it was more out an emotional need for human comfort and shifted closer.

The wind whipped them fiercely and there was white everywhere. The trees, the bodies, the bushes, they were all almost completely hidden by the beautiful, chilly white fluff. He couldn't feel his face but his body ached deeply. The icy wind knocked Petra's hood off. Her eyes were closed, frost covering her pretty lashes and the clear, smooth skin of her face. She had stopped trembling a few minutes ago. He pulled the hood back on, resting his head on hers.

Levi closed his eyes. Even if they were supposed to be enemies, he was glad the last thing he would remember seeing before leaving this hideous world was something beautiful.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	68. Rivetra Week 2014 Day 7: Equals

**Equals**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Rivetra Week 2014 Prompt Day 7

* * *

"How is she doing?" Levi sat a wooden table, plate of untouched snacks before him.

Petra sighed. "Physically she is well. But mentally and emotionally? I'm worried about her."

"It's a shitty situation, but we need this to ensure the survival of our people."

"I suppose, sir."

"You don't have to call me that. I'm no longer your captain."

She hadn't referred to him as sir in a while. It slipped out occasionally, though. Petra smiled and said, "Old habits."

"We're equals now, in every way. Well, you're a personal guard to Queen Historia so maybe you do outrank me." Levi shrugged.

"Outrank Humanity's Strongest Soldier? I doubt it," Petra said almost teasingly.

He snorted. "That's not a proper rank. In any case, that stupid title became worthless years ago."

Silence filled the room at that.

"Any news from Eren?" Petra finally asked.

"The date is set. We'll meet up with that reckless dumbass the day of the attack," he informed her.

"Hmm," she said, playing with her ring. "Why do you think he moved on his own?"

"I don't know. But when I see him, I'm giving him a swift kick in the ass," Levi vowed, scowling.

Petra changed the topic to something lighter, talking about meeting her father and maybe getting a pet sometime down the road. Dogs were very useful and they were very lovable. Levi grumbled, nervous about the former and reluctant about the latter.

An hour later, he was ready to escort the doctor back to civilization.

"Take care, Levi." Petra stood and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." He leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	69. No Regrets AU Part I

**No Regrets AU Part I**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Petra's mind made connections at lightning speed. "So, it's true then. We're getting new members. From the Underground City."

* * *

"You really think it's true? Squad Leader Erwin really wants to let some Underground thugs into the Corps?"

"Can you believe it?"

"What is he thinking?"

"Nah, it's gotta be bogus rumors."

It was a warm sunny day and the soldiers of the Survey Corps gossiped in the mess hall. News had gotten around that Erwin Smith had taken a few Scouts, including their best soldier Mike Zacharius, to the capital city and returned with three derelicts in tow.

"Fucking great. Like it's not hard enough as it is."

"Yeah, and now we're letting a bunch of criminals in."

"Commander Shadis will tell him no."

"But Squad Leader Erwin is really pushing for it and he's got the commander's respect."

These whispers unwittingly made their way to Petra Ral's ears, walking with tray in hands, to join her friends at one of the tables near the front of the large room. "Hey, guys." She dropped down next to a young woman with blonde hair in a high ponytail, brown eyes wide and curious.

"Petra." Ann rounded on her immediately. "Did you hear?"

"Erwin's lost his mind." Sairam, a black-haired young man across from them, glared, his dark eyes flashing with anger.

"Show some respect," Petra chided. "He outranks you."

Sairam ignored her. "Is it true? Your squad leader went with him to that shithole in Sina and brought back criminals with them to join us?"

"Did Simone say anything?" Ann inquired. "She's your bunkmate, right?"

"Sorry." Petra shrugged. "I haven't seen her or Squad Leader Mike yet."

Sairam made another snide remark and Ann began arguing with him, leaving Petra to her own thoughts. _Are they really recruiting civilians with no military training?_ What were they thinking? Those three would end up as Titan food. _No. I should have more faith in them_. Mike had nothing but high praise for Erwin Smith and having met the man herself, she found his intelligence and determination nothing short of awe-inspiring.

Later that evening when she returned to the women's barrack, her squadmate was at her bunk. "Hey, Simone, welcome back," Petra greeted her with a smile.

Simone had a few years and a few inches on her. A mature woman with shoulder-length brown hair parted in two and kept in low pigtails, she was calm and collected and a great person to ask for help whenever Petra felt confused about a maneuver, never being made to feel stupid for it like some squad leaders or veterans would. "Hi, Petra."

Petra's mind made connections at lightning speed. "So, it's true then. We're getting new members. From the Underground City."

Unlike with the Garrison, there were plenty of empty bunks in their branch of the military thanks to their small numbers. Quite a few barracks had lay bare and for so long that soldiers had made up horror stories about certain parts of those buildings. Despite the vast quantity of empty space, soldiers were still stuffed together—discipline, they called it—rather than spread out throughout all the buildings. As it were, there were two-bed bunks, four beds in total, placed side by side against three walls, capable of housing twelve women total.

She and Simone shared the room with six other women, leaving four beds free. One of which her squadmate was fixing up. Not that there was much to prepare for the new arrival. The barracks were all the same: brown brick walls, wooden frames supporting beds with a mattress.

Simone had placed a standard, military issue blanket at the foot of the bed and a pillow at the head. She seemed to debate her answer before reaching a conclusion. "Yes. Two men and a girl have joined."

"Can you tell me what they're like?" Petra was curious to know how civilians had managed to get their hands on military equipment—though she had a good idea how and it involved the MP, greedy merchants, and money being exchanged under the table—but she was even more interested in how the three learned it well enough for Erwin to declare them competent enough to join.

Before Simone could reply, their heads snapped toward the door, hearing female voices heading in their direction. The women began pouring in, moving to their bunks. "They'll make the announcement tomorrow. I'll tell you after." Simone yawned and climbed up to the bed above Petra's. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A few women engaged Petra in a conversation before it was curfew and slowly, the voices died down. No one had noticed the blanket on the normally vacant spot, all too absorbed in their own conversations.

It suddenly occurred to Petra that this newcomer would be alone, by herself. The bunks along the left and right walls were occupied. Only the ones directly across from the door were unavailable so that was where the newest recruit would be. She would be sleeping with the bed next to her and the ones above her empty.

 _As if she wouldn't feel out of place enough already._ What had Simone said? Two men and a girl. If there had been another female in their group it might not have been so bad.

Petra resolved not to snub the girl or unnecessarily make her feel like any more of an outsider than she already would. _They can't be that bad_. The way a few of the other Scouts talked about the Underground recruits was like they were scum under their boots. Squad Leader Erwin wouldn't bring hardened killers to the Corps. As much as she wanted to deny she wasn't caught up in the situation like everyone else, she, too, wanted to know more about them.

* * *

Sometimes Petra really hated being short. Around her, the soldiers of the Survey Corps stood, hands behind their backs, waiting for Commander Keith up on the stage. Petra, standing behind Mike, could not see anything. In her rush to quickly fall in line, she had forgotten to take her usual place toward the back so she could see what was going on. A swift glance around confirmed Scouts were still making their way over to the area in front of the stage.

Shadis was approaching the steps on the side of the stage. Petra quickly switched spots with someone further down the line, standing at attention before Keith spoke. "Attention, all! From this day on, these three will be fighting alongside you all!"

Only the light-haired man was saluting. The red-haired girl had a hand on her hip, smirking. And between them stood a short man with his arms crossed over his chest, looking mildly irritated. _So unprofessional,_ Petra thought disapprovingly. Although they were civilians so it was to be expected.

"Introduce yourselves!"

For a second, Petra thought they would snub the commander and refuse, but the short one spoke up. "The name's Levi."

 _Jeez_. She could understand why some were so reluctant about having the trio join. They did not act like Scouts at all. Rather, they were ill-mannered for soldiers, even ones that had been civilians until very recently.

"Levi," Keith began, "the first thing you'll need is some goddam discipline! Next!"

The girl stepped forward confidently, pointing a thumb to herself. "I'm Isabel Magnolia. Nice to meet ya!"

The last one bumped his right fist over his chest in a casual salute. "My name is Farlan Church!"

Whispers picked up around Petra.

"Are we really letting them in?"

"This is why we go through three years of training."

"They're going to end up as Titan food."

"Flagon, these three will be assigned to your squad," Keith commanded. "Look after them."

 _Sairam's gonna be pissed._ He was on Flagon's squad. Petra knew Flagon was one of the more outspoken ones against the Underground City trio joining. And his next words confirmed as much.

"M-My squad, sir?"

"Are you dissatisfied?"

"N-No... But, shouldn't Erwin..."

"Erwin is tasked with the soldiers' formation. The new recruits will be your responsibility. Is that understood?" Keith asked.

"Yes, sir. Understood!"

 _Glad I'm not on their squad_. Petra thought, watching Levi stare down at where Flagon probably stood.

In the evening, on her way toward the women's barracks, she saw the red-haired girl Isabel staring uncertainly. Probably lost. Petra wondered why her squad leader hadn't shown her which building she was supposed to be in. "Hi." She approached the girl. "Can I help you?"

Isabel gave her a startled look. "Er, I'm looking for the women's dorms."

"You've got the right building."

"The asshole, I mean, my squad leader didn't mention which room I was in, so."

"I'm pretty sure it's the one I'm in," Petra said. "Follow me." Unable to hide her look of relief, Isabel followed her. "So, did Squad Leader Flagon forget to tell you which room you were supposed to be in?" It didn't sound like him. From what she knew about him, he was usually on top of things.

"Nah, my big bro pissed him off and he left, but he was being a jerk! Just cause we're from the Underground doesn't mean we like to live in a dump. Big bro's a huge clean-freak!"

"One of them is your brother?" The three didn't looked at all related.

"That's just what I call Levi cause he's like a big brother to me."

"I see. Well, this is it." Petra opened the door and led Isabel to her bunk. "This is you."

"Thanks! I—"

"Hey, Petra," one of the women called out. "Can I ask you a question? I'm kinda having trouble with this one maneuver."

"Sure. Excuse me," she said to Isabel and wandered over to the right side of the room.

* * *

Isabel cheered, riding the horse around while Simone watched in amazement, asking if it was really the girl's first time. Petra smiled at the scene, passing by. She came to a stop behind Hange and Moblit. They were looking into the trees, amazed, and she followed their gazes.

And suddenly she could understand why Erwin had insisted on recruiting the three.

If Farlan and Isabel were half as good as Levi they would make excellent Titan-slayers, she thought, awed by his skills. When Levi landed, she didn't miss the glare he shot his squad leader, which Flagon frowned at before walking away. Their relationship clearly hadn't thawed yet.

"That was some excellent maneuvering," Moblit told Levi. "He beat your record, Petra."

Petra laughed, feeling embarrassed when they all turned to her, including Levi, who seemed to be sizing her up. "It's not that impressive. Beating my record," she quickly clarified so he wouldn't think she was looking down on him. "My squad leader is the impressive one."

Hange took it upon herself to explain. "Mike is our best soldier. And his squad is the most skilled, which includes Petra here." Hange threw her arm around her shoulders. "Nanaba has more experience so she's the second best but I'm sure Petra will surpass her given some time."

Her words made Petra blush. "I still have a lot to learn."

"Don't be so modest. Hey!" Hange grinned. "I have an idea. How about a race between you and Petra?"

"No," Levi rejected immediately, walking away.

"Aw, don't leave! I need you for the experiment. Levi, come back! He's no fun." Hange pouted when he ignored her and kept walking.

"He's so talented and great though." Petra's eyes followed Levi as he left. "I've never seen anyone move like that. Not even Squad Leader Mike. He moves so powerfully but gracefully."

"Petra," Hange began, a twinkle in her eyes, tone mischievous. "Do I detect admiration in your tone?"

"Yes. I think he's amazing," she replied, too caught up in imagining the way he had moved to pick up on the other meaning in Hange's tone. "He has an excellent form."

* * *

Petra almost felt self-conscious at the glances people kept shooting her. Was there something in her hair or on her face? Her clothes were stain-free and clean. So why did the other soldiers keep giving her those looks of confusion or disappointment or interest? Strange, she thought, quickening her pace to get to the mess hall quicker and discuss with her friends.

"Hey, Petra, wait!" Isabel caught her in the middle of the hallway, running up to her.

"Yes?"

"Go to the stables right now! Big bro's waiting for you." Isabel smiled widely, giving her a thumbs-up and a wink. "You're nice to me so I hope it works out!"

"Huh?" Petra watched her leave in confusion.

"Good luck!"

 _What was that about?_ Petra shook her head. At the stables, she found Levi waiting, looking vaguely uncomfortable. His arms were crossed over his chest, shoulders raised slightly, his expression tight instead of apathetic as usual. For the first time since she had known him, which was only a couple of weeks, he was almost giving off a vibe that said he was out of his comfort zone.

"Petra."

"Levi, hi."

No more words were exchanged.

Petra didn't understand why he would ask Isabel to send her to the stables to meet him, then not even say a word to her. Before the situation could go from kind of weird to downright unbearable with neither talking and both staring stupidly at each other, she cleared her throat. "Isabel told me to come here."

"Yes," Levi said in a measured tone. He straightened. "So let's get this over with. I'm shit at this romance crap so—"

"Oh!" Petra gasped, eyes widening. "So that's what this is about!"

"What're you—"

"You like me."

Levi's face turned incredulous. "Where did you get _that_ idea?"

"Isn't that why Isabel sent me here? I'm not sure why you didn't just speak to me in the mess hall or in the courtyard." Or maybe he felt shy and she needed to shut up and let him say what he needed to say. "So, um, did you want to say something?"

"I think you're misunderstanding the situation here. I'm not interested in you. Romantically or otherwise. Isabel told me you liked me and insisted I at least hear you out and be nice about rejecting you because you're good to her. It's only because she kept badgering I agreed."

"She thinks I like you?" Petra asked, baffled why the girl would think that. "What gave her that idea?"

"Four-Eyes."

Petra's eyes widened. And she felt heat rush into her cheeks, feeling the urge to scream, mortified. "Why would she think _that_?"

"Don't look at me. She swore you kept fawning over m. And my body." Maybe she was mistaken, but Levi appeared almost amused now.

"That's not what I meant! I was talking about your form and speaking in terms of maneuvering," Petra rushed out, wanting to hunt down her friend and shake her and yell at her. "This is so humiliating!"

The spark of amusement disappeared from his gray eyes. "Sorry you have to suffer the embarrassment of such rumors about you and Underground scum like me," Levi said, sneering.

Her annoyance and mortification vanished. "No, now you're misunderstanding," she told him calmly. "It's embarrassing imagining how everyone's been thinking I had a crush on someone and gossiped while I remained utterly clueless. The place you're from is irrelevant."

Levi stared at her with a disinterested expression, only humming noncommittally.

She had a feeling the conversation was over. "Well." Petra took a deep breath. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go murder a certain someone and find a place to stash the body."

* * *

Petra waited patiently atop her horse for the expedition to begin. She noticed Levi waiting silently with his squad, only Isabel and Farlan talking. Would they survive their first expedition? They were skilled, no doubt about that. Levi especially was an incredibly talented fighter. Already they could compete with many veteran Scouts.

She couldn't help but smile at the looks on their faces when they first left Wall Maria. Even more in awe of everything than rookies usually were. Having grown up in the Underground City, she imagined the world seemed even bigger, more beautiful, and more hopeful than it did compared to most others. Her squad began to move apart from the main host and she mentally wished them luck.

While Petra hadn't expected everything to go well—it was an expedition beyond the Walls and they rarely went perfectly according to plan—she hadn't expected the weather to turn so nasty, and so quickly, too.

There was no way they could complete the mission in such horrid weather conditions. They had to turn back or risk losing soldiers to Titans hidden in the thick mist. There was also the risk of soldiers becoming injured due to the slippery, muddy ground causing horses to slip. Petra didn't know how long they kept riding through the unrelenting downpour, anxious about the potential monsters hiding behind the curtain of fog around her squad.

A messenger eventually found them, yelling something to Mike she couldn't hear. She felt relieved when he relayed Commander Shadis's orders. As they prepared to retreat, Petra could only hope the causalities weren't too bad.

Mike and Simone separated, leaving Nanaba in charge. Petra just tried not to let the chattering of her teeth get too loud, convinced the others could hear it. What felt like hours but likely wasn't more than fifteen minutes later, the sky finally began to clear up.

Petra had never been happier to see the sun, to feel its warmth on her cold, damp face.

Unsurprisingly, the expedition had gone nowhere and they would be returning home without having accomplished anything.

Most of the Scouts usually left for home for a few days soon after they returned to HQ after an expedition. It was their reward. Normally she was one of them, but this time she was going to hold off on that until tomorrow, so she could take a long hot shower and go straight to bed. Her father was wonderful but he'd want to spend as much time as he could with her, which meant she wouldn't get any time for herself. All she wanted now was to relax and rewind without him hovering over her.

Only when they were almost to Wall Maria's gate did she realize Levi was riding by himself, his friends, his entire squad, in fact, they were nowhere in sight. She couldn't spot that familiar red hair among the occupants of the cart carrying the injured soldiers. And she felt her heart go out to Levi, recalling the expressions they had been sporting earlier. Awe, happiness, amazement, _freedom_.

As predicted, most of the Scouts left soon as they possibly could after finishing their assignments. With Simone being one of the casualties, Petra, being the next most experienced soldiers in their room, inherited her responsibilities. She confirmed which of her roommates had perished, Isabel was indeed one of them, and began clearing out their bunks.

The personal effects were to be returned to the families of the fallen. Belongings of orphans were kept, sold, donated, or thrown out depending on what they were. Only Isabel's things remained to be taken care of.

Exhaustion, both mental and physical, made her stop. Her body, including her head, ached and she had no idea which barrack Levi was staying at. But she couldn't wait any longer and went for the hot shower she had been daydreaming about for hours. When she finally stepped under the pouring hot water, it was even better than she could have hoped. It soothed her muscles, the steam helping her relax further.

Petra didn't leave until the water began to cool down. Drying herself and pulling on a nightgown, she slipped into her bunk, just to rest for a few minutes.

* * *

"Squad Leader Mike!" Petra ran up to him. "I'm glad I ran into you."

"Petra, you're not going home?"

"Tomorrow, sir. Just wanted some time for myself today. Do you know which barrack Levi is in?"

He took in her appearance, one eyebrow raised. "I guess there was something to the rumors after all. I'm impressed you have the courage to come up and ask me directly. Very bold of you, Petra. And frankly, I'm surprised you don't already know where he sleeps."

"No, no. I have some things to give him, but I was just so tired that I gave in and took a bath and fell asleep without meaning to," she explained quickly, feeling a blush coming. "But I guess it can wait until morning. He's probably asleep right now."

"No. He's not much of a sleeper. He'll be awake."

"Oh." She stared at the small package in her hands, a few of Isabel's things wrapped up in a white cloth. "Are they both...?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "They were killed in action." Mike shook his head. "They might have made it if there were only one or two Titans, but they were ambushed by a group."

"If only that storm hadn't come out of nowhere..."

"Levi's in the fourth barrack, the last room."

Petra nodded. "Thank you, sir." She bid him farewell and began to walk away.

"Oh, and Petra?"

"Yes, sir?"

Mike's lips twitched. "Do be careful so you don't end up with a surprise in nine months."

Her face flushed. "Sir, that's not—"

"Goodnight, Petra."

She took a deep breath, willing the blood to leave her face as she stood before the door. She knocked, but there was no reply. Maybe he wasn't there. Petra ignored the tiny hint of disappointment she felt at that, wondering how he was doing. When she stepped into the room, she felt her heart jump at the movement. "Levi! You scared me!"

There was plenty of moonlight coming from windows to lighten the room. Levi sat up from his bed and stood. "What are you doing here?"

"I knocked, but you didn't answer."

"Because I didn't want to be disturbed." His eyes fell to her hands. "What's that?"

"I came to drop this off. The previous dorm leader didn't make it so her responsibilities fell to me." She quickly explained the procedures regarding the personal possessions of the deceased Scouts. "I thought you might want this."

While he unwrapped the cloth on his bed, she noticed the other bunks. Only the one above him was occupied. Farlan's, she assumed. _He's all alone now._ How isolated he must feel, losing his two closest friends, leaving him by himself in this foreign place. While Levi had gotten to know her, Hange, Moblit, and a few others, they were aquatinted at best. Anytime she lost comrades close to her, she always felt better being able to hear her roommates, knowing they were there. _He can't even have that small comfort. Stuck in this empty room by himself_.

"Thanks."

Petra snapped out of her thoughts. "Sure thing." She looked up at the bunk above his. "I can get that for you. Or if you'd like to do it yourself—"

"It's fine. You're already here and you know the procedure or whatever."

A few minutes later, she had stripped the bedding from the mattress, folded the blanket, and placed the pillow on top of the pile on a nearby empty bunk as Levi sorted through Farlan's belongings to give her anything he didn't want to keep.

"I'm keeping it all." Levi placed them in the same cloth with Isabel's things and tied it up before placing it under his bed.

Petra nodded. "Well, that's everything, I guess. I'll let you rest now." The bedding in her arms, she made for the door. Turning sideways, she attempted to twist the doorknob.

A sigh came from behind her. "I'll get it."

"Thanks." Halfway out of the doorframe, she stopped. "I don't know if you're much of a tea person, but I'm going to have a cup before turning in for the night if you want to join me."

Levi only grunted, not giving her a straight answer.

"Alright, goodnight."

After storing the bedding, she wandered to the kitchen, replaying the conversation over in her head, wondering how it might have sounded to him. Did he think she had made the offer out of the kindness of her heart? Or did he think it was an invitation for a late-night tryst? Mike's words came back to her and she groaned quietly. _He probably won't show,_ she thought, shaking her head. As expected, the kitchen was empty and she couldn't suppress her disappointment.

She was sipping her tea in silence when she heard the quiet footsteps. "I wasn't expecting to see you," she said to Levi, who joined her in the mess hall and sat across from her.

"Didn't plan to be here. Wanted to be alone. I was taking a walk and your tea smelled really good," he admitted.

"Just a minute, please." Petra stood and retrieved a cup from the kitchen. Picking up the kettle, she poured him some of the tea and placed the teacup before him. "You have good timing. I just finished so it's still hot. The salt and sugar are kept under lock and key so you'll have to drink it black."

"I prefer it that way." Levi brought up the teacup and inhaled. "The leaves must be good quality."

"My father got them."

"Chamomile?" Levi guessed, then took a sip.

"Yes. Do you like tea?"

"Mmm."

Petra was pleased with the look of appreciation on his face. "If you ever go to Karanes, there's this great place in the main market between a cobbler shop and a jewelry shop. They have the most aromatic and delicious teas. The price is a bit high but not expensive. Definitely worth the quality."

"I used to collect tea leaves in the Underground."

His words stunned Petra for a second. Not only was he sharing something about his past, but it was something personal, too.

"Black tea is what I prefer most. I heard there's a very rare one called Sina earl grey that's unlike any other earl grey."

"I think I've heard of that one," Petra said. "A tea connoisseur invented it for his wife and named it after the goddess Sina, I think. I'm not really much of an expert. I'm just a casual tea drinker." She shrugged.

Levi hummed in response.

Petra enjoyed the silence after that. It was strangely comforting and she didn't feel awkward by it or felt the need to fill it with useless chatter. Just sitting there, sipping tea, was enough.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


End file.
